Destiny
by Grimmy06
Summary: La rencontre entre un vampire lassé du temps et un ange blanc hantant ses rêves. Une rencontre préméditée ou le destin ? Livaï va l'apprendre à ses dépends.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Donc je me nomme Grimmy06 plus connu sous le nom de Grimmy pour certains à qui j'ai laissé une review ^^ Donc voilà ma première fic sur du snk en espérant que ça vous plaise. Soyez indulgent je suis une débutante en la matière ^^

Les personnages de snk ne m'appartiennent pas je ne fais que les utiliser ^^

Je ne mets pas de rating pour l'instant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 (mini) :

Une existence monotone. Chaque jour se ressemblait et tout n'était que poussière. A ce jour j'étais l'un des plus puissants Nobles Vampirique comptant une grande fortune, amassée à travers les années. A titre officiel j'étais le PDG d'une industrie mondialement connue, StarFlyCost. Une entreprise possédant une facette secrète aux yeux des hommes. Cependant je ne ressentais plus le goût de la fortune depuis bien longtemps. Je n'accomplissais que ce dont je devais m'occuper, je n'avais que faire du reste.

Mon nom était Levi Ackerman. Mais le véritable nom d'un vampire étant son point faible le plus conséquent, mon entourage me connaissait sous le nom de Livaï. Si par malheur le vrai nom d'un vampire était prononcé dans son intégralité, la personne ayant dit ce nom pouvait entrer dans l'esprit du concerné et en faire ressortir les pensées les plus sombres. Un total contrôle sur la personne. Cependant nous n'étions pas en reste. Nous possédions une grande beauté et une force rivalisant les plus grands dieux. Nous pouvions également entrer dans l'esprit des humains mais seulement à titre d'ordres, l'accès aux pensées étant férocement barricadé. Les ordres donnés étaient proportionnels en fonction de notre puissance, autrement dit mes ordres était sans équivoque.

Les seules personnes ayant un jour prononcé mon véritable nom avaient été assassinées sous mes yeux. Des raclures de vampires ayant voulu nous asservir. J'avais été le seul survivant, nos assaillants souhaitant se délecter de ma détresse et jouissant de pouvoir un jour connaître mon nom. Ce jour avait marqué ma vie à jamais. Ayant eu honte de mon impuissance et de ma vulnérabilité j'avais sombré dans un état lugubre. La vengeance étant mon seul crédo et la fureur étant ma seule force je m'étais entraîné durant 100 longues années à en faire mourir un homme. A mon plus grand étonnement je n'avais pas mis longtemps à atteindre la puissance tant désirée. J'avais été le premier vampire réussissant l'exploit de tuer plus puissants et ancien que lui. Mais suite à ces événements, des angoisses m'avaient longtemps tourmenté, me faisant sombrer dans un état funeste et assassin. C'était ainsi que j'avais vécu les premières années de mon existence, ne me souvenant aucunement de ma vie en tant qu'homme fut-elle réelle. Je ne ressentais plus rien et c'était ce qui amena mes nouveaux compagnons à me surnommer « Pierro », l'homme au cœur de pierre. Tch. Hanji avait vraiment des idées plus innovantes les unes que les autres. Notez l'ironie. Mes nouveaux "amis" étaient eux aussi des vampires, vivant sous mon toit, un immense manoir situé au milieu d'une forêt. Un gros cliché mais si j'aimais la tranquillité je ne supportais pas la solitude. Même si je ne l'avouerai jamais, la solitude m'effrayait au plus haut point et je pense que si Hanji et les autres avaient décidé d'emménager avec moi (contre mon gré) c'est qu'ils avaient du le ressentir au fond d'eux même. Cependant Hanji et Auruo ne cessaient jamais de chaparder et salir ma magnifique demeure, je les détestais pour ça, étant d'un naturel maniaque. Le côté pratique était que je n'avais pas besoin de faire la bouffe, Petra se débrouillant très bien pour ça. Les vampires se nourrissaient effectivement de sang mais nous avions appris à apprécier la nourriture humaine au fil des ans afin de se fondre plus facilement dans la masse. Mais le côté risible était que nous avions une sainte horreur des oignons (oui oui pas de l'ail mais des oignons, ps : en fait je lutte contre la réforme de l'orthographe). Ceux-ci provoque une forte irritation dans notre gorge et notre humeur en prend un coup. Autrement dit, nous n'approchions pas les oignons à moins de 5 mètres sauf dans les cas extrêmes comme les restaurants, une véritable torture soit dit en passant. Hm, il y a également l'argent qui nous sert à faire cicatriser les plaies plus facilement mais passons.

Je vivais donc ainsi depuis maintenant 1000 ans avec eux d'une vie monotone quand je m'étais mis à faire ce rêve. Or les vampires ne rêvaient jamais...

* * *

Donc voilà ^^ n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Grimmy06


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai enfin trouvé l'astuce pour la mise en forme du chapitre (la ligne entre mes commentaires et l'histoire) et je peux vous dire que j'ai galéré ! XD j'ai donc modifié ce détail dans le prologue ^^

Donc voici le chapitre 2 de cette fic en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Je trouve que l'ambiance de cette fic est assez particulière mais j'aime vraiment l'écrire ^^

Merci à ceux qui lisent, suivent et mettent des reviews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est encourageant.

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Réponses aux reviews :

Eden661 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'étais trop contente ! ^^ L'idée de Livaï en vampire m'est venu subitement et vu que je ne connaissais pas de fic allant dans ce sens j'ai été motivé et puis différentes idées me sont venus et ainsi de suite XD

Bibouchka : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'ai rigolé comme une imbécile après l'avoir lu ! XD Ça m'a fait plaisir et contente que mon style te plaise en espérant que ça continue !

Lyze : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Moi je ne sais jamais comment l'appeler XD mais j'ai opté pour ces deux façons dans cette fic. J'ai longtemps hésité sur les "races" de Livaï et Eren mais je trouvais effectivement que le vampire collait bien à Livaï. Après j'ai hésité pour Eren en loup garou ou en ange mais j'ai voulu innauver un peu X) Après niveau OOC dans cette histoire j'ai fait de Livaï un personnage très grognon ! XD J'essaye de respecter son caractère de base tout en le tournant à ma sauce ! Et tu n'imagines pas la pression que tu m'as mise quand tu as dit "tu t'en sors bien pour le moment" XD Mais dans le bon sens t'inquiète! Ça me motive à réussir! Après le prologue au début j'étais partie pour un chapitre mais au fur et à mesure je voyais plus ça comme un avant goût alors je l'ai placé en prologue XD Et je vais essayer de caser quelques scène de ménage bien que je pense que, pour ça, l'inspiration ne manquera pas XD Déjà dans ce chapitre je me fais des petits délires XD

Cloeamy16 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! si si ça m'aide ^^ contente que ça te plaise en espérant que ça continue ! ^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 :

Ce matin là je m'étais réveillé en sueur. Le corps tressautant nerveusement et des …larmes... dévalaient mes joues. De toute mon existence je n'avais jamais versé une seule larme, même lors de la mort de mes anciens compagnons. Seulement, depuis que je faisais ce rêve je ne cessais de me réveiller dans cet état. Ce qui était le plus frustrant dans tout ça c'était que, bien que mon rêve semblait être toujours le même, je ne m'en rappelais quasiment pas. Tout ce dont je me souvenais était des nuages, des plumes et l'odeur de la mort. Oui la mort avait son odeur. Cependant quelque chose me dérangeait dans ce rêve. Les plumes. Généralement elles provenaient des anges, une race haït des vampires et inversement. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et pourquoi diable rêverais-je d'un ange ?! Futilité.

Je pris alors conscience que mes vêtements étaient trempés de sueur. Esquissant une grimace de pur dégoût je me levais afin de me diriger vers la salle de bain attenante. Tch. Je détestais la saleté et mon corps en était littéralement recouvert. Une fois propre et les drap changés, je reprenais un visage neutre et me dirigeais vers le séjour où tout le monde était déjà réuni. Aujourd'hui était une journée importante pour les Nobles de la Haute Société. Une réunion générale allait être tenue entre tous les hauts gradés afin de discuter du devenir de quelques vampires ayant eu une querelle avec des loups garou. En somme, une journée ennuyante au possible dont je n'avais strictement rien à faire. Or Hanji me poussait à y aller, me rabâchant mes devoirs en tant que Haute Tête de la Noblesse. Si je tenais un tant soit peu à ma tranquillité ces deux prochaines semaines j'avais toute les raisons d'y aller. Après les avoir salué brièvement je me dirigeais donc vers les couloirs pour prendre mes quelques affaires, n'aimant pas traîner. La réunion se passait à quatre heures d'avion et je n'avais pas que ça à faire. Je claquais la porte et me dirigeais donc vers ma voiture, m'y engouffrant. Une fois fait, je démarrai en trombe direction l'aéroport.

L'aéroport était bondé comme pas possible. Face à tant de brouhaha je commençais vaguement à m'irriter. Pourquoi ne restaient-ils pas chez eux ceux là au lieu de venir crier ici ?! Mais l'avantage de ce lieu était qu'il s'agissait en fait de l'une de mes nombreuses propriétés. Connaissant l'endroit parfaitement je me dirigeais donc directement vers l'entrée menant au tarmac. Je me permettais donc de passer sur le côté, devant tout le monde, et des protestations se firent entendre. Énervé je leur jetais un regard glacial. Plus personne n'osa protester, figé sur place. Je prenais parfois l'avion pour affaire et j'avais énormément d'argent. Pourquoi devrais-je me priver ? N'aimant pas la foule je prenais l'option de facilité. Je me dirigeais donc vers mon avion privé et m'installais confortablement. Le moteur du bolide résonna dans l'habitacle et un lourd soupir m'échappa. Le voyage s'annonçait long. Oui, je n'aimais pas attendre non plus. Il fallait dire que toute ces années ne m'avaient pas vraiment fait travailler ma patience, au contraire.

Fatigué de ma nuit agitée je sombrais malgré moi dans les limbes du sommeil. Un sommeil sans rêve. Je n'en faisais plus beaucoup récemment et cela se ressentais bien évidemment sur mon humeur, qui n'était déjà pas très jovial de base.

Des secousses annonçant la fin du voyage me réveillèrent doucement. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les paupières tout de suite, sentant la chaleur du soleil me picoter les yeux. D'une humeur maussade, la bouche pâteuse, je me décidais à me préparer lorsque l'avion s'immobilisa complètement. Une fois sorti de l'aéroport je me dirigeais vers une limousine qui m'attendait bien sagement sur le bas côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme en costume sorti de la voiture et se précipita pour m'ouvrir la portière.

« Monsieur » dit il avec une courbette.

Tch. J'avais une sainte horreur de ces personnes prêtes à tout pour faire bonne figure et s'attirer ainsi les faveurs de quelques Nobles. Mais généralement ces humains ne savaient pas réellement à quoi ils avaient à faire. Les plus insistants finissaient généralement en tant que garde manger. Lorsque je disais que les nobles s'étaient accoutumé à la nourriture humaine, je ne faisais référence qu'à une partie de notre espèce. Certains vampires gardaient l'exaltation du contrôle qu'ils pouvaient exercer sur l'Homme. Contrairement à ce que l'État laissait croire, l'esclavage n'était pas totalement aboli. Mais il existait toujours quelques exceptions d'Hommes sacrifiant leur liberté pour servir quelques Nobles par volonté. Juste des fous de seconde zone selon moi. Sérieusement qui pourrait aller jusqu'à tout jeter à la poubelle pour un vampire qui fera de vous un sandwich une fois devenu inutile ? Juste des fous et que des fous ! Ils ne comprenaient pas à quel point les vampires pouvaient se montrer dangereux.

Nous nous dirigions donc vers un immense immeuble qui servira je le suppose, à notre réunion. Une fois la voiture garée, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée du building.

« Livaï-sama » me saluèrent les gardiens, toujours avec cette irritable courbette.

Je passais donc devant eux tout en les ignorant royalement, ne me préoccupant que peu du menu fretin. Une jeune femme plutôt alléchante, je parlais de son odeur bande de pervers, vint à ma rencontre afin de me conduire à la salle. Au fur et à mesure de mon trajet je sentais de plus en plus d'odeurs humaines, me mettant mal à l'aise. Ne vous y trompez pas, je savais très bien me contrôler, mais l'odeur a toujours eu un effet aphrodisiaque sur nous, ce qui peut se montrer assez gênant. Cependant, le propriétaire de l'immeuble, Erwin, avait toujours aimé être entouré d'humains. Il était d'ailleurs connu pour ses harems d'hommes et de femmes. En somme un fanatique du sang et du sexe qui aimait tout avoir sous la main. Une fois arrivé devant la porte je m'arrêtais et soufflais un bon coup sachant pertinemment que je ne rentrerai pas chez moi avant la fin de la journée.

Au moment même où je posais mon pied dans la pièce je sentis une boule d'énergie me sauter à la gorge pour... me lécher le cou. Pas plus perturbé que ça j'infligeais un énorme coup de genoux dans le ventre du concerné, ce qui le fit s'étouffer.

« Mais Livaïïï ! Entre toi et moi c'est l'amour fou ! Et c'est quand que tu te décides à rejoindre mon harem ? Ton odeur est tellement exquise pour un Noble, ce serait dommage de s'en passer... »

« Ta gueule Erwin. »

Oui, cet homme excentrique laissant parler ses hormones était le propriétaire de l'immeuble, Erwin, et il s'agissait d'un grand fan de ma personne, du moins en apparence. Cela faisait maintenant 100 ans qu'il essayait de me faire intégrer sa 'maison'. Cet homme n'était que l'incarnation de la luxure et de la perfidie, aucun intérêt.

Une fois Erwin calmé je remarquais que tous le monde était déjà présent autour de la table. Nous étions au moins une centaine. Je me dirigeais donc vers mon siège le plus tranquillement du monde n'ayant cure des regards posés sur ma personne. Je vis du coin de l'oeil deux ou trois Nobles se lécher les lèvres. Je soupirais, exaspéré. Tenez vous un peu ! Merde alors !

Mon odeur était connue comme étant succulente d'après quelques vampires, une odeur de café, en somme une drogue selon certains. Chaque vampire possédait également une odeur, comme les humains. Or contrairement à eux notre odeur était moins persistante mais pas pour autant moins envoûtante. Les vampires avaient une sensibilité aux odeurs très variée selon les personnes. Pour ma part je n'en avais que faire qu'untel ou untel sente la pastèque ou la fraise. Cela ne changeait rien à ma vie.

« Nous sommes donc réunis afin de discuter du devenir de cette histoire concernant les loups garou. Selon mes sources deux garous et deux vampires se sont affrontés devant un bar aux yeux de tous. Heureusement pour nous pas de blessés humains mais des dégâts matériaux assez conséquents. Nous nous sommes déjà occupés des voyeurs mais reste à décider de la sanction pour les vampires concernés et une discussion avec Farlan me semble nécessaire concernant ses chiens. » intima Pixis.

« Je pense que Farlan s'est déjà occupé de ses sacs à puces mais nous devons tout de même lui rappeler deux ou trois choses sur le respect des territoires. Ce bar était sous notre juridiction je le rappelle. » répondit Erwin avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Voilà ! L'affaire est close. Vous, vous allez faire mumuse avec Farlan et ses sbires pendant que moi je rentre. En ce qui concerne les deux vampires, deux mois dans un cachot me semble bien. Si cela ne vous plaît pas vous n'avez cas leur faire manger des oignons. Aller au revoir. » dis-je d'une traite, peu concerné par la situation en me levant.

« Livaï rassies toi. La situation n'est pas aussi simple alors pose tes fesses sur ce siège et concentre toi. » m'intima Pixis.

Alors celui là si j'avais pu le démembrer je l'aurais fait de suite. Je lui jetais mon regard le plus glacial et il semblait se rendre compte de ses paroles.

« Excusez mon impolitesse Livaï-sama mais la situation requiert votre présence. » dit-il de mauvaise foi.

Je le regardais de toute ma hauteur jaugeant ses paroles et décidais finalement de me rasseoir en poussant un long soupir. Cette journée allait m'épuiser. J'espérais au moins que le manoir serait toujours propre à mon retour, bien que j'en doutais fortement connaissant Hanji et les autres. C'était sur ces pensées que la délivrance arriva enfin.

Décision du Conseil : une discussion ferme avec Farlan, l'Alpha. Une quelconque mauvaise attitude pourrait conclure à un conflit entre les deux communautés. Cependant je n'étais pas aveugle, le moindre prétexte était sujet à une guerre entre les deux espèces. Nous avions toujours été en rivalité. Qui était le plus fort ? Qui était le plus intelligent ? Foutaises, il s'agissait bien évidemment des Nobles ! Et mes chevilles allaient très bien quoi que vous en pensiez. En ce qui concernait les vampires ayant foutu le brin, il avait été décidé qu'il devrait travailler pendant deux mois dans l'immeuble d'Erwin, une véritable torture. Pire encore que mon idée des oignons. Pour le coup je les plaignais.

Je rentrais donc chez moi, exténué par cette journée des plus ennuyantes. Une fois dans le jet je ne pus lutter contre le sommeil. Cependant cette fois il n'était pas des plus tranquilles. Il y avait des plumes partout jusque dans ma bouche. Je les recrachais, dégoûté par cette sensation d'humidité. Humidité ? Je regardais autour de moi le coeur battant. Ce que je découvris me laissa pantois. Il pleuvait à verse, et par cette occasion je me retrouvais glacé jusqu'à l'os. Quelques secondes plus tard j'aperçus quelque chose dévaler les airs et s'écraser dans un bruit sourd. Et c'est à cet instant que je me réveillais en sursaut, toujours dans un état lamentable. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cette situation était frustrante !

Irrité au possible je descendis de l'avion et pris la direction de ma demeure. Or une fois arrivé devant celle-ci, une pure panique m'envahit. Je restais dans un état de choc et mes affaires s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Du papier... Du papier toilette partout sur MON manoir !

«Hanji!»

* * *

Nan sérieusement je suis trop fière d'avoir trouvé l'astuce de la ligne. Je trouve ça tellement plus esthétique XD

Enfin bref, voilà déjà la fin du premier chapitre, un peu court à mon goût mais je trouvais que c'était une bonne fin X)

J'ai massacré le caractère d'Erwin dans cette fic X)

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, écrivant en fonction de mon inspiration mais les vacances aidant je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas trop tarder bien que ma mère essaye de me rappeler que j'ai des études X) Et oui bac blanc à la rentrée c'est la joie !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça !

Tchuss

Grimmy06


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour mes petits loups ! Voilà donc le chapitre 3 de cette fic en espérant que ça vous plaise. Il n'y a toujours pas de rating pour l'instant et je rappelle que les personnages de shingeki no kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent, suivent et commentent cette fic ! ^^

Je me suis bien éclatée dans le début de ce chapitre X) Vous allez bien voir ^^

Réponse aux reviews :

Lyze : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est vrai que Erwin peut surprendre mais je le trouvais épique comme ça X) Oui ils vont se faire bien engueuler mdrr Pour Eren, il s'agit d'un grand mystère. Il n'est pas encore totalement apparu dans ce chapitre. Je pense le faire apparaître dans le prochain ou dans celui d'encore après mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Bref voilà la suite du chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise ^^

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 :**

«Hanji!»

Je n'en revenais pas. Mon manoir, mon magnifique manoir recouvert de papier toilette... On aura tout vu. Non... Je retirais ce que je venais de dire car c'était à cet instant précis que débarquait sur le toit, une poule, du papier toilette dans le bec, suivie d'Hanji complètement débraillée. Elles finirent leur course en pénétrant par l'une des multitudes fenêtres de l'étage. Énervé au possible je pris mes affaires abandonnés au sol et me dirigeai d'un pas militaire dans le séjour du manoir. Je posai d'un coup sec mes biens sur le sol et appelais tout le monde d'une voix forte et intransigeante.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici?! Qui est le responsable de tout ce raffut ?! »

Tous rappliquèrent et se regardèrent, penauds. Ils pointèrent d'un commun accord Hanji qui, elle, pointait la poule du doigt et celle ci émit une sorte de roucoulement de protestation. Un petit sourire crispé se plaqua sur mon visage.

« Hanji. Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est la poule qui a mis TOUT ce papier toilette sur MON manoir ?! » dis-je d'un air glacial, bien que j'avouais avoir été témoin d'une preuve à mon arrivé. « Et vous alors ! Qu'est ce que vous attendiez pour arranger ce merdier ?!» râlais-je en regardant les autres.

Ils baissèrent tous la tête mais je remarquai sans mal leurs sourires amusés. Fatigué de cette journée, je laissais échapper un lourd soupir de mes lèvres.

« Tch ! Nettoyez moi tout ça. Si ça ne brille pas dès demain matin vous dormez dehors. »

« Oui Livaï » dirent-ils en cœur.

Hanji, Pétra, Auruo, Eld et Gunther étaient les seules personnes n'utilisant pas de termes honorifiques à mon égard que je laissais faire, après tout, nous étions, selon eux, une famille. Au fait je tenais à vous informer que cette fameuse poule était en réalité mon animal domestique depuis maintenant … le tout début en fait. Ne me demandez pas comment une poule pouvait avoir mon âge, j'avais arrêté de me poser la question au bout de 200 ans. J'avais d'abord pensé à une poule mutante résultant d'une expérience ratée ou à une poule vampire fut-il possible d'en créer. Mais le résultat était qu'elle était là et qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de me lâcher la grappe.

Une fois la poule enfermée dans sa chambre, oui la poule avait une chambre et bien que je ne l'avouerai jamais j'en étais complètement gaga. Donc je disais, une fois la poule enfermée, mes affaires rangées et ma douche prise, je me dirigeais vers mon lit espérant pouvoir me reposer un peu.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais plutôt de bonne humeur. Étirant mes muscles endoloris je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour y dénicher de quoi me revigorer.

« Alors Pierro, la nuit a été bonne ? » me susurre Hanji.

« Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'étouffe avec ta serviette. »

« Hoooo mais c'est qu'on est grognon dès le matin mon petit Pierro. » roucoula Hanji.

« Tout allait bien jusqu'à ton arrivée dans ma vie. Juste meurs. »

Un sourire éblouissant illumina son visage. Je ne comprendrai jamais cette femme.

« Assez rigolé ! Parlons de choses plus sérieuses ! Comme le fait que j'aimerais vraiment avoir ton autorisation pour mener diverses expériences sur Cocotte ! Cette poule renferme des secrets ! Elle est plus vieille que moi... C'est un mystère que je me dois d'élucider. Pour le bien de cette maison ! Pour le bien de.. »

« Arrête de parler si c'est pour dire de la merde. Tu baves. » rétorquais-je.

C'est sur ces douces paroles que je quittais la cuisine avec un mug fumant. Le thé en automne, il n'y avait rien de mieux.

« Mais Livaïï ! C'est important ! Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'on pourrait découvrir en ouvrant cette poule ! »

Voilà qu'elle se mettait à convulser cette folle.

« Oï ! Pétra ! Hanji a besoin d'un seau d'eau, elle convulse. » dis-je le plus tranquillement du monde en m'éloignant de cette psychopathe. Parfois je me demandais pourquoi je tolérais sa présence dans cette maison.

C'est en me dirigeant d'un pas tranquille vers le séjour que je pris en pleine figure un boulet de canon à plumes.

« Cocotte noooonnn ! Viens ici ! » cria Pétra en courant dans le couloir. La poule en l'entendant s'envola rapidement derrière moi. Je vous jure que si elle avait pu, la poule aurait ricané.

Et je vous le rappelais, j'étais maniaque. Et à cet instant précis je me retrouvais avec des plumes sur la tête, du thé sur ma chemise et une mare à mes pieds. Sans oublier que mes cheveux en avaient aussi payé les frais. J'allais bientôt faire une syncope. Je n'allais pas survivre longtemps à ce train là.

« Puhahahahahaha ! » hurlèrent Hanji et Auruo à bout de souffle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Livaï si tu voyais ta tête ! Hihihi ! Pétra va chercher l'appareil photo ! Vite ! » cria Hanji.

Niveau regard meurtrier je pensais que j'avais atteint mon paroxysme cependant cela ne servait apparemment qu'à amplifier leur fou rire. Je lâchais un profond soupir.

« Nettoyez moi tout ça et attrapez moi cette poule nom de dieu ! »

« Puhahahahaha ! Oui... Hihihi ! ...On s'en... Hihihi ! ...occupe. Hahahahah ! »

«Tch. »

Je me dirigeais d'un pas tranquille, BEAUCOUP trop tranquille vers ma salle de bain. Ils savaient très bien que cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils se crispèrent tous d'un coup. Une fois mon apparence arrangée je décidais tout de même d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la façade de mon manoir. Elle semblait plutôt acceptable (ce qui équivaut à plus que propre).

« Oï Pétra ! Où sont Eld et Gunther ? Ça fait maintenant 4 heures qu'on ne les vois plus. »

« Ah ils sont partis chercher de quoi remplir les placards de la cuisine. »

"Hum. »

Peu concerné, je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, me rappelant que j'avais des rapports à terminer concernant StarFlyCost. Je ne remarquai donc pas les rougeurs de la jeune fille derrière moi.

Arrivé dans mon bureau je remarquai les rapports d'Hanji et des autres sur le meuble. Bien, ça m'évitait d'aller les rabrouer. Je m'attelais donc à ma tâche lorsque Pétra pénétra dans le bureau avec une nouvelle tasse de thé. Je la remerciai vaguement d'un geste de la main mais je remarquai après un certain temps qu'elle n'avait pas bougé du bureau. Interloqué je levai mes yeux sur sa personne et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens, elle se mit à rougir fortement.

« Excusez moi Caporal. » dit-elle en se précipitant vers la porte... qu'elle se pris de plein fouet. Elle s'excusa derechef et se précipita dans le couloir.

Je soupirais. Caporal était le nom que l'on me donnait à l'entreprise en signe de respect et l'entendre ici dans mon manoir avait quelque chose d'étrange. Enfin bref, mes dossiers m'attendaient.

Vers 10h du matin je me trouvais dans la limousine menant au QG de StarFlyCost. Une fois dans le parking souterrain je sortis de celle-ci afin d'aller dans mes quartiers. Je me trouvais donc au dernier étage de l'immeuble, soit le 20ème, et la vue était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus époustouflant. De là où je me trouvais, on pouvait apercevoir un parc non loin de là ainsi qu'une multitudes de restaurants. Mais ce n'était pas tout, derrière tout ceci se trouvait la limite de la ville. Je possèdais donc une vue imprenable sur une forêt bordant la ville, devenant plus dense au fur et à mesure qu'on y attardait le regard. En somme, des conditions idéales pour travailler en toute sérénité.

Vers 12h30 mon estomac me rappela à l'ordre et je quittais donc l'entreprise pour me diriger vers l'un des fameux restaurants, n'ayant rien emmené avec moi. Cependant au moment où je posais le pieds dehors, juste en face de moi, à environ 50 mètres de là, deux voitures s'entrechoquèrent violemment dans un bruit sourd. Des cris fusèrent de partout, c'était la panique totale. Je vis une femme pleurer non loin de là et c'est alors que l'image d'une personne écrasée entra dans mon champ de vision. La route étant très empruntée, d'autres voitures commencèrent à rentrer dans celle déjà accidentée. Ce carnage me sembla sans fin. Une fois les choses un peu plus calmes, je remarquais que mon corps était totalement figé. Je voulais avancer jusqu'aux voitures, voir si il y avait des blessés mais l'odeur du sang m'envahissait les narines faisant accélérer mon pouls et se dilater mes pupilles. Je sentais également mes canines s'allonger, écorchant mes lèvres. Pour que mon corps réagissent à ce point il devait y avoir une quantité effroyable de sang. C'est alors que l'image de l'homme écrasé me revint en mémoire et un grognement guttural m'échappa. Heureusement que tous étaient focalisés sur l'accident sinon je ne donnais pas cher du mouvement de panique. J'essayais de rétracter mes canines lorsqu'une autre odeur vint chatouiller mes narines. L'odeur de la mort...

Puis le trou noir.

Un bourdonnement effroyable me vrilla les tympans. Je hurlais de douleur en fermant les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, un nombre incalculable de plumes blanches obscurcirent mon champ de vision mais quelques secondes suffirent à ce que tout se teinte de rouge puis sombre à nouveau dans le néant. C'est alors qu'une voix que je ne connaissais pas se fit entendre. Un doux murmure.

«Levi ..."

* * *

 _ **Il y a 800 ans :**_

Il faisait nuit et la neige tombait à flot. La vue de la jeune fille était obscurcie par les flocons. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle était sûre d'une chose, la soif. Une soif pesante et étouffante, cependant elle s'interdisait de toucher ne serait-ce le cheveu d'un humain. Elle avait déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Ses beaux cheveux châtains étaient devenu poisseux. Cela faisait maintenant 20 jours qu'elle airait dans le village, ne sachant ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un. Il semblait s'agir d'un homme vu la carrure qu'elle avait senti mais elle ne distinguait pas son visage avec toute la neige. C'est alors qu'une voix grave se fit entendre.

« Qui es tu ? »

Elle savoura chaque note de cette voix si douce et sensuelle à ses oreilles. Aucune personne ne l'avait approché depuis sa fuite et elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la solitude s'accumulant sur ses épaules.

« Oï la naine, je te cause là. C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Une odeur de café, si doux... La jeune fille souria à la personne. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine. Décidée, elle essaya de distinguer les yeux de ce mystérieux personnage.

« Pétra... »

Elle fut étonnée par la faiblesse de sa voix. L'homme la regarda et la tempête se calma légèrement. Pétra pu donc enfin apercevoir son visage. Si magnifique. Le genre de visage qui vous donnait envie de goûter à l'interdit et de commettre les pires crimes pour sa personne. Seulement elle vit ce beau visage se tordre dans une mimique de pur dégoût.

« Dégueulasse. » lâcha-t-il en avisant ses cheveux.

Gênée la jeune fille se tortilla sur elle même, ne sachant que dire.

« Suis moi. »

Étonnée elle leva les yeux sur lui, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendue. Mais il ne l'attendit pas et partit dans le sens inverse. Pétra hésita sur le moment mais voir le dos de cet homme disparaître petit à petit dans les flocons la fit se précipiter vers lui en courant. Une foi à sa hauteur l'homme la regarda en coin et fit une grimace.

Ok c'est bon, elle le savait qu'elle était sale. Après tout 20 jours sans se laver ça se ressent et ça se sent...

Après 40 bonnes minutes de marche sans dire un mot ils arrivèrent devant un grand manoir dans une forêt. Il rentra à l'intérieur et elle le suivit d'un pas hésitant.

« Ici. » lui indiqua-t-il de la main sans lui accorder un regard.

« Heu ? »

« Pour remédier à cette odeur. »

« Ah merci. »

Une fois propre et après s'être habillée avec des vêtements généreusement donnés, elle sortit de la pièce. Elle entendit des rires sonores provenant d'un couloir et, interloqué, se dirigea vers sa source mais elle fut interrompu par l'homme. Il la détailla minutieusement et afficha un air satisfait. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lâcha d'une voix grave :

« Livaï ».

Elle le regarda avec un air abrutie.

« Mon nom. »

La jeune fille compris et son visage s'illumina.

« Les autres sont dans le séjour. Ils t'attendent. Il y a de quoi faire disparaître ta soif là bas, tes pupilles sont affreusement dilatés. »

La jeune fille fit un sourire gêné et suivit Livaï jusqu'à un grand séjour où étaient installées 4 personnes.

« Cependant si tu tiens à rester ici tu devras t'habituer à la bouffe humaine. Je ne tolère pas le sang. » lui signifia Livaï.

Rester ? Elle n'osait y croire mais cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire.

Toutes les personnes de la maison l'accueillir avec humeur et ne posèrent pas de questions sur le pourquoi du comment de sa venue parmi eux. Ils savaient lorsqu'ils ne devaient pas l'ouvrir et elle les remercia silencieusement pour cette attention. La chose la plus perturbante était la présence d'une poule sur le canapé mais elle l'oublia rapidement lorsqu'elle vit Livaï donner une petite tape derrière la tête d'une brune. Elle rigola à cette vision. Ce fut le début d'une nouvelle vie pour la jeune fille. 'Un environnement chaleureux', ce fut sa première pensée. Elle était, en quelque sorte, devenue la cadette d'une famille qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

* * *

 _ **Retour au présent :**_

"Levi ..."

C'est avec un mal de crâne époustouflant que j'ouvris les paupières et que je découvris l'environnement de ma chambre. Comment étais-je arrivé ici ? J'entendis une faible respiration sur ma droite et découvris Pétra, assise par terre, la tête posée sur mon lit. Elle dormait plutôt profondément vu les ronflements qui s'échappaient de temps à autre... Il y avait également un peu de bave sur le drap... Je fis recours à mon plus grand self contrôle pour ne pas la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce et respirais un grand coup. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel devant StarFlyCost. Franchement. C'est à ce moment que les souvenirs de mon état me revinrent. Comment avais-je pu finir ainsi ? Pitoyable... Et cette voix... Elle me semblait si lointaine et si familière en même temps... Avait-elle un rapport avec les plumes ? Je regardais fixement par la fenêtre, hanté par d'innombrables questions lorsque je sentis du mouvement sur ma droite. Je soupirais derechef... Les explications s'annonçaient longues.

* * *

Je tiens à vous annoncer que le personnage principal du prochain chapitre sera la poule !

Nan je rigole XD

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je sais où je vais dans cette fic pour les soucieux X) J'ai déjà une idée globale de la fin.

Et je tiens à dire que la poule est un personnage essentiel à l'histoire bien qu'à la base c'est ma mère qui a insisté pour que je mette une poule dans l'histoire X) Ne me demandez pas pourquoi X)

Bref je suis assez contente cette fois de la longueur du chapitre!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur cette fic avec une petite review ! :3

Je ne vous promets rien quand à la publication du prochain chapitre car je n'aurai peut être pas le temps de le faire rapidement ayant plusieurs événements qui arrivent en même temps. Famille, bac blanc etc X)

A la prochaine mes petits loups !

Tchuss!

Grimmy06


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou mes petits loups ! Désolée pour ce petit retard, rangez les tomates ! XD

Les révisions ont été dures XD et j'ai un peu flemmardé en ce début de semaine mais je me suis dépêchée de finaliser ce chapitre, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude ;)

Je rappelle que les personnages de Shingeki no kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent et commentent cette fic ! ^^ Ça me motive énormément !

Voilà le chapitre 4 en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Lyzée** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! ^^ J'ai pas mal rigolé ^^ J'explique dans ce début de chapitre en quoi consiste StarFlyCost (globalement) :P Je parle également de Farlan et Isabelle et je pense peut être détailler leur rencontre avec Livaï dans un prochain chapitre mais je ne promets rien X) Et pour ce qui est d'Eren je te laisse lire ce chapitre. ^^ Bref voilà la suite du chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise ! ^^

 **Cloeamy16** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'adore XD Pour ce qui est d'Eren je te laisse lire ce chapitre :3 Et normalement j'ai survécu à mon bac blanc ! X) Bref voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise ! ^^

 **Bibouchka** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui ça va et toi? ;D Contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ Pour ce qui est d'Eren je te laisse lire ce chapitre ^^ Ta logique des plumes de la poule m'a tué XD Enfin voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise ^^

 **Eden661** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui j'ai détruit des légendes XD Pour ce qui est d'Eren je te laisse lire ce chapitre :3 en espérant qu'il te plaise ! ^^

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 :**

L'accident en face de StarFlyCost était passé aux infos ce matin. Un vrai carnage... Son origine n'avait pas encore été totalement décelée mais bon, le résultat restait le même. Mon état laborieux avait été passé sous silence. Être le PDG d'une entreprise influençant les médias, ça aidait... StarFlyCost était une entreprise à deux façades. La première, connue des hommes, était vue comme une société de journalisme. La seconde, la façade sombre cachée des regards indiscrets, était une banque du sang. Bien que j'étais contre le principe de boire du sang humain j'avais, on peut le dire, mis les pieds dans le plat. Je n'avais pas toujours été dans la retenue, ce qui faisait que je me retrouvais à ce putain de poste.

Bref j'étais lessivé... Pétra, dès son réveil, m'avait harcelé de questions sur le pourquoi du comment de mon évanouissement et les autres avaient commencé à ramener leur fraise. La paix et la tranquillité étaient difficiles à obtenir dans cette demeure...

Le débat avait duré plus d'une heure et bien que les questions m'étaient destinées, je n'avais pas pu en placer une. Foutue baraque ! De toute manière comment expliquer quelque chose dont on ignorait tout ? Dire à haute voix le fait que je voyais des plumes dans mon sommeil possédait un côté assez risible. Il y avait également le fait que les vampires n'étaient pas sensés rêver.

Au final la conversation n'avait amené aucune conclusion notable à l'exception que 'le grand Livaï-sama' s'était évanoui en pleine rue, les canines sorties et les yeux écarlates. Hanji n'avait évidemment pas raté l'occasion, voulant faire diverses expériences sur, je cite, « mon magnifique corps de dieu ». Le compliment n'avait pas fait mouche contrairement à mon genou, bien logé dans son estomac.

Suite à ma longue douche je retournais dans ma chambre pour dormir un peu. Les derniers événements avaient été assez éprouvants et j'espérais vraiment que ces foutus plumes allaient me lâcher la grappe. Une poule à la maison ça suffisait amplement.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ces satanées plumes blanches m'obscurcissaient encore la vue. Je ne distinguais rien d'autre que du blanc. Je soupirais mentalement. Cette foutue paix était définitivement difficile à avoir. Je m'apprêtais à essayer de bouger lorsque j'entendis un son étouffé. J'essayais de me concentrer afin d'en distinguer la source. J'avais bizarrement la sensation d'étouffer.

«... Ooo ..»

Hein ?...

«Ccoooo ...»

Ce son me semblait particulièrement familier mais je ne saurais mettre le doigt dessus.

«COOOOOOOT CCCCOOOOOOT»

« HHIDFTRHIHUFGPPPOULEEE ! » hurlais-je en me redressant d'un coup, éjectant la poule qui faisait un somme sur mon visage. Elle alla s'encastrer dans le lustre en cristal qui surplombait mon lit. D'un coup d'aile mécontent, elle se dégagea et retomba au pied de mon lit. 'COOOOT ?' clama-t-elle en me regardant méchamment.

« Poule de Satan ! » grognais-je en lui lançant mon oreiller, le regard noir.

Elle ne sembla pas bouger de mon lit et je pensais lire une lueur de défi dans son regard de merlan frit.

« Hum... Je pense que les propositions d'expériences d'Hanji ne sont peut être pas si mal » lâchais-je, sardonique. J'intimais d'un seul regard l'ordre à la poule de dégager.

C'était à cet instant précis qu'Hanji débarquait complètement en transe.

« Ouaiiiiiiis ! Je savais que tu dirais ça ! » hurla-t-elle en sautant sur la poule mais celle ci détala en un rien de temps et Hanji se retrouva donc affalée sur mon lit. Je récapitule. Elle était affalée sur MON lit.

« Dégage » dis-je d'une voix sèche.

« Ohhhh bonjour Livaï comment ça va ce matin ? Moi vois-tu j'ai des choses qui m'attendent ! A la revoyure ! » dit elle à une vitesse hallucinante. Cette femme n'était définitivement pas normale. Elle détala presque aussitôt.

Il y avait des moments où j'haïssais ma vie.

Une semaine était passée depuis cette fameuse journée. Une semaine peu reposante... Disons qu'un certain Erwin avait décidé de squatter ma demeure pendant quelques heures et... autant dire qu'il n'avait pas chaumé. Chacune des personnes vivants dans le manoir s'était au moins fait tripoter une fois. Ma foi, j'étais assez satisfait de l'état dans lequel il était reparti, c'est à dire un bras cassé et des énormes hématomes sur tout le corps. Je me trouvais plutôt indulgent sur ce coup. J'étais la dernière personne qu'il avait osé toucher et il s'en était mordu les doigts. Sa visite d'origine concernait un dossier important mais Pétra avait eu la MERVEILLEUSE idée de l'inviter à dîner. Je lui réservais une petite surprise pour ça d'ailleurs.

«KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ah ! La surprise avait été découverte, pensais-je, satisfait. Disons qu'elle n'appréciait pas énormément les serpents et que j'avais, par le plus grand des hasards, rencontré un python dans la forêt ce matin.

Il pleuvait depuis maintenant 5 heures et cela ne semblait pas s'arranger. C'est à cet instant qu'un énorme orage éclata. La foudre s'abattit à une vitesse hallucinante et vu la rapidité à laquelle nous parvenait le son des éclairs, l'orage était très proche.

Je me sentis soudainement apaisé. J'aimais l'orage. A mes yeux un orage exprimait tout ce que je m'efforçais d'enfermer depuis des années. Il me soulageait mais me rendait également mal à l'aise. La violence de ce temps impérieux me rendait nostalgique car cela ma ramenait à ce que j'étais avant : un vampire mauvais et avide de vengeance. L'orage me faisait également penser à ces personnes qui m'étaient si chères, disparues dans les abysses. Nous avions l'habitude de contempler les éclairs, et Isabelle ayant peur de la foudre, Farlan s'efforçait de la faire rire. Pas ce vieux sac à puce d'Alpha, non, non, l'autre Farlan, mon vieil ami. Entre parenthèses le fait que l'Alpha porte le même nom que mon ami défunt me faisait le détester encore plus. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, il était une insulte vivante envers mon ancien frère d'armes. Ce dernier racontait à Isabelle que l'orage était l'expression de mon caractère démoniaque, ce qui les faisait rire tous deux.

Une expression de solitude profonde commença à prendre place sur mon visage. Je me replongeais lentement dans ces sombres souvenirs lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant éclata. Pas un éclair.. Je dirais une explosion...qui semblait provenir du ciel ! Je levais lentement les yeux et une autre détonation retentit suivie d'un flash illuminant la forêt environnante.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bor...»

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car mon regard fut immédiatement attiré par une forme sombre tombant du ciel en flèche, s'écrasant dans un bruit sourd au milieu de la forêt. Tous les autres entrèrent dans mon bureau en panique.

« Livaï ! C'est quoi ce bruit de fou ?! Ça ne ressemble pas à un éclair ! »

« Non... Restez là je reviens » dis-je en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Je disparaissais la seconde suivante. Qu'elle était donc cette forme tombée du ciel ? Et pourquoi cette scène me semblait si familière ? Pourquoi étais-je autant pressé de le retrouver ? LE ?

C'est à cet instant que des bribes de rêves me revinrent. Un homme... un homme à la chevelure brune se tenant majestueusement devant moi. Ses ailes blanches se déployaient gracieusement autour de lui et son sourire irradiait. Puis un flash... du sang partout... des cris et un murmure.

"Levi ..."

Je sentais ma cage thoracique se tordre dans tout les sens, ne comprenant pas bien cette situation. Seul le désir fou de courir me guidait. Je ne voyais même plus les arbres défiler sous l'effet de la vitesse.

J'arrivais sur les lieux, haletant, et ce que je découvris me coupa la respiration, comme si je m'étais pris un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Mon rêve devenait réalité sous mes yeux hagards. L'être hantant mes songes gisait juste devant moi. Son état était catastrophique. L'une de ses ailes avait été, semblait-il, arrachée. Il était inondé de sang et haletait difficilement. Des hématomes parcouraient son visage. Sa deuxième aile était immaculée. Le symbole même de la pureté avait été souillé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais totalement figé. L'ange sembla remarquer ma présence. Son regards émeraude s'encra dans mes yeux anthracites et un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. Cette réaction me choqua, me braquant. Mais son visage se crispa sous l'effet de la douleur et son regards se voila. Il semblait terriblement affaibli. Juste avant que son esprit ne sombre, je vis ses lèvres bouger. Un murmure s'en échappa pour finalement s'imprimer avec force dans mon esprit.

"Levi ..."

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je ne pus empêcher un frémissement de me parcourir. Cet homme venait de prononcer mon vrai prénom de vive voix. Personne, je dis bien personne, ne le connaissait à ce jour. J'espérais très fortement qu'il ignorait mon nom réel. Je n'avais pas entendu ce prénom depuis maintenant très longtemps, les derniers l'ayant prononcé, Farlan et Isabelle, étant morts. L'entendre de la bouche d'un inconnu avait quelque chose d'étrange. Et d'inquiétant. Mais cette personne ne me semblait pas si inconnue que ça. Sans doute le fait qu'il hantait mes rêves depuis quelques temps.

Après un court instant de réflexion, je me penchais sur le corps devant moi et le saisit délicatement par les épaules, faisant attention à son aile déchirée.

« Tch pourquoi t'es aussi lourd toi ?! Et puis pourquoi je prends la peine de t'aider ?! J'imagine déjà la tête des autres quand ils vont me voir, un ange blanc sur le dos. Quoique ça vaut peut être le coup... »

J'allais vraiment avoir des ennuis à ramasser tous ceux que je rencontrais. Je reconsidérais soudain le fait de ramener cet individu dans mon manoir. Enfin bon, malgré une psychopathe, une poule démoniaque millénaire et d'autres troubles fête, je me portais plutôt bien. Un grognement me ramena à la réalité et je soupirais derechef.

« Ouais ouais ok. De toute façon j'aimerais bien savoir comment un crétin comme toi connaît mon prénom. »

Ouais, le surnom de crétin semblait lui aller à ravir.

Après une heure de marche lente et ennuyante afin de ne pas brusquer le blessé j'arrivais enfin à destination. Les portes claquèrent et Auruo couru vers moi avant de se stopper net en avisant mon dos.

« Aucune question. Pas le temps. Compresse, médocs et serviettes. » dis-je d'une traite, neutre.

Il ne semblait pas bouger. Son regard rougeoyant était braqué sur l'aile de l'ange et un grognement furieux franchit ses lèvres.

« Maintenant ducon ! » dis-je avec un regards glacial, le visage fermé.

Il revint à lui et oh miracle se rappela de ma présence et de ma demande. Il fila en criant aux autres ce dont j'avais besoin.

Pour ma part je me dirigeais vers le couloir, cherchant une chambre. Constatant qu'elles étaient toutes occupées par le bordel pas possible d'Hanji je soupirais. J'hésitais entre balancer l'ange sur le canapé ou l'installer dans ma chambre... Brrrr ma magnifique chambre bien propre...

Un autre grognement se fit entendre, plein de douleur. Il était totalement dans les vapes.

« Tch ! Pour la bonne cause. Aller Livaï ! Pour la bonne cause. » répétais-je à voix haute.

« Oh et puis merde je vais le mettre dans la chambre d'Eld. Va pas faire chier celui là non plus ! »

Pas moyen d'utiliser la chambre d'Hanji la cinglée, trop dangereux. Les autres chambres étaient des vrais dépotoirs. La chambre de Pétra était trop orange, depuis le temps que je disais qu'elle avait des goûts de chiotte... L'ange aurait eu une attaque à son réveil, ça ne valait pas le coup d'essayer.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la chambre d'Eld en l'informant au passage que dorénavant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre il dormirait avec Auruo. Ce dernier se mit à geindre, se plaignant qu'il n'allait plus avoir d'intimité.

« T'inquiète, ton intimité est déjà morte avec Hanji. Elle nous a déjà trouvé tes livres pornos. » dis-je peu concerné par son avis.

« Quoi ?! Hanji ! » hurla-t-il.

« C'est pas moi c'est Cocotte ! » dit-elle avant de détaler.

« Tch. Servent à rien ceux là. Pétra, Eld, amenez le matos. »

J'ouvris la chambre d'un coup de pieds et me dirigeais vers le lit. J'essayais de déposer l'ange avec le plus de précaution possible et intimait du regard à Pétra de s'occuper de lui. J'étais déjà assez dégueulasse comme ça avec tout ce sang sur moi. Je n'allais pas, en plus, le laver. Je me dirigeais donc vers ma salle de bain en prévenant les autres zigotos qui couraient dans le couloir que je voulais l'ange vivant et pas impliqué dans une expérience farfelue. Au moment où j'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre des caquètements furieux se firent entendre. Ah j'avais oublié que Cocotte était dans ma chambre... Je fixais l'intéressée, incertain. La bestiole était hystérique, les plumes hérissées, elle éructait, la bave au bec. Ses COTCOTCOT me vrillaient les tympans. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état. Blasé, je la virais de ma chambre, un coup de pied au fion.

Une semaine était passée et l'ange ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Je commençais sincèrement à m'impatienter. Son état semblait s'améliorer de jour en jour. Il respirait convenablement et n'avait plus de spasmes. Son aile valide était toute propre, à ma grande satisfaction. J'aimais le propre. L'autre ne semblait pas repousser, fut-il possible que ça repousse. Ma foi je n'étais pas un spécialiste des anges, je savais pas comment elles fonctionnaient moi ces bestioles. N'empêche que l'autre crétin dormait toujours et que ça m'agaçais fortement de ne pas avoir de réponse à mes questions. Sans parler du fait que si les autres Nobles apprenaient qu'il y avait un ange chez moi, j'aurai des problèmes. On ne collaborait pas avec les anges paraît-il. Enfin bon, pas que leurs avis m'importaient mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'une bande de détraqués débarquent et salissent mon manoir. J'avais déjà eu du mal à maîtriser les occupants du manoir. Et ce serait plutôt au crétin qui squattait le lit d'Eld de s'inquiéter. Après tout il se trouvait dans une maison de vampires, espèce qui ne portait pas les anges dans leur cœur. Contre toute attente le plus gros problème avait été Cocotte. Pour une raison inexplicable, la poule ne pouvait pas saquer l'ange. Il avait déjà échappé à 5 tentatives de meurtre : 2 par étouffement, 1 par noyade - oui oui - 1 par chute de lustre et 1 par mutilation - elle avait un bec très acéré. J'avais du prendre des mesures et verrouillé les accès de la chambre de l'ange pour le protéger de la furie ailée.

« Tch. C'est quand qu'il se réveille le crétin ? » demandais-je, acide.

« Laisse lui un peu de temps Livaï. Il semble en avoir vue des belles. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'hématomes que nous avons découverts » me répondit Pétra pensive.

Sans parler de ceux occasionnés par Cocotte... Il avait morflé l'angelot.

«Tch. »

Une autre semaine était passée. Une semaine de plus à attendre que monsieur daigne ouvrir les yeux. J'en avais marre, je voulais absolument avoir mes réponses. D'où connaissait-il mon prénom tout d'abord. Mais bien que je ne l'avouerai jamais, je m'y étais attaché à ce garçon à force d'attendre auprès de lui. J'éprouvais le désir de lui parler et de l'étrangler en même temps. Assez paradoxal en soi. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne que l'on faisait attendre.

Il était 18h lorsque Pétra entra en catastrophe dans mon bureau.

« Il bouge ! Je pense qu'il va bientôt se réveiller ! »

Pétra est la seule à s'être occupée du jeune homme sincèrement. J'avais du écarter les autres : Hanji voulait profiter de l'aubaine et vérifier si les plumes d'ange étaient vraiment résistantes au feu. Eld et Gunther étaient occupés à dormir. Auruo avait trop de mal à maîtriser sa haine des anges.

Je me levais donc et marchais jusqu'à la chambre d'un pas militaire.

J'ouvrais la porte et découvrais le jeune homme assis. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait légèrement en panique. En même temps qui ne le serait pas. Non ce qui me dérangea fut le fait qu'il n'y eu aucune réaction notable lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi.

« Qui êtes vous ? » dit-il la voix tremblotante.

Il avisa soudain son aile.

« AAAAHHH ! QU'EST CE QUE C'EST ?» hurla-t-il.

Pétra qui s'était approché doucement lui parla, essayant de le calmer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Nous avons réussi à soigner ton aile mais pour ce qui est de la deuxième... » dit-elle.

« Mon aile ? » dit-il incertain.

Je ne comprenais pas sa façon d'agir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Et c'est là que le déclic arriva. L'ange confirma ce que je pensais lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir accroché au mur.

« Mais qui suis-je ? » murmura-t-il.

« Tch. Et merde. »

* * *

Bon le voilà notre petit ange. Pas de bol mes petits loups, la suite de l'aventure s'annonce difficile pour nos deux protagonistes ^^

Mais qu'arrive-t-il à Cocotte? Votre impression ? X) Ça cache quelque chose :3

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'ai essayé de le faire plus long que d'habitude et j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça!

Et je remarque que parfois le site me modifie des mots ce qui donne des trucs incompréhensibles, comme par exemple le mot "Levi" est remplacé par le mot "droit" et dans le dernier chapitre il m'a remplacé "hum" par "progressé" XD

J'ai pas compris pourquoi XD Je vérifie avant la publication mais il se peut que je loupe des mots donc si vous voyez un mot sortit de nul part dîtes le moi que je rectifie X)

Tchuss

Grimmy06


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou mes petits loups ! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre et j'en suis plutôt fière ! Il est plus long que le précédent et j'aime quand c'est long XD

Enfin bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

J'ai toujours quelques délires dans ce chapitre mais j'essaye de garder au mieux le caractère de Livaï, ce qui est plutôt difficile dans certaines situations. X)

Je rappelle que les personnages de shingeki no kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, lisent et commentent cette fic ! ^^ Ça me motive énormément ! ^^

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **NaomiWeaver** : Coucou et bienvenue ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir :) Et oui j'ai un côté sadique pour mes fins de chapitres X) En tout cas contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui Livaï n'est pas très patient, on le voit encore dans ce chapitre X) Enfin bref voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! ^^

 **Lyzee** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! J'ai bien rigolé ^^ Il y aura un chapitre où je reviendrais sur Farlan et Isabelle mais il ne va pas être pour tout de suite :P Et merci de m'avoir fait remarquer un détail qui m'avait complètement échappé ! Du fait que les chambres étaient en bordel quand il ramène Eren X) J'y remédie en quelque sorte dans ce chapitre X) Et oui je suis plutôt sadique ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise X)

 **ErenYger** : Coucou et bienvenue ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir ! ^^ Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite mais je ne dépasserai pas les 1 mois ^^ Je peux la poster dans 1 semaine comme dans 3 semaines donc je peux pas vraiment te donner de date X) Enfin voilà la suite de cette fic en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! ^^

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 :**

« Mais qui suis-je ? » murmura-t-il.

« Tch. Eh merde. »

* * *

L'angelot, en se regardant dans le miroir, commença à paniquer. Il était totalement paumé. Énervé au possible par cette situation je m'avançais vers lui d'un pas nonchalant.

« Tu te fous de moi là ? » dis-je acide.

« Hein ? » répondit-il les yeux ronds.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de perdre la mémoire ?! J'ai attendu 15 plombes pour ça ?! Tch sérieusement. » râlais-je excédé.

« Livaï... Je ne crois pas que réagir de cette manière soit la solution. Et puis n'es-tu pas censé être patient après toute ces années ? » me souffla Pétra.

Prenant conscience de mon comportement je me sentis quelque peu gêné mais gardais mon visage neutre. Je portais mon regard sur l'ange et je vis que celui-ci était tétanisé. Je soupirais, complètement lessivé.

« Tu ne te rappelle de vraiment rien ? » demandais-je calmement.

Il me regarda incertain et sembla un instant pensif.

« Non... » avoua-t-il.

« Même pas ton nom ? » répliquais-je.

« Non... »

Ok on était avancé. Aucun nom, aucunes info, rien. Bon bah il sera officiellement baptisé 'le crétin'. Ce nom lui colle à la peau. Je me dirigeais donc calmement vers la sortie avant de jeter un dernier regard derrière moi.

« Rejoignez moi dans le séjour lorsque tu te sentiras d'attaque, je dois clarifier deux trois dossiers. Et si jamais tu croises une poule dans le manoir, barricade toi et appelle au secours. »

Il sembla confus face à cette dernière phrase et sa tête m'arracha un sourire. On pouvait lire sur son visage chacune de ses pensées, c'en était risible.

Une fois que j'eus rejoins le grand salon, je m'attelais à ma tâche et passais quelques coups de fil. J'avais suffisamment perdu du temps à attendre que l'autre se réveille. J'avais du boulot en retard. Après une heure, je me calais sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils devant la cheminée éteinte en attendant l'arrivée des autres. Peu de temps après je vis Pétra se diriger vers moi, seule.

« Il est où l'idiot ? »

« Hein ? Quel idiot ? »

« L'idiot à plumes. »

« Ah, il n'est toujours pas là ? Il m'avait dit qu'il te rejoignait... il ne s'est quand même pas perdu ? » dit-elle pensive.

« Faut être con quand même. A moins qu'il ne se soit... Nan. Il a pas osé ?! » soufflais-je en portant mon regard par la fenêtre.

Je concentrais tout mes sens sur la forêt cherchant à y déceler une respiration incertaine ou un pas de course inhabituel. Et c'est à cet instant que je le perçu.

« Oh l'enfoiré ! » râlais-je en sautant par la fenêtre.

Je courrais sur un rythme effréné dans la forêt, me dirigeant directement vers la source de ce raffut. Il était idiot de partir dans la forêt comme ça. S'il tombait sur un autre vampire, pas sûr que celui-ci le laisse en vie. De plus je déteste que l'on me fasse faux bon. En quelques secondes à peine je le perçu à moins de 50 mètres de moi. Il essayait tant bien que mal de courir avec son aile qui traînait sur le sol, trébuchant dessus de temps en temps. Il m'exaspérait au plus haut point. De plus, pour en arriver jusqu'ici il devait s'être carapaté depuis quelques temps. Je soupirais derechef.

« Tch sale gosse ! »

Il sembla m'entendre car il se retourna d'un coup dans ma direction, cependant il ne sembla pas me voir. Je me décidais donc à avancer nonchalamment vers lui, lui signalant ma présence. Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il m'aperçut et voulu s'enfuir mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps. Me déplaçant à une vitesse ahurissante je me mis en travers de son chemin. Il hurla sous la surprise et tomba sur les fesses.

« Laissez moi tranquille ! » dit-il sur la défensive.

« Te fous pas de moi. Ramène tes fesses on rentre au bercail. » dis-je en le prenant par le bras, faisant demi-tour.

« Pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance ?! Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me tuer ?! » hurla-t-il.

Il commençait à me les briser sévère celui là. Il ne prenait jamais la peine de réfléchir convenablement ?

« Écoute moi bien ducon. Si je te voulais mort tu le serais déjà depuis bien longtemps. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à soigner puis tuer ses victimes. Disons que j'ai mes raisons. Si tu ne veux pas me faire confiance tu en as le droit mais moi vivant, toi vivant. Capice ? »

Je pus lire sur son visage que ma déclaration le choqua. Je lus de l'hésitation puis de la réflexion pour finalement le voir capituler de la tête.

« Ok... Je vous crois. »

« Bien. » grognais-je.

Après s'être jaugés du regard quelques secondes, nous reprenions le chemin menant au manoir. Nous marchions depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il commença à jurer et trépigner. Puis son regard se porta sur moi plein d'espoir.

« Hum... J'ai une question. » souffla-t-il.

Je lui donnais mon approbation d'un regard.

« Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de camoufler ou je sais pas, rétracter cette … chose ? » dit-il en désignant son aile.

« Pour ton information cette chose comme tu dis est une aile. De plus tu es un ange et je suis un vampire, qu'est ce que tu veux que je... » dis-je peu concerné lorsqu'une idée me vint à l'esprit.

Cependant lorsque je me tournais vers lui, celui-ci me regardait d'un air stupéfait.

« Un vam... Un vampire ?! » cria-t-il.

« Tch commence pas, j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent à force. Serait peut être temps que tu te rendes compte de ce qui t'entoure. »

« Mais mais ... »

« Tch c'est vrai que tu as l'air très appétissant. Fais attention à ce que je ne change pas d'avis. » dis-je sur un ton de fausse menace.

Il sembla rentrer en pleine réflexion.

« Vous ne me ferez rien. » dit-il après un instant.

"Hmm?»

« Vous me l'avez dit et je vous fais confiance. » me dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

La claque mentale qu'il m'a mise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce putain de sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus naïf. Il me faisait penser à une brebis mangeant tranquillement de l'herbe à côté d'un loup affamé.

« Ne t'amuse pas à faire confiance à tout le monde, tu serais déçu. » lui soufflais-je.

Il sembla entendre mes paroles mais une fois de plus il me sourit sincèrement.

« Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que je peux vous faire confiance et j'ai tendance à suivre mon instinct. Je pense... » dit-il perdu, se rendant compte qu'il parlait de lui au passé.

« Mmh. En attendant j'ai peut être une idée pour ton aile. Mais je ne sais pas si ça marchera, la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça sur un ange date de... très longtemps. » dis-je pensif.

« En quoi ça consiste ? »

« Je pense que je vais quand même essayer. Regarde moi dans les yeux et ne bouge pas, concentre toi sur ma voix. »

" D'accord... "

Nos regards s'accrochèrent et je me perdis un instant dans ses yeux vert émeraude. Ils étaient si expressifs... Mais les rougeurs de ses joues me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je me concentrais donc sur son esprit, essayant d'y déceler ce que je cherchais. Un point de contrôle dans l'âme. Je ne vois rien mais je le ressens. Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de le trouver. Satané bête ailé.

« Ok c'est bon je l'ai. » dis-je en gardant ma concentration.

« Maintenant écoute bien ce que je dis et imprègne-toi en. Je veux que tu rétractes tes ailes ok ? Concentre toi bien...

 _Rétractes tes ailes_... _Rétractes tes ailes_... » dis-je d'une voix suave.

Le pouvoir de séduction du vampire pour le contrôle de l'esprit est une arme très puissante et redoutée des autres espèces. Je le rapproche de moi lentement et colle nos fronts doucement, ne brisant pas le contact visuel. Mes yeux doivent être devenus rouges à présent. Pas le rouge vif représentatif de la soif, un rouge pâle appelant la luxure, faisant plonger la victime dans une transe, rendant le contrôle sur son esprit risible. Même un gosse pourrait le faire.

En sentant mon souffle sur son visage, il brisa soudain le contact et se recula précipitamment.

« C'était quoi ça ?! » cria-t-il.

« Ce dont je te parlais ducon. Pour rétracter ton aile. C'est ce que tu voulais non ? » dis-je, blasé et vexé qu'il ait pu se sortir si facilement de mon emprise mentale. Cependant je ne laissais paraître aucune émotion, le visage de marbre.

« Ouais ba ça ne semble pas très efficace ! » cria-t-il, gêné.

« Tch, observe et réfléchis avant de l'ouvrir. Je pense que ça pourrait te sauver la vie à ce train là. »

« Hein ? » dit-il ahuri.

Je lui signifiais de regarder son dos d'un mouvement de tête agacé.

« Elle est plus là ! » dit-il choqué. « Ça a vraiment marché ? »

« Nan nan je l'ai juste brûlé pendant que tu rêvais de choses obscènes. » dis-je sarcastique.

C'est lorsque je vis ses joues devenir affreusement rouge que je me rendis compte du sens de ces paroles lâchées sans réfléchir.

« C'est faux ! » cria-t-il.

« Oh j'ai visé juste en plus ? » dis-je avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Je m'avançais vers lui d'un pas félin, lui ne bougeant pas, comme figé par la situation. Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Je me penchais doucement vers lui lorsque... je me mis à pouffer, soudainement de très bonne humeur. Cela faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien.

L'angelot sembla revenir à lui et me poussa sur le côté en grognant, ce qui fit naître un petit sourire sur mon visage.

« J'ai eu peur... Saleté de vampire ! » souffla-t-il.

« Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? » demandais-je d'un ton innocent.

Il marmonna pour la forme et nous continuons notre route vers le manoir. Nous arrivons très vite, l'aile n'étant plus un problème nous avons pu accélérer le pas.

Une fois arrivé au manoir Pétra et Eld furent surpris de l'aile manquante mais Mister Crétin leur expliqua, TRES brièvement, le pourquoi du comment, éludant quelques détails. Après de multiples questions et quelques minutes de réflexion il sembla se souvenir vaguement de la sensation éprouvée lorsque l'aile avait disparue et réussi à la faire réapparaître. Il semblait avoir pigé le truc. Bien vu l'aveugle !

Je marchais dans le couloir du manoir, l'ange sur les talons, dans l'optique de lui dégoter une pièce qui deviendrait sa future chambre. Après tout il se retrouvait ici pour un temps indéterminé et le manoir est grand, il n'allait pas rester éternellement dans la chambre d'Eld. Vu le bordel qui régnait précédemment dans les pièces inoccupées, j'avais chargé Hanji de tout nettoyer à fond. Pas possible de rester une minute de plus près d'un tel désordre. Elle avait fait fissa. Mais lorsque j'ouvris la première pièce, confiant, un amoncellement horrible d'objets de tout genre, de meubles, et de POUSSIERE m'assaillit littéralement, me hérissant tous les poils du corps et me laissant au bord de la syncope.

« HAAAAAANJI ! » hurlais-je, perdant mon légendaire calme.

Celle-ci comme ayant deviné la cause de ma colère déboula dans le couloir et fila dans la pièce que je venais d'ouvrir. Elle en ressortie les bras pleins de bric à brac.

« Ça y est c'est propre ! » dit-elle tout sourire, des cheveux dans la bouche.

« QUOII ?! » hurlais-je.

« Bon OK, je reviens... »

« Tch. Te fous pas de moi tu nettoies. Je veux pouvoir me voir dans le sol. D'ailleurs tu vas me laver tout le man...» je parlais dans le vide, elle avait filé, m'irritant de plus en plus. Quand je parle, on m'écoute.

Le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour exprimer mon mécontentement, elle rappliquait à toute allure avec une brouette. Je retins mes mauvaises paroles et avisais cette folle.

« Je veux que tout soit propre d'ici 10 minutes. » ajoutais-je sarcastique.

«Maiiiiis ...» se Lamenta-t-elle.

Je lui jetais un regard glacial et elle ravala ses paroles. Elle fila derechef dans la pièce avec sa brouette. Je m'adossais nonchalamment contre le mur, les bras croisés.

« Un, deux, trois... »

« Oui, oui ! » jeta-t-elle en poussant sa brouette pleine à toute vitesse devant nous.

Elle pila tout d'un coup en fixant l'ange.

« Mais elle est où ton aile ?! » Elle semblait très déçue.

Je la rappelais à l'ordre en la regardant méchamment. Elle déglutit et fila.

Je fus surpris par le rire de l'ange. Il sembla comprendre mon interrogation silencieuse puisqu'il pris la parole.

« Cette femme est unique en son genre. » rigola-t-il.

« Tch. Tu rigoleras moins dans deux jours quand elle t'aura grillé le pois chiche qui te sert de cerveau. »

10 minutes plus tard tout était nickel, à ma plus grande satisfaction. Être un vampire est plutôt pratique en terme de rapidité. Bon Hanji était partie se coucher, épuisée, mais au moins l'ange avait maintenant sa propre chambre. Gunther lui apporta des vêtements. Il en avait une collection impressionnante, accumulée au fil des années. Il n'aimait pas gaspiller.

A partir de 20 heures l'ange commença à avoir faim et Pétra le dirigea vers la cuisine. Je les suivis pour me préparer une tasse de thé. Arrivé sur les lieux l'angelot tomba sur une scène plutôt... étrange. Cocotte sur la table de la cuisine le dévisageait méchamment. Interloqué, le Crétin s'approcha d'elle et roucoula, inconscient du danger :

« Oh elle est trop mignonne ! »

La poule se prépara à lui sauter à la gorge. Elle bondit, la crête rouge de colère. Je la saisis en plein vol et la reposais sur la table. Note pour plus tard, demander à Auruo de laver la table.

Je fixais la poule de mes yeux anthracites, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Je lui intimais un ordre silencieux qu'elle comprit aisément, j'en avais le pressentiment. Soit elle arrêtait ses conneries, soit elle morflait. Après un combat mental très bref, elle capitula. Elle se tourna vers l'ange et se coucha sur la table signifiant ainsi qu'elle ne ferait rien. Cependant un détail ne me plut pas trop. Je la dégageais de MA table en la poussant d'un coup sec, l'envoyant valser dans le sofa du séjour. La cuisine est reliée au séjour, ce qui forme une très grande pièce et la poule a fait son baptême de l'air dans celle-ci.

Je remarquai du coin de l'œil Auruo arriver dans le couloir mais lorsqu'il vit que l'ange était avec nous, je l'entendis grogner et il fit demi-tour aussi sec. Je soupirais. La cohabitation n'allait pas être facile.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le réveil de l'ange et on peut dire qu'il s'était fait une nouvelle compagne. En quelque sorte... Depuis mon ultimatum Cocotte s'était abstenue de l'attaquer mais elle n'avait pas raté une occasion de lui faire des vacheries. Le Crétin se retrouvait régulièrement avec des plats assaisonnés façon Cocotte (une crotte par ci par là). Elle le suivait à la trace et surveillait chacun de ses gestes. La poule était devenue aussi collante que la glu. Les deux nuits passés, il s'était levé en panique en constatant qu'elle se postait sur le second oreiller de son lit pour le fixer d'un air inquisiteur. L'angelot était passé par plusieurs stades : amusé au début, puis inquiet, enfin franchement irrité. Finalement, comprenant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau, il s'en était accommodé et s'amusait maintenant à faire tourner la poule en bourrique. Ils faisaient la paire au final.

Aujourd'hui j'emmenais l'angelot avec moi et Gunther dans la forêt pour vérifier ce dont il était capable en tant qu'ange. Il n'avait aucune idée des capacités de son espèce. Enfin normalement. On verra bien. Du coin de l'œil je vis Cocotte se faufiler à notre suite dans les fourrés.

« Oï écoute moi bien le Crétin. » lui signifiais-je, une fois bien enfoncé dans la forêt.

« Ah non je veux pas refaire ça ! » lâcha-t-il aussitôt sur la défensive, légèrement en panique, les joues rouges.

Gunther le regarda avec des yeux ronds et je mis un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il faisait allusion à la fois où j'avais manipulé son esprit. J'empêchais un rire de franchir mes lèvres et me reconcentrais.

« Dé-stresse, je veux simplement essayer de voir de quoi tu es capable. Je ne te toucherai pas, désolé pour toi. » ajoutais-je d'un air indifférent.

Gunther sembla désarçonné par mon attitude détendue. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de me voir ainsi, étant de nature plutôt froide. Je m'étonnais moi même à ne plus être sur la défensive en présence de l'angelot.

Celui-ci me jeta un regard noir que je lui rendis aisément, ce qui le calma net. Il s'immobilisa devant nous, dans l'attente de la suite, ignorant au mieux les caquètements de la poule que je fis taire d'un regard glacial. J'en aurai gelé le pôle Nord.

« Tch. Bon concentre toi et ferme les yeux. » dis-je d'un ton neutre comme un prof récitant son cours.

Il sembla réticent au premier abord mais fit tout de même ce que je lui demandais après un bref coup d'œil vers Gunther. Celui-ci lui sourit, l'encourageant.

« Maintenant essaye de visualiser tout ce qui t'entoure. » ajoutais-je.

« Et je fais ça comment les yeux fermés ? » dit-il sarcastique.

Je grognais, lui signifiant de se la fermer, ce qu'il fit dans la seconde.

« Utilise tes sens ducon. L'ouïe et l'odorat ça te dit quelque chose ? Notre espèce est très performante dans ce domaine, je suppose que la tienne aussi. » dis-je, agacé. « Essaye de voir Gunther avec ton ouïe. Visualise sa position dans ton esprit. Où est-il ? » demandais-je.

"Mmm ..."

« Concentre toi bordel. » dis-je sarcastique. Je ne suis vraiment pas connu pour ma patience.

« J'essaye... »

Après quelques minutes il leva un doigt hésitant vers Gunther tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

« Bien. » dis-je, satisfait de ne pas avoir à attendre des heures pour des résultats.

Je fis un signe discret à Gunther pour qu'il change de position le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Il se plaça dans un arbre à l'opposé de sa position originelle.

« Et maintenant ? » demandais-je à l'ange.

« Il a bougé ? » dit-il étonné.

« Tch. » dis-je d'un ton lassé.

« Mmh... Je dirais... ici ? »

Il leva le doigt dans la direction de Gunther encore une fois. Les réflexes revenaient c'était un bon début.

« Ok tu sembles avoir pigé le truc. Sors ton aile, maintenant on passe à la vitess... »

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car c'est à cet instant que je ressentis une présence à moins de 250 mètres de nous. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un du manoir et il était arrivé très vite. Donc ce n'était pas un amateur. Un vampire d'après l'aura émise, je pense. Non, j'en suis même sûr. Je me tournais lentement vers la source, ignorant les interrogations des autres. Je concentrais mes sens, étudiant chacun des sons produits. Il avait arrêté sa course. Et c'est là que je le vis. Les yeux rouges et les dents sorties. Je l'entendais maintenant grogner de rage. Je me tournais instinctivement vers l'ange, sachant très bien que c'est sa présence qui avait fait réagir l'intrus de la sorte. Un intrus qui s'annonçait coriace (je l'avais parfaitement identifié) mais je l'entendis soudain déguerpir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là celui là ! Cette putain de fouine avait du être informé de mon absence prolongée et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir fureter. Hésitant entre laisser les deux idiots seuls et sans protection face à un éventuel guet-apens ou rattraper l'intrus, celui-ci était déjà loin.

Je savais très bien qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir. Tch, nous n'avions pas besoin de ces complications.

« Oï l'angelot, je pense qu'il va falloir accélérer ton entraînement. On passe au corps à corps. »

Ils me regardèrent tout deux, interloqués. L'individu était trop loin pour qu'ils aient pu le détecter. Il y avait urgence et ça s'annonçait mouvementé. Pas moyen d'être pénard, je vous jure...

« On a un invité pas très content qui ne va pas tarder à revenir et il sera je le présume accompagné. On a 2 heures. Bougez vous bordel ! » hurlais-je, agacé par leur manque de réaction.

Deux heures c'est court. Mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour Erwin.

* * *

Bon voilà voilà ^^ Toujours plus de complications X) Je suis contente et en même temps pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'aurai aimé travailler plus en profondeur quelques détails mais je trouve que ça rends plutôt bien.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire vos impressions quelle qu'elles soient X) Je suis ouverte à la critique (si c'est pas de la méchanceté gratuite bien sûr ^^ ) Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu :)

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, écrivant avec mon temps libre et mon inspiration X) En tout cas je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas à attendre un mois X)

Tchuss mes petits loups !

Grimmy06


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou mes petits loups ! Whoaaa j'espère être encore dans les temps X) rangez les tomates XD

Plus sérieusement j'ai mis pas mal de temps à faire ce chapitre. En gros j'ai bien galéré ! X) Donc je suis vraiment fière de l'avoir ENFIN fini mamamia. Il est beaucoup plus long que les précédents chapitres et vu comme j'étais lancée à la fin il aurait pu être encore plus long mais je l'ai coupé X)

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent et commentent ma fic! C'est très encourageant ! ^^

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **NaomiWeaver** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Je te laisse lire la suite ^^

 **Lyzee** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je te laisse lire la suite pour découvrir tout ça! ^^

 **Berry23** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review petite fraise ! X) Contente que ça te plaise ! Je te laisse lire la suite ! ^^

 **Giada Axl.M** : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Bienvenue à toi ! X) Juste une petite question, excuse l'inculte mais ça veut dire quoi 'tu dailles' ? XD Enfin contente que ça te plaise ! Je te laisse lire la suite ! :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 :**

La situation m'échappait. Le sang coulait. Je n'aimais pas ça. Il restait au moins 40 adversaires dans cette marée vampirique. Je n'avais eu aucun mal à supprimer le menu fretin mais mon escouade, si vaillante qu'elle fût, peinait à suivre le rythme. Cependant ce qui m'inquiétait le plus ce n'était pas cela. Non, ce qui me dérangeait c'était le fait que je ne voyais Erwin nulle part. Et ce n'était pas bon signe.

 _ **50 minutes plus tôt :**_

Cela faisait une heure que j'observais Gunther et l'Ange s'entraîner au corps à corps. Je préférais lui laisser cette tâche. De nature peu patiente, j'aurais déjà tué notre apprenti une bonne douzaine de fois à cause de ses maladresses. Comment pouvait-on être aussi empoté ? Je croyais que les Anges étaient des combattants hors pair. Gunther était toujours très appliqué et patient c'est pourquoi je l'avais choisi. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus un sentiment désagréable m'assaillait. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je gardais tout de même mon masque impassible. Je savais très bien que tous les jeunots du manoir se reposaient sur mon sang froid, ce n'était pas le moment de semer la panique. Oui, mes presque deux millénaires d'existence en tant que vampire me donnait le statut de patriarche en quelque sorte. Seule Cocotte pouvait rivaliser avec mon ancienneté. Elle avait toujours été à mes côtés. J'ignore pourquoi... Ma vie humaine avait du être courte, je n'en gardais aucun souvenir. Ma transition en tant que vampire avait tout effacé de ma mémoire, à jamais. J'avais conservé l'apparence d'un garçon de 25 ans à peine. Mais qu'on ne s'y fie pas, j'étais le plus redoutable de nous tous et le plus féroce si cela s'avérait nécessaire uniquement. J'avais horreur de gaspiller mon énergie.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la poule planquée dans les buissons. Toujours dans sa mission espionnage apparemment. Elle semblait imperturbable et regardait l'Ange d'un air sévère. Je ne m'y ferai jamais...

Je finis par stopper l'entraînement, demandant aux deux zigotos de me suivre jusqu'au manoir. L'entraînement de l'Angelot avait porté ses fruits, il semblait plus confiant mais je voyais encore très bien qu'il était maladroit. Ses mouvements prenaient de l'assurance et de la vitesse. Il apprenait vite. Serait-ce suffisant ? J'avais définitivement un mauvais pressentiment. Mais dorénavant, déserter les lieux ne servirait à rien. Et franchement je ne suis pas le genre de personne à fuir. Erwin, si tu me cherches tu me trouves ! Rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne.

Nous étions maintenant tous réunis dans le séjour. Il était temps de donner des explications à ma troupe.

« Erwin est en ce moment même en route pour le manoir. Je doute que ce soit pour une visite de courtoisie. Il va y avoir du grabuge.»

Ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds. Ils ne comprenaient pas la gravité de la situation.

« Il ne sera pas seul. » précisais-je.

« Attends Livaï il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi le fait qu'Erwin se ramène devrait nous inquiéter? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Comme d'habitude on n'aura qu'à éviter ses mains baladeuses. C'est quoi le problème ?» demanda Eld perdu.

«Il nous a rendu une petite visite surprise tout-à-l'heure. Disons que ce qu'il a découvert ne lui a pas plu » dis-je en désignant l'Ange du menton.

« Il l'a vu ?! Je comprends un peu mieux la situation mais pourquoi chercherait-il l'affrontement ce gras du bide pervers? » interrogea Auruo en rigolant.

« Je connais parfaitement Erwin. Ce n'est qu'un vieux renard camouflant sa cruauté sous une personnalité lubrique. Il vous a juste superbement bernés si vous pensez réellement qu'il est inoffensif. Ses visites au manoir n'étaient qu'un moyen d'évaluer nos forces et de s'informer sur ma puissance, rien de plus » dis-je d'une traite comme si la chose était évidente.

Ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux éberlués.

« Il n'empêche qu'il se ramène avec son troupeau de vautours afin de zigouiller cet idiot à plumes.»

« Je suis pas un idiot à plumes ! » répliqua l'intéressé, sur la défensive.

« Toi tais toi ! C'est à cause de toi si on est dans cette merde alors tu la fermes » dis-je le regard polaire avant de poursuivre.

« Tch. Vous devez comprendre qu'Erwin exècre les anges. Et la présence de l'un deux chez un noble viole La Loi Vampirique. Le connaissant, le conseil doit déjà être au courant mais Erwin est bien trop obstiné et arriviste pour leur laisser le dernier mot. Il a toujours été jaloux de ma position. Il devrait débarquer dans les 30 minutes pour tuer notre bon ami » dis-je avec ironie. « Nous devons mettre en place une stratégie afin de lui compliquer la tâche. Cependant Erwin est bien trop fort pour vous. Ne l'attaquez jamais seuls. Ne faites rien par vous même. Lui ne vous épargnera pas. Comme je le disais... ce n'est pas seulement un pervers, il s'agit également d'un dangereux psychopathe prêt à tout pour satisfaire ses desseins. C'est un adversaire redoutable qui ne reculera devant aucun procédé, même infamant. Ne courrez pas au suicide » dis-je le visage neutre.

Tous me regardèrent d'un air surpris. Même la poule ne bougeait plus.

« Ben quoi ?! Vous m'énervez à la fin ! Vous captez ce que je suis en train de vous dire ? »

« Nan c'est pas ça. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu parles autant... Je suis impressionnée ! » souffla Petra

« Puhahahaha ! Livaï président ! » s'esclaffa Hanji.

Sous l'effet de la colère une vague de puissance explosa tout autour de moi, alourdissant l'air et faisant pression sur chacun. Seule la poule sembla insensible à mon pouvoir. Elle se mit à se lisser les plumes du croupion, me signifiant ainsi qu'elle n'était pour sa part guère impressionnée. Tous les autres mirent automatiquement un genou à terre sous la pression exercée. Certains plus sensibles, comme Pétra et l'Angelot, poussèrent une plainte.

« Ok Ok Livaï on t'écoute ! J'ai compris je me tais ! » s'écria Hanji en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres.

« Tch. Prenez tout ceci très au sérieux, votre vie en dépend. »

Je fis retomber la pression et tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule et mes nerfs étaient drôlement à vif en ce moment. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de faire de cadeaux. La situation ne le permettait pas. Il fallait que cette bande d'idiots s'en rende compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je pris conscience en les scrutant que je m'étais habitué à leur présence et qu'il me serait très pénible de les perdre. Je crois que... je les aimais bien.

« Livaï, avec tout le respect que je te dois je ne vois pas pourquoi je risquerais ma vie pour... cette chose » dit Auruo avec dédain en désignant l'Angelot.

Je l'observais minutieusement. J'hésitais entre avouer qu'il marquait un point et le balancer à travers la pièce pour avoir osé me dire ça.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis » dis-je glacial. Après tout jamais je ne courberai la tête devant quelqu'un et encore moins un de mes subordonnés. J'exigeais une totale loyauté de mes compagnons. Auruo compris aisément à mon regard qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'ouvrir à nouveau.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête signifiant ainsi qu'ils avaient compris l'enjeu. Je devais marquer le coup car personne ne m'avait jamais fait plier depuis la mort de Farlan et Isabelle. Un entraînement acharné m'avait blindé. Et personne ne s'était risqué à me chercher des noises, jusqu'à ce jour. J'avais eu ma période destructrice et sanglante, celle qui avait forgé ma réputation. Si Erwin arrivait à ses fins, celle-ci serait ternie pour toujours. Je savais que mon adversaire attendait ce moment depuis très longtemps.

La troupe mit peu de temps à s'équiper. Nous tenions notre matériel prêt à toutes les éventualités. Un grand silence se fit quand Gunther débarqua dans le salon dans sa tenue de combat.

Les yeux ronds, Eld lui demanda : « T'es sérieux ? »

Hanji, pliée de rire, essuyait ses larmes en hoquetant : « Hihihi, tu vas les faire mourir... »

Gunther, le fashion addict de l'ancien temps, avait revêtu sa plus belle tenue de Viking, gilet à moumoute et casque à cornes compris. Il brandissait une hache acérée et un bouclier rond en bois peint, reliques religieusement entretenues qu'il avait conservé de sa vie d'humain.

Je constatais que Cocotte était également passée entre ses mains. Elle portait un mini gilet en moumoute assorti à celui de Gunther.

« Pffff. Bien. Maintenant écoutez attentivement. Nous devons mettre toute les chances de notre côté. Vous travaillerez en binôme. Pétra et Auruo seront postés sur le toit. Prévenez-nous de toute approche hostile. Hanji et l'Ange resteront ensemble ainsi que Eld et Gunther. »

« Et toi Livaï ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'un binôme ? » demanda l'Angelot.

« Garde tes questions pourries pour toi » lui répondis-je, vexé.

Les autres pouffèrent face à la question qu'avait posé l'Ange sachant très bien qu'il venait juste de me sous estimer. Tch. En plus j'avais DEJA un binôme, pensais-je amusé à la vue de Cocotte fièrement dressée sur ses ergots à mes côtés.

Deux heures pile poil après l'intrusion d'Erwin dans la forêt, Pétra donna l'alerte. Elle débarqua à toute vitesse dans le quartier général installé dans le salon.

« Ils sont là ! Au moins 80 vampires, peut être plus, Erwin à leur tête. Ils encerclent le manoir. »

Je rejoignis Auruo sur le toit. Les ennemis étaient très bien préparés. Ils possédaient tous une tenue de combat et des lames plus acérées les unes que les autres. Ils formaient une grande vague autour de la bâtisse qui se resserrait petit à petit. Erwin se planta 50 mètres devant la porte du manoir, jambes écartées et mains sur les hanches. Il regarda directement dans ma direction, sensible à mon aura de puissance.

« Livaï ! Livre-nous l'ange ! Tu connais La Loi ! »

Tch... de la parlotte et rien que cela. Je baillais ostensiblement.

« Livre le ou tu en subiras les conséquences ! Le conseil est de mon côté cette fois !»

S'il croyait m'impressionner...

« Eeeh oooh ! Livaï ! Réponds ! Tu as la trouille ? Le grand Livaï a p...»

Une tomate bien mûre l'interrompit dans sa tirade ô combien ennuyeuse.

« Ouaiiiiiis ! En pleine poire ! » hurla Hanji.

Elle signa ainsi le début des hostilités. Hystérique, Erwin lança ses vampires à l'assaut. Je sautais directement du toit pour m'interposer et me réceptionnais souplement devant le porche du manoir. Mon escouade, prête, jaillit à travers les vitres du premier étage pour me prêter main-forte. Aaaargh... mes vitres...

« Vous avez intérêt à tout nettoyer après ! »

Agacé par le remue ménage, je brandis dans chaque main une lame bien acérée et me jetait dans la bataille, un rictus effrayant plaqué sur le visage.

 _ **20 minutes plus tard :**_

Une douzaine des vampires assaillants avait déjà fait les frais de ma rage meurtrière. J'étais couvert de leur sang. Mais Erwin n'était toujours pas en vue et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer suffisamment pour le localiser avec tous ces cons qui me sautaient dessus. Quel était donc son plan ? Me faire mourir d'ennui ? Tch enfoiré !

En tranchant un énième ennemi j'observais mes frères d'arme autour de moi. Ils se débrouillaient parfaitement en binôme. Ils avaient peiné au début mais semblaient avoir pris le rythme. A ma grande surprise même l'angelot tenait la cadence et semblait se débrouiller avec ses épées, comme s'il avait ça dans le sang. Il faisait face à quatre vampires l'attaquant de part en part mais ses arrières étaient protégés par Hanji. Un peu barrée ou complètement folle selon les avis, Hanji était pourtant redoutable sur le champ de bataille. Elle conservait quoi qu'il advienne son sourire déjanté, ce qui perturbait grandement ses adversaires. Je ressentais sa concentration d'ici.

Mon attention fut attirée par un tintamarre incroyable. Un vampire passa à côté de moi en hurlant, le visage en sang, Cocotte agrippée à son cuir chevelu. Cette vision me fit sourire. Cet animal était tout sauf normal et sa victime allait morfler. Eld et Gunther combattaient en réelle harmonie, comme des doubles. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement, après tout ils étaient arrivés dans mon manoir ensemble. Ils enchaînaient des combinaisons fulgurantes et mortelles. Ils arrivaient juste à contenir la supériorité numérique de nos ennemis.

J'étais fier de mon escouade qui était connue et reconnue dans le monde des nobles. Erwin avait pris ses précautions car il avait posté le bon nombre d'adversaires sur chaque binôme pour acculer mon équipe. Un sentiment désagréable ne me quittait pas. Où était Erwin ?! Ce n'était pas normal que l'adversaire le plus redoutable ne soit pas sur le terrain. Que préparait-il ? Je remarquai à ma droite qu'Auruo et Pétra se débrouillaient plutôt bien eux aussi. Équipée de ses armes fétiches, des pistolets automatiques, Pétra tirait avec habileté sur ses cibles, explosant leur crâne comme des pastèques. Ais-je mentionné que la seule façon de tuer un vampire est de lui transpercer le cœur ou de lui couper la tête ? Cette histoire de pieu en bois n'était qu'un folklore humain.

Auruo pour sa part combattait avec son katana, dernier lien avec sa famille japonaise humaine. Je captais alors son expression et ce que je vis ne me plut pas vraiment. Je remarquai aisément qu'il mettait de la mauvaise volonté au combat, il n'était clairement pas à son maximum et il semblait hésiter à continuer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ?

C'est à cet instant que je vis une masse sombre voler pour atterrir non loin de moi. Une grenade ! Elle explosa, me projetant en arrière avec quelques uns de mes assaillants. Je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'Erwin. C'était son genre et j'aurai dû m'en douter. Il allait jusqu'à sacrifier ses compagnons pour m'atteindre. Pathétique. Certains avaient été déchiquetés sous l'impact. Le corps de l'un d'eux m'avait d'ailleurs protégé. Le fait que je ne me retrouve pas mort parmi eux était simplement dû à mes réflexes. J'avais aperçu l'objet avant son contact sur le sol et j'avais saisi un ennemi pour m'en faire un rempart. Tch.

D'autres grenades avaient explosé simultanément autour de moi et de mes binômes. J'observais les alentours afin de voir s'ils s'en étaient sortis indemne. La fumée obscurcissait mon champ de vision

mais je remarquai qu'Hanji était blessée au bras gauche, elle saignait, je le sentais. Pétra semblait sonnée et chancelait maladroitement en se levant tandis que Eld et Gunther se relevaient prudemment. Eld était blessé à la cheville mais Gunther semblait intact. Son bouclier et son casque lui avaient sauvé la vie en fin de compte. Chapeau le Viking ! J'eus le temps de voir une boule de plumes planquée derrière ledit bouclier. Il ne restait que 11 assaillants que j'éliminais prestement pendant que Gunther achevait les blessés avec sa hache.

Soudain un détail me frappa. Où étaient Auruo et l'Ange ? J'esquissai une grimace. Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon...

* * *

 **PDV Erwin (PDV extérieur) :**

Erwin n'ignorait pas que ses chances de vaincre Livaï en combat singulier était trop faibles à son goût. Il avait donc opté pour une stratégie quelque peu inattendue pour arriver à ses fins: le sacrifice. Pas le sien, bien évidemment. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ses sbires. Du menu fretin. Il pourrait facilement les remplacer. Créer de nouveaux vampires ne lui avaient jamais posé de problème, bien que cela soit fortement réprouvé par le conseil sans régulation. Mais chut.

Il avait pris son temps pour détailler les environs, trouver une faille. Quelque chose qui ferait la différence. Il avait attendu patiemment que Livaï et son escouade soient occupés avec ses vampires. Il détermina le moment exact où lancer ses grenades afin de créer une diversion. Ce qui lui permettrait d'atteindre son premier objectif : fondre sur l'Ange à l'insu de tous. Mais ce serait trop facile de le tuer tout simplement. Il allait le torturer, allégrement. Il le briserait physiquement et psychologiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une loque et seulement à cet instant il le tuerait. Bien sûr il attendrait que Livaï arrive pour voir le coup de grâce. Sinon quel intérêt ? Ce serait moins drôle pensa-t-il avec un sourire sadique. Ensuite il s'occuperait de Livaï, ce sale petit prétentieux. Il misait sur sa ruse et sa rapidité d'action pour s'en sortir.

Dissimulé par la fumée et la poussière dégagée par les explosions de ses chères petites grenades, il se jeta sur l'Ange et lui porta un coup d'une violence inouïe sur la tête avec le plat de son épée.

Il traîna sa proie à sa suite dans la forêt. Il jubilait intérieurement et avait hâte de voir la tête de Livaï lorsqu'il assisterait à la mort de son cher Ange. Un vrai carnage. Il aimait la torture. Que voulez-vous, c'était un passe temps comme un autre, non ? C'est de cette manière qu'il avait composé la plupart de ses harems, par la soumission.

Sa victime sembla reprendre légèrement conscience et commença à se débattre faiblement. Erwin allait lui ordonner de ne pas bouger mais il fut stoppé dans son élan. Un vampire de la clique de Livaï se tenait devant lui et lui bloquait le passage. Mmm, Auruo... Il lui barrait la route, les bras croisés. Erwin réfléchit rapidement à l'attitude à adopter face à cet imprévu. Le fait que le vampire soit là signifiait qu'il l'avait vu attraper l'ange sur le champs de bataille. Ce qui n'était pas au programme et pas forcément bon pour la suite de son plan. Auruo allait donner l'alerte, ce qui lui laissait peu de choix. Un sourire engageant aux lèvres, Erwin tira discrètement le poignard de l'étui dissimulé dans son dos.

« Auruo ! Mon ami ! Tu sais que j'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? »

Auruo sembla hésiter, une grimace pris place sur son visage. Il fixa l'Ange pendant quelques secondes. A la grande surprise d'Erwin il s'écarta de son chemin, lui laissant ainsi ostensiblement le champ libre. Il s'adossa à un arbre et fixa ses chaussures, la mâchoire crispée.

« Je n'ai rien vu » dit-il avec fermeté.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge d'Erwin qui remit son poignard dans son fourreau.

« Bon choix ! »

Auruo ne bougea pas lorsque Erwin s'enfonça dans les bois en traînant l'Ange sur le sol. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard méprisant. Auruo l'ignora en serrant les poings.

Arrivé dans une clairière éloignée du champ de bataille, Erwin s'immobilisa et ouvrit ses sens pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait troubler sa petite fête. Il jeta cette saleté d'Ange contre un arbre ce qui lui fit reprendre totalement conscience.

« Alors comme ça les Anges sont un symbole de pureté et de vertu ! On verra si ce sera encore le cas une fois que je me serai occupé de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas te tuer. Pas pour le moment du moins. On va d'abord s'amuser toi et moi » dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Il s'approcha de lui en se léchant la lèvre supérieure, se délectant à l'avance des souffrances qu'il allait lui infliger. Soudain l'Ange se redressa et se jeta sur lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il tenta de lui porter un coup de pied à la tête. Mais Erwin le contra sans peine. Il lui saisit le pied en plein vol et le fracassa contre le sol. L'Ange se releva sur un genou et vit le sourire démoniaque qu'arborait Erwin. Bizarrement il ne fut pas impressionné pour un sou. Livaï pouvait être bien plus effrayant. Ce vampire le sous estimait. Il lui cracha au visage affichant ainsi tout son dégoût. Cela lui valu un coup de genou dans le nez qui fit jaillir du sang. Le crac qui s'ensuivit l'informa que son nez était cassé. Erwin se délecta de l'odeur en se léchant les lèvres à nouveau.

« Oh oui. On va s'amuser toi et moi ! » dit le vampire avec délectation.

Erwin ne supportait pas les Anges. Pour lui ils n'étaient que des êtres hautains parés d'un immense complexe de supériorité. Leurs deux espèces ne s'étaient jamais entendues et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer. Il n'avait jamais pu encadrer Livaï non plus. Ce fils de chien s'était hissé on ne sait comment parmi les grands de la hiérarchie vampirique. Mais par quel moyen bordel ! Sa réputation ne pouvait qu'être usurpée. Livaï n'avait jamais fait preuve devant lui de cette férocité, de ce courage et de cette ténacité que tous lui prêtaient. Erwin le côtoyait depuis le Moyen-Age, époque de sa propre ascension comme vampire. Il en savait peu sur le passé de Livaï qui restait très hermétique et ne parlait jamais de lui. Erwin était issu de la petite bourgeoisie anglaise. A l'âge de 39 ans il était un humain fourbe et envieux, avide de richesses et de pouvoir. Son nouvel état de vampire avait accentué toutes ces facettes. Il voulait être le Maître, insuffler la crainte à ses sujets, écraser ses ennemis, et peut-être bien quelques amis pour parvenir à ses fins. Livaï et ses airs supérieurs, il ne pouvait plus les supporter. Erwin jouait à l'idiot pervers afin d'endormir la méfiance de son entourage. Cela lui permettait de garder un œil sur Livaï en particulier. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il lui rendait fréquemment visite et qu'il le voulait dans son harem. Comme le dit le proverbe, soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis. Bien qu'Erwin n'ait jamais eu de vrais amis. Une perte de temps selon lui. Il n'en voyait aucune utilité. Par contre il n'hésitait pas à faire croire aux autres qu'il les appréciait afin de mieux les manipuler. Seul Livaï semblait toujours voir clair dans son jeu et cela Erwin ne le tolérait pas.

Il reporta son attention sur l'angelot qui gémissait de douleur sur le sol. Il était mignon comme ça. Sous son regard concupiscent, l'Ange se redressa à nouveau et le fixa d'un air hautain. Puis un sourire provoquant étira ses lèvres. Erwin grogna, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête. Il allait adorer briser son esprit et accessoirement son corps. Il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, le projetant dans les airs, puis il se déplaça rapidement afin de lui donner un furieux coup de coude dans le dos. Sa victime hurla. Erwin lui porta des coups plus violents les uns que les autres. L'Ange avait cessé de se défendre mais il se relevait pourtant à chaque fois et continuait à le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« C'est tout ce que tu as ? » lui dit l'Ange.

Quoi ? Alors c'était ainsi ? Cette saleté comptait se la jouer héros ? Pas question. Il n'allait pas le laisser le priver du pouvoir que la terreur qu'il inspirait lui procurait.

Erwin se jeta sur lui à nouveau et la multitudes de coups qu'il fit pleuvoir fit vaciller l'Ange. Le regard de ce dernier devenait de moins en moins déterminé mais gardait toujours cette lueur de défi, ce qui accentuait la violence de son tortionnaire. Erwin lui attrapa le bras et le fit craquer sinistrement, ce qui arracha un énième hurlement à l'angelot. Celui-ci aperçut un éclat briller quand Erwin brandit soudain son poignard.

« Prépare toi mon petit. Le véritable jeu commence maintenant... »

Le vampire fut interrompu dans son élan par un coup de pied qui lui arriva dans les côtes. Il se retourna furieux d'avoir été interrompu mais surtout pris au dépourvu. Qui avait osé ? Il fut surpris de voir que la personne qui l'avait arrêté était Auruo.

« Ah mais non ! Faut savoir ce que tu veux mon mignon ! Tu veux te joindre à moi peut-être ?»

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! Et je ne peux pas trahir Livaï ! Il a trop fait pour moi pour que je l'abandonne maintenant ! S'il veut garder cet ange, même si je ne l'apprécie pas trop, je me dois de le sauver ! Je ne peux pas désobéir à celui qui m'a sauvé la vie ! » hurla Auruo, plus déterminé que jamais.

« Même si tu dois y laisser la vie ? » dit tout naturellement Erwin avec un sourire amusé.

« Même si je dois y laisser la vie » répéta Auruo le regard dur.

* * *

 **Retour PDV Livaï :**

Il ne restait plus aucun vampire d'Erwin, la plupart avait été tuée par mon escouade, les autres étaient morts lors de son attaque sournoise. Ayant le champ libre je me concentrais sur les environs afin de déterminer où étaient Auruo et l'Ange. Savoir que les deux étaient ensemble ne me plaisait pas trop.

Je perçus alors de faibles cris, signifiant que la source était lointaine. Après m'être assuré que les autres étaient hors de danger je fonçais dans la direction de ces cris.

Je filais à toute allure ne me souciant que peu des branches qui me fouettaient le visage. Je ne mis pas longtemps à arriver dans une clairière. La scène que je découvris me cloua sur place. Une forme brisée gisait sur le sol. Je m'approchais et reconnu, le cœur serré, Auruo. Il était dans un état sinistre, un poignard était planté dans sa poitrine. A ma vue Auruo murmura : « J'ai essayé, pardonne moi ». Puis je vis son regard s'éteindre et j'entendis les battements de son cœur s'arrêter. Le poignard avait du endommager l'organe. Je n'osais croire ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Auruo était mort. Je sentis quelque chose en moi se briser et la culpabilité m'assaillit. J'avais foiré. Encore une fois.

Un cri étouffé me sortit de ma torpeur. L'Ange ! Erwin ! Où étaient-ils ? Tous les sens déployés, je humais l'air et perçu des effluves de sang différentes de celles d'Auruo. Je fonçais dans cette direction. Les branches cassées et les traces sur le sol témoignaient d'un passage récent. C'est au bord de la rivière qui marquait la limite de mon territoire que je les rejoignis.

L'Ange était au sol, en sang. Il avait lutté mais je remarquai que son bras formait un angle bizarre. Il était tailladé de partout. Erwin le surplombait et léchait avidement son cou, passant de sa clavicule à son oreille. L'une de ses mains tenait le bras valide de l'Ange au dessus de sa tête et son autre main était glissée sous son t-shirt. Erwin ne sembla remarquer ma présence qu'à cet instant. Ses yeux était rouges et ses canines saillantes.

« Aaah Livaï ! Je n'avais pas prévu que tu arrives tout de suite, j'étais justement en train de commencer la deuxième partie des festivités » dit-il le regard sombre. Il enleva sa main de sous le t-shirt de l'Ange pour la porter à la joue de sa victime. Il coupa lentement la peau avec son ongle et du sang coula de la plaie. Il s'empressa de lécher le liquide chaud, le regard toujours rivé sur moi.

Mon attention se reporta sur Erwin lorsque celui-ci repris la parole.

« Délicieux ! Tu veux te joindre à moi Livaï ? » ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

L'Ange avait le regard vide. Il ne réagissait plus. Mon retard était conséquent. Etait-il trop tard ? Puis je vis une larme s'écouler lentement sur le visage de l'Ange et se fut la goutte de trop. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la vision de l'Ange martyrisé me faisait plus d'effet que la mort d'Auruo, mon frère d'arme. Qui était-il pour me pousser à ressentir ça ?! Qui était-il pour me pousser à le protéger ainsi ?! Je ne pus m'attarder sur ces pensées car mon corps tout entier trembla de rage et mon esprit sombra peu à peu dans le noir. Mes yeux s'agrandirent, mes canines sortirent, et je ne ressentis plus qu'un seul désir qui obnubila mon esprit : TUER.

* * *

 **PDV extérieur :**

Erwin ne vit pas le coup venir, il fut projeté violemment à plus de 50 mètres. L'ange était tombé au sol inconscient, tel une poupée de chiffon. Erwin se releva, ne comprenant pas comment LivaÏ avait pu le surprendre ainsi. Ce dernier marchait tranquillement vers lui, son lourd pouvoir s'échappant par vagues de son corps et augmentant la pression de l'air. Erwin remarqua les yeux rouges de Livaï mais ceux-ci virèrent soudain au noir profond et cela n'était normalement pas possible. Il commença légèrement à angoisser mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Lui non plus n'était pas en reste en terme de puissance. Il se releva rapidement et sauta sur Livaï, et feintant, il réussit à lui décocher un violent coup à la mâchoire. Il fut lui aussi projeté dans les airs sans que Livaï paraisse faire le moindre effort. Il se leva à nouveau en position de combat mais ne vit plus Livaï dans son champ de vision. Toute la pression exercée avait disparue. Il se posa mille et une questions, guettant les environs, lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur insupportable. Son hurlement de douleur déchira le ciel, accompagné d'un craquement sinistre. Livaï s'était jeté sur lui et avait arraché son bras droit en prenant appui sur son dos. Il avait fait ça comme s'il coupait du pain, sans aucune difficulté.

Livaï ne s'arrêta pas là et le plaqua violemment au sol, face contre terre, un pied sur le dos de sa victime. Il tenait fermement le dernier bras d'Erwin et appuya son pied sur l'épaule de son cobaye en tirant violemment le bras, arrachant celui-ci comme une brindille. Il n'était plus lui même. Cela se voyait à son regard effrayant. Erwin ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et la panique le submergea. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce freluquet allait avoir raison de lui. Non, il avait de grandes choses à accomplir, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Il tenta de parler mais un flot de sang s'écoula de sa bouche.

Livaï saisit ses cheveux d'une main et le souleva dans les airs comme s'il ne pesait rien. De son autre main il fit à son tour une coupure sur sa joue et vint boire le sang qui s'écoula d'un coup de langue. Puis il enfonça son poing dans le ventre de sa victime pour lui arracher les boyaux, lui tirant de nouveaux hurlements. Il recula son visage et lui saisit la tête de ses deux mains. Le sourire sinistre qu'il lui adressa finit de terroriser Erwin. Les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi, il haleta :

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

Livaï lui répondit en lui arrachant la tête, provoquant un geyser de sang noir. Il planta son regard une dernière fois dans les yeux morts d'Erwin puis lança sa tête dans la rivière.

Hanji, Petra, Eld et Gunther débarquèrent précisément au moment de la mort d'Erwin. Ils eurent une pure expression d'horreur en découvrant le carnage. Livaï grogna en se tournant vers les nouveaux arrivants. Si maître de lui durant ces derniers siècles, il avait l'air à présent d'une bête assoiffée de sang. Lorsqu'elle avisa l'Ange, Petra ne se posa pas plus de questions et couru le rejoindre. Elle essaya de lui faire reprendre conscience et lui remit le bras en place d'un mouvement sec. Les autres n'osèrent bouger d'un pouce. Ils respiraient tous difficilement et n'arrivaient pas à regarder autre chose que leur Caporal qui se dressait face à eux, la dépouille mutilée d'Erwin à ses pieds. Livaï ne sembla pas les reconnaître, il avait le regard vide, les yeux d'un noir profond et un rictus aux lèvres. Il s'avança vers eux avec une aura menaçante. Il était effrayant, du sang partout sur le visage et il grondait.

Pendant ce temps, l'Ange reprit conscience comme s'il s'était réveillé en plein cauchemar. Il se rappela la fin d'Auruo. Une vision d'horreur. Puis la voix de Pétra le rappela à la réalité et il ouvrit enfin les yeux sur le monde réel mais ce qu'il vit ne le sortit pas de son cauchemar. Il constata tout d'abord qu'Erwin était mort, ce qui était une bonne chose. Puis il le vit, lui.

« Livaï ? » souffla-t-il abasourdi.

Livaï se jeta sur Eld en le saisissant par le cou, le soulevant du sol. Celui-ci avait du mal à respirer. Il se débattait mais ses yeux reflétaient toute son incompréhension. Les autres vampires du manoir tentèrent de l'arrêter en le tirant et en hurlant à Livaï de se stopper. Mais il ne semblait pas les entendre. Il était isolé au monde extérieur. Il commença à frapper sa proie violemment et le balança férocement contre un arbre. Il se précipita sur lui à nouveau dans l'optique de le faire souffrir. TUER.

Un tourbillon de plumes blanches s'interposa. Cocotte ! Elle caquetait furieusement. Livaï s'immobilisa. La poule s'approcha de lui d'une démarche assurée, du moins autant qu'un volatile de ce type pouvait le faire. Elle ne sembla pas impressionnée par le pouvoir exorbitant que dégageait Livaï. Il esquissa un geste pour la dégager mais elle riva son regard dans le sien.

A l'étonnement général Livaï se stoppa net et fixa les yeux de la poule avec intensité. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas et semblait attendre tranquillement la suite des événements.

Après quelques minutes où le temps semblait comme suspendu, les yeux de Livaï devinrent rouges pour finir anthracites. Ses dents se rétractèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol, évanoui.

Les spectateurs de la scène relâchèrent le souffle qu'ils avaient tous retenu et regardèrent la poule avec effarement, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

« Cocotte a des supers pouvoirs ? » demanda Hanji abasourdie.

« Je voudrais pas déranger mais j'apprécierais qu'on vienne m'aider... » souffla Eld, toujours perché tête à l'envers dans son arbre.

« C'est qu'il y est pas allé de main morte le Caporal » ria-t-il.

« Il va bien ? » s'inquiéta l'angelot en avisant Livaï.

« Oui oui je vais bien. Merci de t'inquiéter » se moqua Eld comprenant que la question ne lui était pas destinée.

L'ange fut assez étonné que les autres ne réagissent pas plus que cela à ce qui venait de se passer. Ils semblaient tous soulagés.

« Où est Auruo ? » demanda Petra.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'air affligé de l'Ange, elle comprit et s'écroula en larmes.

« Il a essayé d'arrêter Erwin... »

Il n'en dit pas plus, gardant sous silence la première réaction de leur compagnon d'arme. Il s'était ensuite rattrapé, pas la peine de ternir son souvenir.

Hanji, les larmes aux yeux, posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Petra qui enfouit son visage dans ses genoux en hoquetant de chagrin. Gunther et Eld avaient la gorge serrée. Ils s'affairèrent auprès de Livaï pour le transporter jusqu'au manoir, Cocotte sur leurs talons.

L'Ange pris alors conscience de quelque chose. Erwin lui avait certes fait mal. Mais voir Livaï dans cet état lui avait fait encore plus de mal. Il ne saurait dire d'où lui venait cette peine. Il ne la comprenait pas.

« On rentre ? » proposa Hanji en le prenant sous les aisselles pour le mettre sur son dos.

« Hip Hip Hip ! Pour Cocotte la star du jour ! » ajouta-elle avec un rire qui sonnait faux.

La suite s'annonçait incertaine. Ils avaient des plaies à panser et un mort à honorer. Mais tous savaient qu'il y aurait des répercussions après la mort d'Erwin, un noble. Le conseil ne laisserait pas passer cet acte de rébellion impunément.

* * *

Bon ba voilà. X) J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop. Ne m'abandonnez pas! XD

Petite précision car je ne sais pas si j'y ai vraiment fait allusion mais il n'y a que Livaï qui ne se souvient pas de son passé avant sa transformation.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite donc je ne promets rien cette fois X)

En espérant que ça vous ait plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça ou de vos idées sur l'intrigue X)

Tchuss mes petits loups !

Grimmy06


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou mes petits loups ! Contente d'être de retour ! Oui oui ça fait longtemps X) Mais je ne pouvais plus trop me consacrer à la fic avec les études mais je suis de retour ! ^^ Désolé pour cette attente !

J'espère que je n'ai pas trop perdu de monde en route X) J'ai un peu galéré à trouver l'idée de base pour ce chapitre mais finalement je trouve le résultat plutôt satisfaisant. A vous de juger :P

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent et commentent ma fic ! J'adore ! ^^ C'est hyper encourageant !

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 **NaomiWeaver** : Je suis hyper contente que ça t'ai plu à ce point X) Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! :) Je ne peux pas trop répondre à tes questions :3 tu auras les réponses au fur et à mesure :P Mais en tout cas je peux te dire que oui on verra bien Armin et Mikasa ^^ Après je ne sais pas exactement quand ils vont arriver X) En tout cas pour le moment voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise ^^ Bonne lecture !

 **Eden661** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! ^^ Les réponses à tes interrogations arriveront au fur et à mesure :P En tout cas pour l'instant voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise ! :) Bonne lecture !

 **Lyzee** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'étais trop contente ! ^^ Et oui il y avait beaucoup d'action dans le chapitre précédent X) Il y en a aussi dans celui-ci quoi que peut être un peu moins X) Et petite précision, Livaï n'a pas dit à Erwin qui il était, je voulais dire par là que la réponse de Livaï à la question d'Erwin était de le décapiter. Il n'a pas parlé :P Et oui Cocotte est spéciale X) En même temps on découvrira la raison au fur et à mesure :P Mmmm je pense que Eren est déjà plutôt bien intégré pour ma part. Avec Hanji qui lui court après pour faire des expériences, Pétra qui est de base gentille et Eld et Gunther qui sont plutôt sociables X) C'était surtout Auruo qui avait du mal avec les Anges. Et j'espère que tu as perdu les tomates que tu avais prévu sinon il va falloir que je cours :P En tout cas voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise ! Bonne lecture !

 **Haru** : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Elles m'ont fait plaisir ! Je suis hyper contente que ma fic te plaise ! :D Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne refuse pas les reviews au contraire :P Oui Auruo est attachant et je pense que ce chapitre pourrait te plaire ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il va ressusciter effectivement XD En tout cas voilà le nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il te plaise ! Bonne lecture :)

 **Berry 23** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ Voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise ! Bonne lecture ^^

 **GuiMe1997** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise :D Donc voilà la suite ^^ En espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bonne lecture !

PS : Je pense répondre en message privé à ceux qui possèdent un compte et qui ont mis une review, pour les prochains chapitres (si je trouve comment on fait XD) Mais dites moi si vous préférez que je continue à vous répondre ici X) Enfin je verrais bien X)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 :**

 _Il y a 900 ans :_

« L'Ombre a encore frappé ! L'Ombre a encore frappé » hurlait le jeune garçon sur la place du village.

Des cris indignés fusèrent. Certains, terrifiés, regagnaient leur demeure en courant. D'autres, révoltés, sortirent les armes et se regroupèrent. Il s'agissait essentiellement de fermiers mais des samouraïs de renom étaient également parmi eux. Samouraïs revenus de la Guerre. Tout ce raffut ne pouvait être causé que par une chose. L'Ombre. On avait assigné ce surnom à une bête féroce rôdant dans les environs depuis quelques lunes qui massacrait monstrueusement ses victimes, les torturant et les vidant de leur sang. Plusieurs villageois avaient succombé à l'Ombre. Et aujourd'hui ils avaient enfin décidé de réagir. Il fallait tuer l'Ombre, la tuer avant qu'elle ne finisse par décimer le village. Jusqu'à présent nul n'avait survécu pour pouvoir en donner une quelconque description. Les suggestions fusaient : était-ce un loup ? Un ours ? Peut-être même une de ces bêtes exotiques que l'Empereur affectionnait, de gros félins au pelage doré rayé de noir et munis de crocs immenses. Pour certains anciens qui avaient baignés dans les légendes, il s'agissait assurément d'un dragon.

Le Bushi de ce petit monde était un grand guerrier venu voir sa famille, profitant de la trêve instaurée entre les clans. Il s'agissait d'un samouraï très habile et très aimé. Tous étaient fiers de sa réussite et de ses faits de guerre. Sa réputation acquise au cours de la Guerre de Zenkunen dans la province de Mutsu avait apporté de la notoriété au village. Tout le monde connaissait le samouraï aux cheveux châtains, sa loyauté envers le clan Minamoto n'étais plus à prouver.

Le groupe était paré. L'homme, entouré d'une quinzaine de villageois et des 3 samouraïs qui l'avaient accompagnés sur sa terre natale, salua son épouse et étreignit son fils, un jeune homme d'environ 19 ans qui lui ressemblait énormément. Le garçon, frustré de ne pouvoir l'accompagner, avait pourtant du obéir à son père : il se devait de rester au village pour protéger sa mère.

Le guerrier, armé du katana offert par l'Empereur lui-même, partit mener cette nouvelle bataille, suivi de ses compagnons.

* * *

 **PDV Livaï:**

Tch. Encore une dépouille. Ces temps-ci je retrouvais beaucoup trop de morts dans le secteur. Et chaque corps avait été déchiqueté et entièrement vidé de son sang. Ce qui signifiait sans nul doute qu'un autre vampire s'était introduit sur mon territoire et ça me hérissait le poil. L'intrus ne semblait pas avoir conscience qu'il venait de commettre une terrible erreur. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les autres marcher sur mes plates bandes. Depuis une dizaine d'années seulement j'avais modifié mon régime alimentaire. Je luttais pour ne pas me laisser submerger par mes vieux démons, tel un drogué en sevrage. Je m'étais mis au sang animal, reniant le sang humain sous l'influence d'une hystérique brune qui me collait aux basques. Hanji prenait très au sérieux son rôle de nounou. Elle-même n'avait jamais eu de mal à résister à ces pulsions caractéristiques de notre état de vampire. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Du coup, elle se prenait pour LA spécialiste du genre et me saoulait de recommandations en tout genre. Elle avait trouvé une alliée en Cocotte qui avait toujours désapprouvé mes pulsions destructrices. J'avais réussi à les semer un peu plus tôt et j'essayais de profiter de ce moment de calme. Le cadavre tout frais sur lequel je venais de buter me gâchait définitivement mon plaisir. Ce n'était pas un petit vampire de pacotille qui allait mettre le bordel dans ma vie. J'avais instauré des règles sur ce territoire depuis mon arrivée 5 ans auparavant. Les vampires sont très territoriaux une fois installés en un lieu. J'avais décidé de me poser un peu après avoir parcouru le monde, las des massacres auxquels j'avais pu me livrer durant cette très longue période sombre qui avait suivi mon émergence. Quiconque tenterait de perturber cette retraite décéderait de mes mains ou de mes crocs.

C'est dans cette optique que je me dirigeais vers le plus proche village où on me connaissait comme un prêcheur. D'ailleurs c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelait, Le Prêcheur. Hilarant. Il me suffisait généralement de prendre un air solennel pour faire illusion. Enfin jusqu'au moment fatal où Cocotte faisait son apparition. J'avais du intervenir plusieurs fois pour empêcher les villageois de la bouffer. Tous avaient compris à présent que c'était mon animal de compagnie et on me regardait certes comme un prêcheur mais comme un prêcheur illuminé si vous voulez mon avis. D'autant que ma « servante » leur apparaissait plus que bizarre. Les gens s'écartaient d'Hanji les rares fois où elle m'accompagnait au village. Mmm, c'est vrai qu'elle filait les chocottes. Les yeux écarquillés, elle regardait tout, fouinait dans tous les coins, sans se départir de son immense sourire de psychopathe. Elle avait cramé une cabane en voulant montrer à son propriétaire qu'il pouvait installer une cheminée high tech à l'intérieur. Ah et le vieux guérisseur du coin lui en voulait à mort après qu'elle l'ait rendu chauve avec une décoction de son invention, sensée redonner de la vigueur à sa chevelure grisonnante. Du coup elle ne venait plus. Ça faisait mes affaires, on me foutait la paix. Je venais parfois troquer du gibier, j'obtenais ainsi des vêtements en toile et d'autres bricoles. Personne n'avait jusqu'à présent détecté ma véritable nature.

Cela faisait un certain moment que je n'étais pas descendu voir le village, mon antre étant isolée dans une forêt peu accessible aux hommes. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux je fus accueilli par un silence profond totalement inhabituel. Le village paraissait sans vie là où habituellement il fourmillait d'activité en journée. Personne ne travaillait aux champs alentours, aucun enfant ne courrait sur la place du village en poursuivant le chien miteux du guérisseur, aucune femme ne lavait le linge à la rivière bordant le site. Je sondais les lieux, les sens en alerte.

L'odeur du sang frais me submergea. Merde. Je longeais les habitations en ne détectant que mort et désolation dans chacune d'entre elle. Je captais soudain de l'agitation au fond du village où se trouvait la plus grande bâtisse. Je me dirigeais furtivement vers celle-ci, curieux de découvrir ce qu'il se passait ici. Je remarquai sur le trajet l'emaki, genre de parchemin peint, cloué à une planche. Je déchiffrai la calligraphie sans mal.

 _L'OMBRE CONTINUE SON MASSACRE ! LA BÊTE A ENCORE FRAPPE !_

« Tch. Encore des emmerdes » grognai-je, certain que cette histoire allait avoir des répercussions sur ma tranquillité.

C'est à cet instant que j'entendis un cri strident droit devant. Suivi d'un hurlement effroyable.

Le son de la mort.

* * *

 **PDV de l'Ombre :**

Le petit groupe était arrivé devant la cascade délimitant la forêt maudite, nommée ainsi suite au massacre d'un groupe d'adolescents du village 3 lunes auparavant. Conformément à la stratégie mise en place par leur chef, la forêt avait été ratissée. Et ça avait été payant, ils avaient trouvé l'Ombre. Ou du moins l'Ombre les avait trouvés. Aucun n'avait survécu à la bête, tous avaient succombé dans un carnage immonde. L'Ombre ou plutôt l'homme aux yeux rougeoyants était couvert du sang de ses victimes. Il affichait un sourire cynique. Il prit le katana de celui qui semblait être le chef de ce petit monde et entama une marche nonchalante vers le village, enjambant les membres et les têtes arrachées. Chantonnant un petit air, il faisait tournoyer habilement le katana dans sa main. Une magnifique arme de guerre digne des plus grands. Le katana était orné de gravures dorées représentant des dragons. Oui, assurément un katana unique.

L'Ombre arriva tranquillement dans le village anticipant son plaisir. Il envisageait une véritable tuerie. Il n'y avait personne dehors. Il devina que les villageois restant avaient du se terrer dans leurs misérables bicoques. Il s'introduisit furtivement dans chacune des habitations faites de bois et massacra chacun des occupants, n'épargnant ni les femmes, ni les bébés - miam -, ni les animaux. Il ne rencontra guère de résistance, sa seule vue suffisant à paralyser ses proies. Pour terminer il se dirigea vers la plus grosse habitation où se terraient une femme et un jeune homme. C'est avec un sourire satanique qu'il défonça la porte et pénétra dans ce qui semblait être la plus grande pièce. A la vue du katana qu'il brandissait, le garçon poussa un cri de rage et s'élança vers lui armé d'une fourche en bois. L'Ombre l'esquiva facilement et l'attrapa par le bras. Il le tira vers lui et lui enfonça ses crocs dans le cou avalant une lampée de son sang sucré. Mais en avisant la femme terrorisée - certainement sa mère - il eut une idée et n'eut qu'à faire un seul mouvement pour envoyer valser le jeune homme dans le mur. Tout en s'esclaffant il se dirigea vers sa pauvre proie tremblante. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la traîna en dehors de l'habitation pendant qu'elle criait de panique. Il attendit que le jeune homme se relève et se précipite vers lui pour arracher la gorge de sa mère, répandant du sang en grande quantité devant le jeune homme livide. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement à fendre l'âme et des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

L'Ombre se jeta sur lui en riant, décidé à achever cette faible chose mais il se sentit brutalement projeté vers l'arrière et s'écrasa face contre terre à 20 mètres de là. Fou de rage, il avisa le nouveau venu. Mais une vague de puissance phénoménale le cloua au sol.

Un cri furieux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Qui es-tu ? Comment oses-tu m'interrompre ? » hurla l'Ombre, camouflant de sa rage la peur qui s'insinuait dans ses veines.

« Ton Destin » lui répondit l'autre tranquillement.

La réponse laconique le perturba. Depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire, l'Ombre avait connu la puissance et la peur qu'il pouvait insuffler aux autres et c'était devenu sa raison d'être. Son père qui n'avait cessé de le traiter de déchet et de le frapper avait été le premier à payer. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à l'écarteler. Ô comme il avait aimé cela ! Depuis il n'avait cessé de tuer, par pur plaisir. Mais son vice l'avait contraint à fuir toujours plus loin, poursuivi par la vindicte populaire. L'indignation prit le pas sur sa peur naissante. Ce n'était pas ce frimeur qui allait l'empêcher de s'amuser.

C'est donc avec un regard meurtrier qu'il se releva tant bien que mal et qu'il avisa son nouvel adversaire. Le vampire, car c'était un vampire à n'en point douter, le regardait hautainement. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge flamboyant et de longues canines saillantes apparurent. Le calme de l'individu et la puissance qu'il dégageait ne le fit pas douter une seconde qu'il avait devant lui un vampire extrêmement puissant. Mais l'Ombre ne renonça pas, trop confiant et trop imbu de sa personne.

« Je vais mettre fin à ta minable existence et ensuite je terminerai ce que j'étais en train de faire" se vanta-t-il avec un coup d'œil entendu vers le garçon effondré devant le corps de sa mère.

« Tch. T'as vraiment foutu la merde toi. On dirait que tu ignores totalement à qui tu as affaire » grogna dédaigneusement le nouveau venu, comme blasé de devoir accomplir une sale besogne. Il s'agissait d'un vampire aux cheveux bruns et au port de tête majestueux. Il transpirait la noblesse et le pouvoir à plein nez.

* * *

 **PDV Livaï:**

Ce type n'était au final qu'un minable jouant au Grand Méchant. De la pacotille. M'occuper de son cas ne devrait pas me prendre trop de temps. J'avisai le katana dans sa main. Sacré katana pour que celui ci lui appartienne. Plissant les yeux, je reconnus l'arme du héros du village, un homme courageux que j'avais croisé à une occasion. Mais j'avais rapidement quitté les lieux sous son regard inquisiteur, comprenant que j'étais face à un guerrier d'envergure qui ne s'en laissait pas compter. Je souhaitais par dessus tout conserver mon anonymat et le moindre incident m'aurait contraint à l'éliminer. Non pas que tuer de nouveau me posait problème. Je voulais juste profiter de ma quiétude encore quelques temps.

Tout-à-l'heure j'avais pu sentir la quantité énorme de sang versé dans les parages et à cet instant j'avais deviné quel avait été le sort d'un grand nombre de ces humains. Je craignai qu'il n'y eu aucun survivant. Le guerrier était mort lui aussi, il n'aurait jamais abandonné son katana. Dommage. Je m'étais rendu compte que la forte odeur de sang me perturbait. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas touché au sang humain et le sentir aussi fortement me donnait l'impression que mon corps était en manque. De plus un cadavre dégoulinant du doux breuvage était étendu juste devant moi. Une femme. Mon bras gauche tremblait imperceptiblement mais je le plaçai discrètement dans mon dos de manière à ce que l'autre vampire ne le remarque pas. Je pouvais contrôler ma soif mais les pulsions de mon corps étaient toujours dures à gérer. J'avisai soudain le jeune homme en larmes non loin de là, le fils du guerrier. Il semblait totalement désarçonné par ma présence. Il ne bougeait pas d'un iota. En état de choc, les yeux écarquillés, il fixait le corps de sa mère. Son cou laissait échapper du sang en grande quantité. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Au moins il ne me gênera pas.

Je vis que l'autre vampire avait réussi à se soustraire à mon emprise et commençait résolument à se diriger vers moi tout en brandissant le katana orné dans sa main droite. Mmm... le manque de sang humain affaiblissait encore mes capacités. En temps normal il n'aurait même pas pu bouger l'orteil.

Pourtant, c'est avec un sourire sinistre et pas le moins du monde perturbé que je fondis sur la présumée bête et lui brisai la colonne vertébrale d'un mouvement vif.

« Alors comme ça c'est toi l'Ombre ? » soufflai-je à son oreille, soutenant son poids d'une main.

« Je suis déçu » ajoutai-je. « Tu es prêt ? »

L'Ombre se mit soudainement à rire à gorge déployée. Non mais j'étais blasé là, je ne tombais que sur des fous au cerveau grillé ! Ce vampire était totalement cinglé c'est pas possible ! Il cracha dans un gargouillis :

« Bon je pense que je vais y rester, n'est-ce pas ? Puis-je au moins avoir l'honneur de connaître le nom de mon libérateur ? »

« Et puis quoi encore ! Tu n'en auras pas besoin là où tu vas. » grognai-je.

« Aaah! On a mauvais caractère à ce que je vois. Bon, quitte à mourir autant s'amuser une dernière fois » dit-il soudain d'un air mortellement sérieux.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ses dernières paroles qu'il projeta le katana avec ses dernières forces. La lame s'enfonça dans le ventre du jeune homme non loin de là qui bascula en arrière dans un râle d'agonie. Sans hésitation je décapitai ma proie avant de laisser choir son corps. Voilà qui était fait. Bon débarras. Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi.

En avisant le jeune homme je grimaçai. Il allait bientôt mourir. Aucun intérêt. J'enlevai d'un mouvement sec le katana de son ventre et le déposait non loin de lui. Le jeune homme s'étala sur le sol mais je remarquai qu'il semblait vouloir attraper l'arme.

« Tu veux te battre contre moi ? » dis-je sardonique. Mais je ne vis pas de colère ou de signe de combativité dans ses yeux.

« Katana...père... » réussit-il à articuler entre deux crachats de sang.

Avec dédain je shootais dans l'arme, la rapprochant du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'en saisit et la serra contre lui.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi gamin. J'en suis navré » lui soufflai-je avant de me retourner, prêt à quitter les lieux. Après tout, le village était décimé et les éventuels rescapés n'allaient pas tarder à rappliquer, peut-être même avec du renfort. Je pense qu'il était temps de quitter cette province. Foutue Ombre...

« Attendez... Prêcheur... nom... votre... nom... ? » souffla le jeune homme à l'agonie.

Je l'avisai d'un air blasé. Il croyait encore que j'étais un foutu prêcheur ? Et pourquoi voulaient-ils tous mon nom aujourd'hui ? C'est pas croyable ça. Il ne pouvait pas mourir tranquille et me laisser en paix celui-la ?

« S'il... vous... plaît... » ajouta-t-il les yeux larmoyants.

Je soupirais profondément.

« Tch. Pourquoi faire ? » râlai-je. Mais devant le regard franc et implorant du mourant, je lui répondis doucement.

« Livaï... C'est Livaï. »

Le jeune homme esquissa un faible sourire et murmura faiblement avant de perdre connaissance:

« Merci... Li...vaï... »

C'est avec des yeux ronds que j'avisai la personne devant moi. Merci de quoi ? Tch, trop sentimental pour moi celui-là. Mais je sentais tout de même que ces faibles mots dits sur ses derniers instants de vie me touchaient au plus profond de moi.

« Désolé petit. Si je n'avais pas autant pris mon temps j'aurais pu faire quelque chose... crétin » soufflai-je, sachant pertinemment que personne n'entendrait ces paroles.

Je tournai les talons et m'éloignai au rythme de ses battements de cœur de plus en plus faibles.

« Rhhaaaa ! Oh et puis merde... » grognai-je.

Je fis demi-tour et m'entaillai le poignet avec mes canines. Je fis couler quelques gouttes au fond de la gorge du garçon avant de le charger sur mon épaule. Je quittai ensuite les lieux tout en me répétant que je cherchais vraiment les problèmes. J'enfreignais la Loi Vampirique pour la première fois. Advienne que pourra.

Je rejoignis mon antre où Hanji boudait, Cocotte perchée sur son épaule, occupée elle aussi à bouder.

Pfff, les femelles...

A ma vue Hanji sauta sur ses pieds :

« Je le savais, je le savais que tu ne cherchais qu'une occasion pour recommencer ! C'est pas possible, j'ai perdu mon temps là, va falloir tout recommencer ! ON NE BOIT PLUS DE SANG HUMAIN NOM DE … »

« La ferme. »

La poule me regardait de travers.

Je pris donc la peine de leur expliquer sommairement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Hanji se décrocha la mâchoire de surprise en comprenant que je venais de sauver un humain. Bon, il n'allait plus être humain longtemps mais c'est le geste qui compte, non ?

Des étoiles plein les yeux, Hanji se mit à taper des mains et à crier à tue tête pendant que Cocotte me contemplait amoureusement :

« Je le savais, je le savais que tu y arriverais ! Grâce à MOI ! J'ai toujours cru en moi ! Je suis la meilleuuuure !»

Pfff, les femelles...

Après quelques jours au calme, et une fois sûr de ne plus faire de mauvaises rencontres, je décidai de quitter le pays avec notre nouveau compagnon, en pleine transition. La situation était trop dangereuse pour lui, il pouvait être reconnu par n'importe qui. Il n'était pas encore stabilisé et alternait les phases de sommeil et les phases de crise. Je le nourrissais avec du sang de chevreuil. Tch, une bouche de plus à nourrir... Il n'avait prononcé aucun mot. Je savais pourtant que son état finirait par s'améliorer. J'étais décidé à l'éduquer correctement. Hors de question de lâcher un nouveau monstre sur cette Terre. Mais pour l'heure il était temps de lui accorder son nouveau nom, le seul qu'il pourrait révéler, son nom de naissance devant être protégé quoi qu'il advienne.

« César ! C'est bien ça non ? Ou alors Médor ? » ricana Hanji, déchaînée. Cocotte, saoulée, était partie faire un tour depuis longtemps.

« Ou alors Ouistiti ! »

Admirant l'aurore qui se déployait sous nos yeux, et ignorant la folle à côté de moi, je décidai : « Auruo. Il s'appellera Auruo. »

* * *

 _Retour au présent :_

Avec une légère plainte j'émergeai de mon sommeil agité. Mon corps me faisait horriblement souffrir et mon moral était au plus bas. Je me remémorai difficilement les événements de la veille. Erwin était mort, ainsi qu'Auruo.

Auruo... Un nom de plus que je pouvais ajouter à ma liste. Qui sera le suivant ? Je soupirai. Les souvenirs des derniers événements me revenaient au fur et à mesure. Ma crise de démence, la violente mort d'Erwin, mon attaque sur Eld. Pas question que je m'excuse. Il n'avait qu'à pas se trouver sur mon chemin. Il n'empêche que je m'étais vraiment déchaîné. Je me rappelai également de l'état lamentable dans lequel l'Ange avait été mis et je soupirai encore une fois. Il avait été bien amoché le plumé. Il avait été l'élément déclencheur de ma furie incontrôlable et je n'en comprenais toujours pas la raison. Cette situation me frustrait grandement. Je n'avais jamais été dans une telle impasse de toute mon existence. Je me rendis compte que je me souciais de la réaction de l'Ange après le carnage qui avait eu lieu sous ses yeux. Peut être s'était-t-il déjà échappé ? Un soupir de plus s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je ne voulais plus bouger de mon lit, rester loin des problèmes encore un peu. Car oui, il y avait et il y aurait des problèmes. Après tout je venais de massacrer littéralement un haut gradé de la noblesse. Il allait falloir que j'aille régler ce problème au Conseil avant que celui-ci ne prenne les devants. Je ne m'en faisais pas spécialement, je savais que mon influence était grande au sein du Conseil. J'essayerai d'éviter l'affrontement autant que possible mais je n'hésiterai pas à employer la force si nécessaire. Je ne laisserai personne me dicter ce que je dois faire. Personne. Les Nobles en étaient d'ailleurs tous conscients. Mais de mon côté j'étais également conscient qu'ils étaient en position de supériorité numérique. Je devrai compter sur mes alliés. Du moins sur ceux qui hésiteraient à me trahir.

Les premières lueurs du jour s'infiltrèrent dans ma chambre et interrompirent mes pensées. Elles teintaient élégamment le sol de la pièce comme une douce chaleur tentant de s'infiltrer dans un hiver glacial.

Je n'entendais pas le moindre mouvement dans le manoir. Tout le monde devait dormir, après tout il devait être 4 heures du matin. Je me dirigeai donc tranquillement dans le couloir du manoir après avoir troqué mes vêtements actuels contre de nouveaux habits propres. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchai de la chambre d'Auruo, ma démarche ralentit, comme suspendue par le temps. Je restai immobile pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité devant cette porte close. Je n'acceptais pas l'idée que derrière celle-ci je ne trouverais personne. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres avant que je n'enclenche la poignée et pénètre dans la pièce sombre. Je trouvais, posé sur la table de nuit, ce que je cherchais. Un magnifique katana orné de gravures dorées qui devait avoir été déposé ici suite à la bataille. Je le pris dans mes mains et de ce fait l'image d'un garçon souriant, emménageant dans cette chambre pour le première fois, me revint en mémoire. Je sentais l'odeur imperceptible du sang d'Auruo dans les rainures de la poignée. C'est avec un visage sans émotions que je remis la lame dans son fourreau et que je sortis de la pièce, l'arme à la main. D'une démarche un peu trop rapide pour quelqu'un de calme, je sortis du manoir et me dirigeai vers une petite clairière située à l'arrière du bâtiment. Sachant pertinemment où elle se trouvait, j'arrivai en quelques secondes devant la tombe recherchée, à 200 mètres du manoir, sous un chêne centenaire. Auruo l'avait planté en l'honneur de sa famille, comme il l'avait fait à chaque endroit où ils s'étaient établis plus de quelques d'années au cours des 900 dernières années. Il aimait s'y recueillir. En faire sa dernière demeure lui aurait plu. Je restai là, immobile, les traits figés. Mes doigts se serrèrent inconsciemment autour du manche du katana. Mes cheveux commençait à me cacher la vue, mes yeux fixés vers le sol, là où le corps avait été enterré. Je sentis quelques gouttes tomber sur mon crâne, de plus en plus rapidement. L'eau commença à ruisseler des feuilles de l'arbre. Mes cheveux et mes vêtements s'alourdissaient, détrempés. C'est après 1 heure seulement que je me mouvai enfin, déposant le katana si cher à son cœur sur sa tombe. Je me redressai lentement et contemplai cette nouvelle mort étendue devant moi.

« Au revoir » soufflai-je, mes paroles s'évanouissant avec le bruit de la pluie s'écrasant sur le sol.

D'une foulée souple je rejoignis les profondeurs de la forêt pour m'adonner à ma première chasse depuis longtemps. J'avais besoin de me nourrir. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas chassé d'animaux. Je me lançai à corps perdu dans la traque sans me préoccuper de la pluie torrentielle s'abattant sur mes épaules.

Quelques heures plus tard j'étais de retour au manoir, les vêtements dans un piteux état. Je me rappelai alors la raison pour laquelle je ne chassais plus en forêt depuis longtemps. La bouffe de l'hypermarché était bien moins salissante. Mais cette activité m'avait fait du bien. Bien que je sois TRÈS contrarié par mon apparence... C'est donc d'un pas décidé que je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain afin d'enlever toutes ces saletés de mon corps.

Sur le trajet quelqu'un me percuta, nous faisant basculer tout les deux par terre. C'est dans un grognement rageur que je regardai le fauteur de trouble. Déjà que je supportais difficilement l'odeur de mes vêtements sales et voilà que mon parquet était également dégueulasse à cause de mes fringues. Tch. Mes yeux plongèrent alors dans un regard azur. Nous étions presque nez à nez, l'Angelot me surplombait, les mains plaquées au sol de chaque côté de ma tête. Je ne sus comment réagir, comme subjugué. Le temps suspendu, il me regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Son pouls s'accéléra brusquement, de même que son souffle. Il ne semblait pas croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'étirer un faible sourire devant la facilité avec laquelle on pouvait lire ses pensées.

« N'oublie pas de respirer, crétin emplumé » lui dis-je.

Ses pommettes prirent alors une couleur rouge tomate. C'était vraiment divertissant de le voir autant galérer. Rassurant aussi de voir que je n'étais pas le seul à être perturbé par cette proximité, même si j'étais beaucoup plus doué que lui pour camoufler mes sentiments. Je me mis à le détailler lentement. Mon regard passa d'abord sur ses cheveux chocolats en bataille, on avait envie de les ébouriffer encore plus tellement ils semblaient indomptables. Puis mes yeux glissèrent sur les traits de son visage pour finir sur sa bouche, tellement délicate. Détournant mon regard précipitamment, je glissais alors vers sa jugulaire mais je vis celle ci tressauter, signifiant que l'Ange venait de déglutir. Mes yeux revinrent immédiatement dans les siens et je vis que son visage était à présent écarlate. C'est possible ça ?

« C'est extrêmement gênant » souffla-t-il.

« Bah lève toi dans ce cas ducon ! » râlais-je, cachant par la même occasion ma propre gêne. Après tout je venais carrément de le reluquer. On aura tout vu. Ne le prenez pas au premier degré.

L'Angelot se redressa précipitamment et je pus me lever à mon tour. Mais lorsque je vis le parquet sale je grimaçai.

« Tu nettoies » lui ordonnais-je dédaigneusement.

« Hein ?! Mais j'ai rien fait c'est toi qui est dégoulinant de boue et de je ne sais quoi d'autre ! » râla-t-il.

Je notai au passage le tutoiement. Bien, c'est qu'il devait être en confiance. Imperceptiblement, cela calma ma crainte de le voir déguerpir loin du monstre qu'il avait du discerner en moi.

N'oubliant pas ce que je venais de lui ordonner, je lui lançai un regard glacial qui le fit légèrement hésiter, un hoquet s'échappant de sa gorge. Il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à ce changement d'attitude de ma part. Après un instant il se ressaisit et redressa les épaules en me défiant du regard.

« Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça je te prie? »

« Pas le temps » répondis-je sans plus de cérémonie, avant de tourner les talons. Le plantant là je repartis vers ma salle de bain et l'entendis soupirer bruyamment dans mon dos. Il semblait perturbé et légèrement frustré. Une fois dans ma salle de bain je refermai brusquement la porte et plaquai mon dos contre celle-ci. Levant les yeux, je vis mon reflet dans le miroir et lâchai un grognement. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle.

« Tch. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?! » murmurai-je en repensant au moment où l'Ange m'était tombé dessus.

J'avais été tellement surpris de le voir, pensant qu'il s'était carapaté durant ma phase de récupération. Mais non seulement il était encore ici mais en plus il ne semblait avoir nullement peur de moi. Je n'avais jamais permis à qui que ce soit d'être aussi proche de moi physiquement. D'où me venait ce sentiment de familiarité, cette attirance ?! Je ne comprenais pas et cela m'énervait. Et quand quelque chose m'énervait, ça me mettait de très mauvaise humeur. Je ruminai cette pensée quand un détail me frappa soudainement. Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

C'est face à mon reflet dans le miroir, les yeux écarquillés, que cette évidence m'apparut.

Je ne rêvais plus. Et ce depuis que l'Ange était là.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça! ^^ Ce chapitre n'est pas une très grande avancée dans l'intrigue mais je le trouve tout de même utile et je suis plutôt contente du résultat ^^

Je ne promet rien pour la sortie du prochain chapitre mais je ne pense pas dépasser les 1 mois !

En tout cas merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici !

PS : Lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre une musique et une vidéo sur youtube m'ont beaucoup inspiré ! C'est ce qui a fait que j'ai pu reprendre à fond ma fic pour ce chapitre. C'est "Eren x Levi / It's cold out there"

Je vous la recommande !

A la revoyure mes petits loups !

Tchuss!

Grimmy06


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou mes petits loups ! Me revoilà ! Désolé j'ai mis pas mal de temps à pondre ce chapitre XD

Je tiens à prévenir que j'ai publié un précédent chapitre pendant les vacances donc ne le ratez pas ! :P

J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde pendant les vacances XD En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Cocotte :P

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent et commentent ma fic ! C'est encourageant ^^

Au fait je précise que PDV = Point De Vue (car je m'étais posé la question moi même quand j'avais vu cette notation sur d'autre fic)

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Colieco** : Coucou et bienvenue ! Pour information juste pour être sûre l'Ange est en vérité Eren ^^ Je pense effectivement faire d'autres flashs back avec les autres personnages et il y aura un moment où je reviendrai sur Farlan et Isabelle ^^ Sinon voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! :)

 **Haru** : Coucou ! Oui j'ai mis le temps X) je suis désolé pour ça d'ailleurs :') étant également lectrice je sais à quel point c'est frustrant d'attendre la suite d'une fic X) J'étais caché :P Contente que le chapitre t'ait plus et oui je pense refaire des chapitres dans le genre pour les autres personnages ^^ Pour le câlin je ne garantis pas que Livaï te laissera en un seul morceau XD En tout cas je tenais à te dire que c'est moi qui te remercie pour ton soutien ! C'est vraiment motivant et encourageant ! Donc merci beaucoup ^^ en tout cas voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise ^^

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 :**

Je restais figé face à cette révélation. Je ne rêvais plus depuis que l'Ange était arrivé au manoir... Pourquoi ? Quel lien avait-il avec ces rêves incompréhensibles ? Il y avait tant de questions sans réponse. Etait-ce quelqu'un que j'avais rencontré par le passé ? Et vous savez comme moi que ce passé s'étirait sur des centaines et des centaines d'années ! Un nombre incalculable d'individus avaient croisé ma route au cours de ce long parcours. Non non... Je m'en serais souvenu. Les seuls Anges que j'avais pu rencontrer étaient morts de mes mains lors de la Grande Confrontation il y a de cela bien longtemps. Les Humains ignoraient tout de cette guerre invisible et sans merci que se menaient nos deux races depuis la nuit des temps. Un statu quo ( = situation figée) avait été instauré depuis ce dernier face à face meurtrier pour les deux clans. Depuis tout ce beau monde s'évitait, et je n'avais plus jamais recroisé d'Ange jusqu'à l'entrée fracassante de notre nouvel ami. Raaaah ! Il faudrait vraiment trouver un moyen de lui faire retrouver la mémoire ! Ça nous avancerait bien. Peut être que les expériences d'Hanji pourraient nous aider à y voir plus clair finalement. Je ne garantissais pas qu'il en ressortirait indemne le bougre !

Mes réflexions furent interrompues par l'intrusion d'un vampire sur mon territoire. Je le sentis approcher de mon manoir sans chercher à se dissimuler. Le Conseil n'avait encore une fois pas perdu de temps... Tch, j'étais prêt. Le mieux serait de partir discrètement afin d'éviter la grande scène des adieux avec ma troupe. A coup sûr ils voudraient venir avec moi et ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Cocotte serait la pire. Vous connaissez l'expression Mère Poule ? Voilà. C'est donc décidé à partir seul que je me faufilai par la fenêtre de la salle de bain après m'être bien entendu changé rapidement. Autant me montrer à mon avantage. J'atterris souplement sur le sol sans faire le moindre bruit et me dirigeai furtivement vers le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier fut surpris de me voir soudainement surgir dans son champ de vision. Manquant de me percuter dans sa course, il s'étala de tout son long. Tch, pas très crédible tout cela...

C'était un jeune vampire. Reprenant contenance, il se redressa rapidement et se plaça face à moi dans une posture défensive. Comme l'indiquait la larme de sang tatouée au coin de son œil droit, il s'agissait bien d'un messager du Conseil, ce qui lui garantissait une immunité auprès de chacun des vampires existant. La haute instance vampirique devait s'assurer que sa parole pouvait être apportée aux quatre coins du monde. Gare à celui qui ne respecterait pas cette fonction ! J'avais je l'avoue été l'un des créateurs de cette règle lorsque j'avais accédé au Conseil. Que voulez-vous, je n'aime pas le désordre...

Les yeux dans les yeux, nous nous observions en chien de faïence. Je ne l'avais encore jamais croisé au Conseil. Certainement un novice. Le messager ne semblait pas rassuré. Il avait raison. Il détourna rapidement les yeux sous mon regard glacial.

« Le conseil requiert votre présence Livaï-sama » lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblante après quelques instants.

Je me baissai rapidement pour ramasser le couteau qu'il avait laissé tomber par mégarde et le lui tendit. Ah les novices et l'incompétence...

« Je te suis » répondis-je avec dédain. Avec un dernier regard sur le manoir, je lui emboîtai le pas pour rejoindre la Limousine qu'il avait laissée sur la route bordant mes terres. Alors qu'il me conduisait vers le tarmac le plus proche, je me plongeai peu à peu dans une bulle de concentration intense afin de me préparer à la joute qui m'attendait.

 **PDV manoir :**

« _Pédra du as édé foir si Lifaï est réfeillé_ ? » postillona Hanji la bouche pleine de Corn Flakes. Assise face à elle à la table du petit déjeuner, Pétra secoua la tête.

« Non, mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, il est le premier debout d'habitude. Il doit se remettre de son... euh... petit pétage de plombs. »

Cocotte, couchée dans le panier de fruits - elle aimait bien couver les oranges - ouvrit un œil interrogateur. Elle avait été exceptionnellement exclue de la chambre de Livaï pour le laisser se reposer. Et elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié, folle d'angoisse pour son Livaï adoré. Pétra avait du batailler ferme pour la tenir à distance. Elle lui faisait la gueule depuis.

« Cot ! » fit la poule, accusatrice.

« Hum à ce propos... Il est réveillé » souffla l'Ange qui se préparait un thé.

« Quoiiiii ?! Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite ! » cracha Hanji. Pétra, avec un léger soupir, essuya les céréales qu'elle venait de recevoir dans la figure.

« Où ça ? Depuis quand ?! Livaïïïïïïïï ! Viens voir mamaaaaaaannnnnnnn ! » s'exclama Hanji en jaillissant comme un diable de sa chaise. Elle fonça dans le couloir et monta comme une flèche à l'étage, suivie de peu par la poule survoltée.

« On ne la changera jamais celle là » souffla Pétra avec un sourire gêné. « Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle doucement à l'Angelot.

« Heu, pas trop mal j'imagine, toujours un caractère de cochon en tout cas » rigola l'Ange en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, de légère rougeurs sur les joues. « Je l'ai vu il y a environ 3 heures, je pensais qu'il nous rejoindr...»

« Il n'est pas làààààà ! » hurla Hanji qui déboula dans la cuisine à bout de souffle. Elle fonça dans le salon. « Livaïïïïïï ! T'es où ?! »

Cocotte, également inquiète, voletait de pièce en pièce en caquetant furieusement.

« Il est sans doute parti sur la tombe... » suggéra Pétra avec un regard triste.

« Quand je l'ai croisé ce matin il venait de l'extérieur . Il devait y être depuis un bon moment, il était trempé par la pluie.»

Hanji repassa dans la cuisine comme une fusée.

« Naaaaan Livaïïï ! Le pauvre, il doit être tellement déprimé... Il s'est suiciiiidééé ! Ou alors il s'est cassé une jambe en partant faire son jogging ! Appelez les pompiers ! »

« Hanji... HANJI ! » cria Pétra en la secouant par les épaules.

Hanji se figea, la goutte au nez, toute à son désespoir.

« Hanji, Livaï n'a jamais fait de jogging. Et il ne se suicidera pas non plus, c'est un roc, c'est notre pilier, tu as oublié ? Arrête de faire la folle, il doit y avoir une explication. Tu as regardé dans le bureau ? Il a pas mal de paperasse en retard. »

« Mais Pétra, tu ne sens rien ? »

« Euh, non... »

« C'est ça LE PROBLEME. Je ne le sens pas ! Il n'est pas là, ni dans les environs ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Il a du se faire attaquer par des extraterrestres ! Je ne vois que ça ! C'est horrible ! » hurla Hanji à nouveau en pleine crise d'hystérie.

« Heu je ne pense pas » murmura l'Ange effaré par l'état dans lequel se trouvait Hanji. Elle était vraiment folle à ce point ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » dit Gunther en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les cheveux hirsutes, il était torse nu, vêtu de son bas de pyjama motif panda. L'ours en peluche qu'il tenait sous son bras cassait encore un peu plus son côté viril. Eld arriva dans la foulée et se mit à rire follement devant l'allure de Gunther et ses cheveux en pétard. Il se calma presque immédiatement face à la mine sérieuse de ses camarades.

« On ne trouve plus Livaï » l'informa l'Ange.

« Oh mais je l'ai vu ce matin. Je suis allé pisser et je l'ai aperçu par la fenêtre du couloir. Il était dans le parc avec un type. Un vampire. Ils partaient dans les bois » bailla à nouveau Gunther.

« Le Conseil ? » ajouta Eld sérieux.

Un silence pesant prit place dans la pièce.

« Hum excusez moi mais pourquoi le Conseil en aurait après lui ? Nous nous sommes juste défendus non ? » demanda l'Ange.

Tous le regardèrent avec un air étonné avant de se rappeler que l'Ange était ignorant des règles vampiriques. Sa perte de mémoire n'arrangeait certes rien. Pourtant personne ne songea à le rabrouer ou à lui faire des reproches sur les précédents événements. A leur yeux il était déjà un membre à part entière de leur petite troupe.

« Hum pour t'expliquer ça globalement disons que les Anges et les vampires ne sont pas de grands copains. Nous n'étions pas sensés t'abriter parmi nous, c'est contraire à la Loi » expliqua Eld pensif.

« Livaï a violé cette Loi. Erwin a voulu profiter de l'occasion pour l'anéantir. Certes nous nous sommes défendus, mais nous sommes bien à la base en violation de la Loi Vampirique, ce qui fait que Livaï va avoir des comptes à rendre... »

L'Ange les regarda tous d'un air inquiet.

« Ah mais pas de panique ! Nous n'allons pas te mettre tout sur le dos ni te mettre à la porte ! Livaï n'est pas le genre à faire ce qu'on lui demande de faire. S'il souhaite que tu restes ici nous suivrons sa volonté. Comme nous l'avons tous fait jusqu'à présent » ajouta-t-il à la cantonade. « Chacun a son histoire ici l'Angelot, donc ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes tous plutôt compréhensifs. »

L'Ange lui lança un regard reconnaissant pendant que les autres fixaient Eld.

Pétra lança : « Que faisons nous ? »

« QUOI ? Quelle question, on y va, on va le sauveeer » pleurnicha Hanji. Cocotte appuya son propos en bondissant sur son épaule. La poule les fusilla du regard, toujours en rogne.

Mais Eld secoua lentement la tête : « Si Livaï n'a pas jugé bon de nous en parler alors c'est qu'il veut régler cette histoire seul. Vous oubliez qui il est ? De quoi il est capable ? Et je n'ai pas envie de me faire botter le cul en le contrariant... encore... » grimaça-t-il en frottant les côtes encore endolories.

 **PDV Livaï :**

Le messager m'avait mené directement devant le Grand Tribunal. Tch, ils avaient besoin d'en faire autant ? Un tribunal quoi. D'un air de profond ennui, je suivis le jeune vampire d'une démarche souple et élégante. Les gardes postés devant la salle préparée pour l'occasion s'écartèrent à mon passage, le regard craintif. Je pénétrai d'un pas assuré dans l'espace dédié au jugement des pires crapules de notre espèce. Espéraient-ils me vexer ? Les vampires de haut rang présents se retournèrent vers moi et des chuchotements se firent entendre. Je notai au passage que l'assistance était composée en majorité de partisans d'Erwin, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Mais peu m'importait.

Le juge élu pour cette session se leva de son siège et m'invita d'un geste de la main à prendre place au centre de la pièce. Tch, Kitts Verman... Un Noble influençable de piètre envergure, qui allait généralement là où le vent le menait. Je me dirigeai à l'endroit désigné tout en remarquant que le banc de l'Accusateur était occupé par Pixis et sa clique. Leur sourire satisfait me confirma que la partie n'allait pas être si facile que je l'avais prévu. J'avais clairement la sensation que les dés étaient jetés. Les imbéciles. Je pris place sur le siège de l'Accusé, non sans avoir pris soin de l'épousseter avant, tout en regardant avec hauteur mes adversaires et quiconque osait prétendre me rabaisser d'une quelconque façon. Un silence complet régna soudain dans la salle.

Verman se racla la gorge avant de se lancer.

« Accusé ! Tu es aujourd'hui convoqué devant la plus haute juridiction vampirique pour répondre de tes méfaits ! »

Je haussai un sourcil moqueur.

« Euh... Je disais donc pour répondre de tes méfaits. As-tu choisi un Défenseur que tu souhaiterais voir convoquer? »

Je baillai ostensiblement.

« Pas besoin. »

« Alors la parole est à l'Accusateur ! »

Pixis se leva de son banc, l'air solennel.

« Livaï ! Haut Noble du Conseil Vampirique ! Bien que cela m'attriste profondément de te voir ici aujourd'hui, nous devons tous comprendre que nul ne peut se soustraire à la Loi ! »

Quel faux jeton, celui-là. Pixis, l'acolyte d'Erwin, attristé de me voir sur ce siège ? C'était risible.

« Tu as accueilli chez toi un infâme membre de l'armée angélique, notre ennemi ancestral » poursuivit-il. « Non content d'avoir fraternisé avec un Ange, et ce en violation de la Loi, tu as massacré le Noble Erwin et ses soldats... qui venaient courageusement mettre un terme à cette ABOMINATION ! » hurla-t-il soudain en me pointant d'un doigt vengeur.

Une vraie pièce de théâtre. Je m'installai un peu plus confortablement dans mon siège. J'avais hâte de voir la suite.

«Oui ! Notre frère Erwin ! Qui avait à cœur la cause des vampires, un grand Noble, le meilleur d'entre nous ! » se lamenta-t-il.

Est-ce que son plaidoyer larmoyant fonctionnait vraiment ? Je jetais un regard circonspect à l'assistance et fronçai les sourcils en constatant que ces idiots buvaient ses paroles.

« Même si les Anges se tiennent à distance depuis des lustres, nous n'avons pas oublié les ravages qu'ils ont causé dans nos rangs. Fraterniser avec cette sale engeance est un acte de trahison qui mérite la punition ultime ! Même si cela me désole... » ajouta-t-il d'un air accablé.

Tch, ça ne méritait certes pas un Oscar mais il commençait à m'énerver sérieusement celui-là. Il puait l'hypocrisie. D'autant que certains Nobles du public acquiesçaient avec ferveur à chacune de ses phrases. Même le prétendu juge hochait la tête à ses propos. Je savais à présent à quoi m'en tenir et je n'avais franchement pas de temps à perdre avec un procès pipé.

Je me levai avec grâce alors que Pixis poursuivait son discours on ne peut plus ennuyeux.

« Chers Nobles ! Je vais vous prouver que l'Accusé ici présent a volontair... mais... quoi... que fais-tu ? Tu dois attendre ton tour !» tonna Pixis pris au dépourvu.

« La ferme.»

Le visage tout rouge, il me jeta un regard assassin. Le juge, gêné de la tournure, se tortilla dans son siège.

« Hum, Livaï... l'Accusateur doit d'abord terminer avant que tu ne puisses te défendre » tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Je le coupai avec dédain. « Oui, oui, bla bla bla... »

D'une voix ferme et haute, j'annonçai :

« Juge... Nobles du Conseil... Accusateur de mes deux... Sachez que j'accueille chez moi qui bon me semble. Erwin était un sale arriviste, pervers et idiot de surcroît... Et sachez que quiconque osera venir me provoquer sur mon territoire ou attaquer un membre de ma troupe encourra le même sort» ajoutais-je d'un air féroce.

J'entendis Pixis s'étouffer à ces mots. Mes propos créèrent un brouhaha de plus en plus fort dans l'assistance.

« Comme Pixis l'a si bien dit, cela fait des lustres que les Vampires et les Anges ne se côtoient plus. Il est temps de passer à autre chose. Le monde évolue. Nous devons évoluer avec lui. »

Je pris le temps de scruter mes adversaires avant de lâcher :

« Je demande le Combat de Vérité . »

Voilà qui allait mettre un terme à cette mascarade. J'étais convaincu que le juge roulait pour Pixis. Autant en finir. C'est moi qui allait donner le tempo à présent.

Des cris d'étonnement jaillirent du public et une certaine excitation se propagea. En effet, il n'y avait pas eu de Combat de Vérité depuis des centaines d'années. Un Accusé pouvait en dernier ressort se soustraire au jugement du Conseil et défier son Accusateur dans un combat à mort. Il y avait juste un tout petit inconvénient de rien du tout: Pixis aurait le choix de ses armes tandis que je ne serais autoriser à combattre qu'à mains nues. L'Accusateur aurait également la possibilité de m'affronter avec deux assesseurs, avantage dont il ne se priverait certainement pas afin de s'assurer la victoire. Vous avez dit fair play ? Foutaises ! Autant vous dire qu'avec ce genre d'épreuve un Accusé avait peu de chance de s'en tirer. Je ne m'en faisais pourtant aucunement. Pixis ne me faisait pas peur. J'allais le manger tout cru et ses foutus assesseurs me serviraient de dessert. A cette pensée, j'esquissai un sourire carnassier.

« Silence ! Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous à la fin ! » tenta de s'imposer le juge. Il essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

« Eh bien... euh... je suppose que c'est ton droit. Je valide donc ta demande. Livaï défendra son honneur au cours du Combat de Vérité qui se tiendra dans l'Arène demain à l'aube ! Pixis ! Que choisis-tu ? »

L'autre fit mine d'hésiter, pas très longtemps à vrai dire.

« Je suis prêt pour ma part à honorer Erwin » dit-il. « Erwin... héros vilement vilipendé par l'Accusé ! »

Ca y est, c'était reparti... Sortez les violons.

« Erwin, mon ami, mon mentor, le... »

« Tes histoires de cœur ne nous intéressent pas Pixis. Viens en au fait », le coupai-je, blasé.

« Hein ? »

Vexé, il cracha : « Je ferai face avec 2 assesseurs... Je choisis Berthold et Reiner ! »

Hmm, choix intéressant. Pas les plus mauvais.

« Et je me présenterai avec mes armes fétiches, mes Shamshirs ! »

Tch, aucun suspense. Je savais que Pixis, en bon perse qui se respecte, maniait à la perfection ses lames courbes. Il avait eu 4 siècles pour se perfectionner.

Verman interrompit ces pensées.

« Comme le veut la coutume, l'Accusé doit être détenu sous bonne garde dans les Geôles la nuit précédant le combat, et ce afin de nous assurer qu'il ne prenne pas la fuite. Pas d'objection? »

« L'Accusation n'a pas d'objection » souria Pixis.

Verman tourna son regard vers moi.

Je soupirai et acquiesçai d'un air dédaigneux. Cependant le sourire qu'affichait Pixis m'interpellait quelque peu. Il ne semblait pas surpris de ma demande en réalité. S'y attendait-il ?

Sans un mot je me dirigeai vers les gardes postés au fond de la salle et les suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui nous mena au 2e sous-sol. Le Conseil avait érigé à ce niveau les cachots destinés aux « invités d'honneur ». Le garde de tête ouvrit une porte qui ne se distinguait nullement des autres et s'effaça en me faisant signe d'entrer dans la pièce. Mais frappé d'horreur, je me figeai brutalement sur le pas de la porte.

« VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?! »

J'attrapai le garde par le col et le balançai dans le cachot prétendument de luxe.

« Hors de question que je dorme la dedans ! Tu nettoies ! » lui ordonnai-je d'un regard polaire.

Je fronçai le nez devant la couche de poussière qui reposait sur les meubles. Le garde que j'avais envoyé valser à l'intérieur avait d'ailleurs fait voleter un nuage de moumoutes horribles. J'en avais les poils hérissés.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les gardes épuisés finissaient de passer la serpillière à ma grande satisfaction. Je gagnai mes nouveaux quartiers et leur claquait la porte au nez, accueilli par une agréable senteur citronnée. Bien. J'allais peut-être pouvoir me détendre un peu finalement. Je m'installai tranquillement dans un siège en cuir face à la porte, décidé à me reposer pour les prochaines heures. N'oubliant pas les enjeux et le lieu où je me tenais, je restai donc les yeux clos mais les sens en alerte.

 **PDV manoir :**

Il était maintenant 15H. L'Ange était perdu dans ses pensées. Il faisait des efforts considérables pour retrouver ses souvenirs. Il avait toujours cet étrange sentiment qu'une chose essentielle lui échappait constamment. Ce sentiment profond devenait de plus en plus étouffant. Il s'était donc installé dans une clairière proche du manoir et était assis en son centre en tailleur. La clairière était assez loin du manoir pour avoir une certaine tranquillité d'action et de pensée mais assez proche en cas de nouvelle attaque. Avec les récents événements, mieux valait être sur ses gardes. Il savait pertinemment que l'un des vampires du manoir était en ce moment même en train de le surveiller. Il sentait son regard sur lui. C'est donc dans cette position, les yeux fermés, qu'il se concentra intensément. Il essayait de visualiser son entourage comme lui avait appris Livaï et une fois que ce fût fait, il essaya de faire la même chose mais en remontant dans le passé, en commençant par ses souvenirs les plus récents. Il sentait qu'il pouvait le faire, qu'il n'en était pas loin.

Il resta ainsi pendant des heures sans bouger mais sans rien voir au-delà de son arrivée fracassante. Sous la concentration de la sueur perla sur son front. Il esquissa une grimace de frustration, comprenant que même avec la meilleur volonté du monde sa tentative ne mènerait à rien.

Il ne voulait pas être une charge pour ses nouveaux compagnons. Il leur faisait courir, il le savait, un danger considérable. Il avait fini par s'attacher à ces personnages excentriques : Hanji et sa folie, Pétra et sa douceur, Eld et sa droiture, Gunther et ses goûts vestimentaires plus que douteux, Cocotte et sa fidélité à toute épreuve envers son maître, et Livaï... Livaï qui lui faisait ressentir les choses intensément, qui le mettait dans tous ses états lorsqu'il posait son regard sur lui, Livaï qui cachait ses faiblesses sous un masque de froideur pour mieux protéger ses proches. De fil en aiguille, l'Ange repensa au combat qui avait opposé Livaï et Erwin. En se remémorant ce combat sanglant et les sentiments intenses qui l'avaient assailli, quelque chose de chaud le prit aux tripes, puis un froid polaire s'abattit quelques secondes plus tard sur ses épaules à l'idée qu'ils auraient pu perdre Livaï. Il émergea de sa transe bouleversé. Il se leva précipitamment avant de vomir. C'est dans un cri rageur qu'il laissa s'échapper la frustration accumulée.

AAAAH ! Pourquoi ça avait foiré ?! Tout à sa détresse, il sentit soudain un mouvement derrière lui. Pétra le contemplait, le regard compatissant.

Il lui retourna son attention avec un sourire fatigué. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement en lui tendant une petite bouteille d'eau.

« Cela fait 6 heures que tu es là » souffla-t-elle, la bouteille toujours dans sa main tendue.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la luminosité du jour avait baissé.

« Hum, merci... »

L'Angelot pris la bouteille gracieusement offerte et avala quelques gorgées. Pétra vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, toujours silencieuse, comme un doux soutien. L'Ange avait la forte impression qu'elle le comprenait et qu'elle cherchait à le soutenir à sa manière.

« Hanji et Cocotte ont disparu i heures » soupira-t-elle. « Elles ne tenaient plus en place. Elles ont filé après qu'Hanji ait prétendu s'être foulé le poignet en faisant la vaisselle avec Cocotte. Elle est partie à l'étage soit-disant se faire un bandage. Cocotte a suivi en traînant une aile et en faisant semblant de boîter... Je te jure...» rigola-t-elle. L'Ange essayait d'imaginer la poule en train de faire la vaisselle mais l'image avait du mal à se former dans son esprit.

« Elles sont probablement allées retrouver Livaï », reprit Pétra. « S'il n'est toujours pas rentré c'est qu'il a du avoir un contretemps. Connaissant Livaï je ne pense pas que l'on devrait se faire trop de soucis. J'espère que les filles ne vont pas mettre les pieds dans le plat... »

L'Angelot ressentait sans mal dans ses paroles toute l'inquiétude qu'elle essayait de cacher. Elle semblait en plein conflit intérieur. Rejoindre Livaï et le soutenir au risque de le contrarier ou respecter sa volonté...

« Livaï est fort » asséna l'Ange d'une voix déterminée. « Je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien » ajouta-t-il pour la rebooster.

Elle lui sourit sincèrement, peu dupe de la manœuvre. Elle était venue pour lui remonter le moral mais au final c'était lui qui l'aidait. Elle ressentait toute la bonté de l'Ange et était touchée par sa gentillesse. Il était quelqu'un d'important à protéger à ses yeux. Quelqu'un qu'on avait envie de préserver des horreurs de ce monde.

« Bon on va manger ? » demanda son compagnon alors qu'un gargouillis sonore se faisait entendre. Pétra pouffa gentiment devant sa mine gênée face au bruit que venait de faire son ventre.

« Oui allons-y. »

En rejoignant le manoir, tous deux ne purent empêcher un sinistre pressentiment de les saisir. Livaï était un être très puissant, personne ne l'ignorait. Mais était-il invincible pour autant ?

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

Quel peut bien être ce lien étrange entre Livaï et Eren ? :3 Livaï va-t-il se sortir indemne de cette situation ? et surtout la plus grande question, qui peut bien être Cocotte ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça ! J'accepte toute critique ^^ Les reviews m'aident à savoir si ce que j'écris plaît et c'est plutôt encourageant ^^

Je ne promet rien pour la sortie du prochain chapitre avec le retour des études X)

Je pense aussi finir mon autre fic et en écrire de nouvelles une fois celle ci fini mais je ne sais pas encore quel couple utiliser. Soit Grimmjow x Ichigo, Sasuke x Naruto ou encore Livaï x Eren

Je verrai bien ^^ Je ne sais pas encore laquelle je commencerai mais il y en a une qui porte sur les gangs, une sur la guerre et une sur la noblesse et des assassinats

on verra bien sur le moment ^^

En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacance !

A la revoyure mes petits loups ^^

tchuss

Grimmy06


	9. Chapter 9

COUCOU MES PETITS LOUPS !

Whoaaaa vous avez mes plus plates excuses pour vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ! Mais j'ai eu quelques contre temps, notamment un grand changement dans mon quotidien à la fac, en appart, les partiels, les fêtes, tout ça tout ça. J'avais déjà commencé à écrire ce chapitre en octobre mais je n'arrivais pas à le boucler, je n'aimais pas ce que j'écrivais

Le temps est passé trop vite j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pas publié depuis plusieurs moi ! Vraiment désolé pour l'attente ! Je sais que c'est chiant étant moi même de nature peu patiente XD

En tout cas voilà un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Et en espérant ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde en route XD

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Cocotte XD

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent, suivent et commentent cette fic ! Ça fait chaud au coeur !

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 **Nekoko3** : coucou ! contente que ma fic te plaise ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est encourageant !

 **D4rk Lili** : contente que tu ne sois pas déçu ! XD oui l'ennemi de Livaï est essentiellement la poussière XD merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

 **Gloria** : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ça m'a permis de me réveiller et de me dire "merde faut tu te bouges! " donc merci beaucoup XD n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de cette fic X)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 :**

 **PDV Hanji :**

Hanji courait à présent dans les bois, accompagnée de Cocotte. A vrai dire c'était plutôt Cocotte qui menait la charge, tel un limier flairant une piste. Hanji la suivait docilement. Elle ne savait pas comment la poule pouvait savoir où se trouvait Livaï mais l'heure était grave, autant tout tenter. Elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Livaï et Cocotte semblait être sûre du chemin à prendre. Arrivées dans la ville la plus proche, elles firent forte impression, laissant les badauds hallucinés devant le spectacle d'une brune aux yeux exorbités poursuivant à toute vitesse une poule hystérique. Après 2 heures de course folle, Hanji trouva qu'elles n'allaient pas assez vite et c'est ainsi que les deux acolytes se retrouvèrent dans une camionnette « empruntée » dans l'urgence. Hanji était au volant et Cocotte était collée au pare-brise. Elle indiquait fiévreusement la direction à prendre d'une aile tremblotante. Hanji fonçait en doublant tout ce qui la ralentissait. Après encore 1 heure de route, 3 autres villes traversées, des dizaines de piétons et conducteurs traumatisés, elles arrivèrent à la nuit tombée devant un immense bâtiment orné de colonnes de marbre. Cocotte poussa un cri strident et se jeta à son visage, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination.

« Arrête ! Je vois rieeeeen ! Hiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Hanji évita de justesse une bouche d'incendie et se gara en catastrophe le long du trottoir.

Avisant ce qui l'entourait, elle reconnut de suite le Grand Tribunal de l'Instance Vampirique. Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment relativement ancien abritant officiellement des bureaux administratifs mais qui dissimulait tribunaux et cachots dans les différents niveaux de son sous-sol. Chaque niveau était destiné aux différentes castes de vampires. Elle y avait fait un séjour il y a de cela quelques années. Que voulez-vous, tout le monde n'était pas sensible à son charme ravageur. On l'avait collée durant 3 mois au niveau psychiatrique avant qu'elle trouve le moyen de s'évader. Pfff.

Si Livaï n'était pas rentré c'est qu'il devait se trouver enfermé quelque part, elle en était sûre. Un des niveaux, le plus sécurisé, était réservé aux Hauts Nobles. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en entendant des coups contre sa vitre : un groupe d'ados attendait, tout excité. Hanji soupira bruyamment. Quelle idée d'avoir piqué la camionnette d'un pizzaïolo. Elle redémarra en trombe, laissant en plan les jeunes éberlués. Elle contourna le bâtiment pour stationner le véhicule à l'arrière, espérant se faufiler et retrouver Livaï au sous-sol. Il fallait qu'elle sache s'il allait bien. Il le fallait. Elle n'arrivait pas à réprimer ce besoin lancinant. Cocotte non plus apparemment. Elle avait sauté de la camionnette par la fenêtre et piaillait d'impatience.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive... »

En mode furtif, les deux complices se glissèrent dans le bâtiment par une porte de service. C'était drôlement facile. Trop facile. Pas de gardes. Pas de bruit. Rien qu'une odeur immonde, qu'Hanji reconnut immédiatement, mêlée à l'odeur du sang frais. Les poils se hérissèrent sur sa nuque. Cocotte aussi l'avait sentie et elle s'était figée, tremblante. Ses yeux fous roulaient dans leur orbite. Hanji tituba et s'effondra contre le mur le plus proche.

« Livaïïïï ! »

 **PDV Livaï :**

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, le sourire satisfait de Pixis ne me quittait plus. Quelque chose clochait. Qu'est ce que ce serpent avait donc bien pu encore manigancer. Pixis était particulièrement retors et ce n'était pas pour me plaire. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait tenté de faire croire, je savais très bien qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Erwin. Je pourrais même certifier qu'il ne l'avait jamais estimé. En bon mouton qui se respecte il avait suivi les pas de son mentor, attendant son heure. De toute manière nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment appréciés. A la réflexion, je n'appréciais pas grand-monde. Je tolérais la présence de mon escouade dans MON manoir. Il faudrait d'ailleurs penser à le re-nettoyer, le dernier grand ménage remontait à loin, 2 jours. Une éternité... Le côté pratique de ce petit monde, c'est qu'il y avait plus de bras pour tout laver. Mais il y avait du coup plus de monde pour tout salir... Tch.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par des bruits sourds provenant des étages supérieurs. Que se passait-il ? L'agitation se fit plus proche et des hurlements étouffés se firent entendre à travers la lourde porte me séparant du couloir. Mmm... Cela ne me disait rien de bon. Cet étage était sensé être vraiment bien sécurisé et une telle agitation était inconcevable. Une odeur reconnaissable entre toutes assaillit mes sens.

« Merde ! Pas eux ! » soufflai-je en me relevant précipitamment.

Leur présence ici à ce niveau précisément ne signifiait qu'une chose : quelqu'un de l'intérieur les avait tuyautés sur les lieux car seuls les vampires étaient autorisés à accéder à ces niveaux. L'identité du traître n'était pas difficile à deviner. Le salaud ! Je doutais que les nouveaux venus soient ici pour jouer à la belote. Visiblement Pixis n'avait pas assez confiance en ses talents de combattant pour me vaincre et avait employé une méthode plus radicale. Je ne doutais aucunement de mes capacités mais la donne avait clairement changé. La puanteur de ces bestioles m'empêchait de me concentrer. Mon dieu, mon royaume pour du parfum !

Je fonçai contre la porte pour la défoncer. Il était hors de question que je reste là, fait comme un rat. Au diable le Conseil. Je stoppais brutalement mon élan car en me rapprochant de la porte l'odeur était devenue plus forte. Tch, elle était immonde. Ils étaient là, juste derrière, je le savais. Foutue porte, elle avait diminué l'odeur de ces sales cabots. Je fronçais le nez, énervé de devoir me les coltiner. Vu la puanteur ils devaient être une dizaine, voir plus. Impossible de savoir avec la barrière de la porte. Il allait y avoir du grabuge. Tch, le Conseil allait encore rechigner sur ma conduite.

« Bande d'incapables, s'ils osent dire quoi que ce soit... Hors de question que je paye pour la casse !»

Je fus interrompu dans mon monologue par un grand coup qui fit trembler la porte. J'entendais des reniflements tout autour. Bons toutous... Bien. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Le mieux dans cette situation était l'effet de surprise. C'est avec un élan suffisant que je sautai de tout mon poids sur la porte, la projetant hors de ses gonds. Elle se fracassa contre le mur du couloir, écrasant au passage deux loups-garous. Je poussais un grognement guttural, contrastant avec mon élégance naturelle. Vous ai-je dit qu'on m'avait proposé maintes fois d'être mannequin ? Je sautai sur le premier cabot à ma portée et lui brisai la nuque. Avec un sourire cynique, je me tournai vers les autres.

« Au suivant ! »

Après un instant d'hésitation, la meute se jeta sur moi. Je bondis au-dessus de la mêlée et attaquai le dernier du groupe d'assaillants. Avant d'avoir pu le saisir, je fus projeté en arrière. Drôlement costaud le bougre ! Je me figeai lorsque je reconnu l'être abject devant moi.

« Farlan ! » crachai-je.

Un grand sourire satisfait était scotché sur son visage. Il savait qu'il avait l'avantage du nombre. Je ne m'étais jamais frotté à Farlan auparavant, je ne pouvais donc être sûr de sa puissance. Mais j'étais sûr de la mienne. Un sourire releva le coin de mes lèvres. Avec une assurance non feinte et un visage hautain je me relevai et pris place devant lui, m'époussetant au passage. Tch, cet endroit était vraiment dégoûtant. Les loups-garous avaient tapissé le sol du couloir de saletés en tout genre, des touffes de poils, berk... Je relevai le menton et les fixai d'un air écœuré. Mes canines s'allongèrent et et mes yeux rougeoyèrent.

« Tch, Pixis est tombé bien bas » murmurai-je.

Farlan haussa un sourcil. Ben quoi ! Comme si ça ne sautait pas aux yeux que Pixis était derrière tout ça. Sans son aide ils ne seraient jamais entrés dans le bâtiment. Il avait du dépouiller le service de sécurité du bâtiment sous un prétexte ou un autre pour aider la meute à pénétrer dans les lieux. Farlan renifla bruyamment et mon visage se tordit dans une grimace. Aucune classe.

J'observai avec attention mon adversaire. Il était grand, plus grand que moi. Les muscles de ses bras saillaient sous son T-Shirt moulant. Un vrai Chippendale ! Ses cheveux bruns noués en queue de cheval tombaient dans son dos. Il ne s'était pas complètement transformé, tout comme ses sbires. Des crocs aiguisés garnissaient sa bouche et ses yeux étaient... euh... caca d'oie ? Je fus sur le point de défaillir en avisant les touffes de poils qui sortaient du col de son T-Shirt et qui couvraient abondamment ses avant-bras. Tch, ramenez moi une tondeuse, bordel ! Vu l'odeur qu'il dégageait, il ne devait pas se laver non plus...

Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge quand il constata que je le détaillais de haut en bas d'un air de dégoût. J'avais le droit de vomir ?

Je m'apprêtai à lui faire passer l'envie de vivre mais je sentis du mouvement dans mon dos. Je fis un bond sur le mur pour y prendre appui et pivotai d'un mouvement fulgurant pour asséner un coup de pied dévastateur dans la nuque du loups-garou qui s'apprêtait à me sauter dessus. Son cou craqua sous la force de l'impact et sa face s'encastra dans le sol.

« Et de quatre » soufflai-je avec un rictus effrayant. Mon taux d'adrénaline montait en flèche. On s'amusait comme des petits fous. Je pouvais deviner à la tête des sous-fifres de Farlan que mon aura se faisait de plus en plus écrasante.

Seul le chef de meute semblait ne pas sourciller. Il me regardait calmement, un éclat moqueur dans le regard. Il ne réagissait pas. Je compris lorsque une torpeur commença à m'envahir. Je baissais les yeux et vis la minuscule seringue plantée dans ma jambe. Je m'étais fait avoir comme un bleu. Leur immonde puanteur avait anesthésié mon odorat et je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Tch, quelle situation pourrie.

« Et merde... » soufflai-je avant de me fracasser sur le sol, complètement immobile. Le produit avait agi très vite et mon corps était totalement engourdi. A présent je n'arrivais même plus à prononcer la moindre parole.

Farlan afficha un air satisfait et je me maudis de ne pas pouvoir lui arracher la face. Mes nerfs étaient de plus en plus mis à rude épreuve. J'étais allongé là, impuissant, sur ce sol dégueulasse ! De la terre avait tâché ma chemise. Je me sentais au bord de la syncope.

« On l'emmène. Travis, Joss, occupez-vous des morts. Rendez vous où vous savez. Dispersion ! » hurla le sac à puce à ses sbires. Puis il se tourna vers moi, se délectant.

« A nous deux Dracula » me chuchota-il, me soufflant son haleine de l'enfer au visage. Il avait donc décidé de m'achever !

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre Rantanplan. Il allait goûter à mon pouvoir de séduction, celui la même utilisé sur l'Angelot. Peut-être parviendrai-je à me sortir de ce pétrin après tout. Je me concentrai mais mes espoirs prirent fin lorsque je sentis mes yeux se fermer petit à petit. Ma conscience commençait à sombrer dans les abysses. J'étais piégé.

 **PDV Hanji :**

Hanji se précipita jusqu'à l'endroit où se situaient les cachots destinés à la haute instance vampirique et identifia rapidement celui de Livaï. La porte avait été défoncée de l'intérieur. Il n'y avait plus personne de vivant ici. L'odeur de chien était étouffante et celle des gardes vampires morts inondait ses narines. Le sang détecté dans l'entrée était donc celui des gardes. Ces derniers avaient été déchiquetés et leur gorge arrachée. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace des loups-garous, pas même un cadavre. Ils avaient décampé. L'odeur de Livaï régnait encore dans le cachot. Cocotte bondissait comme une folle dans tous les recoins de la pièce, dans l'espoir de trouver son dieu. Mais il n'était plus là. Hanji commença à paniquer. Son mauvais pressentiment ne faisait que se confirmer depuis tout à l'heure. Cocotte était totalement hagarde, elle avait perdu toute trace de son protégé, comme si le lien avait été rompu.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?! MAIS QU'EST CE QU'ON FAIT ?! » hurla-t-elle en larmes. Cocotte caquetait à l'unisson, les plumes hirsutes.

C'est seulement lorsque Hanji s'étala de tout son long sur le sol après avoir trébuché sur le cadavre d'un garde, qu'elle se reprit.

« Aïe... » piailla-t-elle en se frottant le front. Après un moment, elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle se redressa, s'épousseta et observa la poule avec détermination. Visiblement un coup sur la tête avait suffi à lui remettre les idées en place. Elle ramassa la chaussure de sécurité du garde et la balança à la tête de la poule. Calmée direct la volaille. Cocotte la regarda avec stupeur, la bave au bec.

Dans cette situation il fallait avant tout garder son calme. Et réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Si Livaï avait eu le dessus, elles auraient retrouvé des cadavres de loups. Rien ! Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : Livaï n'avait pas eu le dessus. Qu'avaient-ils fait de lui ? Il restait une chance qu'il soit encore en vie. Mais tout d'abord il fallait sortir de cet endroit et filer avant que de nouveaux gardes arrivent sur les lieux. L'événement semblait très récent vu l'odeur persistante qui régnait. La sécurité du tribunal n'allait donc pas tarder à rappliquer. Des bruits de course se firent entendre, confirmant ses craintes. Visiblement du monde arrivait.

Elle prit Cocotte sous le bras et fila à la vitesse du vent le long des couloirs. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait bien les lieux. Elles parvinrent à sortir de justesse du bâtiment pour se jeter dans des buissons situés à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée, juste avant qu'une tripotée de 4x4 arrive en dérapant. Une escouade de vampires débarqua dans la précipitation, armée jusqu'aux dents. Ben il était temps ! Ils devraient vraiment recruter des gens plus compétents !

Hanji essaya de réfléchir tant bien que mal à ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent. Suivre les pistes laissées par les loups-garous était impossible car elles partaient dans tous les sens. Ils avaient du se séparer afin d'assurer leurs arrières. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Cocotte qui semblait HS. Les yeux humides, la poule caquetait doucement de désespoir. De toute évidence il fallait qu'elle agisse et vite. Elle devait prendre une décision. Savoir Livaï dans une situation inconfortable était dur à imaginer et encore plus à tolérer. Livaï était son repère, il incarnait sa nouvelle famille, il en était le pilier, même s'il s'en défendait la plupart du temps. Il était quelqu'un d'important dans cette nouvelle vie et elle ne supporterait pas que quelque chose lui arrive. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait lui être utile, il fallait faire les choses bien ! Les loups-garous n'étaient pas réputés pour leur raffinement ou leur délicatesse. L'image de Livaï râlant à tout bout de champ sur la puanteur de ces bêtes la fit glousser. Elle imaginait très bien la scène. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand elle prit conscience que peut-être elle ne reverrait jamais Livaï. Et si tout était perdu ? Et si finalement il était mort ?

Hanji se secoua et fit taire ses doutes pour se concentrer sur son objectif. Elle vit les gardes foncer dans le bâtiment. S'ensuivit un grand brouhaha dans tout le bâtiment. Hanji décida de rester cachée, le temps que toute cette agitation se calme.

Au bout d'un moment elle s'endormit, alors que Cocotte restait figée à ses côtés. Elle rêva du manoir, abandonné et glacial. Elle courait dans toutes les pièces et constatait que tous les meubles étaient recouverts de draps rouges. Elle appelait ses amis mais personne ne répondait. Elle était seule, abandonnée dans un désespoir sans nom. Voulant quitter les lieux, elle s'apercevait alors que toutes les issues étaient verrouillées hermétiquement. Elle se jetait en hurlant contre la porte d'entrée et fracassait ses poings ensanglantés contre le battant.

Hanji gémissait, plongée dans son cauchemar. Elle s'éveilla en sursaut quand Cocotte se mit à lui fouetter le visage du bout de son aile.

« Quoi, quoi... »

Sur indication de la poule, qui semblait avoir recouvré ses esprits, elle vit qu'il n'y avait plus de gardes près des 4x4. Elle s'apprêtait à saisir l'occasion quand elle perçut du mouvement près d'une des sorties de secours. Elle vit une silhouette s'éloigner furtivement et rejoindre une berline noire garée dans une rue avoisinante. Bizarre. Lorsque l'homme, un vampire, ouvrit la portière de la voiture, la lumière du plafonnier éclaira son visage. Pixis ! Il souriait ! Pourquoi ?

Et Hanji comprit de suite la situation. Pixis devait être impliqué dans la disparition de Livaï car c'était à n'en point douter l'un de ses pires opposants. Il avait été stupide de rester près de la scène du carnage car à présent tout était clair dans l'esprit d'Hanji. Elle avait à présent une cible, et cette cible c'était Pixis.

Un sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage et Cocotte l'observa avec interrogation.

« On a une piste, Cocotte ! »

Hanji commença à rire, les yeux étincelants. Elle se mit à courir et se rapprocha de Pixis horriblement vite et étrangement silencieuse.

Pixis hoqueta quand il se rendit compte de sa présence. Il n'eut pas le temps de verrouiller sa portière qu'Hanji l'arrachait d'un mouvement rapide.

« Je te tiens ! » ria-t-elle, les yeux exorbités et le sourire déjanté. Elle en aurait presque effrayé Livaï.

 **PDV manoir :**

Au manoir l'inquiétude régnait. Tout le monde commençait à se poser des questions. Livaï ne revenait pas, Hanji et Cocotte ne donnaient aucune nouvelle. Elles étaient parties depuis la veille, ce n'était pas bon signe. Gunther, préoccupé, avait déjà laissé échapper une tasse de ses mains. Eld avait fait 5 cafetières et était énervé au possible. Il tournait comme un lion en cage dans la cuisine et avait cassé la porte du frigo en l'ouvrant. Petra lisait dans le salon, elle venait de recommencer pour la 4eme fois la même page.

L'Ange était dans un fauteuil du salon en train de méditer. Livaï allait faire une crise cardiaque en constatant le bazar qui régnait. Enfin si il rentrait un jour... Le Conseil Vampirique semblait omnipotent, avait-il le pouvoir absolu ? Et si quelqu'un avait réussi à piéger Livaï ? Il ne fallait écarter aucune possibilité. Livaï était tout sauf patient, il aurait dû rentrer assez rapidement après avoir expédié l'affaire. Mais il n'en était rien. Et un mauvais pressentiment restait ancré au plus profond de son âme. Quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver, et cette certitude devenait de plus en plus forte au fil des heures.

Au bout de quelques heures il remarqua avec étonnement que tout le monde était à présent dans le salon. Tous étaient affalés dans les fauteuils bordant la cheminée. Seul Eld faisait des allers retours dans la cuisine, se préparant un énième café. Personne n'osait parler, tout le monde savait ce que pensaient les autres, nul besoin de l'énoncer.

L'Ange n'y tenait plus.

« Et si on partait à leur recherche ? »

Eld le regarda avec ironie :

« Quoi, tu veux lancer une opération de secours, pour secourir l'équipe de secours, qui est partie secourir Livaï ? »

Petra secoua la tête.

« Livaï ne le voudrait pas. On doit lui faire confiance et attendre les nouvelles. »

L'Ange soupira. Il fallait absolument qu'ils s'occupent sinon il sentait qu'il allait devenir fou. De toute façon personne ne semblait vraiment savoir quoi faire. Son regard fut attiré par les morceaux de tasse jonchant le sol.

« On fait le ménage ? » proposa-t-il sans même penser à ses paroles.

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Livaï sort de ce corps ! » cria Gunther avant de partir dans un fou rire.

L'Angelot se renfrogna dans son fauteuil en maugréant.

« Au moins ça nous occupera, on a rien à faire de toute façon et comme ça Livaï sera content en rentrant » dit-il en cachant ses joues rouges entre ses genoux.

« Hum c'est vrai que ça devient pesant. Je n'ai plus rien à faire. J'ai fini de rédiger tous les dossiers importants de l'entreprise, je me suis même avancée sur le mois qui arrive » dit Pétra le regard pensif. « Et mon livre est pourri... »

« Ouaip, OK pour moi, faut que je me défoule là » lança Eld en sirotant son breuvage.

« Nan sérieux ? Pour une fois qu'on a pas l'autre cinglé de la propreté aux basques, vous voulez faire le ménage ? » balbutia Gunther en tirant la tronche.

Tous le regardèrent avec amusement.

« Allez Gunther ! On fait la course, chacun une partie du manoir ! » rigola Pétra en se levant souplement. Une bonne petite compétition, voilà ce qu'il fallait aux garçons.

« Et on gagne quoi ? » grogna Gunther.

« Dispense de ménage pour 1 mois ! »

« Je vais chercher les produits. Tu viens My Little Angel ? » roucoula Gunther avec une pointe de moquerie.

« J'arrive ! »

L'intermède eut au moins le mérite de leur changer les idées. Pendant 2 petites heures. Vitesse vampirique oblige... La réalité les rattrapa rapidement.

 **PDV Livaï :**

Je repris lentement conscience, avec un mal de crâne persistant. Je tentai de me relever mais me rendis compte rapidement que j'étais attaché. Au moins je pouvais tourner la tête, ce qui signifiait que le sédatif perdait de ses effets. Je clignai des yeux et ma vision s'adapta à l'obscurité ambiante. J'étais allongé sur un autel dans ce qui semblait être une grotte. Je humais l'air et les relents d'humidité confirmèrent ma première impression. Des chaînes entravaient mes jambes et mes bras, ainsi que ma gorge. Des torches brûlaient au fond de la grotte. L'odeur de loup-garou imprégnait les lieux. Je soupirai. Je devais me trouver dans une de leurs antres. Je perçus des respirations tout autour de moi. Puis du mouvement. Petit à petit, je découvris des dizaines de loups-garous qui s'approchèrent de l'autel. Leurs yeux haineux étaient braqués sur moi. J'ai toujours aimé être le centre de l'attention.

« FRERES ! VOICI ENFIN VENU LE JOUR DE NOTRE VENGEANCE ! » tonna une voix puissante.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de toutes les gorges des loups l'entourant. Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le chef de meute.

« Livaï ! Haut Noble du Conseil Vampirique ! » cracha Farlan.

« Oui c'est moi... »

« Tu vas payer pour les crimes que ta race a commis envers notre espèce. Tu vas payer pour les morts que tu as causées aujourd'hui... »

« Tch. Finissons en » ironisai-je en baillant. J'avais déjà testé la solidité de mes liens. Je n'avais pas encore récupéré toutes mes capacités. J'étais cuit. Ce qui me foutait le plus en rogne, c'était de me retrouver à la merci de ces saletés.

Farlan se pencha vers moi. Ah non pas encore... Tuez-moi tout de suite !

« Et tu vas payer pour la vie de mon fils. »

« Hein ? » grimaçai-je.

« Mon fils, Connie, l'héritier de notre meute. »

« Qui ça ?»

« Connie, le loup que TU AS TUE ! »

Je haussais un sourcil perplexe.

« Connais pas... »

Farlan me regarda d'un air ahuri. Il serra les poings de rage et j'entendis ses articulations craquer.

« Tu es un tel monstre que tu ne te souviens même pas de tes victimes ?! »

Malgré mon âge avancé, je me souvenais parfaitement de toutes mes victimes. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Eclaire ma lanterne Farlan ! Qui, quoi, où, comment ? »

«Il ya huit ans, tu as tué mon fils et 3 autres loups, une nuit de pleine lune, dans le parc de South Istara. Tu lui as arraché le cœur » finit-il dans un souffle.

Aaaaah, ça me revenait d'un coup. Ces 4 enfoirés de loups venaient de s'en prendre à une pauvre fille qui faisait son jogging. Elle n'avait pas survécu. Eux non plus...

« Ton fils, c'était le pervers puant avec la boule à zéro ?»

Il tressaillit.

« Ah ben ouais alors, c'est moi... Désolé, il ne s'est pas présenté. »

« Tu vas souffrir... »

Résigné, je le vis brusquement lever le bras et abattre un poignard étincelant d'un mouvement sec. La sensation de la lame déchirant les chairs de mon ventre me fit suffoquer.

« Aaaah Farlan ! Je suis sûr que tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça ! » ricanais-je en crachant du sang.

Et le loup déchaîna sa violence. Ma fierté me perdra...

* * *

Bon ba voilà la fin de ce chapitre X)

J'espère qu'il vous a plu XD

En tout cas on peut dire que Livaï est vraiment dans la merde et qu'il s'enfonce tout seul jusqu'au cou XD Hanji et Cocotte baaaa c'est Hanji et Cocotte XD Mais il va y avoir du mouvement dans les prochains chapitres ! Ça va barder !

En tout cas je voulais que vous sachiez que jamais je n'abandonnerai cette fic ! C'est mon bébé je peux pas XD même si je mets du temps à publier je ne vous oubli pas !

Du coup je ne peux rien vous promettre pour la sortie du prochain chapitre car avec mes études on est jamais sûr XD

En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne année en retard XD Je vous souhaite que du bonheur !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça ! C'est encourageant !

Bisous mes petits loups !

Tchuss

Grimmy06


	10. Chapter 10

COUCOU MES PETITS LOUPS !

Ah ça fait du bien de revenir ! Et je suis encore désolé pour ce temps d'attente assez long ! Comme je l'avais dit avant mes études me prennent pas mal de temps et je suis à la bourre dans mes révisions XD Je lisais donc juste d'autres fics de temps en temps. De plus je restais bloquée sur la fin du dernier chapitre et l'inspiration n'était pas trop présente X) Mais il y a trois jours j'ai eu une illumination d'inspiration avant d'aller dormir XD Du coup je me suis remise à écrire d'un coup et *roulement de tambour* j'ai même un chapitre d'avance ! MUHAHAHAHA ! J'adore cette sensation d'être un peu en avance XD Enfin il faut encore que je le corrige et tout parce que je relis mes chapitres une bonne vingtaine de fois pour corriger et réécrire des passages qui sont bof, donc ça me prend pas mal de temps X)

Enfin à la base c'était un seul et unique chapitre mais comme il était vraiment très très long je l'ai séparé en deux chapitres de tailles moyennes.

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Cocotte.

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui lisent, suivent et commentent cette fic, c'est hyper motivant !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Colieco** : Je suis hyper contente que la fic te plaise toujours ! ^^ Encore désolé pour les délais de parution un peu pourri X) Et oui Hanji et Cocotte font bien la paire !

 **Gloria** : Pas de soucis ! XD merci pour tes reviews :P

 **emylou** : Oui certains personnages sont assez... changés XD d'ailleurs plusieurs fois je me suis demandée si c'était vraiment bien de faire ça mais c'était tellement drôle XD En tout cas je suis trop contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui le Eren d'ici est assez kiki XD

 **angicat** : De rien XD merci à toi pour m'avoir laissé une review ! Ça me fait plaisir ^^

 **D4rk** **Lili** : Oui la situation a bien dérivé du combat épique Livaï x Pixis XD Ne t'inquiète pas mon côté fangirl est aussi fou que le tien ! XD En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Tout était flou autour de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce qui m'entourait si ce n'est d'étranges formes qui essayaient de se modeler avec peine. Petit à petit ma vision s'éclaircit et des sons me parvinrent. Je pus distinguer ce qui semblait être une plaine et au loin un ballet composé d'une multitude de silhouettes aux reflets argentés ou dorés, comme si... comme si elles étaient vêtues d'armures lumineuses. Je n'arrivais pas à voir avec exactitude ces êtres mais mon instinct me soufflait que j'étais dans le vrai. Ce qui me surprit c'était surtout le sentiment de calme et de bien-être dans lequel je baignais, comme si je n'étais pas réellement moi même. J'avais l'impression d'être une entité qui s'observait de l'intérieur. L'étrange impression d'être là sans être là. Je baissais le regard et vis que je tenais dans l'une de mes mains une longue épée cristallisée. Elle était tout bonnement époustouflante. Elle semblait légère et majestueuse avec cette aura de puissance prodigieuse. J'étais subjugué. Cependant quelque chose me stoppa net dans cette contemplation. Une voix flotta autour de moi. Au son de cette voix je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir. Je n'arrivais pas exactement à savoir si c'était réellement moi ou le corps dans lequel j'étais, mais le résultat était qu'un long frisson me parcouru de tout mon long lorsque j'entendis cette voix si singulière. Puis je distinguai des mots. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un murmure. Un murmure déchirant. Un murmure qui me tourmenta.

« _Ne m'abandonne pas..._ »

Je connaissais cette voix... mais je n'arrivais pas à y superposer un visage. Je voulus me retourner mais je me fis happer dans un tourbillon de lumière qui me projeta dans ce qui semblait être une grande pièce. Je n'étais pas seul, une autre personne me faisait face mais son visage était comme flouté. Je pouvais seulement distinguer un halo de cheveux couleur chocolat. Une dispute semblait nous opposer mais aucun son ne me parvint. Je n'entendais pas la moindre parole, la scène se déroulait tel un film flouté sans son. L'échange semblait houleux. En moi la peine se mêlait à la colère.

Tout à coup la dispute sembla s'arrêter nette, je me retrouvais à nouveau seul, abandonné. Mes lèvres s'entre ouvrirent pour laisser échapper dans un souffle un nom qui m'était paradoxalement totalement inconnu :

« _Eren_... »

Soudainement mon champ de vision fut obscurcit par un abysse de plumes blanches qui se teintèrent peu à peu d'une couleur sanglante alors qu'une douleur intense explosa dans ma poitrine, brisant mon cœur et mon âme en milliers de morceaux.

Je me réveillai en poussant un cri rauque, le corps tremblant. J'étais littéralement en transe. Les yeux écarquillés je mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre où je me trouvais. Des sentiments, tellement de sentiments ! De toute ma vie de vampire je n'avais jamais été autant bouleversé.

Merde ! Que se passait-il ?! Il m'avait pourtant semblé que je ne faisais plus de rêves depuis que l'Ange avait débarqué. Les vampires ne sont pas sensés rêver, encore moins de plumes. Ce rêve était différent des autres, il se rapprochait plus d'une vision, c'était tellement intense. Il avait été plus précis tout en restant mystérieusement flou. La seule chose qui restait gravée au fer rouge dans mon esprit était ce nom. Eren. Le prononcer était si doux au palais tout en m'étant étranger. C'était très frustrant je ne savais plus quoi penser de tout ça. J'étais clairement pris au dépourvu. La voix que j'avais entendue était à présent lointaine, elle m'échappait. Je n'arrivais plus à distinguer cette sonorité qui m'avait parue si singulière, à la fois réconfortante et incisive. Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits. Je devenais clairement cinglé à chercher une signification à ces songes incongrus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang... »

Je tentai de me mouvoir mais grimaçai lorsque la douleur incendia tout mon corps.

Mon dernier souvenir était Farlan qui découpait des lanières de peau dans mon dos après avoir écrasé mes doigts à coups de masse. Il y avait mis tout son cœur pour me faire expier mon prétendu crime. A chaque coup, la meute hurlait son approbation. Je n'avais pas lâché une plainte, ce qui avait considérablement énervé mon bourreau.

Après quelques inspirations contrôlées, je parvins à m'asseoir et examinai méticuleusement chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je portais la main à mon visage et constatai avec soulagement qu'il ne manquait rien. Toutes mes dents ! Et ma beauté légendaire intacte ! A part un vilain coquard à l'œil gauche, je m'en sortais pas trop mal. Mon torse était dénudé. Toute les plaies avaient commencé à se refermer mais elles étaient encore bien visibles et je l'avoue plutôt douloureuses. Mmm, elles étaient tout bonnement immondes. Ça gâchait mon charme. Vivement qu'elles disparaissent. Une cure d'argent et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Je fit craquer mes doigts martyrisés qui se remettaient plutôt bien. Farlan savait pertinemment qu'il ne m'infligeait pas de dégâts permanents. J'étais un vampire très puissant. Le salaud n'avait réussi à m'immobiliser qu'avec ses procédés infamants. Des sédatifs... le lâche. Je parierais pour de l'aconit, mortelle pour les humains mais uniquement paralysante pour les Vampires.

J'analysai ce qui m'entourait. Pas fameux. Je me trouvais dans un cachot, dégueulasse comme par hasard. Je soupirais bruyamment.

Les lieux ne disposaient que de deux issues : une porte en fer forgé patinée par le temps comportant une trappe en guise d'œilleton et un trou bardé des barreaux qui faisait office de fenêtre. Je parvins à m'y traîner et constatai qu'une forêt dense cernait les lieux. Les rayons du soleil parvenaient à peine à traverser la densité du feuillage. Il faisait donc jour. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps je me trouvais dans cette prison. Les loups m'avaient piégé au cours de la nuit qui avait suivi mon « procès ». De longues heures avaient suivi, ponctuées de séances de torture particulièrement imaginatives. J'avais même appris des trucs ! Bref. Je tentai ma chance en secouant les barreaux mais mon état de faiblesse combiné aux effets de la plante toxique ne me laissait aucun espoir de m'échapper. Peu glorieux pour un vampire de mon envergure mais laissons la gloire aux morts, d'accord ?

Je retournai vers ma couche et m'allongeai pour ne pas gaspiller mon énergie renaissante. Pour avoir déjà été empoisonné par ce type de sève par le passé, je savais par expérience qu'il faudrait plusieurs heures avant que mon organisme en évacue les dernières traces. A ce compte, le temps devenait mon pire ennemi.

Je remarquai des traces d'impacts sur la porte, témoins j'imagine des tentatives d'évasion de mes prédécesseurs. Il était clair que ce cachot était utilisé régulièrement. Je humai des relents de sang séché, vieux d'une semaine, pas plus. Derrière, des traces olfactives plus anciennes, du sang, de l'urine, restaient perceptibles. Je ne me faisais aucune illusion sur l'issue qui avait été la leur. Les lieux puaient la souffrance et le désespoir. Mais ça ne m'atteignait pas vraiment. Je devais rester concentré. « Réfléchis, Livaï, réfléchis... »

« Tu sembles avoir repris des forces mon minou » susurra une voix irritante.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au loup-garou qui venait d'ouvrir la trappe. Sa face hilare me hérissa le poil. Tch, pas moyen d'être tranquille. Je lui lançai le regard le plus glacial de mon répertoire, même si mon coquard gâchait un peu mon effet. Son sourire se fana légèrement et le coin de sa bouche tressauta. Mon expression resta de marbre et je sentis que je le faisais tout de même flipper. Quand même...

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite saloperie de vampire, si Farlan t'a laissé récupérer c'est tout simplement pour mieux t'arracher les tripes, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il te crève enfin et efface cette attitude hautaine et supérieur. Ici tu n'es rien » cracha-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien. S'il croyait m'impressionner avec son blabla, il pouvait se le carrer. Je me contentais de le fixer, un sourcil haussé. Il pouvait me menacer tant qu'il le voulait. Il savait que je n'avais pas lâché une seule plainte pendant que Farlan jouait avec son couteau et ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera. Je ne ferai jamais ce plaisir à qui que ce soit. En vérité, la douleur physique ne m'affectait pas vraiment, j'en avais vu d'autres. Jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS quiconque ne réussira à m'asservir. La soif de sang avait été ma seule maîtresse durant tellement et tellement d'années ! Enfin libéré de cette emprise, je m'étais fait le serment de ne plus jamais me retrouver dans une telle dépendance. En outre il y avait beaucoup trop de personnes derrière moi que je ne pouvais abandonner. Je me repris afin de ne pas laisser mon esprit dériver vers le manoir et ses occupants.

Le loup se vexa lorsqu'il vit que je ne réagissais pas plus que ça et que je le snobais carrément. Il frappa rageusement contre le battant de la porte.

« Vu que tu es bien reposé, je vais prévenir Farlan. Il a hâte ! »

Il referma d'un coup sec la trappe et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur.

J'étais à présent seul, aucune respiration alentour, juste une affreuse puanteur. Sérieux, ils ne se lavaient jamais ces chiens ?

Je rassemblais mes forces mais mon corps refusait de se mouvoir comme je l'entendais.

« Tch saleté de poison » m'exaspérai-je.

Décidément c'est qu'il m'aimait beaucoup le Farlan pour vouloir me garder à ce point à ses côtés.

Mais un chien reste un chien. Pas très malin en gros. J'avais malgré mon état la possibilité d'agir d'une manière ou d'une autre, je n'étais entravé par aucun lien. Farlan était tellement obnubilé par sa vendetta qu'il avait oublié un paramètre essentiel : j'avais un cerveau, moi. Et je savais m'en servir.

« Bon le seul moyen d'enlever le poison de mon sang... vu le temps dont je dispose... c'est justement de me saigner » me murmurai-je avec une grimace.

Si j'arrivais à cette extrémité, je n'aurais qu'un court laps de temps pour agir, les effets du manque apparaîtraient bien assez tôt. Je devais parvenir à me mettre hors de portée de la meute avant de pouvoir étancher la soif intense, ce qui me permettrait de me régénérer. Si je ne me nourrissais pas, une souffrance sans pareil était au bout du chemin. Je serais alors dans un état de crise de soif vitale. J'avais connu ce genre de crises par le passé et ça n'avait pas été facile, alors là si en plus je me faisais titiller par des loups je ne savais pas exactement comment mon corps et mon esprit allaient réagir. Soit je restais trop faible et les loups n'auraient alors plus aucun mal à me garder à leur merci, soit la soif me submergeait et je perdais le contrôle. Or je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle. Vous avez déjà vu un drogué sevré replonger ? Et là on parlait d'une putain de drogue, croyez-moi...

Mais à ce stade il ne me restait pas d'autre option. Hors de question que je pourrisse dans cette déchetterie une heure, non, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus. Il fallait bien que je me débrouille pour me carapater et je trouverais bien de quoi me sustenter une fois à l'abri. Il devait bien y avoir du gibier dans ces bois !

C'est donc avec un regard entendu que je fixai les veines palpitantes de mon poignet. Les loisirs de Farlan m'avaient déjà privé de pas mal de sang mais le poison restait actif, il était encore en quantité suffisante dans mon corps pour m'affaiblir et me priver de mes ressources.

« Mmmh mais après je fais quoi ? » pensai-je.

Il fallait que j'agisse vite une fois mon corps débarrassé de l'aconit. Le doute n'était pas permis. Je ne pense pas que passer par la porte principale soit judicieux. Trop risqué. Je n'aurais pas assez de temps pour démolir tous ces chiens comme je l'aurais fait en pleine possession de mes moyens, car à n'en point douter Farlan avait du poster des gardes devant mon cachot. La senteur musquée diffuse que je percevais me le confirmait : 4 loups, dont 1 femelle. Il ne restait donc que la fenêtre qu'il me fallait exploser du premier coup une fois le poison évacué. J'espérais avoir assez d'énergie pour distancer ensuite les 4 loups avant qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il se passait.

Tout reposait sur la théorie que mes forces reviendraient une fois mon corps drainé du produit. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il fallait agir au bon moment. Si j'attendais trop longtemps, l'effet recherché serait totalement inverse, je me retrouverais vidé de mon sang et impuissant comme un nouveau né.

« On se posera ces questions le moment venu. Pour l'instant il faut agir » pensai-je à voix haute.

Le loup était parti chercher son chef de meute et il ne tarderait pas à rappliquer.

D'un mouvement sec et précis, je plantai mes canines dans mon poignet gauche. Le sang gicla puis coula à flot. Je le sentis me quitter peu à peu.

« Tch. Désagréable ! » grinçai-je en avisant le sang tâcher mon pantalon. Il était fichu.

* * *

 **PDV Hanji :**

« HAHAHAHAHA ! » s'étouffa Hanji, les mains soutenant ses côtes tellement elle rigolait.

Cocotte la regardait d'un œil blasé.

Face à elles, Pixis était pieds et poings liés et se tortillait sur le sol, ses yeux effarés fixés sur l'étrange créature qui se moquait de lui. Elle semblait prête à basculer et perdre pied à tout moment. Elle riait aux éclats depuis 10 bonnes minutes.

« Hiiiiiiii ! Je suis tellement fière de moi ! Cocotte, on a réussi à capturer le grand vilain et je peux maintenant tester toutes sortes d'expériences ! C'est tellement satisfaisant de pouvoir ENFIN appliquer ses théories ! » clama-t-elle avec jubilation.

Ils se trouvaient dans un sous sol situé non loin des cachots. Après avoir maîtrisé Pixis, Hanji l'avait traîné comme un sac de patates jusqu'à un endroit isolé, précédée par Cocotte.

Le teint de Pixis était crayeux. Il n'avait rien pu faire contre cette Amazone. Mais la pire avait été la poule qui lui avait labouré le crâne, lui arrachant sa belle perruque blonde. Livaï avait le don de s'entourer de spécimens peu communs. Pixis se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu ingurgiter cette femme pour être aussi déjantée. Rien de bon ne s'annonçait pour lui.

Cocotte caqueta furieusement montrant ainsi son mécontentement. Elle commençait à trépigner sur place, n'y tenant plus. Il y avait urgence.

« Ah mais oui ! Il y a plus important ! Tu serais bien sympathique mon cher monsieur de la Haute de me dire où peut bien se trouver mon Livaï adoré. »

Un caquètement offusqué interrompit sa tirade.

« Je veux dire NOTRE Livaï adoré. Pas que je remette en cause ses capacités de survie mais je n'aime pas réellement être dans l'ignorance concernant la situation dans laquelle il peut se trouver » susurra-t-elle, la voix de plus en plus rauque.

« Je te conseille, mon lapin, oh oui, je te conseille...de...me...dire...tout-de-suite...où... est...Livaï... » articula Hanji d'un débit haché, comme si chaque mot avait été pesé pour en soulever ainsi la lourde menace sous-jacente.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » répliqua Pixis d'un ton étonnamment ferme. Mais la sueur qui couvrait son front démentait sa prétendue assurance.

Peu dupe, Hanji le fixa longuement, l'air concentré, immobile. Elle resta ainsi de longues secondes, laissant son prisonnier dans un silence inconfortable. La poule s'approcha lentement de lui, plantant à son tour ses yeux globuleux dans les siens. Elle aurait eu des dents qu'elle aurait sorti tous ses crocs. Elle fit gonfler ses plumes, ce qui lui donna une silhouette ébouriffée qui aurait été d'un certain comique dans d'autres circonstances. Mais Pixis ne riait pas du tout. Sous le regard de la poule, il se mit à trembler de manière incompréhensible.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ignore où est Livaï. Je ne l'ai pas vu, je le jure, je le jure sur la tête de mes enfants ! »

Cocotte secoua sa crête et trottina pour se placer derrière Hanji, lui laissant ainsi le champ libre.

Hanji tapa des mains en sautillant sur place :

« Ouiiiiii ! »

Elle s'approcha de Pixis et le souleva d'une main pour le jeter sur un vieux siège de voiture abandonné. Puis elle se lissa les cheveux avant d'adopter un ton docte :

« Pixis, savais-tu que lorsque un corps est exposé à 2000 mA, cela provoque un arrêt cardiaque ? De plus les effets sont multipliés si la personne est mouillée » récita-t-elle.

Cocotte l'observait d'un œil attentif, à présent confortablement installée sur un bidon dans un coin de la pièce.

« Je n'avais jamais essayé sur un vampire. Personne n'a voulu jouer au Manoir... » se plaignit-elle en reniflant. « Je vais pouvoir compléter mes travaux ! Sois bien attentif Pixis, je vais demander une collaboration totale, pas de mauvais esprit, et on se tait. Ton seul Joker : Livaï. »

Hanji se déplaça habilement derrière Pixis et quitta la pièce quelques instants avant de revenir portant un seau empli d'eau croupie.

« Désolée, il n'y avait que de vieux sanitaires. »

Toujours de sa démarche horriblement calme, elle renversa sans un mot le seau sur la tête de Pixis, le trempant jusqu'aux os.

Il frémit sous l'effet glacé de l'eau qui imprégna ses vêtements.

« Qu'est ce que .. »

« Étant donné que tu es un vampire, ta condition et ta résistance physique devraient te permettre d'endurer beaucoup plus non ? BIEN ! » cria-t-elle en fracassant le seau au sol, faisant sursauter sa victime. Elle semblait à présent avoir retrouvé son état normal. C'est à dire hystérique.

« Première expérience mon cher ! Combien de milli Ampère un vampire peut-il supporter ? » commença-t-elle à chantonner en sautillant joyeusement vers un générateur et des fils.

« Je me suis permise de prendre tout ça dans ta voiture j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop ! »

Elle s'arrêta soudain en se frottant le front d'un air pensif et son regard se fixa sur lui.

« Mmmh, il manque quelque chose... »

Ses yeux plissés s'éclairèrent et elle se précipita sur lui. Elle lui arracha une chaussure et lui retira sa chaussette qu'elle roula en boule. Puis elle lui fourra la chaussette sans ménagement dans le gosier, ignorant ses hauts le cœur.

Bah quoi ?! Il fallait bien atténuer les cris qu'il allait pousser non ?

Elle se retourna gaiement vers son installation et s'affaira à ses préparatifs. Prête, elle leva la tête vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil :

« Et je sais que tu n'as pas d'enfants vilain garçon... »

Elle saisit deux tiges en métal et lui fit face alors qu'un sourire fou se dessinait sur son visage, elle était horriblement flippante. Elle s'avança d'un pas félin et planta sans ménagement les tiges dans chacune de ses jambes, faisant raisonner dans la pièce le bruit de chair qui se déchire et d'os qui se brisent.

« Oh ? J'y suis peut être allée un peu fort hein? » dit-elle boudeuse en se tournant vers Cocotte pour voir si elle était également de cet avis. La poule faisait un somme et ronflait. Puis elle ouvrit un œil interrogateur. On aurait dit Livaï lorsqu'elle essayait de lui parler de ses expériences farfelues. Il déteignait gravement sur Cocotte.

« Oh c'est bon ! Ça va guérir... ou pas » se retourna-t-elle, ravie d'avoir un jouet à sa disposition.

« Testons maintenant ces petits bijoux ! » susurra-t-elle à Pixis en approchant avec les câbles.

A ces mots la panique gagna Pixis qui se mit à ruer sur son siège tout en essayant désespérément de mettre ses bijoux de famille hors de portée.

Hanji le regarda, perplexe, puis rougit violemment :

« Eeeeh, ohhh, je ne suis pas une obsédée, hein ! Je ne faisais pas allusion à ça ! »

Gênée, elle fixa les câbles aux barres de fer puis se re-concentra sur sa tâche.

« On va d'abord commencer avec 2500 mA histoire de voir ! AH ! Et si tu as quelque chose à m'apprendre fait moi signe ! On ne sait jamais ça peut te sauver la vie ! » lui dit-elle le regard faussement compatissant. C'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'elle brancha l'autre extrémité des câbles et enclencha le courant.

Un couinement étouffé se fit entendre dans la pièce.

« Hihi, ça chatouille, pas vrai ? » pépia Hanji.

Puis les yeux mortellement sérieux, elle souffla :

« On y retourne ».

Pendant une demi heure Hanji gambada à plusieurs reprises jusqu'au générateur afin d'augmenter la puissance du courant. Cela parut une éternité aux yeux de Pixis. Il souffrait atrocement et pleurait comme un bébé.

Hanji prenait un malin plaisir à le voir dans cet état. AH il était beau le vampire, lamentable...

Mais il ne craquait pas et l'heure tournait. Elle chercha du regard les yeux de Cocotte qui regardait alternativement Hanji et les bijoux de famille de Pixis. Ce dernier se mit à couiner de plus en plus fort. Hanji coupa le courant en soupirant et se plaça devant son cobaye, son attitude changeant du tout au tout.

« Maintenant tu vas me dire où se trouve Livaï espèce d'enfoiré » gronda-t-elle.

Sa voix était grave, elle ne riait plus du tout. Son visage fermé afficha une expression dangereuse. Elle allait le tuer, il le savait. Si elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait, cette folle allait le finir.

« Je n'y suis pour rien » pleurnicha-t-il. « Ils m'ont forcés, je ne voulais pas. J'apprécie Livaï, je l'admire, je... »

Une gifle retentissante l'interrompit.

« Ma question est simple. Où...est...Livaï... »

Hanji saisit une des tiges et la retira brutalement des chairs carbonisées de sa jambe. Elle la plongea dans son épaule. Pixis haletait, en état de choc.

« Où...est...Livaï... »

Alors qu'elle saisissait la seconde tige, Pixis craqua :

« Les loups, ce sont les loups ! Les loups l'ont emmené ! Je les ai juste laissés entrer ! Je ne sais rien de plus, arrête, je t'en supplie, arrête » sanglota-t-il.

Alors que Cocotte bondissait de son bidon, Hanji regarda Pixis avec horreur.

« Tu as livré Livaï aux loups ? »

Pixis vit dans ses yeux qu'il était condamné.

Sans plus de manière, Hanji arracha la seconde tige qu'elle planta sauvagement dans son crâne, réduisant son cerveau en bouilli. Méprisante, elle tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour la dépouille du traître épinglé à son siège comme un papillon. Elle rejoignit Cocotte qui s'était déjà précipitée en panique à l'extérieur.

« Cocotte , je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai peur... » murmura-t-elle le teint livide.

Cocotte fixait l'horizon d'un air absent. Puis un frémissement parcouru son corps. La poule, excitée, se mit à faire des bonds en battant frénétiquement des ailes. Elle poussait des petits caquètements joyeux. Puis elle fusa en direction du Nord. Hanji comprit que le limier Cocotte était de retour et fut galvanisée par une lueur d'espoir.

« HIIIIIIII ! OUIIIIIII ! Tiens bon Livaï on arriiiiiiiiiiiiive ! »

* * *

Bon voilà la fin de ce chapitre !

Le prochain ne devrait pas trop tarder il faut juste que je prenne le temps de le relire, corriger etc ... Il est encore un peu brouillon X)

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

S'il y a des incohérences ou des trucs qui vont pas hésitez pas à me le signifier aussi !

Il doit peut être rester quelques fautes d'orthographes XD

En tout cas merci beaucoup à vous mes petits loups !

Grosse beusouille !

A la revoyure !

Tchuss

Grimmy06


	11. Chapter 11

**COUCOU !**

Oh mon dieu ça fait un bail ! Je crois que je vais passer ma vie à m'excuser ici XD Rangez les arbalètes !

Je sais je sais j'avais dit que le chapitre était déjà près et effectivement je l'ai finalisé (hum hum ... récemment) mais il s'agit en fin de compte du prochain chapitre!

Je voulais absolument publier ce chapitre ci dessous avant l'autre et on peut dire qu'avec ma Bêta on s'est surpassée pour son écriture ! Il a fallu faire quelques recherches et tout et tout! Donc ce chapitre porte sur le passé d'une personne de la fanfic mais pas de panique on revient sur le présent dans le prochain chapitre qui devrait sortir dimanche 11 juin, histoire que vous puissiez vous remettre en route tranquillement sur cette fanfic XD

J'ai fini mon semestre et mes partiels donc j'aurai BEAUCOUP plus de temps pour écrire !

De plus le chapitre ici présent est pour l'instant le plus looooooooooonnng que j'ai écrit, accrochez vous bien XD (le prochain est pas mal non plus, ça rattrape un petit peu le temps d'absence XD )

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Cocotte !

Merci énormément à tout ceux qui lisent et me soutiennent pour cette fic ! C'est hyper motivant et encourageant !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Gloria** : Contente que la fanfic te plaise surtout Cocotte ! XD faut dire que c'est pas souvent qu'on voit une poule parmi les personnages principaux XD Oui on peut dire que Levi galère pas mal ! Je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue de la suite :P mais il va falloir patienter encore une petite semaine :P Oui Levi reste fidèle à lui même, un maniaque !

 **un** **nom** : coucou ! du coup je ne sais pas si tu es arrivé jusqu'ici mais en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^

 **D4rk** **Lili** : Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Oui pour eren et livaï on en découvrira un peu plus au fur et à mesure mais ça en vaut la chandelle :P Oui Hanji fait vraiment flippée quand elle s'y met XD Et oui on peut dire que Pixis ... ba il a morflé ! En tout cas merci énormément pour tout ton soutien ! ça me fait chaud au coeur !

 **Colieco** : oui oui pour moi c'est déjà constructif de dire ça XD Oui à se demander qui est la plus sadique entre Cocotte et Hanji ! Oui il va y avoir du sport XD mais il va falloir attendre encore un tout petit peu pour cette partie :P Ahah que Cocotte sente la présence de Livaï reste un mystère pour le moment ! Oui les visions de Livaï peuvent se montrer ... perturbante ! Mais tout a un lien ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! ^^

 **xxtremflenoxx** : coucou ! ^^ contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

 _Il y a 3000 ans_

Yamanu, enfant âgé d'à peine 5 ans, tremblait sous l'effet du venin. Nephtis essuya délicatement son front baigné de sueur. La prêtresse répétait son incantation depuis près d'une heure, inlassablement, tout en faisant boire à l'enfant la décoction qu'elle avait préparée. Nit, la mère du petit, l'avait trouvé inconscient au bord du Nil. La horde d'enfants qui jouaient parmi les roseaux n'avaient vu le cobra que bien trop tard et deux d'entre eux avaient été attaqués. Seul Yamanu était encore en vie. Nit, désespérée, s'était précipitée au temple pour implorer l'aide de Nephtis.

La prêtresse invoqua Serket, sa déesse. Elle était attachée au temple de la déesse, et disposait de nombreuses formules et recettes pour détourner le mauvais œil. Les prêtres de Serket étaient considérés comme les plus grands guérisseurs des piqûres et morsures d'animaux venimeux. Mais le peuple avait de moins en moins recours aux services de Nephtis depuis l'avènement d'Aménophis. L'Egypte vivait des heures sombres. Le Pharaon avait décidé d'imposer des réformes radicales, se proclamant l'incarnation d'Aton, divinité unique et suprême. Installé dans son palais d'Akhet-Aton, il avait pris le nom d'Akhenaton et avait récemment ordonné de détruire en plusieurs points du royaume les images de culte des anciennes divinités. La plupart des premiers prophètes, grade le plus élevé auquel pouvait aspirer un prêtre, avaient renié leur foi pour plaire à Pharaon. En échange de leur soumission, Akhenaton leur avait dédié des fonctions plus ou moins importantes.

Nephtis n'avait pas plié. Mais elle le sentait, la menace se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Le peuple, inquiet, avait pris ses distances avec le temple. Nephtis était en réalité second prophète mais elle avait du prendre ses responsabilités lorsque le premier prophète de Serket avait succombé à une fièvre mortelle. Seuls demeuraient avec elle quelques érudits, mais à mesure que la répression sévissait, ceux là aussi commençaient à douter. Ils étaient à présent à peine une dizaine, tout juste suffisant pour entretenir le lieu. Quelques paysans bravaient l'autorité en continuant à leur apporter des offrandes, et cela réchauffait le cœur de la prêtresse.

Nephtis avait toujours su qu'elle était spéciale. Très jeune, des songes où lui apparaissait la déesse lui avaient montré la voie. Elle avait dédié sa vie à Serket, abandonnant sans regret ses parents à leur vie de paysans dans le delta du Nil. Aujourd'hui, Nephtis était âgée de 18 ans. Sa bonté, qualité reconnue, s'ornait d'une beauté lumineuse. De longs cheveux châtains encadraient un visage pâle triangulaire. Son regard profond et bienveillant transperçait l'âme et laissait entrevoir dans ses prunelles marrons sa détermination. Elle était prête à risquer sa vie pour aider le peuple. Elle était prête à mourir pour Serket, sa déesse.

Les heures s'égrainèrent sans que la prêtresse ne faiblisse. A l'aube, enfin, l'enfant s'apaisa. Le poison avait perdu son combat.

« Tout ira bien, Nit » souffla enfin Nephtis.

La mère s'effondra à ses pieds et enlaça ses jambes.

« Merci prêtresse, merci » sanglota-t-elle.

« Il va dormir un long moment mais le venin n'est plus. Ne lui donne rien à manger pendant encore un jour mais fais lui boire ceci autant que possible » .

Nephtis laissa la jarre aux côtés de la jeune femme et quitta la pièce.

Elle rejoignit ensuite le naos, pièce secrète située au plus profond du temple où était érigée la statue divine, femme à tête de scorpion. Elle pria longuement Serket afin de la remercier de ses bienfaits. Elle se traîna ensuite jusqu'à sa couche où elle tomba immédiatement dans un sommeil profond.

Un songe vint rapidement la tourmenter. Nephtis avait toujours considéré les rêves qui la visitaient comme des signes envoyés par la déesse. Il s'agissait parfois de prémonitions qui la guidaient dans ses choix. Serket avait dit-on le pouvoir de transmettre la connaissance de la médecine à ses prêtres magiciens. Ainsi Nephtis avait instinctivement exercé, multipliant les expériences afin de trouver les remèdes les plus efficaces.

Cette fois le songe se révélait de mauvais augure. Nephtis se voyait prisonnière d'un sarcophage, griffant avec des mains en sang les parois internes du tombeau. Ces mêmes parois qui s'étrécissaient de plus en plus, au point de l'oppresser et de l'empêcher de respirer. Alors que son cœur semblait près d'exploser, Serket lui apparut dans un éclair de lumière pourpre sous une forme différente de celle qu'elle affectionnait. La déesse était munie de longues ailes qui s'étendirent derrière elle, sombres et luisantes. Ces ailes étaient signe de mort. De ses yeux coulaient des larmes de sang. Puis un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres pour révéler des dents acérées alors que l'ombre de ses ailes s'étendaient encore et encore, jusqu'à tout obscurcir.

Nephtis émergea de son rêve en sueur. Elle prenait très au sérieux les avertissements de la déesse. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ce songe. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir ?

Elle se leva pour rejoindre la partie du temple réservée aux malades. Nit et son fils en étaient les seuls occupants, ce qui l'attristait. Combien de malheureux mourraient parce qu'ils craignaient de défier pharaon ? Nit avait pris un gros risque en venant.

La prêtresse s'approcha de son patient qui respirait calmement. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue avant de se tourner vers la mère.

« Nit, vous devez partir. Tu sais ce que tu risques. Il est hors de danger. Prend la jarre et poursuis les soins dans ton foyer. »

La femme hésita, puis baissa la tête en acquiesçant.

« Je vais t'envoyer Heru. Il t'aidera à transporter ton fils. Couvrez vos visages en quittant le temple. »

« Que les dieux te préservent Nephtis ! » souffla Nit en la fixant intensément.

La jeune femme la salua de la tête puis parti à la recherche de son serviteur. Celui-ci se trouvait dans le jardin, comme d'habitude. Il adorait observer les oiseaux et les papillons. C'était un esprit d'enfant dans un corps d'homme. Le premier prophète l'avait recueilli au temple, avant l'arrivée de Nephtis. Elle avait ensuite pris sous son aile cet être innocent.

Informé des souhaits de la prêtresse, Heru se leva en souriant. Nephtis lui serra affectueusement les doigts puis le laissa à sa tâche.

Il était maintenant temps d'aller rendre visite à ses parents. Elle prenait contact avec eux de temps en temps, essentiellement pour s'assurer qu'ils ne manquaient de rien. Son père travaillait dur, de même que ses frères. Parfois Nephtis déposait en cachette quelques denrées. Son statut de prêtresse ne lui avait pas apporté de richesses mais elle vivait bien, du moins c'était le cas avant que Pharaon ne décide de s'en prendre aux cultes traditionnels. A présent c'était un peu plus difficile mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Sa foi la préservait. Et le bien qu'elle dispensait autour d'elle la réconfortait.

Nephtis cacha son visage pour se déplacer. Elle traversa la ville sans encombre et arriva devant la maison de ses parents. Elle y trouva sa mère seule avec les plus petits de ses frères. Les hommes étaient aux champs. Toutes deux s'étreignirent avec tendresse. Sa mère était inquiète pour elle. Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de lui faire quitter définitivement le temple mais Nephtis avait catégoriquement refusé.

« Mère, j'appartiens à Serket, comment pouvez-vous me demander cela ? »

« J'ai peur pour toi ma fille. Le vieux Amal a rapporté que de nouveaux prêtres ont été égorgés par les soldats de Pharaon. Tu dois fuir. Rien de bon ne ressortira de tout cela. »

« Arrivera ce qui doit arriver, mère. Je ne peux pas abandonner ma foi. Je ne peux pas abandonner ceux du peuple qui comptent sur moi. »

Sa mère soupira puis la serra tendrement contre elle.

« Nephtis, ma fille, tu es mon soleil. Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi, mère. Je t'ai apporté un peu de lait de chèvre pour les petits.»

« Tu ne dois pas. Regarde-toi, tu es mince comme un roseau. Tu dois manger. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je... »

Un fracas épouvantable l'interrompit. Nephtis se précipita dehors, suivie de sa mère.

Son frère aîné, accompagné de deux autres paysans, sautait d'un des chevaux utilisés aux champs. L'écume à la bouche, la bête semblait épuisée.

« Mère ! Nephtis ! Les troupes de Pharaon, elles sont là ! Nephtis, va-t-en, cache-toi et ne retourne pas au temple. Ils sont ici pour le temple ! »

Nit et son fils ! Heru ! Avaient-ils eu le temps de quitter les lieux ? Il fallait qu'elle s'en assure. Sans hésitation, elle sauta sur la croupe du cheval le plus proche qu'elle talonna sans que les personnes présentes n'aient eu le temps de l'en empêcher. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans un galop rapide, elle entendit sa mère crier.

Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher, cela lui était impossible. Le temple était sacré, personne ne pouvait entrer sans son consentement.

Pendant qu'elle chevauchait dans une course folle, elle sentit les flancs de l'animal trembler sous ses jambes. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'encolure de l'animal qui retrouva un regain d'énergie.

Nephtis arriva rapidement à destination pour constater qu'il était trop tard. Plusieurs dizaines de chevaux arabes étaient rassemblés devant le temple sous la garde de quatre soldats. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur et constata avec soulagement que Nit et l'enfant avaient quitté les lieux. Heru avait bien travaillé. Des bruits sourds de coups se firent entendre. Non ! Le naos ! Ce lieu était interdit. Nul autre qu'elle ne pouvait y pénétrer afin de contempler la représentation de Serket !

La prêtresse fonça dans la direction du bruit. Ses craintes se confirmèrent , les soldats étaient en train de ravager les lieux. La statue de la déesse gisait au sol, brisée en plusieurs morceaux. Elle tenta de s'interposer mais les soldats s'emparèrent d'elle.

« Qui es-tu femme ?! »

« Je suis Nephtis, première prêtresse ! Que faites-vous ?! N'êtes-vous pas égyptiens ? Comment osez vous vous en prendre ainsi à vos dieux ?! »

« Je suis soldat de Pharaon, prêtresse. Et Pharaon ne reconnaît comme dieu qu'Aton l'unique. Ainsi tu es Nephtis... C'est pour toi que nous sommes là. Sache que Pharaon veut te voir. Suis-moi ! »

Sans autre choix, elle suivit le soldat qui venait de l'interpeller. Avant de quitter le sanctuaire, elle eu juste le temps de ramasser la pierre d'onyx qui avait roulé du socle de la statue. Il s'agissait d'un des yeux de la déesse profanée. Elle glissa la pierre dans ses vêtements sans qu'aucun des hommes présents ne s'interpose. Le soldat la fit monter devant lui sur son propre cheval. L'animal nerveux se mit en route en même temps que la troupe. Il atteignirent rapidement un campement. Nephtis fut isolée sous une tente où elle resta l'après-midi entière ainsi que la nuit qui suivit.

Le matin suivant, un soldat lui apporta de quoi se nourrir.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il hésita, puis jetant un regard derrière lui :

« Tu vas voir Pharaon prêtresse. Prépare-toi, nous avons une longue route. »

« Où va-t-on ?

« Akhet-Aton . »

Akhet-Aton se trouvait à plusieurs jours. Elle soupira. Le voyage allait s'avérer long.

L'homme lui remit de quoi se couvrir afin de la protéger du soleil et du sable puis ils se mirent en route. Nephtis se retrouva en milieu de convoi, entourée de soldats aguerris. Elle n'avait nul part où fuir et de toute façon elle ne comptait absolument pas s'échapper. Elle souhaitait rencontrer Pharaon et contempler de ses yeux cet hérétique. Elle voulait lui dire sa façon de penser, plaider la cause de la déesse. Si Pharaon espérait qu'elle renie Serket, il se trompait lourdement.

Les heures passèrent, puis les jours. Le convoi s'étirait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres et suivait le lit du Nil. Chaque soir, le bivouac était accueilli avec soulagement par Nephtis. Elle n'avait jamais passé autant de temps sur un cheval et son arrière train était tout endolori. Mais elle ne se plaignit à aucun moment.

C'était la première fois que la prêtresse quittait sa région natale. Malgré la situation, elle trouvait le moyen de s'émerveiller des paysages et de la faune. Ses gardiens avaient d'ailleurs développé une certaine sympathie à son égard. Ils l'avaient autorisée à intervenir lorsqu'un des fantassins avait été piqué par un scorpion. Grâce aux connaissances de la jeune femme, le garçon, un nubien à peine plus âgé qu'elle, avait survécu. Il l'avait remerciée tout en lui demandant de le pardonner. Nephtis avait compris que même si la surveillance s'avérait moins rude, les soldats n'oseraient cependant jamais braver les ordres de Pharaon.

Au 6eme jour apparut enfin à l'horizon Akhet-Aton et ses temples. La ville paraissait immense et s'étirait à perte de vue à l'est du Nil. Pharaon en avait fait sa capitale et y avait transféré la nécropole royale. De hautes falaises bordaient la cité.

Les cavaliers empruntèrent une large avenue pendant que les fantassins rejoignaient leur garnison, épuisés. La ville grouillait d'activité. Nephtis n'avait jamais vu autant de monde. Ils longèrent palais et temples. Les bâtiments en brique se succédaient, émerveillant la petite paysanne qu'elle était au fond de son cœur. Mais la prêtresse, elle, restait sur ses gardes. Ils stoppèrent devant d'immenses bâtiments.

« Te voici au grand Palais prêtresse ! Pharaon t'attend dans le pavillon royal. Va ! »

Nephtis fut déposée délicatement au sol et le soldat tourna bride, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard emprunt de pitié. Des gardes royaux la menèrent jusqu'au monarque, cette fois brutalement et sans aucun égards. Arrivés dans une grande salle entièrement vide, elle fut jetée au sol et on lui ordonna de s'agenouiller.

« Prosterne-toi devant l'incarnation d'Aton, chienne ! Vois la grandeur de Pharaon ! »

Des bruits de pas lui firent lever les yeux. Un homme apparut dans son champ de vision. Oui, nul dieu mais un simple mortel. Pharaon. Nephtis était déçue. Il n'était pas très grand, pas très vieux non plus. Il n'avait en réalité rien de spécial si ce n'était la magnificence de ses vêtements et de sa coiffe. Elle sentit son regard se poser sur elle. Lorsqu'elle voulut lui retourner la pareille, elle sentit un coup dans son dos qui l'envoya s'aplatir au sol.

Pharaon leva la main et les gardes reculèrent pour se poster à l'entrée de la salle, dos tournés. Ils croisèrent leur lances afin d'en bloquer l'accès.

Nephtis se redressa fièrement et contempla l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle remarqua immédiatement une chose étrange. Pharaon la fixait mais son regard semblait comme désaxé. D'un œil averti, elle constata la décoloration de sa peau à la base de son cou. La légère raideur de sa jambe gauche finit de lui apprendre ce que personne n'avait dû détecter jusqu'à présent.

« Tu es malade » asséna-t-elle,

Un sourire étira les lèvres du prétendu dieu incarné.

« Tu fais honneur à ta réputation prêtresse. »

Il se déplaça pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Et ton honneur sera plus grand encore. Guéris-moi femme ! »

«N'as-tu pas prié ton dieu afin qu'il te prodigue ses bienfaits ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, moqueuse.

« Tais-toi prêtresse ! N'as-tu pas fait vœu de servir ta déesse et le peuple ? Ne suis-je pas l'ultime représentant du peuple ? »

Nephtis le regarda intensément. Puis elle lui répondit d'une voix douce et sincère :

« Pharaon, renonce à ton projet hérétique. Arrête de profaner les temples. Le peuple ne t'en aimera que davantage ! Sache que je ne peux rien pour toi. Il est trop tard. Tes jours ne s'étireront pas jusqu'au crépuscule de ta vie. Suis ta destinée. »

La rage qui anima soudain son interlocuteur la fit sursauter. Il la frappa brutalement du plat de la main, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

« C'est toi l'hérétique ! En t'opposant à Pharaon, tu t'opposes à Aton, le dieu unique ! Tu vas regretter ton impudence ! »

Un second coup à la tête la fit tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Sa dernière pensée fut pour sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Nephtis se rendit compte qu'elle était seule, dans un lieu sombre où seule une torche brûlait. L'atmosphère était oppressante et fraîche à la fois. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre mortuaire comme en témoignait les scènes de deuil décorant les murs. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle se rendit vite compte que l'unique entrée était surveillée par des gardes royaux. Ils refusèrent de répondre à ses questions et se contentèrent de la repousser à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. Elle examina alors ce qui l'entourait. Un sarcophage peint trônait au milieu de la pièce. Tremblante, son songe lui revint en mémoire. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Arrivait-elle à cet instant où sa vie allait s'achever ?

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut à l'entrée de la chambre, suivie d'une servante. Les gardes s'inclinèrent avec respect quand claqua une voix impérieuse :

« Ecartez-vous ! Et laissez-nous ! »

Les gardes se regardèrent, hésitants, puis finirent par se retirer,

Curieuse, Nephtis regarda l'intruse pénétrer dans la chambre. Car il s'agissait d'une femme.

Celle-ci repoussa la capuche qui dissimulait un visage d'une grande beauté. Des yeux charbonneux la dévisagèrent. Les insignes de sa tenue ne trompaient pas. Il s'agissait d'insignes royaux.

« Ma reine ! » s'inclina Nephtis.

Nefertiti était connue dans toute l'Egypte et au-delà. Celle que Pharaon avait prise pour épouse était apparue de nulle part. Personne ne savait de quelle contrée elle venait. Pharaon l'avait faite sienne dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Mystérieuse, elle focalisait tous les fantasmes. Le peuple pensait qu'elle venait d'au-delà des mers, peut-être même des cieux. On racontait qu'elle avait tenté de s'opposer à la réforme religieuse menée par Pharaon, en vain. Les années n'avaient pas de prises sur elle et sa beauté ne se fanait pas.

« Te voici... Nephtis, prêtresse de Serket. C'est donc cette petite femme qui a tenu tête à Pharaon. Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage mais tu as ainsi scellé ton sort. Pharaon est désespéré. Il sent sa vie lui échapper comme du sable entre les doigts. Mon époux n'a pas toujours été ainsi, la maladie a obscurci son jugement et en a fait un être dénué de toute compassion. »

La prêtresse l'écoutait attentivement. C'était donc vrai, la reine n'approuvait pas Pharaon.

« Si je ne peux intervenir pour toi, je peux tout de même te laisser un choix. » ajouta la souveraine d'un air navré.

Elle tendit une minuscule fiole au contenu sombre.

« Prends cet elixir. Quand tu sentiras la vie te quitter, il te permettra de mettre fin à ton existence, telle que tu la connais... »

Nephtis sursauta. Comment ? Elle adorait trop la vie pour se supprimer.

« Ma reine... »

« Non, prends. Fais en ce qui te plaît, ta destinée s'accomplira quoi qu'il arrive. Mais pour cela il me reste une dernière chose à faire... »

Avant d'avoir pu réagir, Nephtis se sentit saisir par les bras. Nefertiti se colla contre elle avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son épaule. Puis elle la mordit férocement, faisant gémir sa victime. La prêtresse vacilla, puis si vite qu'elle ne se rendit compte de rien, Nefertiti se retrouva à 5 mètres d'elle, les lèvres barbouillés de sang.

« Je suis désolée. Il s'agit de ton libre arbitre à présent. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Nefertiti quitta la chambre mortuaire. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme. Un doux sourire éclairait son visage. Ses yeux semblèrent rougeoyer sous la lueur de la torche. Puis elle disparut.

Sous le choc, Nephtis resta sans réagir durant un long moment. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire. Néfertiti était-elle aussi folle que Pharaon ?

Rien ne vint troubler sa retraite avant plusieurs heures. Nephtis ignorait s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Elle restait plongée dans une quasi obscurité, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait dissimulé la fiole dans une fissure sous le sarcophage en se promettant de ne plus y toucher. Elle avait pansé son épaule avec un morceau de tissu,

Un mouvement attira soudain son attention. Pharaon se dressait devant elle, le visage figé. Un prêtre au crâne rasé se tenait à ses côtés.

« Tu vas me sauver malgré toi prêtresse. Mes érudits m'ont assuré que ton sang avait le pouvoir de vaincre le mal qui se propage en moi. »

Nephtis, les yeux ronds, répondit :

« Si tu crois cela, Pharaon, alors c'est que tu es encore plus fou que je ne le pensais. Ton mal est profondément ancré et il suivra ta dynastie de génération en génération. Certains de tes ancêtres ne sont-ils pas morts de ce même mal ? »

Les paroles de la prêtresse le troublèrent. Mais il se tourna vers le prêtre qui était resté silencieux.

« Athor prendra soin de ton sang, qui m'appartient désormais. Adieu prêtresse. Soit fière de servir Pharaon ! »

Puis il tourna les talons.

Nephtis regarda avec appréhension le soit-disant prêtre s'approcher. Quand il sortit des plis de sa robe une lame courbe, elle frissonna. Des gardes s'approchèrent et l'attachèrent de force à une sorte d'autel. Elle allait donc être sacrifiée, comme un animal. Elle ferma les yeux et appela de ses vœux la délivrance. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la lame pénétrer la chair du creux de son bras droit. Le prêtre tenait son bras au-dessus d'un bol qui se remplit d'un liquide épais et rouge.

« Cela suffira pour cette fois. Le traitement doit être administré jusqu'à la prochaine lune pour être efficace. Ne gâchons pas nos réserves » ricana-t-il.

Il s'avéra que le prêtre était un sadique. Les jours qui suivirent, il prit plaisir à la taillader sur tout le corps pour recueillir leur remède miracle, qui n'en serait bien entendu jamais un. Le reste du temps elle restait prostrée dans un coin. Serket ne la visitait plus, ce qui la blessait plus que tout. Plusieurs fois elle avait implorée sa déesse de lui montrer la voie, la pierre d'onyx étant son objet de prière. Mais la déesse l'avait abandonnée.

Nephtis n'avait plus de force. La fin était proche. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Ses pensées revenaient de plus en plus souvent vers la fiole que Néfertiti lui avait donné. C'était devenu une obsession. Elle fini par craquer et récupéra la fiole dans sa cachette. Sans réfléchir, elle avala le contenu qui avait un goût métallique. Après quelques heures son corps se mit à convulser. Elle hurla sous la brûlure d'un feu intense qui ravageait son corps et son cerveau. La torture lui parut durer des heures. Alors qu'elle pensait enfin mourir, le brasier s'apaisa, la laissant exténuée. Néfertiti avait menti ! Elle était toujours en vie. Bizarrement la colère lui donna un regain d'énergie.

Athor arriva au même moment pour prélever un nouveau bol de sang.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, Nephtis sentit sa rage croître, en même temps qu'une soif incontrôlable. Mmmmh il sentait si bon. Avec horreur, elle se vit bondir sur le prêtre comme une bête fauve et planter ses dents dans sa gorge. Elle y but des lampées de sang chaud et sirupeux. Un délice. Nephtis ne pris pas garde aux soldats terrorisés qui s'enfuyaient, occupée à vider Athor de son sang. Un frottement rocailleux lui fit lever les yeux, juste à temps pour voir un mur de pierre sceller la chambre. Elle se jeta contre le mur et frappa à coups de poing, griffant jusqu'au sang cette surface froide qui la séparait du monde extérieur. En furie, elle cassa tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, sarcophage compris. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Le prêtre, mort, ne bougeait plus. L'odeur du cadavre, de la mort, lui donna un haut le cœur. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

 _Il y a 1200 ans_

Le pillard suivit la galerie à moitié effondrée. Ah ! Sa femme aurait bonne mine quand il rentrerait au foyer avec un trésor. Elle ne cessait de le traiter d'incapable. Il avait entendu des rumeurs lors d'une partie de dés : le palais d'Aknénaton se trouvait dans le secteur, en bordure du Nil. A la mort du pharaon hérétique, sa ville avait été abandonnée puis pillée au cours des 1000 ans qui avaient suivi, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien. Mais la nécropole n'avait pas été retrouvée, enfouie sous le sable. Le vieux Ahmed lui avait parlé d'une entrée mise à jour lors de la dernière tempête. Ahmed était sénile, personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Sauf lui. Il faut dire que le morceau de vase peint qu'il lui avait dévoilé avait fini de le convaincre. Il venait donc repérer les lieux quand il était tombé sur l'entrée même du souterrain.

Ayant pénétré dans les lieux, il arriva à un embranchement. A droite la galerie poursuivait, à gauche elle était totalement effondrée. L'accès libre menait à une chambre mortuaire qui avait été entièrement pillée. Il ne restait rien. Dépité, l'explorateur retourna à l'intersection. Il s'attela à dégager l'amas de pierres qui obstruait l'embranchement de gauche. Il ne pouvait travailler sans matériel. Il décida de revenir les jours suivants pour poursuivre sa tâche titanesque, tirant les blocs de pierre avec une corde relié à un cheval de trait. Sa femme pensait qu'il partait aux champs. Pfff, quelle idiote. Quand il serait riche, il se trouverait une jeune gazelle avec qui finir ses jours. Il aperçut soudain ce qui ressemblait à l'entrée d'une seconde chambre mortuaire. Il approchait de son but, il en était certain. Excité, il dégagea frénétiquement les dernières pierres. La pièce était verrouillée par un mur de granit lisse. Il se creusa la cervelle mais ne découvrit aucun moyen d'ouvrir la chambre. Il déchiffra sur le mur une inscription gravée.

« Démon ? »

Il détecta au même moment le système de poulie qui commandait l'ouverture, dissimulé derrière un énième bloc de pierre. Il tira dessus de toute ses forces, sans résultat. Il utilisa à nouveau son cheval pour arriver à ses fins. Les cliquetis qui retentirent soudain le mirent en joie. Oui ! Enfin !

Il regarda avec appréhension le mur se soulever lentement alors qu'une odeur fétide s'échappait de la chambre. Ça sentait la mort là-dedans ! Il déplaça la torche devant son visage, tentant de voir quelles richesses l'attendaient.

Une forme surgit à toute vitesse de l'obscurité pour le percuter de plein fouet. Il chuta au sol, paniqué, et sa torche s'éteignit, le laissant tremblant dans le noir. Il tendit l'oreille mais ne perçut aucune autre respiration que la sienne. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un animal ? Comment était-il entré dans la chambre ?

Il entendit soudain son cheval hennir de terreur avant de pousser un cri d'agonie. Son cœur manqua un battement et il commença à défaillir. Qu'allait-t-il faire ? Une étincelle explosa soudain devant ses yeux pendant que sa torche s'embrasait à nouveau. Une main tenait la torche. La lueur éclaira le visage d'une femme. Une femme jeune, très belle... et totalement dévêtue. Elle avait les yeux rouges et était couverte de sang.

« Merci à toi, voyageur » croassa-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Désolée pour ton cheval, j'avais TELLEMENT faim, je n'en pouvais plus des insectes et des rats. »

Un sourire dément s'afficha sur son visage.

« Ah ah, tu sais que tu sens bon ? » Elle secoua la tête et la lueur rouge de ses yeux disparut.

« Tu as de la chance, ma retraite forcée m'a appris à contrôler ces pulsions. Dois-je te tuer ? Sais-tu en quelle année nous sommes ? Pharaon a-t-il eu des descendants ? Indique moi où ils se trouvent ! » ordonna-t-elle, les yeux fous.

Le pillard la regardait sans comprendre la langue que la jeune femme utilisait. Elle avait l'air complètement folle ! D'où est-ce qu'elle sortait ? Reprenant ses esprits, il se mit à lui crier dessus. Où était son trésor ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait volé avant lui ? Il lui attrapa le bras pour le lui secouer.

La femme éclata d'un rire dément. Elle lui montra sur la paroi du mur plusieurs dizaines de scorpions qui venaient de surgir de la chambre fraîchement ouverte. Il hurla quand il sentit dans son cou la piqûre de l'insecte mortel.

« Serket a un cadeau pour toi, ahahah ! ».

La femme s'éloigna de l'homme mourant pour quitter le tombeau qui avait été le sien pendant près de 1800 ans. Le pillard tendit la main vers elle en la suppliant de l'aider.

A présent mortellement sérieuse, elle le regarda avec dédain :

«Serket n'est plus ma déesse. J'en ai fini » cracha-t-elle avant de l'abandonner à son sort.

Lorsqu'elle surgit à nouveau à l'air libre, elle prit une grande inspiration. Laissant le temps à son organisme de se réhabituer au soleil. Celui-ci réchauffait son visage levé vers le ciel.

Puis Nephtis hurla sa joie.

 _Il y a 1000 ans_

Cela faisait maintenant 200 ans que la jeune femme parcourait le monde. Elle avait soif de connaissances. Elle n'eut aucun mal à à apprendre plusieurs des langues alors utilisées dans les différentes parties du monde. Elle ne se liait jamais. Elle avait pris comme résolution de ne jamais consommer de sang humain, ne voulant pas s'abaisser plus bas qu'elle ne l'était. Son enfermement l'avait aidée en ce sens qu'elle lui avait épargné la tentation. En vérité sa seule proie humaine avait été ce prêtre de Pharaon, il y a si longtemps. Elle comprenait ce que Néfertiti avait voulu lui dire ce jour fatidique lorsqu'elle l'avait avertie que son existence cesserait telle qu'elle la connaissait. Elle savait à présent quelle était sa véritable nature. Elle était devenue un monstre se nourrissant de sang. Mais elle se contentait de sang animal. Sa prison, qu'elle avait cru éternelle, l'avait marquée à jamais, laissant d'indélébiles traces dans son esprit torturé. La folie l'avait tant de fois submergé alors qu'elle hurlait et frappait les parois de la chambre mortuaire.

Ce jour était un de ceux que la destinée avait marqué d'une pierre blanche.

Elle se trouvait dans un petit village en pleine campagne. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle essayait de trouver un animal à se mettre sous la dent. Mais il n'y avait RIEN ! A croire qu'on les avait tous fait fuir.

Elle pensait sérieusement à changer de région dans les prochains jours. Elle avait fait le tour des Terres du Nord et avait envie de nouveauté. Au village des rumeurs courraient depuis plusieurs jours. Elle avait elle même pu constater que le nombre de villageois avait considérablement baissé depuis quelques temps. Et il n'y avait pratiquement plus de gibier...

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle trébucha sur une branche comme une malpropre. Elle se retrouva à plat ventre dans la poussière. Elle grimaça. Elle était bonne pour une nouvelle toilette. N'ayant pu se laver durant presque 2 millénaires, c'était devenu une obsession pour elle. Elle voulait sentir bon.

« Coooooooot Coooooot »

Elle leva la tête d'un mouvement vif. Une poule était postée à moins de 10 mètres et la fixait de ses yeux globuleux.

Une poule ! MIAM !

Elle se releva précipitamment, poussée par la faim, et se jeta bras tendus sur la poule qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Stupide volatile !

Elle fut stoppée net dans son mouvement. Une force phénoménale venait de la faire décoller du sol. Elle était suspendue en l'air par l'arrière de son pantalon. Comment avait-on pu l'arrêter à une telle vitesse ?!

Furieuse, elle battait des jambes et des bras en crachant comme un chat.

La poule clignait des yeux en la regardant s'agiter.

Soudain elle s'écrasa au sol. Encore ? Une main lui agrippa le poignet dans une étreinte douloureuse. Des ongles lui rentraient dans la peau, la faisant saigner.

Lorsqu'elle leva le regard sur le rabat-joie, elle fut littéralement soufflée par sa prestance et le pouvoir qui se dégageait de lui. Il s'agissait d'un homme, il faisait approximativement la même taille qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Des yeux anthracites injectés de sang. Il donnait froid dans le dos. Mais elle en avait vu d'autres.

«Dégage» lui asséna l'individu.

Il s'agissait donc d'un vampire. Elle avait l'habitude de les éviter, ne partageant pas leur goût prononcé pour le sang humain.

Le regard de Néphtis se reporta sur la poule qui commençait à caqueter comme une folle.

« On partage si tu veux ! »

L'autre vampire lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de la relâcher.

Il la snoba carrément avant de repartir dans le sens inverse, suivi de près par la poule qui sautillait à ses côtés. Cette vision était tout bonnement surréaliste. La poule lui lançait des regards moqueurs.

« Qu'est ce que... » souffla-t-elle, abasourdie. Piquée par la curiosité elle décida de les suivre.

« Dis, comment tu t'appelles ? » hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

Il l'ignora royalement.

« Eeeeh oooooh, je te parle là ! »

« Bon ok. Moi c'est Néphtis, je suis...»

Elle fut plaquée contre un arbre avec violence. L'individu la clouait littéralement de son regard perçant.

« Ne révèle JAMAIS ton véritable nom si tu tiens à la vie » cracha-t-il peu amène. « Es-tu inconsciente ?! »

Perplexe, elle le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Il la relâcha en soupirant après quelques secondes.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant :

« Il me faut un pseudo, c'est ça ? »

« Tu ne connais rien aux vampires, pas vrai ? Pourtant je sens que tu n'es pas un nouveau né. Tu sembles plutôt ancienne...»

« Oh c'est pas poli ça ! Tu sais qu'on ne parle jamais de l'âge des dames, hein ? »

« Ton nom est une ouverture sur ton âme idiote. Là tout-de-suite, je pourrais l'utiliser contre toi et te demander de te couper toi-même la tête. Tu captes moucheron ? »

« Bon ben dans ce cas appelle moi Hanji ! » inventa la jeune femme. Elle riait, pas du tout inquiétée par la mine blasé de l'individu devant elle.

A cette faible distance elle put sentir émaner de lui une douce odeur de café. Total contraste avec son aura déjantée. Malgré son état de vampire, Hanji avait conservé sa sensibilité extrême. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien avec lui. Elle lisait dans ses yeux un océan de tourments.

« C'est toi qui zigouilles tout le monde ici ? »

Il souffla d'une voie cassée :

« En quoi ça te concerne ? »

« Et la poule, c'est ton casse croûte ? »

« COOOT ? »

« N'ose même pas poser le doigt dessus. » cracha-t-il sur ses gardes.

Après cette première rencontre Hanji ne lâcha plus jamais les basques du vampire et de son compagnon improbable. A son contact, elle se rendit compte de la solitude dans laquelle elle vivait depuis tant d'années.

Elle avait eu confirmation qu'il était à l'origine de l'hécatombe parmi les villages du coin. Et il ne faisait pas la fine bouche sur le gibier non plus. Il avait totalement succombé à sa soif de sang et ne semblait plus avoir de but dans son existence. Son seul point d'ancrage semblait être cette poule étrange, qu'il appelait Cocotte. Il la protégeait farouchement, bien qu'il s'en défende. Elle sentait son âme meurtrie et se fit la promesse de l'aider à surmonter ses pulsions meurtrières comme elle-même les avait surmontées. Sauf que lui ne serait pas seul pour affronter cette épreuve.

L'image fugace de Héru et de son sourire passa devant ses yeux. Elle chassa de sa mémoire cet écho de son ancienne vie.

Au bout de plusieurs mois à tenter de la semer, le vampire finit par tolérer sa présence. Exaspéré par tant d'acharnement, il avait consenti à lui donner son nom de vampire.

« Livaï. »

* * *

Je vous avouerai que vous mettre un chapitre sur le passé d'Hanji après tant de mois d'attente me laisse un peu perplexe mais je voulais vraiment le situer ici donc j'espère que vous avez apprécié X)

Et je trouvais ça intéressant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour Hanji. Elle a bien changée au fur et à mesure du temps XD son côté déjanté s'est bien développé ! Et on peut dire que Livaï est en quelque sorte devenu sa nouvelle lumière après l'abandon de sa déesse.

En tout cas rendez vous bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Votre avis est important ^^

tchuss ! bisous bisous

Grimmy06


	12. Chapter 12

COUCOU mes petits loups ! (enfin j'étais en train de penser, faudrait que je vous trouve un autre surnom parce qu'ici les loups ne sont pas vraiment mis en valeur XD du coup je vous appelle mes petits anges ou mes petits vampires ? XD)

Bon baaaaa finalement je poste ce nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu car vos retours sur le chapitre précédent m'ont trooooop fait plaisir et j'avais trop hâte de vous poster la suite ! De plus j'avance plutôt bien sur le chapitre suivant donc ça devrait le faire niveau timing XD

Donc j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Cocotte !

Un grand Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et m'encouragent pour cette histoire ! Je vous adore !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **D4rk Lili** : coucou ! :D contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! ^^ Oui le passé d'Hanji est assez surprenant XD Et Livaï en même temps avec le pot de colle Cocotte on le repère facilement XD En tout cas je te remercie grandement pour tout ton soutien !

 **Manami 1012** : coucou ! ^^ merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review ! :)

 **Fanakeh** : coucou ! :) contente que ma fic te plaise ! ^^ Oui c'était le risque en postant un retour sur le passé maintenant X) mais on revient sur le présent ici :P Hum pour ta question ça reste un mystère :P en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^

 **Loulou Mochi** : coucou ! :D je t'avoue avoir mis un temps pour comprendre que c'était toi ! XD Oui c'est ce que je me disais aussi ! Qu'il fallait un peu se faire bouger Eren et Livaï mais ça se fera au fur et à mesure car la situation est assez compliquée pour eux. Ils se sentent familier l'un à l'autre mais n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe XD Et la fanfic est prévue pour être assez longue XD Pour ce qui va se passer je te laisse le découvrir avec ce chapitre ! ^^ en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^

 **Colieco** : coucou ! :) mdrr oui ça peut porter à confusion XD Pour tes questions ça reste un mystère :3 pour découvrir le déroulement je te laisse lire la suite ^^ et oui tu m'as démasquée ! en fait Cocotte c'est moi X) en tout cas merci beaucoup pour tout ton soutien ! ^^

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

 **PDV Manoir :**

L'Ange, songeur, observait l'horizon azur. Il était reparti s'asseoir dans la clairière jouxtant le manoir afin de respirer un peu. Il commençait à devenir cinglé à force de tourner en rond dans le manoir et cet endroit commençait peu à peu à devenir son sanctuaire. Il se sentait de plus en plus angoissé au fil des heures. Il soupira longuement, tentant d'évacuer toute la frustration accumulée. Il fallait vraiment qu'il essaye de se concentrer sur autre chose en attendant les nouvelles. De toute façon qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, lui, tout seul, sans aucune information de la situation actuelle. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Aucune nouvelle du côté d'Hanji et ça c'est ce qui inquiétait le plus la troupe. Que Livaï ne daigne pas donner de ses nouvelles était plutôt habituel, mais Hanji...

« Rhaaaa! » grogna-t-il.

Attentif à ce qui l'entourait il remarqua une silhouette qui se découpait à l'une des fenêtres du premier étage. Pétra le surveillait encore. Elle se comportait comme la maman du groupe et s'inquiétait continuellement pour tout un chacun. Il n'y prit pas ombrage, étant maintenant habitué à la bienveillance de la jolie rousse. Il lui en était reconnaissant, même si cela pouvait se montrer parfois étouffant. Il faut dire qu'avoir un regard constamment braqué sur soi n'était pas de tout repos. Mais le sort incertain de Livaï oblige, tout le monde était aux aguets.

Aaaaaaah vraiment cette absence prolongée était extrêmement oppressante. Cela le mettait dans un état qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il porta un regard voilé sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait peu à peu. Ses pensées dérivèrent. Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres Anges là haut ? Etaient-ils bienveillants ? Y avait-il une grande entité qui dirigeait son espèce ? Et lui ? D'où venait-il ? Qui était-il ?

Il se perdit dans ses questionnements sans fin, les yeux rivés sur l'océan de nuages. Il repensa à ce que les autres lui avaient dit du jour où Livaï l'avait ramené de la forêt. D'après eux, il avait été retrouvé dans un sale état. Il était littéralement tombé du ciel dans un énorme fracas. C'était possible de survivre à ça ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-il été attaqué ? Puni ? Il avait quand même eu une aile arrachée, ce n'était pas rien. Est-ce qu'il avait été terrassé lors d'une bataille ? Un guet-apens ? Avait-il commis un quelconque crime ? Tourmenté par ces incertitudes, il commençait à se dire qu'il n'était plus aussi certain de vouloir retrouver la mémoire. Ce n'était pas forcément plaisant d'imaginer qu'il avait peut être été un tueur sanguinaire. Un ange psychopathe... Paradoxe assez marrant, non ? Euh, en fait non. Mais lorsqu'il se concentrait, il ne ressentait aucune noirceur au plus profond de son être. Juste un sentiment diffus de culpabilité qui le laissait assez perplexe.

Il secoua la tête afin d'écarter ces pensées sombres. En parlant de son aile, tiens, est-ce que ça repoussait une aile ?

« J'espère bien que ça repousse ! Sinon mon charme angélique va en pâtir! »

Nan vraiment, ce n'était pas du tout esthétique. Puis il se mit à rire en s'imaginant voleter de manière erratique avec son unique aile. Tiens, ça lui donnait une idée. Et si... il essayait ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, s'assurant que personne ne le regardait. Petra avait quitté son poste d'observation. Parfait. Le ridicule ne tue pas mais on ne sait jamais. Il se mit debout et s'étira. Se concentrant comme Livaï le lui avait appris, il parvint à faire surgir son aile unique. Celle-ci, immaculée, s'illumina sous les rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à percer la masse nuageuse. Elle était magnifique. Perplexe, il se demanda comment procéder. Il n'avait pas oublié comment marcher, pourquoi ne se souviendrait-il pas comment voler ? Allez hop, assez de tergiversation. L'Ange se mit à courir, espérant que la vitesse lui permettrait de s'élancer. Il essaya de battre de l'aile et remarqua avec joie qu'il parvenait à la faire bouger. Confiant, avec un élan maximal, il plongea... décolla... plana... avant de s'écraser misérablement dans un bosquet.

Avec un hoquet, il se dégagea du tas de fougères qui venait de l'engloutir et pesta :

« Nul, nul, nul ! »

A quoi est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir servir ! Il soupira de lassitude.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent cette fois encore vers Livaï. C'est lui qui l'avait retrouvé, personne ne savait comment ni pourquoi. Lorsqu'on le lui avait demandé, il avait simplement soupiré en balayant l'air de la main, une mine renfrognée peinte sur le visage. L'Ange ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le Noble avait insisté pour le garder au manoir, lui l'ennemi des vampires. Après tout il aurait tout aussi bien pu le larguer quelque part sans aucun remord. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. A cette seule pensée l'Angelot sentit son cœur se serrer. Il écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi ? S'étaient-ils déjà rencontrés ? Mais Livaï se serait souvenu de lui, il n'était pas amnésique, lui. Alors quoi ?! Il faudrait peut être qu'il en parle à Livaï un jour. Encore fallait-il qu'il puisse le faire.

Les réflexions de l'Ange commençait à lui donner mal au crâne. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait maintenant la tête entre les genoux, ses bras l'entourant.

S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Livaï il ne se le pardonnerait jamais car même si Livaï avait voulu qu'il reste, il était quand même la cause de tout ce foutoir. Auruo était mort à cause de lui. Il ne supporterait pas de voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir à sa place. Encore moins Livaï. Les habitants du manoir ne se remettraient pas d'une autre mort non plus. C'est le Noble qui avait fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient à présent et qui leur avait offert un toit. Livaï leur était essentiel. Et pour l'Ange... Livaï était... Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce sentiment. Que deviendrait-il s'il venait vraiment à disparaître... pour toujours ?

Non il ne fallait pas raisonner comme ça. Penser au pire n'était pas la meilleure façon de réagir. Livaï était fort. Aucun doute là dessus. D'après les histoires de Gunther, Livaï avait déjà connu une multitude de situations dangereuses dans sa vie. Il avait dû faire face à la mort un nombre incalculable de fois et en était toujours revenu indemne et plus fort que jamais. Cette fois là n'échapperait pas à la règle. Il reviendrait, son sourire sarcastique vissé aux lèvres. Oui, Livaï allait revenir, son charme ravageur toujours présent. Car effectivement, il fallait l'avouer... il était d'une beauté à damner un saint. Il s'était surpris lui même à jeter quelques œillades discrètes au Noble lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. Il dégageait une telle assurance. Son odeur même l'avait surpris. Ces douces effluves de café semblaient être son odeur naturelle. L'Angelot soupira. C'était vraiment injuste tant de qualités. Les vampires étaient des êtres si attirants. Puis il réalisa. Écarquillant les yeux de stupeur face à sa découverte. Seul Livaï dégageait autant de charme à ses yeux. Les autres lui semblaient fades à côté. C'était donc bien nul autre que Livaï qui l'attirait comme une flamme attirerait un papillon. L'Angelot se sentit idiot et grimaça. Ressentir une attirance pour Livaï (qui semblait avoir été là depuis le tout début) avait un goût d'interdit. Livaï était tout comme ses souvenirs, inaccessible. Quelque chose paralysait l'Ange, un sentiment intense qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer et cela le frustrait. Ses souvenirs... Plus les jours passaient, plus il se demandait si inconsciemment il ne bloquait pas les souvenirs de sa vie passée. Il commençait vraiment à avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. De plus, retrouver ses souvenirs pourrait être synonyme de quitter cet endroit qu'il appréciait davantage chaque jour. Et quitter Livaï qui l'intriguait tant...

« EEEEEHHHHH ! La folle des airs ! Ramène tes fesses, on a un appel d'Hanji ! » hurla un Gunther surexcité de la fenêtre du salon.

L'Ange entendit Pétra râler.

« Dis donc toi ! La douceur tu connais ? »

L'Angelot se redressa et ôta les dernières brindilles de ses vêtements avant de rejoindre le manoir en vitesse. Enfin des nouvelles !

Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon. Gunther ricana en le regardant approcher. Pétra lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'épaule en représailles.

« Oui, c'est bon, je sais, on ne se moque pas d'un handi...ouille ! Pétra !»

« La ferme. »

Eld tenait le téléphone. Il mit le haut parleur.

Un flot de paroles incompréhensible se répandit dans la pièce.

« Pixis... puant... loup... cooot... pas une obsédée, hein... cramé... cooot... je suis un génie... plus là... COOOT... putain de radar vivant... COOOT... »

« Du calme Hanji ! On ne comprend rien ! Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que Livaï est avec vous ? Dis à Cocotte de baisser le son ! ARRETEZ DE CRIER NOM DE DIEU ! » hurla Eld, excédé.

Après une pause subite, il poursuivit :

« Tu aurais pu nous appeler plus tôt ! Tu t'imagines pas le sang d'encre qu'on se fait ici ! »

Pétra lui saisit doucement le bras, l'incitant silencieusement à se taire. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour se chamailler.

« C'est bon la folle on est tous là tu peux nous expliquer la situation on t'écoute » lui intima Gunther.

Tous étaient penchés en avant, attentifs à ce qui allait suivre. Enfin le verdict allait tomber.

« Oooh le viking, je ne suis pas folle » renifla Hanji. « La bonne nouvelle c'est que Livaï est vivant... »

L'assistance, qui retenait son souffle, soupira de soulagement.

« La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'on ne sait ni où ni dans quel état il est . C'est pourri ! Livaï s'est fait choppé par les loups garous à cause de ce sale individu de Pixis ! »

Pétra hoqueta de terreur.

« Enfin, Delta Charlie Delta Pixis... » ricana Hanji. « Je pense que notre Caporal est dans la merde au moment où je vous parle. Mais no problemo ! On est sur le coup ! On avait perdu sa trace mais Cocotte semble pouvoir sentir à nouveau où Livaï se trouve! On arrive bientôt au Nord des chutes de Kyojin. Si ce sont bien les loups qui sont derrière tout ça on va avoir besoin de renfort. Alors ramenez vos fesses le plus vite possible ! Et mettez votre tenue de parade ! On va les massacrer ! Et avec panache en plus de ça ! »

« Ouaiiiiiis ! » hurla Gunther, les poings levés au dessus de la tête.

Et elle raccrocha. Comme ça. On ne la changera pas.

Ils se regardèrent tous dans les yeux, figés, le temps de digérer toutes ces informations.

Petra prit la parole :

« Je sais où elles vont. La forêt de Kyojin est une réserve qui s'étend sur des hectares et des hectares. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on y trouve le repère de la meute de Farlan. Il ne va pas falloir traîner, il y a de la route à faire. »

D'un commun accord et plus déterminés que jamais, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives d'une démarche assurée et rapide. Ils extirpèrent de leurs armoires la fameuse tenue offerte par Hanji le Noël précédant : chemise pourpre, pantalon treillis noir, Rangers et long manteau noir en cuir. Le tout était complété d'un ceinturon à bretelle qui pouvait transporter couteaux, katana ou armes automatiques selon les préférences de chacun.

Cet uniforme leur donnait une allure folle et sinistre à la fois. Tout à fait le style de Livaï. Chaque tenue avait on ne sait comment été faite sur mesure. Une longue dispute avait opposé Hanji et Gunther qui s'était offusqué qu'elle ait pu prendre ses mensurations durant son sommeil. Le géant s'était subitement calmé quand Hanji lui avait fait remarquer avec admiration que ses haches s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec la tenue et qu'il ressemblait à Thor ainsi ! C'est qu'il était coquet le viking ! Quant à Livaï, il avait adoré, bien qu'il s'était gardé de le montrer. Hanji avait raison. Ils allaient faire honneur à leur Caporal !

En 5 minutes ils étaient tous parés. Pétra avait remis l'uniforme d'Auruo à l'Ange qui avait accepté, la gorge serrée. Ils avaient approximativement la même taille.

Ils renoncèrent à rejoindre la destination en courant. Ils en étaient capable mais il n'était pas certain que l'Ange suive la cadence. Ce dernier n'avait aucune intention d'être laissé en arrière et la troupe n'avait pas l'intention non plus de l'abandonner. Restait soit le 4x4 de Gunther, soit la Jeep d'Hanji, soit la Porsche de Livaï. Eld n'avait pas de voiture, trop fainéant pour conduire. Pétra avait son brevet de pilote d'hélicoptère mais l'appareil était parti en révision après qu'Hanji ait voulu modifier le carburant pour donner plus de puissance aux retors. Pour sûr qu'il y avait eu plus de puissance. Une explosion de puissance...

Ils décidèrent de prendre la Jeep d'Hanji, plus pratique que le 4x4. Il n'était même pas envisageable de prendre le bolide de Livaï sans sa permission. Pas suicidaires...

Gunther fonça au labo d'Hanji qui se trouvait dans une dépendance du manoir, bien à l'écart (on ne sait jamais). Elle y entreposait toutes ses affaires. La voiture y était en principe garée dans un garage adjacent. Il vérifia soigneusement la poignée du labo et n'entra qu'une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de dispositif anti intrusion. Hanji avait horreur qu'on vienne fouiner dans ses affaires. Sans doute de peur que ses expériences douteuses soient mises à jour !

Il entra à pas de loup, toujours aux aguets. Rien. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut à l'entrée du labo un enchevêtrement d'objets en tout genre. Comme piqué par une guêpe, il vit, trônant sur le tas, son casque préféré. Il s'agissait d'un casque en métal surmonté de deux immenses cornes de buffle.

« La peste ! Elle m'avait dit que ce n'était pas elle ! »

Outré, il s'empara de son bien et l'examina sous tous les angles.

« Je ne te quitte plus » murmura-t-il avant de visser le casque sur sa tête. La folle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Revenant à sa mission, il se dirigea vers le garage d'Hanji où il fit une découverte éblouissante. Il revint vers les autres en courant follement tellement il était excité.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de trouver ! Ramenez vos fesses les feignasses ! »

Il repartit dans l'autre sens aussi sec, en faisant des petits bonds de joie. Tous l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ils se décidèrent à le rejoindre et furent tout aussi épatés de sa trouvaille.

« Des motos ! » cria Pétra toute excitée.

Elles étaient au nombre de 4, de magnifiques motos noires. Elles semblaient toutes monstrueusement rapides.

Gunther bavait, les yeux humides :

« Des Kawasakis Ninja H2R ! 310 chevaux, ces merveilles montent facile à 350 km/h ! Mon rêve ! »

L'Ange était émerveillés devant ces magnifiques machines.

Gunther se tourna vers ses camarades, suppliant :

« On les prend, allez, on les prend ! Pétra ! Steuplaiiiiit ! »

« Whoaaa ! Hanji ne fait vraiment pas les choses à moitié quand elle s'y met ! » dit Eld, les yeux brillant d'admiration. « Hum mais est-ce qu'on peut vraiment les prendre ? Il s'agit quand même d'Hanji. On ne sait jamais comment elle peut réagir. »

Pétra les regarda d'un air malicieux :

« Laissez-moi réfléchir les garçons. Vu les circonstances, l'urgence et toussa toussa, vu que je n'ai plus d'hélicoptère grâce à notre scientifique de la mort qui tue... bien sûr qu'on va les prendre ! »

« OUAIIIIS ! »

Ils n'hésitèrent pas longtemps avant d'enfourcher les machines. Chacun d'eux avait déjà piloté une moto à un moment donné de son existence. Sauf un.

« Hé Angel viens avec moi ! C'est pas prudent de te laisser piloter ça » l'appela Gunther.

Effectivement l'Ange n'était pas sûr de savoir diriger un tel véhicule. Après tout il était plutôt sensé se déplacer en volant. Il s'installa donc sur la selle derrière Gunther, un peu gêné par cette proximité.

« Aaaah elle est magnifique ! Ma beauté...» susurra Eld en caressant la carrosserie de sa moto.

Pétra pouffa à la vue d'Eld fou d'amour.

Après s'être équipé d'oreillettes afin de communiquer plus facilement entre eux, ils partirent tous en trombe dans la direction indiquée par Hanji.

Ils roulaient à une allure d'enfer.

« Putain c'est de la bombe ces motos ! » hurla Gunther, heureux comme jamais. L'Angelot, plus du tout gêné, était accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher. La moto c'était pas son truc. Il avait la terrible sensation de ne rien maîtriser.

« Ouais ! Mais pour l'instant concentrons nous sur notre objectif les gars ! Il y a plus important !» leur rappela Pétra dans l'oreillette.

A ces paroles, ils accélérèrent encore la cadence, slalomant entre chaque obstacle rencontré, voitures, camions et pauvres piétons pétrifiés par cette horde sauvage. Gunther n'avait toujours pas enlevé son casque à cornes...

* * *

 **PDV Livaï :**

Le sang poisseux s'écoulait toujours de mes poignets, l'odeur âcre imprégnait mes narines. Le sang s'échappait trop lentement. Un des sbires de Farlan ou Farlan lui même pouvait débarquer à tout moment, il fallait agir. Je sentais revenir les sensations de mon corps mais mon organisme était encore affaibli, toujours sous l'emprise du poison. Tout mes membres étaient ankylosés et lourds.

« Aaaaah... quel merdier. C'est pas possible ! » râlais-je.

Je me redressais non sans mal afin de me mettre debout. Mon corps vacilla légèrement avant de reprendre peu à peu un bon équilibre. Je me concentrai afin de vérifier si la voie était libre. Et je détectai avec contrariété une présence à l'extérieur, non loin de la petite fenêtre en barreau. Je n'arrivais pas à discerner la nature de l'intrus. Maudit poison. Merde. Si c'était un des loups je n'allais pas pouvoir sortir pour le moment. Il ne semblait pas émaner de cet individu l'odeur caractéristique de ces maudites bestioles mais rien n'était sûr. Un mal de crâne carabiné martelait sourdement mes tempes et mon esprit commençait à vriller. La Soif pointait le bout de son nez.

« Ressaisis-toi mon vieux ! »

Ça promettait d'être compliqué. Il allait falloir que je me chope un gibier de bon gabarit à la sortie si je voulais rester maître de moi. Au moins un cerf.

Je sentis approcher au moins 4 chiens côté porte. Plus deux autres plus loin mais qui arrivaient rapidement.

« Bon il faut vraiment que je me barre là. »

Je choisis la fenêtre d'une démarche mesurée afin de ne pas perturber plus mon organisme. Mieux valait un seul adversaire que six.

Mais lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre en barreaux, je faillis m'étouffer.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?! » hurlais-je, totalement décontenancé.

« Ah ben ça fait plaisir ! ENFIN JE TE RETROUVE ! » se félicita Hanji. « Je t'ai cherché partout dans la forêt pendant au moins deux heures. L'odeur des loups masquait toutes les autres c'était la galèèère ! » geignit-elle.

« Mais comment ... »

« Pixis et tout et tout ! Bref tu es sacrément sale dis donc ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

Un grognement peu amène de ma part la dissuada de continuer sur cette lancée. Mais je vis son regard s'assombrir lorsqu'elle constata les cicatrices sur mon torse. Une lueur meurtrière dansait dans ses yeux, ce qui lui donna un air encore plus fou.

Je balayais l'air de la main.

« J'en ai vu d'autres. Bon tant que tu es là tu peux me péter ces barreaux ? Ils me gênent et ce sera plus pratique de là où tu es. »

Ça m'écorchait la bouche de demander de l'aide. Un peu de dignité ! Mais la soif que je ressentais prenait une ampleur que j'avais pour le moment du mal à gérer. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Farlan avait du ajouter quelque chose au poison et ce quelque chose chamboulait mon organisme.

« Pas de soucis. J'ai vu en passant tout à l'heure que Farlan et ses loups étaient déjà là mais t'inquiète ! Cocotte nous fait gagner du temps mais il faut qu'on se dépêche ! »

Quoi ? Cocotte faisait gagner du temps ? Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!

« Ah ! Livaï ! J'ai aussi ramené ça ! Un petit quelque chose de rien du tout que j''ai concocté sur le trajet. Ne me remercie pas » susurra-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux. Elle brandit un objet facilement identifiable.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

« Une bombe ?! Mais t'es complètement malade ! Ce truc peut nous péter à la tronche à tout moment ! Surtout si c'est toi qui l'a fait bordel!»

« Mais naaaan t'inquiète ! Je gère ! Elle pète que si j'utilise ce téléphone. Faut appuyer sur étoile, 1, dièse, 3, H comme Hanji ahah, 4, et après... »

« Dégage ça de ma vue si tu tiens à vivre plus longtemps. »

« Hihi même pas peur ! » rigola-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Je lui décochais un regard glacial lui promettant de sérieuses représailles. Je n'étais en état de goûter à son humour douteux. Elle frissonna de tout son long.

« Oups, je retire ce que je viens de dire » couina-t-elle en toussotant. « Et si on s'occupait de ces barreaux ? »

Elle tira d'un coup sec sur les barreaux et ceux-ci volèrent dans les airs. La honte pour moi. J'agrippai fermement le bord poisseux de la fenêtre, les traits de mon visage déformés par l'effort. Je me hissai sur le rebord en retenant un gémissement douloureux, le sang coulant toujours de mes poignets. Dégueulasse. Je glissais lentement de la fenêtre pour retomber difficilement sur mes pieds à l'extérieur. Hanji voulut m'aider mais un regard polaire l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Tch, fallait quand même pas exagérer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Livaï, t'es tout mou là ! »

« Aconit... »

« Aïe ».

Je reprenais lentement contenance et me redressai de tout mon long. Hum il fallait que je me trouve à boire, et vite. Le poison se dissipait mais la situation allait déraper si je ne me trouvais pas une proie. J'avais peu de répit avant que ça parte en cacahuète.

Hanji comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.

« Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Ils savent où nous sommes. Il faut rejoindre l'axe principal. On passe récupérer Cocotte et on décampe. Mais avant ça... » susurra-t-elle, espiègle.

Qu'est ce que cette folle avait bien pu imaginer de farfelu. Je la vis saisir la bombe et mon corps se crispa. Je détestais cette technologie là. Elle était trop imprévisible, mais visiblement Hanji adorait.

Elle désigna l'endroit d'où j'étais sorti.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

« Même pas en rêve. Tu veux tous nous faire péter et rameuter tout le pays ici avec le bruit que ça va faire ? Balance ce truc hors de ma vue » lui ordonnai-je sèchement.

« C'est pas juste » trépigna-telle. « On peut jamais s'amuser ! »

Je longeai sans répondre la bâtisse. Il fallait s'éloigner des loups-garous avant qu'ils captent que leur prisonnier se faisait la malle.

Et putain de merde ! Pas un seul animal dans les environs. A tous les coups la puanteur des loups avait fait fuir tout le gibier. Tch ! J'avais rapidement garrotté mes poignets avec des bouts de tissus arrachés au bas de mon pantalon afin de conserver le peu de sang qu'il me restait. Vu la tête d'Hanji quand elle m'avait découvert, mon teint devait être devenu encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumé. Mais si mon corps restait faible, j'avais à présent les idées plus claires. Il fallait que je lutte pour garder le contrôle. Concentre-toi Livaï, concentre-toi...

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au coin du bâtiment où j'avais été retenu captif, je tombai sur une scène digne des plus grands numéros de cirque. Hanji tenta d'étouffer un fou rire. A moins de 100 mètres de nous, Cocotte jouait les poules boiteuses. Traînant une aile, elle zigzaguait pourtant habilement entre les jambes des 4 loups que j'avais senti approcher. Exaspérés ils tentaient de la saisir. Dès qu'ils faisaient mine de s'éloigner, elle se mettait soudainement à courir follement en rond autour d'eux en assénant ici et là des coups de bec ravageurs. Une fois l'attention sur elle, elle se figeait et se mettait à picorer le sol en louchant de ses yeux globuleux.

Cocotte sentit ma présence à l'instant où je me postai à l'angle du mur. Et ne venait-elle pas de me faire un clin d'œil ?

« Mais elle est débile cette poule ! » pesta un des loups. Je reconnus l'idiot qui m'avait menacé.

« C'est quoi cet animal nom de dieu ! » hurla Farlan qui venait de débouler avec un acolyte. Il semblait furax qu'une POULE leur fasse perdre du temps.

« Et si on la bouffait ? » proposa un autre, qui s'était à moitié transformé sous le coup de l'énervement. Tch, beau manque de maîtrise.

A ces mots Cocotte s'arrêta net dans sa course. Les yeux plissés, elle fixa le loup-garou qui venait de parler. Avant qu'il puisse réagir elle lui sauta à la gueule comme un boulet de canon, folle de rage ! Le loup hurla quand elle lui lui creva l'œil gauche.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent pendant qu'Hanji essayait tant bien que mal de rester discrète.

Cocotte lâcha sa proie et fila comme le vent dans les buissons avoisinants, laissant les loups sous le choc.

Profitant du chaos, Hanji et moi nous éloignâmes des lieux aussi vite que possible, suivis par l'écho des imprécations des loups. Cocotte se joignit rapidement à nous. Elle me fixait d'un œil inquisiteur. Je grognai dédaigneusement pour la dissuader de m'approcher. Je n'étais pas joli à voir. Inutile de perdre un temps précieux. Farlan n'allait pas tarder à entrer dans la cellule à présent vide. Et la chasse allait commencer. Le hurlement de rage qui se propagea dans la forêt me donna raison. Hanji accéléra l'allure mais se rendit vite compte que je ne suivais pas. Inquiète, elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Même pas en rêve » reniflai-je. J'avais ma fierté quand même.

Elle soupira.

« Bon, ben je reste derrière et je les retarde. Cocotte, tu restes avec Livaï. Et pas de pitié » lui ordonna-t-elle avec intensité.

La poule acquiesça. Oui, je sais, cette poule n'avait rien de normal.

Je fis cette concession à Hanji et je poursuivis mon chemin, dirigé par Cocotte qui me collait comme mon ombre.

Alors que je maintenais un rythme honorable (bref nul pour un vampire mais d'un niveau olympique pour un humain), une violente explosion fit trembler le feuillage des arbres alentours.

Ah ben elle ne s'était pas débarrassée de la bombe finalement. Comme d'habitude Hanji n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Cette idiote allait m'entendre.

L'objet de mon courroux surgit derrière moi, toute excitée.

« Hihi, c'était trop cool. Bon, le réglage n'était pas au point et ça a pété à dièse. Juste quand Pétra appellait. Les renforts arrivent » cria-t-elle en tapant des mains.

Nous débarquâmes quelques instants plus tard sur une route goudronnée. Au même moment des bruits de motos se firent entendre.

« Non... Ils n'ont pas osé... » souffla Hanji, le teint soudain plus livide que le mien.

C'était inhabituel de la voir dans cet état et ça avait un côté assez comique et jouissif. C'était tellement rare de la décontenancer. J'esquissai sans m'en rendre compte un petit sourire suffisant. Retour de bâton, karma, appelez ça comme vous voulez.

« Mes bébés ! Je n'avais pas terminééé ! » pleurnicha-t-elle.

Ma troupe débarqua en mode Hell's Angels au guidon de trois magnifiques motos noires comme la nuit.

« Livaïïïïï ! » hurlèrent-ils à ma vue.

J'écarquillai les yeux en avisant leur tenue.

« Vous vous êtes crus à un défilé ou quoi ? »

Mais ils avaient quand même fière allure, les bougres. Même Gunther. En dernier recours on pourrait empaler un loup avec son casque.

« Bon. Fallait qu'on se dépêche et ces petites merveilles vont vraiment vite alors heu... » tenta Gunther.

« Tais toi espèce de ... » hurla Hanji.

« Eeeeeh ooooh, et mon casque, hein ? Mon casque PREFERE je te rappelle ! »

« Et mon hélicoptère » rétorqua à son tour Pétra.

« Et mes caleçons ? » poursuivit Eld.

« Oui, bon ça va » marmonna Hanji, boudeuse.

Non vraiment la voir comme ça était hautement comique. Elle pleurait à présent comme un vrai bébé, chouinant qu'elle n'aimait pas les expériences imparfaites. Pourtant elles me semblaient parfaites ces motos. Ça avait l'air d'avoir été rapide de venir jusqu'ici. Et je ne l'avouerai pas mais j'aime énormément les motos. J'esquissai une expression de pur contentement.

Je remarquai soudain que tout le monde me fixait à présent avec insistance. Il faut dire que ma pâleur cadavérique devait faire peine à voir.

« Tout va bien Livaï ? » tenta Eld d'un ton incertain. Il se souvenait encore de ma réaction sauvage après l'exécution d'Erwin.

Il eut pour seule réponse un grognement rauque de ma part. Je n'étais pas en sucre tout de même !

Je vis que personne n'osait s'approcher de moi de peur de se faire rabrouer. Ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent de soulagement. Après un instant d'hésitation Pétra se jeta sur moi pour m'étreindre. Je la repoussais immédiatement avec une certaine maladresse. Je n'aimais pas vraiment le contact.

Les autres observaient la scène avec des mines amusées. Ils étaient visiblement rassurés de me savoir entier.

Un regard émeraude capta soudain mon attention. L'Ange était là, vêtu de la même tenue que ses compagnons. Il était venu... J'étais magnétisé par ses yeux. Comme un drogué en manque de sa nouvelle came. Et je me trouvais follement ridicule de penser ça sur le coup. Je pense que la captivité rend les gens fous. Lorsque je vis les émotions passer dans ses yeux je pus clairement y lire de la panique, de l'inquiétude, de la colère et ... du désir.

Attendez … replay … du désir ?! Qu'est ce que … ?

J'entrepris de regarder ce qui l'attirait autant. J'avais oublié que j'étais à moitié à poil. Pas très propre, mais torse nu. Je comprenais mieux, j'étais un chef d'œuvre de la nature. Un peu cabossé pour le moment mais un chef d'œuvre quand même. Enfin non ! Tout compte fait je ne comprenais pas ! Pourqu...

Un éclair intense irradia soudain dans mon cerveau, me faisant vaciller. Un voile rouge m'obscurcissait la vue et je sentis mes crocs s'allonger. Je voulus balancer une remarque acerbe mais les mots ne sortirent pas. A la place, la douleur me vrilla la tête et me força à m'accroupir alors que mon visage se tordait dans une grimace hideuse. La Soif ! La Soif m'emportait ! J'entrelaçais mes doigts au dessus de la tête, les serrant à en faire craquer mes phalanges. Tentant désespérément de reprendre le contrôle. Je le pouvais. Je le savais. J'avais tant de fois affronté cette souffrance insoutenable par le passé. Mais cela remontait à longtemps à présent. La volonté de surpasser mon inconscient était toujours aussi forte. Je savais que le sang de vampire n'était pas source d'attraction. Mes compagnons ne risquaient rien du moment qu'ils restaient en dehors de mon chemin.

Un brouhaha soudain me tira de ma concentration. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, une scène surréaliste se déroulait au ralenti devant moi. Tout d'abord ces yeux émeraude fixés avec effroi sur moi. Puis Hanji et Pétra qui criaient sur l'Ange et le tiraient vers l'arrière pour l'éloigner de moi. Gunther et Eld qui descendaient précipitamment de leurs motos.

J'avais négligé un facteur. Il y avait un sang éminemment attractif parmi nous. Un sang parfumé de cannelle qui obnubilait à présent mes sens, me rendant incapable de réfléchir davantage. Je le voulais. Et je le voulais maintenant.

Spectateur impuissant d'une horreur programmée, je vis ma propre main saisir en un éclair la gorge de l'être céleste devant moi qui hoqueta sous la violence du geste.

Les derniers sons qui s'imprimèrent dans mon esprit avant le blackout furent les hurlements de la meute toute proche, auxquels se mêla le cri paniqué de mes compagnons.

« NOOOON ! »

* * *

Bon ba voilà la fanfic est finie. Livaï a bouffé notre petit ange et ne saura jamais comment il a pu connaître son vrai prénom. Sacré Happy End hein ? XD

Naaaaaan je rigole ! X)

Personnellement j'adore ce chapitre et j'en suis assez fière (enfin je crois, parce que à force de le lire une bonne cinquantaine de fois pour vérifier des trucs je commence à me poser de plus en plus de questions dessus XD) enfin c'est surtout la fin que j'adore XD en grande sadique que je suis

La suite devrait être posté la semaine prochaine si tout va bien ^^

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! :P Ou vos pronostics, vos idées toussa toussa ! X)

A la revoyure !

Tchuss ! bisous bisous !

Grimmy06


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou mes petits vampires ! XD

Excusez moi pour ce petit retard ! J'ai été pas mal malade en début de semaine et du coup je touchai plus trop à mon ordinateur X) Et puis quelque chose me dérangeait dans ce chapitre mais je ne savais pas quoi XD Mais je pense que maintenant c'est bon X)

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Cocotte.

Un énorme merci à vous tous pour votre soutien !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Colieco** : Oui c'est un peu Noël XD Et oui ils sont clairement dans la merde ! En tout cas un grand merci à toi pour tout ton soutien ! ^^

 **D4rk** **Lili** : Merciiiiii ! :D Ton soutien me fait vraiment plaisir ! ^^

 **Fanakeh** : XD Oui notre petit ange rend fou Livaï :') Pour ce qui va se passer je te laisse lire la suite ! ^^ Oh oui si tu les dessines je veux voir ! :D En tout cas un grand merci pour tout ton soutien !

 **lycanya** : coucou ! ^^ merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)

 **Berry23** : coucou :) contente que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^

 **Isaya** : salut ^^ Un grand merci pour ta review ! :)

 **Pouuf** : coucou ! ^^ Je ne connaissais pas cette musique mais c'est vrai qu'elle colle bien XD Merci beaucoup ça me fait super plaisir ! :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 :**

Un nectar doux et chaud m'emplissait la gorge, seule source de chaleur dans le vide profond qui m'engloutissait. Le néant. Puis un flash lumineux, brutal, qui m'apporta une vision inattendue. L'espace de quelques secondes je me vis moi, à travers les yeux d'un autre. Je contemplais une autre version de moi-même qui me plongea dans la confusion la plus totale.

Mes yeux étaient clairs et rieurs. Un sourire franc étirait mes lèvres. A mon plus grand étonnement je vis la main de mon hôte se poser doucement sur la joue de l'autre moi, et celui-ci s'empressa de la couvrir de sa propre main.

Mais un goût âcre me prit à la gorge. Cette saveur caractéristique du sang... mêlée à un goût de cannelle qui eu pour effet de me ramener immédiatement à la réalité.

Je réalisai avec horreur ce que j'étais en train de faire et écartai précipitamment l'Ange de moi. J'essuyai machinalement le sang qui maculait ma bouche. En croisant son regard choqué je pris pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Je venais de mordre l'être céleste qui se tenait devant moi. Si je n'avais pas repris conscience à temps, il serait mort à présent. Ses yeux emplis d'effroi étaient fixés sur mon visage tandis qu'un peu de sang coulait encore de son cou. Face à sa détresse je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi. J'étouffai. Ma respiration devint erratique et mes yeux s'agrandirent. _Je l'avais vraiment mordu._

Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, que je bouge, que je m'excuse (oui oui vous avez bien lu) ! Mais ma gorge restait étroitement serrée. J'avais beau ouvrir la bouche, aucun son ne sortait. J'avais mal. Horriblement mal. Ma main se porta à ma poitrine dans une forte poigne dans l'espoir de faire cesser cette souffrance. Mais ces yeux émeraude me figeaient littéralement dans ma culpabilité. Je vis que son teint était blafard, il était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Soudain je sentis une main empoigner mes cheveux et me soulever brutalement du sol. Je reçus un coup en plein visage et allai m'écraser violemment à 10 mètres. Obnubilé par la souffrance de l'Ange, je n'avais rien vu venir. Je restai au sol, incapable de réagir.

« LIVAIII ! ON A BESOIN DE TOI ! » hurlait Hanji.

Et c'est à ce moment que je les remarquai. Les loups-garou nous avaient retrouvés. Et ils étaient nombreux. Ma troupe combattait avec férocité. J'eus juste le temps de constater que Gunther et Eld avaient pris place et faisaient rempart de leurs corps pour protéger l'Ange. Puis je me sentis à nouveau décoller du sol pour aller m'encastrer dans l'arbre le plus proche dans un bruit sourd. Je me relevais lentement, sentant une colère sourde affluer en moi. Farlan me faisait face, les yeux étincelants. Je devais me concentrer. Je ne pouvais pas succomber à mes émotions. Pas maintenant. En avisant le chien qui me faisait face une pensée germa dans mon esprit. _J'allais pouvoir me défouler_. A défaut de gibier...

« Saleté de vampire ! Cette fois tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. Je vais te finir ! » fanfaronna Farlan.

Tch, quel idiot.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que l'Ange venait de perdre connaissance.

« Bah alors Dracula ! On s'est fait plaisir à ce que je vois ! Alors comme ça tu t'en prends aussi à ta propre troupe ? Tu mérites bien ta réputation de salopard dis moi ! » ricana Farlan. « Alors c'est lui l'Ange que tu t'efforces de cacher ? Sérieusement ? C'est à cause de cette chose faiblarde que tu as pris autant de risque ? Mmmmh.. je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de si spécial. Voyons voir ça » souffla-t-il, menaçant.

Le voyant faire mine de rejoindre l'Ange, je me jetai sur lui. Mais je me heurtai à 3 loups puissants qui s'interposèrent pour protéger leur Alpha. Ils avaient terminés leur métamorphose. Leur corps massif recouvert de fourrure noire dépassait en taille celle d'une biche. Leurs crocs luisaient de salive et leurs yeux jaunes me fixaient, plein de rage.

Fermant les yeux une fraction de seconde, je me laissai volontairement submerger par la Soif, tout en gardant un brin de conscience. Fauve contre fauves. Il me fallut 5 secondes chrono pour tuer le premier loup. Le second ne tint que 2 secondes. Et le troisième... disons qu'il fit office de cerf après m'avoir mordu le flanc gauche. Ignorant la douleur et le goût dégueulasse de ce sang immonde, je pris la quantité de sang nécessaire pour recouvrir suffisamment mes esprits et mon contrôle. Une grimace de dégoût pris place sur mon visage.

« Tch ! » fulminai-je en m'essuyant la bouche.

Les idées à nouveau claires, je contemplai la scène qui s'apparentait à un théâtre de guerre.

Pétra était aux prises avec 2 loups plus petits que ceux que je venais d'exécuter. Des femelles certainement. Hanji, affichant un air sauvage et des cheveux ébouriffés, sautait d'un loup garou à l'autre et n'en faisait qu'une bouchée. Son apparente jeunesse et sa jovialité induisait ses ennemis en erreur, comme d'habitude. 4 loups l'avaient prise en chasse, pensant avoir à faire à une faible chose. Grave erreur. Ils allaient dérouiller. Elle était aussi glissante qu'une anguille et s'amusait à botter le train à chaque loup qui avait le malheur de lui tourner le dos. Elle maniait deux couteaux courts avec habileté et avait déjà éliminé 2 adversaires quand je me rendis compte qu'Eld et Gunther étaient en difficulté. Une dizaine de loups les avaient isolés, laissant le champ libre à Farlan.

Il s'approchait de l'Ange qui était toujours inconscient au sol. Sûr de lui, il se pencha et lui tira la tête en arrière afin de regarder de plus près son visage.

 _Non. Ne...le...touche...pas._ Mais aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge.

Je le vis le gifler pour voir s'il était toujours en vie.

 _ **NON**_.

« NE LE TOUCHE PAS ENFOIRE ! » hurlai-je. J'avais la haine. Si Farlan ne m'avait pas drogué avec cette merde rien de cela ne serait arrivé. J'étais fautif. Mais lui l'était d'autant plus. Et il allait payer.

Je bondis pour sauter au dessus de ses épaules. J'agrippai au passage son sweat et l'envoyai à mon tour valdinguer à plusieurs mètres. Il se réceptionna souplement à 4 pattes et me sourit férocement. Faisant fi de mes jambes lourdes et de la douleur de mon flanc, je couru à la vitesse du son sur l'être abject qui me faisait face. Je n'étais pas à 100% de mes capacités, le sang que j'avais soutiré au loup avait juste eu le mérite d'apaiser la Soif et de me permettre de retrouver un total contrôle. Mais ma puissance actuelle serait plus que suffisante pour faire ravaler la face de ce loup puant. Farlan s'élança à son tour et nous bondîmes en même temps pour nous fracasser l'un contre l'autre. Il claqua des mâchoires en direction de ma gorge et j'évitai de justesse ses crocs. Alors que nous roulions au sol dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, je rassemblai assez de force pour lui décocher un coup de pied phénoménal dans la tête, ce qui le sonna un instant. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Pétra avait réussi à se défaire de ses admiratrices et courait vers l'Ange. Elle me fit un signe de tête pour me signifier qu'elle se chargeait de lui. Hanji s'occupait de son dernier loup. Eld et Gunther reprenait le dessus, tels deux combattants miroir. Ils enchaînaient les moulinets, le premier avec deux longues épées, le second avec sa hache. Cocotte était vissée sur son casque de viking et guettait les angles morts des deux vampires tout en me surveillant, bien entendu. En ce jour je me sentais vraiment serein de les avoir avec moi. Je les trouvai vraiment exceptionnels. Mais jamais je ne l'avouerai, ils pourraient prendre la grosse tête.

Je vis que Farlan s'était relevé assez rapidement et frottait sa mâchoire endolorie tout en riant à gorge déployée.

« Tu crois avoir le dessus, sale prétentieux. »

Puis, la tête rejetée en arrière il poussa un puissant hurlement auquel des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres firent écho dans la forêt, tout autour de nous. Puis un à un, d'autres loups apparurent en bordure de route. Ils étaient tellement nombreux ! Des hommes, des femmes, et même des adolescents. Immobiles, les yeux fixés sur Farlan et moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, saloperie de vampire ? Tu pensais sérieusement que tu avais à faire à des chiots ? »

Farlan se posta devant sa meute, gonflant la poitrine. Un adolescent rejoignit sa droite.

« Regarde Uri ! Regarde l'assassin de ton frère ! »

Le jeune garçon garda les yeux baissés. Son père lui saisit le menton qu'il releva de force.

« Je t'ai dit de regarder ! » vociféra-t-il.

L'adolescent me fixait d'un air indécis. Il avait des cheveux fins et clairs et des yeux qui reflétaient une certaine fatigue. Je constatai qu'il avait des hématomes sur le visage et le cou. Puis son père le poussa d'une violente bourrade.

« Comporte toi en homme, bon sang. Tu me fais honte. »

Uri, le regard rivé sur le sol, recula derrière son père qui reporta son attention sur nous.

Ma troupe et moi faisions à présent face. Pétra s'approcha de moi et me tendit deux de mes lames qu'elle avait pris la précaution d'emporter. Les loups-garou étaient peut-être nombreux mais ils allaient combattre des durs à cuire. Je regardai Pétra qui me souriait. Eld et Gunther plaisantaient tout en surveillant nos adversaires. Hanji me fit un clin d'œil. Sous leur apparente décontraction, je savais qu'ils étaient au maximum de leur concentration. L'Ange était toujours allongé au sol mais Cocotte s'était plantée devant lui et faisait également face, toutes les plumes hérissées. L'Ange ne risquait rien avec un tel garde du corps.

Mes yeux restaient obstinément fixé sur l'Angelot à terre. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait... Je me giflai mentalement. Il fallait que je fasse abstraction et que je me concentre ou nous courions à la catastrophe... Je reportais donc toute mon attention sur ma cible du moment.

« Retrouve un peu de fierté, sac à puces, et épargne à ta meute le sort mortel qui les attend » répliquai-je d'un ton froid.

« Ah ah ah, tu penses être en position de dire ça ? Vraiment ? »

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase que 2 de ses loups s'effondrèrent, raides morts, un poignard dépassant de leur orbite. Je me tournai pour constater qu'Eld regardait ses ongles en sifflotant, l'air innocent. Décidément. Hanji déteignait gravement sur la troupe.

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença Farlan.

3 autres loups rejoignirent leurs ancêtres, la gorge cette fois percée, avant qu'il puisse exprimer son indignation d'un grognement guttural.

« Ahah ! J'ai fait mieux que toi là ! » s'amusa Gunther.

« Moi aussi je veux jouer ! » s'extasia Hanji en cherchant les petites lames fixées à sa ceinture.

Farlan, fou de rage, exhorta la meute à nous exterminer. Les loups se dispersèrent puis nous encerclèrent en grondant. Nous relevâmes notre garde d'un même mouvement, attendant l'impact.

« Quel chef ! » ironisai-je. « Planqué derrière sa troupe comme le lâche qu'il est ! »

De cette manière je tentai de rediriger toute l'attention sur moi afin de préserver l'Ange et mes compagnons. Je n'étais pas idiot, s'ils attaquaient tous en même temps, nous allions avoir des pertes. Et je ne le tolérais pas.

« Farlan ! Il s'agit d'une affaire personnelle. Entre toi et moi. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'en veux d'avoir achevé ton psychopathe et minable de fils ! Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Corinne ? Bonnie ? »

« Connie ! » cracha-t-il. « Mon fils aîné, le sang de mon sang, la chair de ma chair, mon successeur ! »

« C'est pas un nom de fille ça, Connie ? » demanda Hanji la mine concentrée.

« Si » répondis-je, moqueur.

Furieux, Farlan repoussa les loups qui le séparaient de moi, l'écume aux lèvres. Erk. Un peu de classe tout de même. Je haussai un sourcil. Il avait vraiment tout du chien enragé.

« Je vais te massacrer ! T'étriper ! Je me régalerai de ton cœur noir ! Comme pour chacun de mes ennemis avant toi ! Tu n'y échapperas pas espèce de sale vermine ! » s'étrangla-t-il.

Je soupirai en me redressant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à raconter leur vie dans de tels moments !

« Je vais t'arracher les membres et ma meute finira de te dévorer pendant que je m'occuperai de la même manière de ton petit Ange, de tes vampires … et de ton nugget sur pattes ».

Bon là il commençait à me chauffer. J'allais me le faire. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Tch. Combat avec honneur _loup_! Jette tes armes ! Je demande un duel » lançai-je alors que je laissai tomber au sol mes lames. Je regardai mes compagnons et leur ordonnai: « N'intervenez pas ».

Hanji, qui savait que je n'étais pas dans ma meilleure forme, ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Pétra la fit taire d'un geste. Elle me faisait confiance.

Le regard calculateur, Farlan sortit un pistolet semi automatique de l'arrière de son jean. Un SIG. Hésitant, il le garda dans la main quelques instants puis, sous le regard pesant de sa meute, se décida à regret à l'abandonner. Il le jeta au sol puis, sans prévenir, s'élança dans ma direction. Je l'attendais de pied ferme.

Au moment où il arrivait sur moi, j'effectuai une feinte et lui assénai un coup de pied derrière les genoux, ce qui le fit chuter lourdement au sol dans un cri de colère. Il se releva immédiatement en tentant de me saisir. J'avais déjà bondi hors de sa portée. Je devais économiser mes mouvements. J'analysai donc ses déplacements. Il était fort, très fort. Les loups-garou étaient réputés pour être beaucoup plus résistants que toute autre espèce. Tout à mes réflexions, j'évitai de justesse une attaque fulgurante. J'avais décidé de la jouer tactique. Il fallait que je le batte à la loyale, de façon à ne pas me mettre à dos le reste de la meute.

Je savais que ce type de combat s'apparentait aux luttes de pouvoir internes à chaque meute. Un Alpha pouvait se voir défier par d'autres membres de sa meute. Et vu la brutalité de notre ami, je parierais que le nombre de challengers s'apparentait à zéro. J'avais cru déceler de la réticence parmi certains de ses loups. Farlan n'avait obtenu l'adhésion au sein de sa meute que par la force et la brutalité. Cela se devinait aisément. Il n'était pas respecté. Même si je détestais les loups-garou, je connaissais suffisamment cette espèce et les rouages d'une meute pour utiliser ces éléments à mon avantage. Je ne doutais pas que nous pourrions venir à bout de tous les loups présents. Mais comme je l'ai dit, ce ne serait pas sans dommages.

Je remarquai que Farlan avait commencé sa transformation, ce qui lui donnerait plus de puissance. Ses crocs s'étaient allongés, ses griffes également, et ses pupilles étaient devenus jaunes. Il conservait malgré tout sa forme humanoïde. Plus moche que ça tu meurs !

Réprimant une grimace de dégoût, je plongeai sous lui alors qu'il tentait de me saisir à nouveau. Mes esquives le rendaient furieux. Il hurlait sa rage.

« Je vais te crever ! »

Le spectacle commençait à me lasser un peu. Je décidai d'accélérer les choses. Alors qu'il m'attrapait violemment le bras, enfonçant ses griffes dans ma chair, je pivotai sur son dos d'une pirouette agile et enserrai sa gorge de mon autre bras. Je le serrai de toutes mes forces et Farlan commença a suffoquer. Il se jeta violemment en arrière afin de m'écraser contre un tronc d'arbre. Malgré le choc, je ne lâchai pas prise et accentuai la pression.

« Fais ta prière» murmurai-je à son oreille langoureusement.

Je sentais la résistance de Farlan baisser sensiblement. Puis une douleur fulgurante me fit soudain suffoquer. L'Alpha venait de me planter une dague dans le flanc droit, me faisant cracher du sang sous la violence du geste.

Des murmures agitèrent l'assistance. Je constatai que les loups de Farlan n'approuvaient pas le geste de leur chef de meute. Il ne respectait pas les règles.

Farlan profita de mon instant de faiblesse pour se dégager. Il attaqua mon bras et y planta ses crocs, les yeux haineux. Je lui assénai un coup de coude avec mon bras valide et entendit l'os de son nez craquer dans un bruit sinistre. Il lâcha prise au moment où d'un coup de pied, je le projetai brutalement en arrière.

Je lui adressai un regard meurtrier de mes yeux rougeoyant. Mes crocs s'étaient allongés et je sentis la rage monter. Mon aura se déploya telle une explosion, se faisant oppressante. Farlan tressaillit et je vis une lueur d'hésitation dans son regard. J'esquissai un sourire carnassier.

A cet instant un grand silence se fit. A mon plus grand étonnement l'attention n'était plus portée sur ma personne. Je remarquai que toutes les têtes étaient dirigées derrière moi. Je me retournai et constatai la présence de nouveaux venus. Une cinquantaine de vampires observait la scène, silencieux. Tous étaient en tenue de combat et armés. Je reconnu la garde d'élite du Conseil Vampirique. Kitts Verman émergea du groupe et s'avança.

« Tch ! Revoilà le juge de l'année. Quelle rapidité d'action ! » ironisai-je.

« Livaï ! Nous avons appris la conduite indigne de Pixis ! Ses actes sont impardonnables et ne resteront pas impunis ! Les loups ont également commis une faute en faisant passer l'intérêt personnel avant l'intérêt commun. Mais réfléchis, Haut Noble ! Ne met pas en péril l'alliance entre les Vampires et les Loups. Ne tue pas Farlan. Une guerre serait inévitable après cela. Un bain de sang s'annonce. Les autres meutes ne laisseront jamais le meurtre d'un Alpha impuni, quel qu'il soit ! »

Je haussai un sourcil. De quoi je me mêle !

« Kitts. C'est pas un meurtre, c'est un duel. Casse toi. »

Le juge du Conseil grommela quelque chose qui avait à voir avec l'insolence et l'arrogance. Puis il reporta son attention sur l'assistance.

« Où est Pixis ? » demanda-t-il. « Il doit être mis aux arrêts et jugé ! »

Hanji leva timidement le doigt :

« Euuuh, zigouillé ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Au même moment, des cris indignés retentirent dans mon dos. Je vis Kitts ouvrir des yeux effarés et j'entendis Pétra hurler dans mon dos.

Par instinct je bondis pour m'écarter vers la droite. Farlan s'écroula sur le flanc à côté de moi, une lame ensanglantée dépassant de sa poitrine. Il tenait en main le poignard avec lequel il m'avait blessé précédemment. Le loup essaya de parler mais cracha du sang avant de succomber dans un dernier râle. Tch. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut mon visage écœuré.

Puis, interloqué, je constatai qu'il s'était fait transpercer le cœur par... l'une de mes lames ?

Relevant précipitamment la tête je vis avec stupeur l'Ange tenant debout tant bien que mal, le teint terreux. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était lui qui venait de tuer Farlan et ainsi d'assurer mes arrières. Nos regards se mêlèrent et je pus déceler chez lui une détermination sans faille. J'étais stupéfait. Je constatai que les autres affichaient des mines étonnées. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit l'Angelot commença à basculer en arrière, les yeux révulsés. J'eus seulement le temps de me précipiter vers lui afin de le rattraper dans sa chute. Il était vraiment très pâle et sa respiration était saccadée. Il avait dû aller au delà de ses limites dans cette attaque. Il me regarda intensément puis esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de perdre connaissance. Je fus surpris de sentir mon cœur rater un battement quand je le serrai contre moi. Je ne pouvais détacher les yeux de son visage.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Pourquoi étais-je dans cet état ? C'était risible.

« Livaï ! Comment as tu pu laisser ceci arriver ?! Il va y avoir de terribles représailles des autres meutes à présent ! Remets nous l'Ange tant qu'il est encore temps ! » beugla Kitts.

Je lui jetai un regard glacial tout en resserrant ma prise sur l'Angelot. Qu'il s'approche s'il l'ose pensais-je en poussant un grognement rauque.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là » souffla Pétra indignée.

Ignorant toute l'assemblée, je soulevai l'Ange toujours dans mes bras, sa tête reposant dans le creux de mon épaule. Je sentais son cœur battre doucement contre mon torse et sa respiration chaude me caressait le cou. Tout mon corps se crispait d'incompréhension.

« Livaï ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! En tant que Haut Noble tu as l'obligation de venir avec nous à la Haute instance vampirique pour régler tout ceci. »

Je jetai un regard noir à ce juge de pacotille avant de répliquer sèchement.

« Tch. Démerdez vous tout seul. »

Puis je me tournai vers ma troupe.

« On se tire. »

Sans hésitation, je me dirigeai vers les motos, laissant les vampires du Conseil en plan. J'étais précédé d'Hanji et de Cocotte qui fixaient méchamment les loups à présent privés d'Alpha. Eld et Pétra s'étaient postés sur mes flancs et Gunther gardait nos arrières. Les loups-garou s'écartèrent de notre chemin. Quelques uns, étonnamment bien peu, me fixèrent avec haine mais d'autres loups les retenaient fermement. Je passai devant Uri et le regardai dans les yeux en marquant un arrêt. Je perçu du soulagement sur son visage. Sur un dernier signe de tête, il tourna les talons, suivi par la meute. Ils emportèrent le corps de leur chef indigne. Farlan devait vraiment avoir une sale réputation parmi les siens pour que certains soient aussi content de sa mort. Visiblement il n'allait pas manquer.

Mon attention se reporta sur l'Angelot quand celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux. Je remontai doucement les bras afin d'effectuer une pression réconfortante.

Ma troupe me regardait bizarrement. Leurs yeux alternaient entre moi et l'être céleste dans mes bras. Tous semblaient vraiment choqués ou interloqués. Tous sauf la poule qui fixait intensément l'Ange. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse du tout et secouait ses ailes, l'œil mauvais. Je savais qu'à l'arrivé de l'Ange elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, même si leurs relations s'étaient détendues au fur et à mesure. Toutefois elle gardait une certaine réserve avec lui, voire une certaine rancune, et restait toujours très attentive quand l'Ange était en ma présence. Je ne m'expliquais pas ce comportement.

J'observai à nouveau l'Ange et détaillait sa chevelure chocolat et son visage si fin. Des bribes de rêves me revinrent en mémoire. Ainsi qu'un nom qui m'était paradoxalement totalement inconnu et si familier à la fois.

 _Eren_.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! ^^

Je n'ai pas trop pu m'avancer sur le prochain chapitre pour le moment mais il ne devrait pas trop trop tarder normalement ! Je sais déjà ce que je vais écrire ^^

En tout cas encore merci à vous ! Vous êtes géniaux !

Pleins de bisous et à la revoyure !

Tchuss !

Grimmy06


	14. Chapter 14

COUCOU LA COMPAGNIE ! (se baisse pour éviter les tomates '-') XD

Hum hum, j'ai un petit peu de retard sur les délais que je m'étais personnellement donnée mais bon ça peut encore passer XD Disons que j'avais écrit un premier chapitre mais après réflexion j'étais en mode "naaan c'est tout pourri je peux pas mettre ça" X) Et j'ai eu d'autres idées et tout et tout qui m'ont fait pondre ce chef d'oeuvre ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre donc j'ai hâte que vous me donniez votre avis ^^ C'est le plus long jamais écrit jusqu'à maintenant mais justement c'est cool ^^ j'étais inspirée XD

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Cocotte !

Un grand merci à vous tous pour tout votre soutien ! Je suis trop contente ^^ (en même temps sinon c'est le bazooka eh oui eh oui) XD

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **D4rk** **Lili** : Moi c'est toi que j'aime ! Un grand merci pour ton soutien continu ! Ça me fait hyper plaisir ! Pour le coup oui Farlan on va plus trop en entendre parler ! Oui l'amnésie c'est pas tout drôle X) Je suis curieuse à propos de tes théories :3 On approche au fur et à mesure de cette fameuse vérité ^^ Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre pour le moment :) Encore merci ! ^^

 **Colieco** : Oui j'hallucine moi même de réussir à poster rapidement je suis fière de moi ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien continu ! Je suis trop contente ^^ Je ne peux pas te dire si tu chauffes désolé XD Je te laisse découvrir tout ça par toi même :P Je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour le moment ^^ Encore merci à toi ! ^^

 **Lottie** : Coucou ! :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^ Ça me fait hyper plaisir ! Oui la Poule peut être vraiment surprenante au début XD Mais il s'agit vraiment d'un personnage clé dans toute cette histoire XD Mystère mystère huhu Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre pour le moment ^^ Encore merci pour ta review ! ^^

 **Fanakeh** : Merci beaucoup pour tout ton soutien ! :) Oui par son action notre Angelot a bien montré qu'il ne lui en voulait pas spécialement ^^ Mais en même temps qu'elle idée de se rapprocher d'un prédateur assoiffé XD Mmh pour les loups on va peut être en ré-entendre parler plus tard :P Oui cette fois Livaï a réussi à pas virer totalement incontrôlable XD Heureusement sinon je donnais pas cher de leurs peaux ! En tout cas un grand merci à toi !

 **Ohoh** : Coucou ! J'ai adorée ta review elle m'a beaucoup faite rire (mes parents à côté m'ont prise pour une hystérique XD) Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! :)

 **ArrianaRavenclaw** : Coucou ! :) Oui pour le coup j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'assez original et j'avais absolument envie que Livaï se retrouve en vampire XD Contente que ça te plaise ! Ta review me fait hyper plaisir ! ^^ Pour le prénom de Livaï c'est qu'en fait au début je ne savais pas du tout comment l'appeler "huuuum Livaï ou Levi?" Et du coup je me suis dit "ba! autant mettre les deux !" XD et l'idée des noms secrets des vampires m'est venu comme ça XD Hm Eren est un grand mystère :3 C'est le Livaï qui va nous pêter une durite à force XD On va en apprendre un peu plus sur lui au fur et à mesure :) En tout cas merci beaucoup à toi ! ^^

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 :**

Je culpabilisais. Énormément. J'étouffai sous ce sentiment enserrant mon âme. Je ne laissai rien filtrer à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur c'était le chaos total. Je n'arrivais pas à me poser afin de réfléchir calmement. L'adrénaline de la bataille passée, l'acte que j'avais commis me revenait à l'esprit avec la force d'une charge de buffle enragé. Ma tête était horriblement lourde. Je me sentais faible. Et je détestais ce sentiment qui m'envenimait les veines. A tout cela venait s'ajouter mes vieux démons. Lors de cette période sanguinaire où je massacrais tout sur mon passage, je n'avais eu que faire des sentiments de mes victimes, me vautrant dans leur peur et leur douleur. Dès lors que je m'étais extirpé de ce chemin funeste, je m'étais évertué à être plus droit et digne. Ironie du destin, tous les pleurs et cris de mes victimes passées étaient revenus me hanter. Dès que je me laissais aller un tant soit peu, des hurlements glauques et lugubres résonnaient dans mon esprit. J'avais une excellente mémoire que je maudissais durant ces moments difficiles. En y réfléchissant bien je savais que mon apparente indifférence et mon côté « je m'en foutiste » comme dirait Hanji me permettaient de me protéger des conséquences de tous ces actes quelque peu... épouvantables que j'avais commis.

A compter de notre rencontre fortuite, Hanji n'avait jamais rien su de mes exactions et des pensées qu'elles provoquaient car j'avais pris l'habitude de ne rien laisser filtrer, aucune expression ou émotion qui aurait pu me trahir. A cette époque, et encore maintenant, je n'accordais ma confiance que très difficilement. Mais je la surprenais parfois à me regarder d'un air songeur laissant penser qu'elle n'était pas dupe de tous mes tourments.

Elle était arrivée dans ma vie à point nommé, à un moment où mon existence n'avait plus de sens. Mes jours n'étaient faits que de violence et de souffrance. Violence et souffrance que j'infligeais autour de moi. La seule chose qui m'avait empêché de sombrer définitivement dans cette obscurité maléfique était la présence réconfortante et le soutien indéfectible de Cocotte. La poule avait toujours été présente à mes côtés. Une vraie glu. D'où sortait-elle ? Mystère. Elle avait le don extraordinaire de m'apaiser. La bonne blague ! Pas très crédible le vampire sanguinaire flanqué d'un animal aussi ridicule. Pourtant jamais je n'avais songé à lui faire le moindre mal. Elle semblait connectée en permanence à mes émotions, du moins le peu que je me permettais de ressentir. Et le pompon, c'est que mon garde du corps à plumes savait toujours où me trouver. Difficile dans ces conditions de tracer ma route sans elle. Une certaine routine s'était donc installée entre nous, qui avait duré... je ne sais même plus. Routine bouleversée par ma rencontre inopinée avec Hanji il y a de cela un millénaire. Sa folie joyeuse m'avait apporté l'étincelle qui m'avait permis de vaincre mes démons. Hanji elle-même était restée discrète sur ses origines. Je savais juste qu'elle était très vieille et qu'elle avait été transformée à son insu. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé unilatéralement de me coller aux basques ( _soupir_ ), elle ne connaissait rien au monde vampirique et à ses règles. Mais je savais reconnaître une âme torturée. Elle avait dégusté. Chacun sa croix...

Bref. J'avais l'impression en cet instant d'être revenu en arrière, tourmenté par ces fameux démons. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais perdu ce fichu contrôle. Mais là il ne s'agissait pas de cris d'horreur tels que ceux m'ayant accompagnés si longtemps. Non. Je revivais la scène, encore et encore. Son regard pur posé sur moi, empli d'incompréhension et de peur. Je soupirai fortement.

« Mais quel con je vous jure » marmonnai-je en passant ma main dans ma chevelure ébène.

Je relevai les yeux pour vérifier si le patient s'était éventuellement réveillé. Mais que dalle. Un autre soupir m'échappa.

L'Ange était allongé dans le lit de sa chambre, toujours inconscient. Pétra lui avait branché une intraveineuse afin de le requinquer un peu. Cela faisait maintenant 48h qu'il était dans les limbes sans faire le moindre mouvement. Du coup cela faisait également 48h que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil, n'en ayant ni la force ni la volonté. Sa respiration était lente, semblable aux battements de son cœur. J'avais vraiment merdé sur ce coup là. Comment ça avait pu arriver ? Franchement. Un vampire de mon envergure. Tomber aussi bas. Tch. Moi qui avais fait la promesse de ne pas le toucher, j'avais gravement foiré.

J'étais installé dans un fauteuil aménagé dans un coin de la pièce par Eld pour les tours de gardes. Aujourd'hui c'était mon tour. Oui, je faisais moi aussi des tours de gardes, saoulé par Hanji la mère morale qui m'avait rabâché que je me devais de prendre mes responsabilités. Je n'avais pas eu la patience ni la force de la contredire. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? En vérité je voulais le faire. Un moyen de me racheter ?

Tout le monde y avait mis du sien, sauf Cocotte qu'on avait dû isoler après un nouvel attentat. La volaille était repassée en mode serial killer. Elle avait essayé d'achever l'Ange en entreprenant de se coucher sur sa figure, manquant de l'étouffer. Incompréhensible. Les relations étaient pourtant devenues presque cordiales entre eux. Quel revirement ! Gunther tenant absolument à faire essayer ses nouvelles créations vestimentaires à la poule en avait profité pour s'enfermer avec la bestiole dans sa chambre. Le danger plumé avait donc été éloigné agilement pour quelques temps. C'est qu'il en avait beaucoup des fringues le viking.

Je reportai mon attention sur l'Ange endormi. Mon regard fut attiré vers ses cheveux emmêlés. En voyant sa tignasse si désordonnée j'avais plusieurs fois eu l'envie irrépressible d'y glisser ma main afin d'y remettre un peu d'ordre (non non ce n'est pas parce que ses cheveux semblaient incroyablement doux je proteste!). Encore maintenant j'avais cette forte pulsion. Mais je ne bougeai pas, restant impassible. Il semblait vraiment jeune. Je me demandai vaguement quel âge il pouvait avoir. Mais comment savoir avec cette espèce ? Il pouvait aussi bien avoir des centaines ou bien des milliers d'années d'existence.

En remarquant les traces encore violacées sur sa trachée je grimaçai et serrai les poings. Tch. J'avais tellement de puissance que lorsque celle-ci m'échappait cela pouvait se montrer assez destructeur, voir totalement. Cet idiot d'Erwin en avait fait les frais pensai-je avec un sourire sans joie. Heureusement pour l'Ange, le poison administré par Farlan m'avait pas mal affaibli lorsque je m'en étais pris à lui. En pleine possession de mes moyens, il n'aurait pas survécu. En si peu de temps j'avais trop de fois perdu le contrôle à mon goût et cela me laissait un goût amer.

« Et tout ça depuis que tu es là » soufflai-je. « Mais qui es tu putain ? » murmurai-je en relevant la tête.

Soudain je me rappelai la vision que j'avais eu au contact de son sang. D'où venaient donc toute ces images, ces visions ? Il y avait trop de coïncidences avec mes rêves pour que ce soit à prendre à la légère. Était-ce réel ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi je n'en avais aucun souvenir ? Certes je ne me rappelais rien de ma vie d'humain, contrairement aux autres. Mais rencontrer un Ange n'avait rien d'anodin. Impossible d'oublier une telle chose. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait bon sang ?!

J'étais passé d'un sentiment de culpabilité à un sentiment d'irritation. Il y avait du progrès.

Alors que j'observais intensément l'être céleste allongé non loin, tentant de percer ses secrets, mes lèvres laissèrent échapper malgré moi un murmure :

« Eren... »

J'écarquillai les yeux comme des soucoupes. Ce nom sortait tout droit de mes songes et inconsciemment - ou instinctivement - je l'avais associé à l'Ange. Se nommait-il ainsi ? Vraiment ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence ? Pourtant c'était bien lui qui semblait hanter mes rêves. Je n'avais pourtant jamais rencontré qui que ce soit portant ce nom. Toute cette histoire allait me rendre dingue. A moins que je ne le sois déjà. J'avais la folle envie de m'éclater la tête contre le mur. Crispé dans mon siège, je me forçai à me ressaisir. Ce n'était pas digne de ma personne. Je me devais de rester fort, comme je l'avais toujours été.

Tentant de chasser de mon esprit ces idées qui me torturaient, je repris ma veille.

 **1 semaine plus tard :**

Je dormais, et pour une fois ce somme était paisible et calme. J'étais tombé comme une masse la veille, après être resté éveillé une semaine entière. J'avais succombé à un sommeil fulgurant dès lors que le blessé avait montré des signes d'amélioration. Et pour une fois, je n'étais pas tourmenté par ces rêves étranges qui ne me lâchaient plus. C'était reposant. Ma respiration était apaisé.

Quelque chose de chaud me réveilla. Je sentis cette chaleur effleurer mon visage. D'un mouvement fulgurant je saisis l'avant-bras de l'intrus d'une poigne violente qui le fit hoqueter. Il me fallut quelques centièmes de secondes pour émerger totalement mais la douce odeur de cannelle qui embaumait l'air de ma chambre acheva de me réveiller. Mon regard plongea dans deux billes émeraudes qui me scrutaient. Il s'était enfin réveillé ! Son visage avait repris de la couleur, il affichait une mine gênée, comme quelqu'un ayant été pris en flag. Je vis sa bouche se tordre dans une grimace. Je captai alors que je lui tenais toujours méchamment le bras et le lâchai précipitamment. Il fit une autre grimace en se massant l'avant-bras devenu maintenant tout rouge et évita soigneusement mon regard.

« Je... je suis désolé » bafouilla-t-il dans sa barbe en fixant obstinément le mur à sa gauche.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'excusait. Sans répondre, je le regardai sans savoir quoi dire. Puis je me rappelai cette douce chaleur que j'avais sentie traçant des sillons sur mon visage plus tôt. Etant maintenant parfaitement réveillé, je compris qu'il m'avait touché le visage me pensant totalement endormi.

« Tu m'as tripoté ! » clamai-je, ahuri.

Il releva vivement la tête avec une expression d'épouvante.

« HEIN ? NON ! » cria-t-il au bord de la syncope. Puis il écarquilla les yeux et devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. « Euh... désolé je ne voulais pas crier. Mais.. Heu... Je... »

Il semblait complètement perdu et paniqué. Bon au moins il semblait en forme le plumé. Il commença à baragouiner dans tous les sens des explications abracadabrantes tout en agitant ses mains. Bon là il commençait vaguement à m'irriter, mais d'un autre côté cela m'amusait de le voir autant galérer. Je me sentais également étrangement rassuré de le voir devant moi en bonne santé. Physique du moins. Je commençai par contre à m'inquiéter de son mental quand il se claqua fortement les joues de ses deux mains. Peut être que lui aussi avait perdu la tête au final...

Il se calma soudain, laissant le silence planer. Son visage avait repris une teinte normal, hormis les deux marques de mains sur ses joues. Il poussa un long soupir et redressa vivement la tête vers moi. Je vis dans ses yeux une forte détermination. La même que sur le champ de bataille et étrangement j'aimais énormément voir cette lueur chez lui.

« Bref... Tout ça pour dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé» dit-il d'une mine sérieuse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer (ce qui le figea totalement). Il avait un côté vraiment naïf. Enfin le mot exact était attendrissant mais ce terme refusait férocement de traverser mes pensées.

Maintenant d'humeur taquine, même s'il venait d'interrompre mon seul repos depuis une semaine, je lui coulais un regard charmeur. Volontairement, mes pupilles passèrent de l'anthracite au carmin, d'un rouge appelant la luxure. Il voulait jouer, alors nous allions jouer. Et autant vous dire que je n'aimais pas perdre. Je lui adressai un sourire carnassier. Il sembla interloqué de mon attitude mais ne détourna pas le regard. Il était piégé. Comme un papillon de nuit collé à une ampoule, il était pris sous le charme vampirique. Je saisis d'un geste lent son menton entre mes doigts fins et approchai mon visage du sien. Nos bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, nos souffles chauds se mélangeant. J'entendis son cœur faire un bruit assourdissant et cela me fit me sentir... important. Ou un sentiment qui s'en rapprochait je ne savais pas bien. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas beaucoup prêté attention à ce genre d'émotion durant toute ma vie vampirique. C'était la première fois que j'avais cette impression d'appartenance et c'était... étrange. N'oubliant pas mon but premier je me concentrai sur mon petit manège. Je rapprochai encore un peu ma bouche de la sienne qu'il entrouvrit inconsciemment. Son souffle s'accéléra. Je m'écartai de lui puis je laissai retomber mon bras, faisant glisser ma main le long de son torse jusqu'à sa main que je pris, entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens. Je sentais son pouls battre follement sous mes doigts. Je soulevai sa main, la posai sur mon visage, et fis glisser lentement ses doigts de l'arête de mon nez jusqu'à ma joue.

Les endroits stimulés me brûlaient d'une intense chaleur mais je m'évertuai à ignorer ce fait. Je fis glisser son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure dans un mouvement sensuel. Je vis avec amusement qu'il était totalement figé, ses yeux grands ouverts et son visage de plus en plus rouge. C'était d'ailleurs possible une telle couleur ? Sa respiration devenait erratique. Je mordillai doucement le bout de son doigt avant de repasser sa main sur ma joue jusqu'à atteindre mes cheveux. Ils étaient encore humides de la douche prise avant mon petit somme.

Je crus à un moment qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque mais je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant. Tout en le maintenant sous le pouvoir de mon regard hypnotique, je fis redescendre sa main jusqu'à mes lèvres et je recommençai à mordiller ses doigts d'un geste suave. Bizarrement, les battements de cœur commençaient même à faire de l'écho. Mais après quelques secondes je compris qu'il s'agissait en fait de mes propres battements qui s'ajoutaient aux siens. Cela me perturba l'espace d'une seconde. Instant suffisant pour lui permettre d'échapper à mon contrôle. Il retira précipitamment sa main dans une posture défensive.

« Mais... mais ça va pas ?! » balbutia-t-il, toujours aussi rouge.

J'étais vexé comme un poux qu'il ait pu se sortir de mon emprise. Même si ma concentration avait faibli un court moment, il n'était pas sensé pouvoir le faire. J'avais d'ailleurs constaté que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait avec lui.

Mais bon, je ne l'avais pas charmé dans l'optique de le tuer mais de lui donner une leçon. Je ne devais peut être pas y avoir mis assez de volonté. Je soupirai.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! »

Retour au vouvoiement ? Il devait être vraiment perturbé l'Angelot.

« Tu as voulu jouer et je t'ai rendu la pareille » dis-je d'un ton moqueur. « Fais attention la prochaine fois. J'aurais pu te blesser, encore une fois » ajoutai-je plus durement.

En vérité, le piégé c'était plutôt moi, réalisai-je en entendant distinctement les battements de mon cœur résonner dans tout mon être. Mais je ne laissai rien transparaître. Manquerait plus que ça. Moi qui d'habitude trucidait tous ceux qui osaient ne serait-ce que m'effleurer, je m'étais retrouvé là à savourer chaque instant de ce contact. Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris de faire ça ?

« Tu as déjà du culot de me tripoter pendant mon sommeil alors mets la en veilleuse ducon ». Voilà que je redevenais agressif. Il avait vraiment beaucoup d'influence sur ma personne et je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais l'impression de m'adoucir et ça m'énervait encore plus. J'avais une réputation à tenir.

« QUOI ?! C'est vous... toi le pervers ! » cria-t-il déboussolé et passablement irrité.

Le petit insolent. Il poussait un peu loin là. Je m'apprêtai à lui lancer une remarque acerbe quand une pensée me traversa l'esprit.

 _Pourquoi je m'énerve ?_

Il fallait que je me calme, ce n'était pas mon genre d'être comme ça. Et puis pourquoi s'agacer ? Après tout la personne que j'avais failli tuer malgré moi se trouvait juste là, plus en forme que jamais. Et c'était amplement suffisant.

L'Angelot quand à lui continuai de râler après moi. Il avait un côté vraiment suicidaire apparemment. Je fermai les yeux doucement, ne pouvant retenir un sourire amusé. L'impertinent s'arrêta net de parler et me dévisagea, comme ayant vu un fantôme.

« Oï. Respire » lui dis-je doucement. « Je ne suis pas fan du contact. Mais je vais oublier le fait que tu ais mis la main sur moi. Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te froisser. Ou plutôt je m'excuse d'avoir failli attenter à ta vie. Je n'ai pas respecté mes engagements. »

A mon plus grand étonnement l'Angelot me regardait la bouche ouverte, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Ben quoi ? Il était encore malade ? Après de longues secondes à baver devant moi, il murmura :

« Livaï ? C'est vraiment toi ? Je dois rêver. Wow... sacré rêve tout de même. Tu m'as donné sacrément chaud tout à l'heure. »

Il poursuivit dans un monologue adressé à lui seul.

« Aaaaah je suis soulagé que ça soit un rêve, ça explique tout. Je suis vraiment trop con. Que Livaï s'excuse c'est juste pas possible. En plus deux fois. Et puis ces sourires... impossible ! La Terre aurait plus vite fait de s'arrêter de tourner, et des météorites de nous tomber sur la tête. L'apocalypse quoi. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je trouve le moyen de me réveiller ».

Hein ? Il se foutait de moi ?! Je le regardai avec des yeux ahuris se lever et faire demi-tour. Il se barrait réellement le bougre. J'allais me le faire. Je me levai d'un mouvement agile avant de l'attraper par le bras. Comme un sac à patates, je le chargeai sur mon épaule et me dirigeai vers le rez-de-chaussée. Tout d'abord surpris il se reprit vite et commença à se débattre dans tous les sens en me hurlant de le lâcher. En serrant les dents je traversai le hall d'entrée au pas de charge. Sur mon chemin je croisai Pétra, Eld et Gunther qui nous regardèrent passer d'un air ahuri. J'entendis à peine Hanji crier en tapant des mains :

« OUAIIIIIS BASTOOOON ! Allez Angel! Une petite bagarre pour te remettre en forme! »

« Je mets 5 billets sur Livaï ! » ajouta Eld.

"Hé Livaï vas y mollo quand même !" s'inquiéta Pétra.

L'Angelot me débitait des insultes, les « sale nain » suivant les « pervers puant », « psychopathe » et j'en passe. Pas gêné celui-là.

Arrivé à l'entrée je dégommai la porte d'un coup de pied rageur avant de contourner le manoir jusqu'à la fontaine installée dans le jardin. Je balançai l'Ange tête la première dans l'eau glacée et saumâtre. Il me tapait sérieusement sur le système en cet instant.

« Voilà ! Réveillé ? Ça te semble plus réel maintenant ?!» dis-je d'un ton froid.

Putain c'était la première fois que je m'excusais sincèrement et on se foutait de ma gueule ? Sale petit con!

« Ouh Livaï ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » rigola Gunther, venu voir de quoi il retournait.

Hanji, avisant l'Ange ahuri dégoulinant de flotte, les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne, fut prise d'un fou rire.

Je reportai mon attention sur l'Angelot qui s'extirpait du bassin en crachant de l'eau. Refusant de me laisser attendrir par son air de chat mouillé, je lui lançai d'un ton rageur :

« Va te laver maintenant, tu schlingues ».

Maintenant de mauvaise humeur, je me retournai sans un regard en arrière, direction mon bureau. De la paperasse m'attendait.

* * *

 **PDV de la troupe :**

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda l'Ange à Hanji.

« Ce qu'il ne fallait pas visiblement » rétorqua-t-elle d'un air amusé. Puis elle éclata encore plus de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

Eld lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mettre le Caporal dans cet état ? C'était assez hallucinant comme situation. Livaï semblait perdre de son contrôle légendaire. Décidément depuis que l'Ange était là chaque jour était différent et divertissant au possible.

« Je pense que tu devrais aller t'excuser mon petit ! » lui asséna Gunther. « Il semblait vraiment en rogne le Caporal. C'est du jamais vu ! »

* * *

 **PDV Livaï :**

Plongé ans le travail, j'entendis deux coup frappés à la porte de mon bureau. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner à qui appartenait cette odeur de cannelle.

« Oui ? »

L'Ange enclencha doucement la poignée avant de passer timidement sa tête dans l'embrasure. Il avait visiblement pris une douche. Il regarda fixement le sol, semblant rassembler un semblant de courage. Puis il releva la tête vers moi d'un air décidé. Aaaaah encore cette lueur si caractéristique que j'aimais tant chez lui.

« Je... »

« Tu as mangé ? » le coupai-je.

« Hein ? Non » avoua-t-il penaud.

« Suis-moi ».

Décidé à faire la paix, je me levai de mon siège et sortis de la pièce pour me diriger vers la cuisine.

« Que veux-tu manger ? » lui demandai-je une fois installé derrière le comptoir ouvert.

Un silence interloqué suivit.

« Bon, ça vient ? Pas que ça à faire ».

« Tu cuisines ?! » dit-il ahuri.

« Tch. Tu m'as pris pour un putain d'incapable ? Alors ? Tu veux quoi ? »

« Euh... oh... ben... du riz au curry ! » s'empressa-t-il de dire, ne voulant pas relancer une possible querelle.

« Ok. Profite, c'est pas tout les jours que je touche à la cuisine».

Je lui devais bien ça. J'avais tout de même failli le mettre à mort lors de l'affrontement avec les loups-garous. J'allais pour une fois oublier un peu ma fierté et ma susceptibilité.

Je l'observais du coin de l'œil pendant que je m'affairais. Il ne semblait pas me tenir rigueur du traitement que je venais de lui administrer. Bien.

Concentré je m'attelai à ma tâche. Mmh, pas facile de faire un curry avec le peu d'ingrédients qu'il restait. Hanji avait fait une razzia le matin même pour ses travaux. Je ne voulais même pas savoir de quoi il retournait. Gunther s'était occupé de son cas avant moi, fou de rage de ne pas retrouver de quoi goûter. Un grand enfant je vous dis... Il fallait vraiment qu'on aille se réapprovisionner cet après midi. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous avions pris l'habitude de nous nourrir partiellement de denrées humaines, en plus d'une certaine dose de sang animal bien entendu.

J'avais déterré du placard un vieux livre de cuisine pour me donner une certaine contenance, ne souhaitant pas me laisser distraire par la présence toute proche de l'Ange. Ne vous y trompez pas, je sais très bien cuisiner, j'avais eu largement le temps d'apprendre. J'essayai juste de faire abstraction de mon spectateur qui me matait sans gêne depuis maintenant 10 bonnes minutes, pensant être discret. D'ailleurs vu son regard insistant je me demandai si c'était la première fois qu'il me coulait des regards pareils. Tout en m'observant intensément, il semblait en pleine réflexion. Son expression passait de profondément concentré à inquiet, pensif, vide pour finir désireux. Ensuite il semblait étonné de lui même. Il laissait filtrer tant de choses. On aurait pu aisément le comparer à un livre ouvert. C'était assez divertissant de le déchiffrer. Mais je constatai à nouveau qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup trop d'influence sur moi et ça avait le don de me saper le moral.

Finissant mécaniquement mes préparatifs, je lui servis en un temps record une préparation fumante et odorante dans une assiette soignée et allai me faire un thé.

« Ne mange pas trop vite sinon ton estomac ne tiendra pas » lui indiquai-je. Je n'oubliai pas qu'il venait d'émerger de plusieurs jours d'inconscience et qu'il allait absorber sa première nourriture solide depuis un moment.

« Merci ».

Au vu de son regard émerveillé lorsqu'il prit une bouchée, je devinai qu'il appréciait. Évidemment. J'esquissai discrètement un petit sourire satisfait avant de froncer les sourcils. Avec toutes ces sautes d'humeur j'avais l'impression d'être dans un grand huit. Ça devenait vraiment épuisant. Contrôle !

Je vis qu'il s'était arrêté de manger et qu'il semblait hésiter. Soupirant, je lui fit un léger signe de tête, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait parler. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Un long moment il fit le poisson mort.

« Accouche » lui intimai-je avant de prendre une gorgée de mon thé.

Il hésita à nouveau avant de se lancer :

« Est ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré ? Je veux dire avant tout ça ? »

Je faillis recracher le thé sur la table mais me retins au dernier moment. Manquant par là de m'étouffer, je fus pris d'une quinte de toux.

Voyant qu'il me regardait avec insistance je me repris et me redressai, reprenant une allure digne.

« Pas que je sache. »

Il ne semblait pas du tout convaincu. Il faut dire que je ne l'étais pas moi même. Mais je ne l'avais réellement jamais rencontré de ma vie avant ce jour. Pourtant...

« Oï. Est ce que... est ce que tu fais des rêves étranges parfois ? » demandai-je sur une impulsion subite.

« Non, pas que je me souvienne. Euh quel genre de rêves étranges ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Dit comme ça, ce que je venais de demander avait l'air bizarre. Je me renfrognai sans répondre, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour le coup.

« Parce que toi oui ? » osa-t-il demander.

Je le regardai intensément. Dira, dira pas ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas juste se foutre de moi encore une fois ? Est-ce que révéler ce qui me taraudait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines serait comme franchir une limite ? Je voulais savoir, éclaircir toute cette situation de merde mais évoquer mes tourments m'effrayait quelque peu. Oui le Grand Noble Livaï était effrayé par quelque chose. Quelle ironie. Ce sentiment m'empoisonnait.

Il sembla capter mon trouble et me sourit gentiment. Levant la tasse à mes lèvres, je bloquai mon geste et le fixai. Il était vraiment... Je secouai la tête. Il y avait une chose que je voulais vraiment savoir, qui passait avant toute les autres. C'était un jeu dangereux mais il fallait que je tente. Mes yeux restèrent ancrés de longues secondes dans les siens avant que je me lance enfin.

« Tu as prononcé le mot Levi quand je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?» demandais-je l'air de rien mais la mine attentive.

Tout son être se crispa. Je voyais sur son visage tout son trouble.

« Vraiment ? Je... Je ne sais pas. Ce nom me semble familier mais je ne pourrais pas vraiment l'affirmer.»

J'avais volontairement omis de lui dire que dans mes rêves je l'avais entendu m'appeler par ce nom. J'ignorais qui il était vraiment, Pouvais-je vraiment lui faire confiance et lui livrer une telle information sur moi ? Mon prénom ? A cette idée un frisson d'horreur me parcourut. Mais je n'avais rien détecté dans son être qui me fit ressentir une quelconque noirceur. Serait-il une toute autre personne une fois sa mémoire retrouvée ? Serait-il une menace pour moi ?

« Levi... Ce nom ressemble un peu au tien. Est-ce que ça a un lien avec toi ? Une personne que tu as connu peut-être ? » souffla-t-il.

« Non. Rien à voir. Oublie ça. Ne parle pas aux autres de notre conversation, compris ? » dis-je précipitamment en mettant ma tasse dans le lave vaisselle.

Il sembla troublé mais ne répliqua rien, acquiesçant simplement de la tête.

La discussion était close. Je n'avais rien appris qui pourrait me permette d'éclaircir ces mystères. De toute façon j'avais bien conscience que je n'apprendrais pas énormément de chose tant qu'il ne recouvrait pas la mémoire. On faisait la paire tous les deux !

Un bruit de course me tira de mes pensées. Un boulet de canon à plumes percuta le visage de l'Angelot qui couina sous l'impact avant de tomber à la renverse. Je bondis pour saisir Cocotte par le croupion et l'écarter de sa victime. J'étais plutôt perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait nom de dieu !

La poule caquetait comme une dingue et pédalait dans le vide comme une forcenée en battant des ailes.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ! Je pensais qu'on étaient potes maintenant ! » se plaignit l'Ange.

Pendue par le cul, Cocotte sembla se calmer. Je la posai sur le comptoir en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. Elle fixait l'Ange sans cligner des yeux. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de l'hypnotiser maintenant ?

Pétra et Gunther arrivèrent en courant, s'excusant d'avoir laissé filer la poule.

« Virez moi la volaille de ma cuisine » leur intimai-je avant de sortir de la pièce. « Et lavez moi le comptoir ! »

J'avais besoin de m'isoler. Quelque chose changeait en moi et ça me tapait sur le système. Je constatai en soupirant que Cocotte me collait aux basques. Je décidai de ne pas lui prêter attention. Une fois dans mes appartements je sortis une trousse de soin afin de refaire le pansement de mon flanc et de mon bras. La poule se percha au bout de mon lit et m'observa de ses yeux globuleux, beaucoup trop perspicaces à mon goût.

Je m'appliquai à faire de nouveaux bandages propres et soignés, ignorant superbement ma marraine à plumes. Les morsures de loups-garous étaient plus difficiles à cicatriser que toute autre. Peut-être en raison de leur salive immonde ?

Revenant à ma préoccupation première, je songeai qu'il fallait que je reste sur mes gardes en présence de l'Angelot. Comment imaginer qu'un être aussi insignifiant puisse avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi ? C'était une première. Et ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Ni pour lui ni pour moi. Je ne devais laisser paraître aucune faiblesse. J'avais beaucoup trop d'ennemis et la situation était déjà bien assez galère.

Je retournai m'installer dans mon bureau afin de terminer la paperasse de StarFlyCost. J'avais ordonné à ma troupe de faire un brin de ménage étant donné la poussière qui commençait à se déposer (j'avais vu une moumoute voleter sous le canapé). Vers 15H, une légère odeur de thé précéda Pétra qui m'apportait une tasse. Le nez dans mes documents, je lui fis un signe de la main l'invitant à approcher. Au moment où elle atteignit la tablette posée à coté de mon bureau, elle trébucha sur la bordure du tapis et laissa échapper la tasse. Tasse que je rattrapai agilement en me penchant par dessus le bureau. Il allait vraiment falloir que Pétra se détende en ma présence.

« Livaï ? Je suis sur le ménage avec Eld et Gunther. Hanji et Angel partent faire les courses. Souhaites-tu quelque chose en particulier ?» me souffla-t-elle doucement.

Je relevai enfin les yeux sur elle et la fixai en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se moquait de moi ?

« L'Angelot sort dehors ? Et avec Hanji en plus ? Vous êtes inconscients ou juste stupides ? » dis-je d'une voix rauque, autre signe de ma fatigue. Cela faisait maintenant 4 heures que j'étais dans ma paperasse.

« Franchement ça lui fera du bien de respirer un peu et Hanji voulait à tout prix sortir. Je pense aussi que tu as besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Pourquoi ne pas les accompagner en ce cas ? » osa-t-elle demander tout en me sondant.

« Tch. »

« Et si tu les accompagnes il n'y aura plus de raison de s'inquiéter d'un potentiel danger pour eux. Promis lorsque vous serez de retour tout sera nickel ici. »

J'étais agacé. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être materné de la sorte ! D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Je perçus soudain dans son regard toute son inquiétude pour moi. Ses mains étaient crispées et elle semblait elle aussi très fatiguée de toutes les émotions par lesquelles elle avait dû passer. Je soupirai, détendant les muscles de mon visage. Je pouvais bien lui accorder cette concession.

Je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui signifier que je comprenais et que j'accédais à sa requête. Pour cette fois.

Une heure plus tard, je marchais dans les rues du centre ville le plus proche accompagné d'une nana tout ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre et d'un beau gosse qui semblait découvrir le monde pour la première fois, bavant devant toutes les vitrines devant lesquelles on passait. Ah, et d'une poule. Qui nous suivait en mode Ninja. Elle ne lâchait pas des yeux l'Ange. Équipe de choc. Pas du tout discrète. Tout les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Comme d'habitude j'attirais pour ma part pas mal de regards concupiscents. J'avais même aperçu une grand mère qui me matait ouvertement les fesses. On aura tout vu. Mon aura était morose mais cela ne semblait pas dissuader pour autant mes admiratrices. Un bol d'air frais ? Se rafraîchir les idées ? Ah ouais ? Je me retrouvais en fait à faire la nounou, bordel.

« Oï. On est venu ici pour la bouffe, pas pour aller faire les boutiques, alors magnez-vous ».

« Maiiiiis Livaïïïï ! J'ai promis à Eld de lui racheter des caleçons !»

« Hanji, la ferme ».

« Mais c'est les soooooldes ! »

« C'est quoi les soldes ? » demanda l'Ange, intéressé.

Une forte migraine commençait à me marteler les tempes. Je craquais et finit par les suivre. Tout pour qu'ils se taisent bon sang ! Ce ne sont pas mes ennemis qui auront raison de moi, ceux qui auront l'honneur de m'achever semblaient définitivement être les membres de mon propre escadron.

Tout à mes pensées négatives, je constatai que nous arrivions dans une galerie commerciale plutôt huppée. Au moins ils ont bon goût, songeai-je avec ironie.

Le premier barrage à franchir consistait à convaincre les agents de sécurité postés à l'entrée de nous laisser entrer avec une poule. Hanji ne se gêna pas pour emprunter le nom de mon entreprise pour leur mettre la pression. Tout le monde connaissait StarFlyCost qui avait beaucoup de pouvoir et d'influence. Cocotte fut donc autorisée à passer à condition qu'elle reste dans les bras de son propriétaire. Moi ? Ils pouvaient se brosser. Pas question de salir mon magnifique haut noir à manche longue qui m'allait comme un gant. C'était donc l'Ange qui s'était coltiné la volaille. La poule faisait la gueule. Peu concerné, j'admirai mon reflet dans un des miroirs de la galerie et ne pus m'empêcher de me trouver diablement classe malgré les quelques cernes qui commençaient à marquer ma peau de porcelaine.

Hanji nous traîna à l'intérieur d'une boutique de vêtements de luxe où elle disparut dans le rayon des sous-vêtements. Je déambulai dans les autres rayons accompagné de l'Ange qui se trimballait toujours Cocotte. J'étais blasé. Rien d'exceptionnel ici. L'Angelot semblait émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait. En fin de compte si, il y a bien quelque chose de beau ici, pensais-je, saisi par son sourire radieux. Je me giflai mentalement en maugréant dans ma barbe.

Au bout de 2 minutes chrono, Hanji revint vers nous à toute vitesse, les bras chargés d'une montagne de vêtements.

« Mission accomplie ! Trop bien ! J'ai même trouvé tout plein d'autres trucs ! Tiens Angel, ça c'est pour toi ! File moi Cocotte que tu puisses essayer ! Et tiens, ça Livaï c'est pour toi ! Faut à tout prix que tu essayes ! » s'excita-t-elle en sautillant dans tout les sens.

« Même pas en rêve. »

« Bon ben tant pis. Dans ce cas tu veux bien tenir Cocotte pendant que j'essaye quelques maillot de bain ? »

Je saisis d'un geste vif les vêtements qu'elle me tendait. Hors de question que je porte la poule et que je laisse cette folle se trimballer en maillot de bain dans une galerie marchande. On ne savait pas de quoi elle pouvait être capable. Ou du moins si justement je savais parfaitement de quoi elle était capable. Je préférais encore essayer ces immondices. J'étais bon pour me doucher à nouveau en rentrant.

Pour mon plus grand malheur les cabines étaient blindées avec tout ce monde. Je me retins d'ailleurs d'en frapper un ou deux pour passer mes nerfs. Une seule cabine se libéra après 10 minutes d'attente. Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps dans ce lieu immonde, je poussai l'Ange dans la cabine et l'y suivis. Elle était bien assez grande pour nous deux.

« Eeeh Oooh Livaï ! Tu es bien entreprenant aujourd'hui ! » se moqua Hanji.

« La ferme sale cafarde. »

Rien de bien méchant après tout, nous n'avions que quelques hauts à essayer.

« Magne toi, qu'on puisse passer à autre chose » ordonnais-je à l'Ange, passablement irrité.

« Ah ben on baigne dans la bonne humeur à ce que je vois... »

Je portais les vêtements qu'Hanji m'avait donné jusqu'à mon visage. Bon la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'elle avait eu la délicatesse de me choisir des articles n'ayant jamais été porté. Il n'y avait aucune odeur corporelle sur les tissus.

Je retirai mon haut d'un mouvement souple et remarquai que l'Ange s'était retourné par pudeur. Son côté prude était assez marrant en soi. Du moment qu'il se dépêchait. J'enfilai rapidement le premier haut et constatai qu'il était parfaitement à ma taille. Face au miroir je manquai de m'étrangler à la vue du texte tagué sur la poitrine JE SUIS UNE PRINCESSE ET JE T'EMMERDE.

Les gloussements dans mon dos finirent de m'achever. En un dixième de seconde le sweat passa comme une balle de ma personne à la tête d'Hanji.

Avec appréhension, j'essayai le deuxième haut, une chemise noire à col rond. Plutôt bien cintrée mais rien de transcendant. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon colocataire de cabine pour voir où il en était et constatai qu'il était torse nu. Mon regard dériva sur les lignes de son dos. De prime abord il ne semblait pas bien costaud mais de ce que je voyais il était plutôt bien bâti. Ses épaules étaient musclées et son dos semblait ferme. Pas mal du tout. La cicatrice barrant un côté de son dos ne gâchait en rien son charme.

Avant de me faire choper à le mater, je me retournai vers le miroir. Hanji tira soudain sur le rideau de cabine comme une folle, impatiente. Pour ma part j'étais habitué. L'Ange manqua de faire une crise cardiaque et enfila à la va vite un Tshirt blanc et gris assez seyant.

« Ouuuh, cachez-vous tous! La brigade des bombes atomiques est dans la place ! »

Satisfaite du résultat, elle referma le rideau aussi sec.

Bon, haut suivant. Il s'agissait d'un pull léger rayé bleu nuit. J'enlevai donc ma chemise et en levant le regard vers le miroir je vis l'Angelot lorgner sur ma personne. Il sembla détailler minutieusement les lignes de mes abdominaux que gâchait mon bandage tout frais. J'esquissais un sourire suffisant.

« Jaloux ? »

Il sursauta et se retourna précipitamment en s'étranglant.

« Quoi ? Pas du tout. »

« Dis Livaï tu lui fais quoi à notre Ange préféré là dedans ? Il en fait du bruit ! Son cœur bat comme un marteau piqueur !» brailla-t-elle à tout va au milieu des clients.

« Crève ! » lui répondis-je d'une voix glaciale.

J'arrivais ENFIN au dernier vêtement. J'étais excédé. Un pull léger d'un blanc pur. Taille XXXXXL ? Cela se confirma alors que je m'observais dans le miroir. Le pull, trop grand, laissait apparaître une de mes épaules et mes mains étaient recouvertes par les longues manches.

« Oï Hanji tu te fous de moi ? » dis-je d'une voix polaire.

L'Angelot, curieux, se retourna afin de m'observer alors qu'Hanji entrait sans cérémonie dans la cabine.

« OH MON DIEU ! » s'extasia-t-elle. « Livaï tu es juste trop sexy comme ça ! Ce vêtement te rend beaucoup plus mignon que tu ne l'es ! Pas vrai Angel ?! »

« Tu veux mourir ?! » lui répliquai-je en lui assénant un coup de pied qui la fit voler hors de la cabine dans un tintamarre assourdissant. Nous n'allions pas tarder à nous faire virer. Tant mieux. Je constatai que l'Ange m'observait en souriant. Oui, je peux être parfois sanguin et brutal mais je savais que je ne ne faisais pas grand-mal à Hanji.

« Arrête de sourire comme un idiot » balançais-je sèchement. Il se mit à pouffer. Et je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Ma patience ayant atteint ses limites, j'extirpai tout ce beau monde de cet enfer, ignorant les jérémiades d'Hanji.

« Mes maillots de baiiiin ! Mais allez s'il te plaît ! »

Sous mon regard glacial elle comprit qu'elle avait déjà poussé assez loin. Les caleçons réglés (elle avait vraiment pris des caleçons Superman?), elle suivit le mouvement jusqu'au supermarché voisin où les courses furent expédiées en un temps record.

Nous nous dirigions vers le parking où la Jeep d'Hanji était garée quand, les sens en alerte, je perçus la menace. Quatre vampires avançaient vers nous d'un pas félin. Je ne les connaissais pas, eux non plus visiblement. Ils avaient du capter l'odeur de l'Ange qui pouvait agir comme un véritable aphrodisiaque. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Putain pas moyen d'être tranquille.

J'agrippai l'Angelot et le poussai derrière moi tout en fixant les emmerdeurs. L'Ange tenta de se dégager mais je lui ordonnai le plus bas possible « Ne bouge pas. »

A l'urgence de mon ton, il devina qu'il se passait quelque chose. Hanji fit front avec moi, la poule dans les bras.

Les vampires continuaient à avancer vers nous. Les yeux rougeoyant, ils se léchaient les lèvres d'anticipation. Deux d'entre eux avaient du être transformés sur le tard, ils affichaient l'apparence d'octogénaires. Pas de bol... Les deux autres avaient l'air d'ados. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Je ne sous estimerai personne avant de pouvoir les jauger. Je leur jetai un regard noir et froid et relevait le menton d'un air supérieur.

« Essaye de résister du mieux que tu peux » soufflai-je à l'attention de l'Ange. Je laissai filtrer un peu de mon pouvoir qui alourdit soudain l'air nous entourant. Je sentis l'Angelot défaillir légèrement. Hanji sifflotait et Cocotte n'était pas le moins du monde perturbée. Les vampires stoppèrent net. Deux d'entre eux, les deux petits vieux, posèrent un genou à terre dans un grognement rauque. Les deux jeunes hésitèrent en grimaçant. Du menu fretin. Je leur lançai un regard de défi et accentuai encore la pression. Qu'ils osent pour voir.

« Faites-moi plaisir. J'ai un sérieux besoin de me défouler. »

Les deux jeunots clignèrent des yeux. Voyant leurs compagnons du 3e âge filer, ils décidèrent que le jeu n'en valait finalement pas la chandelle et leur emboîtèrent le pas.

« Han, sont pas drôles... » pesta Hanji, déçue.

« On rentre ».

Une fois rentré au manoir sans encombre, je vis que les autres nous attendaient dans le séjour, l'air mystérieux.

« Quoi ? »

« Livaï tu as reçu une invitation » lança Pétra en me tendant une enveloppe.

« Une invitation ? »

« Oui. Pour le bal vampirique annuel organisé cette année par Sir Mike » ajouta Gunther.

« Eeerk ! Le Noble écossais hyper chelou qui renifle tout le monde ! Dégueu !» s'égosilla Hanji. Leur dernière entrevue s'était plutôt mal passée. Elle lui avait explosé une vasque de 100 kg sur la tronche. Il avait essayé de la peloter.

Je lus le carton d'invitation.

 _Livaï, Haut Noble de la caste Vampirique,_

 _Vous êtes convié, vous et vos amis, à la réunion traditionnelle vampirique sur le thème cette année du bal costumé._

 _Veuillez vous parer de vos plus beaux atouts afin de faire honneur à votre lignée._

 _Allégeance,_

 _Sir Mike._

Figuraient également la date et l'heure de l'événement. Le fameux bal se déroulait dans deux jours à la nuit tombée dans la demeure de Mike. Mike était une ancienne connaissance. Nous n'étions ni amis ni ennemis. C'était un vampire plutôt pacifiste. Et assez lourd avec les femmes. Lui se décrivait comme LE Don Juan écossais.

Je n'avais que faire de ce genre de cirque. Chaque année, les plus hautes instances vampiriques et leurs proches se rendaient à cet événement organisé à chaque fois par un Noble différent. Je n'y étais pas allé depuis fort longtemps et n'avais aucune envie d'y remettre les pieds. Tous ces enfoirés de la Haute allaient être là, non merci je passe mon tour.

Mais en avisant l'Angelot cette idée de bal me parut finalement moins mauvaise. Ce serait l'occasion d'imposer à tous mes choix. L'Ange vivait parmi nous et il était sous ma protection. Quelle meilleure occasion de faire passer le message ! Personne n'oserait plus venir m'emmerder.

En fin de compte cette invitation tombait à pic.

« Un bal ! Quelle connerie ! Ils s'entêtent à nous envoyer ces invitations alors qu'ils savent très bien qu'on s'en fout totalement » se moqua Gunther sous l'approbation d'Hanji.

« On y va » énonçai-je d'un ton implacable.

« Hein ?! Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » s'égosilla Gunther.

Hanji me fixait, abasourdie. Petra et Eld souriaient.

« Ne me fais pas répéter. Je te dis qu'on y va. »

Dans deux jours nous allions bel et bien aller à ce putain de bal de l'enfer.

* * *

Voilà finiii ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Pour ma part je trouve le passage où la poule fait la gueule dans les bras de l'Angelot à mourir de rire XD

Enfin j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^

Ah et je me disais qu'il allait peut être falloir que je modifie mon paragraphe d'accroche pour la fic, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je l'avais écrit au tout début quand je ne savais pas trop encore où j'allais et peut être qu'il n'est pas hyper représentatif

En tout cas ne soyez pas surpris si ça change un jour X)

Je vous dit à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !

Gros bisous à vous !

Tchuss

Grimmy06


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou la compagnie ! :D

ENFIN me revoilà ! Je peux vous dire que j'ai galérééééééé pour ce chapitre ! Syndrome de la page blanche, insatisfaction et j'en passe ! Wow enfin mon chapitre est plus ou moins potable XD Et pas mal long désolé X) Et puis avec Gangster il fallait pas que je mélange les caractères parce que l'ambiance n'est pas du tout la même X)

Petite précision ! "Lass" est une expression écossaise pour dire "jeune fille"

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Cocotte !

Un grand merci à mes reviewers et suiveurs !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **D4rk** **Lili** : Coucou ! :D Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tes reviews me font plaisir ! Je suis contente que ma version de Levi te plaise ! Au début c'était vraiment dur de se mettre à sa place et de savoir comment il pensait vu que c'est généralement un personnage mystérieux et renfermé mais je suis assez fière d'avoir réussi à lui trouver une couleur et une personnalité propre ^^ Oui Eren est un peu con sur les bords parfois XD Pour Cocotte et tout ces mystères on s'en rapproche dangereusement maintenant :) Les chapitres dessus ne devraient plus trop tarder ^^ En tout cas contente que ça te plaise ! Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre !

 **Colieco** : Coucou ! ^^ Je suis trop contente que ça te plaise ! :D Et oui pour la scène de shopping et tout je me suis bien amusée à imaginer la scène aussi XD Pour ce qui est du bal je te laisse le découvrir ci dessous :P En tout cas tes reviews me font hyper plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !

 **Ohoh** : Coucou XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle me fait toujours autant rire ! Du coup je te laisse découvrir la suite :P

 **Fanakeh** : Coucou ! :D C'est dur pour moi de me retenir de répondre à tes questions XD mais je me dois de laisser planer le mystère :P Mmmh pour le centre d'achat je dirais qu'ils ont surtout acheté les vêtements de l'Angelot ainsi que les caleçons pour Eld X) Pour ce qui est du bal je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre :P En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes reviews elles me font trop plaisir !

 **Isaya** : Coucou ! ^^ Je suis trop contente que ma fic te plaise :P Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ^^

 **Pouuf** : Coucou ! :) Oui il y a du rapprochement maintenant XD Pour ce qui est du bal je te laisse découvrir avec le chapitre ci-dessous ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15 :**

Le château d'Eilean Donan donnait l'impression d'évoluer dans l'une de ces vieilles histoires de fantômes écossais. Dans son écrin de brouillard, il surplombait la minuscule île de Donan, près des côtes des Highlands. Le loch Duich entourait l'île de ses flots sombres et un pont à arches de pierre la reliait à la rive. Cette situation quasi imprenable en avait fait une position défensive stratégique sur laquelle les Vikings eux mêmes s'étaient fracassés. Sir Mike avait discrètement racheté l'île au début du 20e siècle, utilisant un homme de paille, John MacRae, pour conclure l'opération. Il s'était ensuite lancé dans la reconstruction de la forteresse telle qu'elle existait à ses débuts, avec ses tours et son donjon.

A l'intérieur, les lustres brillaient de mille feux, baignant d'une lumière dorée la salle de banquet. La demeure se prêtait à merveille à ce type d'événement. Les invités évoluaient avec grâce dans l'espace dégagé pour l'occasion. Seuls les plus illustres membres de la Noblesse Vampirique et leur entourage avaient été conviés. Un observateur aurait pu songer qu'il avait mystérieusement remonté le temps. Mais ce rendez-vous annuel n'avait aucunement vocation à amuser les foules. Il y était question de luttes de pouvoir. C'est derrière les sourires de façade que se nouaient les alliances.

* * *

 **PDV Livaï :**

Bon sang...

Qu'est ce que je foutais là ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu me traverser l'esprit ? Le voyage en jet avait été pénible au possible. Me retrouver coincé entre Hanji et Eld m'avait mis les nerfs en pelote. La première avait passé son temps à râler et le second à trépigner d'impatience. Lors du débarquement, j'avais exigé une obéissance sans faille. Il s'agissait d'éviter les faux pas. La troupe était décidée à me faire honneur.

La limousine avec chauffeur envoyée à notre intention nous avait déposés et nous étions en ce moment même en train de marcher tranquillement sur ce pont si caractéristique du château de Sir Mike. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma troupe. Ils portaient pour l'occasion des tenues plus qu'improbables mais très authentiques. Eld et Gunther avaient revêtus leur tenues de vikings comme un étendard, un brin revanchards. Les Vikings avaient par le passé échoué à conquérir ce territoire et mes deux compères en avaient gardé une certaine rancune. C'était pour ainsi dire une petite victoire personnelle pour eux. Gunther avait ressorti son casque à cornes fétiche pour cette grande occasion. Hanji portait une magnifique robe égyptienne blanche ornée de lourds bijoux en or. Elle portait un masque fin doré qui lui couvrait le haut du visage. Ses cheveux, habilement ramenés vers l'arrière par un ornement en forme de serpent serti d'émeraudes, lui donnait une allure folle. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un jour avoir cette pensée mais je ne pouvais nier qu'en cet instant elle était époustouflante. Pétra avait opté pour une tenue plus traditionnelle mais tout aussi remarquable. Elle portait un superbe yukata en soie qu'elle avait modernisé à son goût. Son haut noir, décoré de petites arabesques dorées fluides et légères, tranchait sur le bas d'un rouge pâle qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles à l'arrière. Le tout était cintré par une ceinture en soie dorée. Elle avait également attaché ses cheveux avec beaucoup de grâce en un chignon vaporeux. En somme mes vampires n'étaient nullement déguisés ce soir, ils se montraient fièrement tels qu'ils avaient été il y a fort longtemps.

Mon regard fut attiré bien malgré moi sur ma gauche. L'Ange souriait à pleines dents face au paysage qui s'étendait devant nous, le regard brillant. Il était magnifique. Et je ne parlais pas du paysage. Choisir sa tenue avait été plus difficile. Je soupirai au souvenir des proposions ridicules de ma troupe. Finalement c'est lui qui avait tranché. Monsieur était fan de Pirates des Caraïbes. Sur le coup, trouvant cette idée plutôt banale, je m'étais bien moqué quand il avait clamé haut et fort qu'il voulait une tenue de pirate. J'en avais côtoyé, des pirates, rien à voir avec le mythe du beau gosse sexy... Des soûlards puants, si vous voulez mon avis. Jamais pu les piffer. L'Angelot avait essayé avec fierté des habits que Gunther avait conservé dans sa collection invraisemblable de fringues. Je m'étais avoué vaincu face au sourire radieux qu'il avait ensuite arboré. Et à présent, tel que je le voyais là... je ne trouvais définitivement plus rien à y redire. Franchement je ramollissais.

Sa beauté lumineuse était sublimée par un manteau bordeaux à épaulettes posé sur une chemise à jabot immaculée. Son pantalon noir moulait ses longues jambes musclées, ce qui me laissa plutôt appréciateur. Il portait des bottes en cuir souple et un tricorne orné de grandes plumes noires. Il avait même poussé le soucis du détail à ajouter un bandeau noir sur son œil gauche. A présent il me fixait de son unique œil à la prunelle émeraude, tout en haussant le sourcil d'un air moqueur. Pris en flag en train de le reluquer !

Tch. Je me détournai d'un air dédaigneux et poursuivit mon chemin suivi de ma troupe presque au complet. Cocotte avait été assignée dans le jet. Hors de question qu'elle vienne foutre le bordel.

Nous marchions à présent parmi d'autres invités qui s'écartèrent à ma vue. J'avais une allure de dingue. A la fois séducteur et dominant. Je n'avais certes pas été très original pour le coup. J'avais privilégié l'efficacité en portant mon choix sur l'une de mes anciennes tenues de combat : un pantalon confortable gris anthracite qui épousait parfaitement les formes de mon corps, une veste de la même couleur sur une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge sang. De souples bottes de cuir noir m'arrivaient aux genoux. Des chaînes d'or fixées sur ma veste entravaient mon torse. Une casquette militaire siglée de deux ailes dorées et un long manteau noir aux boutons en or finement ciselé complétaient le tout.

Sachant que personne ne serait autorisé à pénétrer dans les lieux avec une arme, je n'avais pas pris le risque d'emporter mon attirail. Peu importe. « Je suis moi même une arme » pensai-je avec un sourire mauvais.

Nous étions à présent devant la grande entrée du château. Plusieurs vampires y étaient attroupés, attendant de pouvoir entrer. Des majordomes étaient chargés de vérifier les invitations et d'annoncer les invités. A peine pus-je dire un mot qu'un colosse blond vêtu d'un kilt se rua sur nous.

« LIVAI ! Quel plaisir ! » clama-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Il me fit une poignée de main ferme, ce que je lui accordai avec flegme en lâchant un petit « Mike ». Puis l'écossais se tourna ravi vers Hanji.

« La voilà enfin ! Beauté de mes nuits ! Je me languissais ! Lass ! Vous êtes époustouflante ! Ouh, cette tenue vous sied à merveille ! » dit-il en la lorgnant d'un œil concupiscent.

« Livaï... » se plaignit Hanji en roulant des yeux.

J'ignorai son appel à l'aide avec un sourire en coin.

« Bas les pattes, sale pervers ! » glapit-elle.

Mike ne répliqua pas, ce qui était fort étonnant. Mais je compris lorsque je le vis lorgner sur mon petit pirate. Mon ? Vous avez sans doute mal lu.

« Alors c'est donc vrai. Voici le fameux Ange Blanc. Une odeur fort attrayante en vérité... » dit-il en se léchant les lèvres. Il se pencha avidement vers mon protégé.

L'Angelot écarquilla l'œil face à l'énergumène qui essayait carrément de le sniffer. Je me déplaçai à une vitesse ahurissante pour m'interposer et repoussai fermement l'hôte de la soirée avec un regard d'avertissement. Je savais très bien que Mike en faisait des caisses comme à son habitude. Il n'était pas une menace. Mais il fallait que je mette un terme immédiatement à ses petits jeux. Je n'avais aucunement envie qu'il tripote notre Jack Sparrow du dimanche. Alors j'imposai les limites.

Je grognai quand il fit un pas en avant.

« Oh Oh ! Chasse gardée, hein ? » me fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il ne se formalisa pas de mon attitude et se mit à rire de bon cœur en levant les mains en l'air.

« Aah je ne toucherai pas ton petit bijou. Sois tranquille. Prends garde cependant. Tous ne seront peut être pas aussi bien disposés que moi. Tu as du cran de te ramener après tant d'années accompagné d'un représentant de cette race honnie... même s'il est chou comme tout ! » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Livaï ! Tu es toujours aussi surprenant ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ce soir ! » se réjouit-il.

Je le fixai d'un regard morne. Cette soirée m'épuisait déjà. Mais il fallait bien mettre les choses au clair à un moment ou l'autre avec mes pairs. Notre tranquillité future en dépendait. Mike me fit signe de m'avancer vers les majordomes qui nous invitèrent à entrer.

« Euh, messieurs, puis-je prendre soins de vos couvre-chef ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux, taillé comme un cure-dent, en tendant la main vers le casque de Gunther.

« Pas touche ! » grogna celui-ci en montrant les dents.

Le gringalet recula précipitamment puis nous invita à le suivre, jetant de temps à autre un regard méfiant vers le Viking.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la bâtisse avec un regard admiratif sur les lieux. Mike avait fait du bon boulot, enfin à peu près... je ne trouvais pas folichon les traces de poussière sur les lustres. Eld et Gunther étaient excités comme des puces, les bras levés en signe de victoire et le visage mangé par d'immenses sourires.

« Enfin on y entre dans ce putain de château ! » s'écria Gunther en tapant dans la main de son acolyte.

Je leur jetai un regard noir.

« Hey c'est toi qui a voulu venir ici je te rappelle ! » protesta Eld.

Tch. Pas besoin de me le rappeler.

« LE TRES HAUT NOBLE LIVAI-SAMA ET SES INVITES ! » annonça pompeusement le majordome qui nous précédait. On repassera pour la discrétion.

Le lieu avait beau être grand, la salle de réception était bondée ! Trop de monde en un même endroit à mon goût. Les conversations cessèrent et tous les regards convergèrent vers nous dans un silence tendu. Des regards envieux, furieux ou curieux étaient posés sur nous et plus particulièrement sur l'Ange. Je constatai que certains des plus anciens membres de notre communauté étaient même franchement émoustillés en le matant sans aucune retenue. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais nom de Dieu ! Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre bande de vieux croûtons !

Je me retins difficilement de ne pas éclater deux trois têtes contre les murs pour me frayer un chemin et j'arpentai nerveusement la salle afin d'atteindre un endroit un peu plus à l'écart d'où je pourrais tout contrôler. Les invités finirent par détourner leur attention de nous. La troupe me suivit comme elle put, affichant un air féroce afin de dissuader toute manœuvre inamicale. Je vis sur mon passage quelques vampires me couler un regard appréciateur mais je les dissuadai vite fait d'un regard réfrigérant. Une fois arrivé à l'endroit voulu je me tournai vers mon escadron pour donner mes directives.

« Bon. Quartier libre. Amusez-vous, observez les lieux, détectez les menaces. A part toi Angel, pour commencer tu restes avec moi. Si tu tiens à la vie... ou à ta vertu » ajoutai-je, laconique, en remarquant une Marie-Antoinette poudrée comme un pudding qui lorgnait sur lui.

Il me fixa sans moufter d'un œil déterminé. Bien.

« Il faut qu'on voit l'Angelot en ma compagnie le maximum possible. Tous doivent comprendre qu'il est sous ma protection. J'attends de vous une attitude ferme à ce sujet. Faites leur comprendre à tous ces rapaces qu'il est à présent un membre de la troupe, que ça leur plaise ou non. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique ! Si qui que ce soit essaye de me défier et de s'en prendre à notre ami, la riposte sera sans merci. C'est clair ?»

Ils étaient tous mortellement sérieux et acquiescèrent à chacune de mes paroles. Je constatai en cet instant à quel point tous étaient attachés à notre compagnon à plumes. Aucun ne tolérerait que du mal lui soit fait.

« Car tu es l'un d'entre nous» murmurai-je.

Comme convenu chacun partit observer les alentours de son côté. J'en profitai pour aller saluer les membres les plus influents du Conseil. L'Ange me suivait comme mon ombre. Sa présence eu divers effets. Certains l'ignorèrent complètement, d'autres le fixèrent avec curiosité, la plupart avec haine. J'affichai une assurance et une détermination sans faille et petit à petit imposai mon compagnon. Aucun de mes interlocuteurs n'osa remettre en cause mes choix. Pas fous. Ma réputation m'avait mâché le travail. Mais il fallait que ce soit clair pour chacun des convives ici présents. A 2000%.

Au fur et à mesure je sentis que l'Ange perdait de sa concentration. Il répondait distraitement aux rares questions qu'on daignait lui poser. Il ne se sentait définitivement pas à sa place et jetait des regards inquiets autour de lui pour voir si les autres allaient bien. Je devinai qu'il était parfaitement conscient de l'animosité ambiante. Et lorsqu'un Louis XIV prétentieux le traita comme une vermine en lui rappelant les ravages causées par les Légions d'Anges parmi les Vampires, je le vis crisper les poings à s'en faire craquer les phalanges. Je comprenais plus que tout que ne se souvenir de rien le torturait quotidiennement. Voyant qu'il peinait grandement à garder son calme, je l'éloignai de l'indélicat. Sur une impulsion subite, je lui saisissais doucement le bras. Je fis glisser ma main jusque dans la sienne, lui desserrant le poing et entrelaçant nos doigts. Il me regarda sans rien dire, figé par l'intimité de ce geste. Je m'approchai pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas moi même. Mais profites-en pour te calmer. Il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je serai à tes côtés. N'hésite pas à répondre à ces enfoirés s'ils te font vraiment chier. Ne te retiens pas pour moi. J'ai du répondant » ajoutai-je avec un sourire sardonique.

Il me fixait sans dire un mot. Il semblait perdu. Je me sentais également chamboulé par ce contact mais je pris le parti de mettre mes états d'âme de côté. Nous n'avions pas le temps pour ça. L'heure était grave. Nous devions faire front et ne laisser apparaître aucune faille.

Après un temps d'hésitation, il serra doucement ma main et me fit un signe de tête pour me signifier qu'il avait compris.

« Bien » soufflai-je avant de me redresser. « Continuons. »

L'heure qui suivit me sembla interminable. Ces vieux vampires décrépis fissuraient ma tolérance à chaque seconde qui passait. Mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, la douce chaleur qui réchauffait ma main me faisait un bien fou et me calmait (car oui je n'avais toujours pas lâché sa main depuis le temps). Je me sentais apaisé et mon irritation grandissante s'en trouvait considérablement réduite.

Je m'apprêtai à rejoindre les autres lorsque Kitts Verman fit son entrée.

« Manquait plus que lui », soupirai-je avec ironie.

Après moultes courbettes à droite et à gauche, le Noble déguisé en Jules César s'approcha de l'endroit où nous nous tenions. Aucune classe, il ressemblait plus à un crapaud qu'à un empereur romain. Il nous remarqua enfin et s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

« Livaï ! » cria-t-il en fixant d'un air contrarié l'Ange à mes côtés.

« N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses Verman » lui soufflai-je froidement en faisant éclater une petite vague de puissance autour de moi. Mieux valait disposer les cartes dès le début.

Nos voisins s'écartèrent précipitamment, certains en trébuchant et en laissant tomber leurs masques, tandis que Verman faillit mettre genou à terre. Tch. Nul. L'Angelot avait plutôt bien encaissé le truc, étonnant. N'oubliant pas le nouvel arrivant je lui jetai un regard hautain. Il serra les poings avant de s'incliner devant moi.

« Livaï-sama » répondit-il d'un ton faussement assuré. Je voyais clairement ses mains trembler. Que de la gueule. J'affichai un petit sourire hautain puis j'attendis patiemment qu'il daigne me dire ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il hésita puis finit par se lancer :

« Nous devons régler cette histoire auprès de l'instance vampirique dès que possible. Pardonnez-moi d'insister mais nous ne pouvons tolérer qu'un Ange côtoie nos Nobles. Sa présence a engendré tellement de désastres. Rendez-vous compte, il a réduit à néant nos traités avec le clan de Farlan. Nous avons perdu de précieux alliés par sa faute. Cela ne peut durer. Nous devons trouver une solution.»

A la réflexion il était le seul à avoir franchement énoncé sa pensée jusqu'à présent. Je devais au moins lui reconnaître ce mérite. J'allais faire un effort pour rester aimable.

« Kitts. C'est mon problème pas le vôtre. Quels désastres ? Nous avoir débarrassé de cet enfoiré d'Erwin ? Avoir mis à jour la duplicité et la traîtrise de Pixis ? Avoir épargné aux loups un Alpha indigne ? Est-ce que j'oublie quelque chose ? » énonçai-je ironiquement.

« Euh... dit comme ça, effectivement... oui... eh bien... c'est UN ANGE tout de même ! »

« Mmmh, bien observé » me moquai-je. « Je ne me répéterai pas Kitts. Laissez-nous tranquille. Je fais ce qui me chante, je n'ai de compte à rendre à PERSONNE. Aucun mal n'a été fait à notre initiative. Garde en laisse les chiens du Conseil et tout ira bien. Et si vous avez toujours un problème avec mes choix ou mes idées, venez donc... à vos risques et périls » grognai-je d'un air féroce. Mon aura se déploya avec un peu plus de force, histoire de bien l'imprégner de la menace qu'il affronterait s'il persistait.

Je serrai inconsciemment la main chaude qui était toujours dans la mienne. L'Ange tressaillit sous les vagues de puissance qui déferlaient autour de moi. Des cris de douleur retentirent et je me rendis compte que l'assemblée entière avait ressenti plus ou moins les effets de mon coup d'éclat. A présent ils le savaient tous, si quelqu'un venait à trop m'énerver je n'hésiterai pas à le fracasser, peu importe le lieu où je me trouverai.

Kitts, qui était tombé à genoux, ouvrit la bouche mais se figea en croisant mon regard rougeoyant. Il devina aisément que s'il continuait, ce serait franchir une limite et qu'il allait prendre cher. Se ravisant, il courba la tête, se releva, et repartit dans le sens inverse. Le regard que je jetai alentours suffit à convaincre l'assemblée de se mêler de leurs affaires.

Je soupirai. Ils s'entêtaient tous à me faire chier pour au final se courber devant moi. Autant me laisser tranquille dès le départ bon sang ! Même si j'étais loin d'avoir réussi à réconcilier les Vampires et les Anges, ce dont je me tamponnais d'ailleurs, j'étais convaincu que personne ne viendrait nous chercher des poux dans la tête dorénavant.

Il était temps de rejoindre les autres. Je les retrouvai au buffet que Mike avait pris soin de faire garnir de mets divers ainsi que de grandes cruches de sang frais. Je devinai à l'odeur qu'il s'agissait de sang humain. Connaissant Mike, il avait du faire appel à des donneurs volontaires. Ce n'était pas un sanguinaire. Vous ai-je dit que Mike était un ancien prêtre ? S'il était tant attaché à son île, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison à cela : c'est lui qui avait évangélisé la population celte qui vivait ici. Il y avait vécu en ermite avant d'y « mourir » quelques dizaines d'années plus tard. Bref, j'avais fait la connaissance de Mike alors qu'il était encore un humain. Je n'étais pour rien dans sa transformation. Et oui, je connaissais son nom de naissance. Une arme puissante que je m'étais toujours refusé à utiliser. J'avais gardé le secret, ce dont il m'était extrêmement reconnaissant.

« Livaïïïï ! Mike n'arrête pas de me coller au train ! Je fais quoi ?! Je te jure que je fais de mon mieux mais ça devient duuuuuuuur ! » se plaignit Hanji.

« Il est venu se frotter contre mes fesses tout à l'heure mais j'ai crié au pervers et il a lâché l'affaire en sifflotant » ajouta Pétra, pas plus perturbée que ça. Elle avait compris et ne prenait pas du tout au sérieux notre hôte qui était doté d'un humour très particulier.

Je remarquai que Gunther avait la bouche pleine de petits fours tandis qu'Eld sifflait tous les verres de Champagne qui passaient à sa portée. On repassera pour la classe mais j'étais fier d'eux. Aucun n'avait craqué sur le sang humain. Cela démontrait la maîtrise qu'ils avaient acquis ensemble au cours des années qui venaient de s'écouler.

Je vis Gunther soudainement hausser les sourcils en fixant ma main. Gêné je relâchai précipitamment la main de l'Ange que je serrais toujours.

« Pour pas le perdre dans la foule » me justifiai-je d'un ton neutre, le défiant du regard de continuer sur ce sujet. Il haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur un plateau de toasts qui venait de lui passer devant le nez. Il avait retiré son casque et s'en servait comme d'un gigantesque pichet à bière.

« Aaah vous voilà Lass ! Où étiez-vous donc, soleil de mes jours ? Ces quelques instants sans vous m'ont paru une éternité ! »

Le bouche en cœur et les yeux papillonnants, Mike tournait autour d'une Hanji qui bouillonnait de fureur. Il se trémoussait sur le rythme de la musique ambiante. Le kilt ne le mettait définitivement pas en valeur.

« Est-ce qu'il n'a vraiment rien en dessous ? » articula silencieusement Pétra à mon attention.

Je hochai la tête d'un air fataliste.

« C'est un écossais pure souche. »

Elle grimaça en regarda Hanji avec pitié. Cette dernière, excédée, était au bout de sa vie. Dans un sens c'était assez drôle de voir que pour une fois c'était elle la victime.

« M'accorderez-vous la première danse du bal ma beauté ? »

« Permettez Sire Machin, faut que j'aille faire caca » marmonna l'objet de sa dévotion.

« Aye ! Certes ! Je vais donc vous laisser à vos... petites affaires... et... euh...aller voir là-bas si on a besoin de moi ! »

« C'est ça, on en reparle dans 2 ou 3 heures ! »

Décontenancé, il détala à la recherche d'une autre proie.

« Calmé direct le Don Juan ! » rigola Eld.

« Mouais, je parie le prochain ménage qu'il va revenir me casser les pieds. Il me vient des idées toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. J'ai trop envie de le découper en morceaux celui-là, et de le donner à bouffer aux crocodiles. Ou alors je pourrais lui épiler les jambes à vif. Ça serait pas du luxe, hein. Oh ! Plus j'y pense plus ces idées me paraissent géniales ! Mike pourrait faire un bon sujet d'expérience tout compte fait ! »

« Y a pas de crocos ici Hanji » répondit Eld.

« Gâche pas mes rêves. »

« Il ne peut pas résister, tu es canon ce soir » la complimenta Gunther.

« C'est vrai, tu es envoûtante » intervint l'Ange. Je coulais un regard morne à l'Angelot. Tch.

« Eeeeeh ooooh, ça va, hein ? Lâchez-moi ! On passe à autre chose, OK ? » protesta-t-elle toute gênée, les joues rosies.

Cet intermède avait au moins eu le mérite de sortir l'Ange de sa morosité. La troupe avait cet effet. Il rigolait maintenant de bon cœur et cela m'apporta une certaine satisfaction.

Soudain les premières mesures d'une valse retentirent, donnant le signal. La foule s'écarta, laissant un espace suffisant pour évoluer sur le parquet. Des couples se formèrent immédiatement et se mirent à tournoyer. Un cri retentit :

« Lass ! J'arrive mon amour ! »

Hanji sursauta et, en panique, se jeta sur Eld pour l'entraîner de force sur la piste. Ils disparurent vite fait parmi les danseurs.

Gunther haussa les épaules et tendit la main à Pétra :

« Mademoiselle ! »

« Avec plaisir mon cher ! Vous voudrez bien poser votre chapeau cornu avant ! Il ne faudrait pas blesser l'un des invités ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent à leur tour en riant.

Je vis du coin de l'œil l'Ange se tourner vers moi avec espoir, l'œil brillant.

« Même pas en rêve » grommelai-je. « On va prendre l'air. Suis-moi, »

Je me dirigeai vers l'escalier majestueux qui menait aux appartements de Mike. Je connaissais les lieux et je savais que Mike ne me tiendrait pas rigueur d'aller me balader dans ses quartiers. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu de tout ce cirque. Nous traversâmes un couloir avant de nous retrouver sur un large balcon. Je contemplai la vue magnifique qui nous faisait face. La lune était pleine et nous éclairait de son éclat argenté.

Enfin un peu de calme.

J'entendis l'Ange soupirer à mes côtés, subjugué par le paysage nocturne. Tournant mon regard vers lui je me permis de le contempler minutieusement, détaillant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Puis je le vis se mordre les lèvres.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je pris conscience à cet instant à quel point il me chamboulait. Littéralement. Mon monde avait commencé à changer, je ne pouvais rien y faire. L'être céleste qui me faisait face me faisait repousser mes limites à chaque instant. J'observai encore un temps son visage harmonieux dans un silence nocturne. Mes pensées s'embrouillèrent. Je levai la main lentement vers son visage afin de lui enlever son tricorne et son cache œil. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et je pus alors plonger de tout mon soûl dans ces deux billes émeraudes qui me faisait tant d'effet. Je l'observai ainsi, sans dire un mot, durant de longues minutes. A aucun moment il ne détourna le regard. Seul ses battements de cœur effrénés venaient perturber ce silence. Après un temps je me décidai enfin à prendre la parole.

« Des tas de choses... Des tas de choses ne vont pas avec moi... depuis que tu es là » lui soufflai-je, énigmatique.

Il voulut protester mais je coupai court à son élan en me rapprochant de lui. Je posai doucement ma main droite sur sa poitrine afin de ressentir les battements de son cœur. Plongeant mes yeux dans les siens je murmurai d'une voix calme : « Je suis fatigué de cette torture mentale dont tu es la cause. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Poussé par une forte envie longtemps retenue je fis glisser ma main gauche derrière sa nuque, ma main droite toujours posée sur sa poitrine. La pointe de ses cheveux, si doux, venait caresser le bout de mes doigts. Je fus surpris par la délicatesse dont je faisais preuve, comme si je craignais de le briser d'une quelconque manière. Les précédents événements m'avaient marqué. Je l'attirai doucement vers moi et nos souffles s'entremêlèrent, nos regards toujours ancrés l'un à l'autre. Il me fixait toujours, les yeux écarquillés. Incertain, je sentis mon ventre se tordre. Qu'est ce qu'il me prenait ? Qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Tout ces sentiments... ce n'était pas moi. Crispant inconsciemment ma main sur sa nuque, je reculai lentement en baissant la tête. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang et une goutte perla sur mon menton avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Je détachai mollement mes mains de son corps avant de relever la tête vers lui, essuyant le sang de mon pouce.

« Excuse moi, j'ai poussé la blague un peu loin » dis-je d'un ton vide.

J'avais encore une fois perdu le contrôle de mes émotions, sauf que cette fois j'en avais eu pleinement conscience. J'avais encore gaffé. Vu sa réaction, il ne semblait pas très réceptif. J'allais le traumatiser le plumé à force. Je vis dans son regard tout son trouble et, malgré moi, je me sentis blessé et abandonné. Lassé de tous ces tourments j'avais décidé de ne plus chercher à bloquer ou à comprendre ces sentiments qui m'assaillaient. Juste les accepter. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti des émotions d'une telle puissance et le choc était dur à encaisser. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas je fermai les yeux quelques secondes afin de reprendre le contrôle. En les rouvrant j'étais redevenu maître de moi même, le visage neutre et froid. Je me tournai vers la porte du balcon, les mains dans les poches.

« Viens il est temps de rejoindre les autres. »

Je sentis une main enserrer brusquement mon bras. Je me retournai vers l'Angelot en fronçant les sourcils. La tête basse, ses cheveux cachaient son visage, m'empêchant donc de voir son expression. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dans la tête. Sur la défensive, je m'apprêtais à lui balancer une remarque acerbe lorsqu'il releva précipitamment les yeux. Ce que je vis me figea sur place. Ses yeux brillaient littéralement de désir et d'appréhension.

« Qu'est ce que... »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Il m'empoigna à son tour la nuque et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. La violence du baiser me cloua sur place. A travers ce contact il me fit percevoir toute sa frustration accumulée et son désir refoulé. Paradoxalement je perçus dans son geste une douceur infinie. L'envie brûlante de bien faire. J'avais été totalement pris au dépourvu et il me fallut un temps pour me reconnecter à la réalité. Poussé par l'adrénaline je lui saisissais la chemise afin de le tirer davantage vers moi, collant nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Empoignant à mon tour sa nuque je le tirai toujours plus. Le collai toujours plus. L'embrassai toujours plus, jouant avec sa langue.

Je le voulais. Affreusement. Je le voulais à m'en faire mal.

Je réalisai que cette envie m'habitait depuis bien longtemps. Je ne commençais à l'accepter que depuis peu. Qui était-il ? En cet instant je n'en avais plus rien à foutre. D'où venait-il ? Rien à carrer. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour avoir fini dans cet état ? Je m'en contre fichait. Comment avait-il appris mon véritable prénom ? Cela restera toujours un mystère. Car la seule chose qui importait à présent était ce corps contre le mien. Ce corps que je voulais protéger et qui m'avait protégé. Ce corps qui appartenait à un être qui chamboulait tous mes principes et qui dégageait une saveur et une chaleur envoûtante. Son odeur de cannelle m'enivrait les sens, me rendant dingue.

Savourant ce contact poussé je glissai sensuellement ma main droite le long de son dos jusqu'à ses hanches, laissant des sillons de feu sur mon passage qui le firent doucement gémir contre ma bouche. Coupant court au baiser, je le fixai intensément, interrogateur. Il me tira à sa suite vers la rambarde du balcon, ses mains férocement ancrées à ma veste, et je le suivis docilement sans jamais décoller trop longtemps nos lèvres l'une de l'autre. Je ressentais cela comme un besoin vital. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde et me plaqua contre lui d'un mouvement sec. Je lâchai un grognement de plaisir face à cette proximité. Empoignant mes cheveux, il me força à couper notre échange afin de me regarder dans les yeux. Je le laissai prendre l'initiative, ne voulant aucunement le brusquer ou lui faire du mal. Ses yeux me sondèrent avec profondeur. Il semblait chercher une réponse à une question muette qui m'échappait. Mais ne perdant pas de temps là dessus j'esquissai un sourire carnassier avant de l'embrasser doucement, coupant court à ses pensées. Je fis glisser mes lèvres sensuellement jusqu'à son cou que je couvris de petits baisers. Sa peau était tellement appétissante. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, me laissant un accès total au creux de son cou. Je pense qu'il avait oublié que j'étais un vampire pour le coup. Un petit gémissement résonna non loin de mon oreille, ne me laissant pas de marbre. Je commençai à avoir sacrément chaud et la peau que je sentais sous mes doigts me brûlait littéralement.

« Hum... Livaï ? »

Je me figeai instantanément.

Merde.

Lâchant avec une frustration dissimulée mon petit pirate, je me retournai vers la nouvelle venue. L'Angelot, blanc comme un linge, était droit comme un piquet et contemplait ses bottes. On aurait dit un gamin pris en faute par sa mère. Je l'entendis même pousser des gémissements plaintifs ainsi qu'une litanie de « merde merde merde merde qu'est ce qui m'a pris... »

« Hum... désolée d'être arrivé sans prévenir... » dit Pétra, amusée. « J'étais dans le couloir et j'ai perçu l'odeur de ton sang alors je me suis demandée... mais à l'évidence tout va bien .»

Et c'est à cet instant que je pris pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Oh putain. J'avais carrément dérapé. Une colère sourde commença à m'envahir. J'ignorais si c'était à cause de l'apparition de Pétra ou de mon laisser aller. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil à l'Ange je me dis que la réponse était déjà toute trouvée. Je jetai donc un regard dédaigneux à Pétra, la défiant de trouver à redire sur mes actions.

Contre toute attente elle esquissa un grand sourire bienveillant.

« Je me disais bien. Tu me semblais plus serein et ouvert. Maintenant je sais pourquoi » déclara-t-elle malicieusement. Puis, sans demander son reste, elle sortit de la pièce en nous laissant comme deux idiots.

Un lourd silence prit place dans les appartements. L'Angelot avait toujours la tête basse et semblait en plein dilemme existentiel.

« Je... Heu... Je... » tenta-t-il.

J'esquissai un sourire amusé. Puis, tirant une chaise, je m'installai confortablement et fit signe à mon compagnon de me rejoindre. L'Ange ne se fit pas prier et prit place non loin de moi mais avec une distance raisonnable. Bon. Il avait du mal à encaisser le choc. Il était totalement crispé, le regard fuyant. Pour ma part je le fixai sans sourciller. Je devinai sans peine qu'il doutait. Énormément. Quelle attitude adopter à présent ? C'était la première fois que je me souciais autant de quelqu'un et on peut dire que j'étais un peu paumé sur la démarche à suivre. Je décidai de prendre la parole.

« Tu sais tu n'es pas le seul à porter un tel fardeau. »

Sa curiosité fut piquée et il me coula un petit regard en coin.

« Pour la mémoire je veux dire » ajoutai-je.

Il ne sembla pas comprendre ce que je lui disais. Soupirant je continuai sur ma lancée.

« Tu n'ignores pas que tous les vampires ont été au préalable humains, même si cela peut remonter à fort longtemps. Et tous se rappellent de cette vie lointaine. Or moi, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'était ma vie en tant qu'humain. Donc voilà. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un tel fardeau. »

Il me fixait maintenant avec attention, s'abreuvant de ces confessions inattendues. Il savait que c'était quelque chose de précieux. Quelque chose d'inestimable. Un secret.

« Je n'ai pas toujours été tel que je suis à présent. Il fut une époque où je n'étais qu'un meurtrier. Un fauve assoiffé de sang, privé de raison. Le pire fléau que la planète ait connu » ajoutai-je laconique.

« Pire que maintenant ? » s'exclama-t-il, faussement choqué.

Sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère me fit sourire. C'est qu'il reprenait vite du poil de la bête le petit.

« Plus que tout je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi. »

Nous nous fixâmes avec intensité.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi Livaï » me souffla-t-il.

Un petit rire m'échappa. « Bien. »

Un grand fracas et des cris se firent soudain entendre au rez de chaussés, nous extirpant de ce moment intime. Nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement pour nous précipiter en haut de l'escalier de la salle de réception. Il y régnait un chaos indescriptible. Des hommes vêtus de noir, des vampires vu leur aura, bousculaient les invités. En une fraction de secondes, je vis leurs pantalons de guerilla, leurs bottes, leur vestes bardées de poches et le masque Anonymous identique qu'ils portaient tous sous une capuche. Les intrus étaient lourdement armés. Et ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux. J'en dénombrai une quarantaine et les bruits que je percevais me laissait penser qu'il y en avait d'autres à l'extérieur. Ils avaient repoussé dans un coin de la pièce les invités qu'ils menaçaient d'armes lourdes. J'en vis même un avec un lance flamme. Quelle imagination... Mais bon il en fallait bien plus pour ne serait-ce que m'impressionner. Ces ninjas sortis d'un mauvais film d'action ne risquaient pas de me faire paniquer. Quant aux convives, les plus jeunes semblaient légèrement inquiets mais les plus vieux étaient clairement indifférents, agacés ou curieux.

Je cherchai des yeux les membres de ma troupe et ne vit qu'Hanji et Gunther. Ils me firent discrètement signe afin de m'indiquer que les autres étaient sortis du château. Bien.

Je décidai de descendre les marches afin de me trouver au plus proche de l'action. L'Ange me suivit sans aucune hésitation. Nous nous mêlèrent aux convives. J'étais moi-même curieux d'apprendre qui pouvaient bien être ces clowns. Je m'occuperai peut-être ensuite de leur apprendre les bonnes manières. Avec toute la douceur qui me caractérisait bien sûr. Après tout ces personnes n'étaient de toute évidence pas invitées. En attendant, mon compagnon et moi étions à présent près de Gunther et Hanji qui ne cachaient pas leur joie.

« Enfin un peu d'action, j'ai cru qu'on allait mourir d'ennui » bailla Gunther.

«Parle pour toi, hein » s'offusqua Hanji. « Moi j'ai passé la soirée à me planquer ! Epuisant ! »

Gunther leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pour une fois que tu as un soupirant. »

« Ouh mais je vais me le faire le Viking ! T'as vu ta tête ? C'est clair que toi on ne risque pas de te harceler ! »

« Mais moi Mâdâme, dans mon clan, j'avais trois femmes et douze enfants ! J'étais un guerrier très respecté et convoité! N'en déplaise à certaine … Et c'est pas une donzelle frigide qui va me donner des leçons ! »

« Quoi ? Moi, frigide ! Tu vas voir quand elle va te mette le feu au cul, la frigide ! »

« Fermez-la ! Où sont les autres ? » coupai-je, soûlé.

« Pétra et Eld sont partis amener à Cocotte un pot de popcorn (oui elle adore le popcorn). Ils ont raté le début du spectacle » répondit Gunther. « Vous avez vu Pétra, non ? Elle vous cherchait pour vous prévenir.»

« Mmm Mmm » acquiesçai-je innocemment. « Et où est Mike au fait ? » Je ne le voyais nulle part.

« Oh, euh, dans le loch ? Il m'a emmenée faire une promenade au bord de l'eau. Pas pu résister. Un bon kick dans le derrière. Histoire de calmer ses ardeurs ! Va lui falloir du temps pour remonter. C'était haut, hein » jubila Hanji, toute fière d'elle.

Soupirant, j'entrepris d'évaluer les forces de l'ennemi. Le sang qui maculait les couteaux des Anonymous - appelons les comme ça - était assez convaincant, de même que les 3 cadavres de vampires que j'avais dénombré à l'entrée de la salle. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas là pour faire la fête. Je reconnus, effondré au sol à la porte de la salle, le Majordome qui nous avait accueilli. Il avait la gorge tranchée. Sacré entrée.

Un des Anonymous s'avança et s'adressa à la foule d'une voix tonnante :

« Nobles ! » cracha-t-il avec ironie. « Quel grand mot. Je ne vois aucune noblesse parmi cette misérable assemblée ! Notre espèce se cache depuis trop longtemps afin de préserver ces pourceaux d'humains. Nous sommes tellement supérieurs! Notre destin est de dominer le monde ! Notre destin est de mener à l'esclavage ces insignifiants et répugnants insectes ! Vous ici présents n'êtes que des couards incapables de mener les Vampires à la place qui est la leur : au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire ! »

Et allez donc ! Encore un cinglé. Ces idées n'étaient pas nouvelles et avaient été éradiquées par le Conseil Vampirique au fil des siècles et cela ne changerait pas de sitôt. Si j'avais moi-même fait l'effort de siéger au Conseil, c'était bien parce que j'aimais l'ordre. La vocation du Conseil Vampirique était de préserver les intérêts de notre espèce. Cela voulait également dire en neutralisant les vampires qui représentaient un danger pour la paix fragile qui régnait sur ce monde. Et les guignols que j'avais en cet instant en face de moi menaçaient clairement ces règles chèrement imposées.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » clama une voix impérieuse.

Tiens, Kitts Verman, le retour. Pire que de la mauvaise herbe. Je m'installai confortablement dans un fauteuil pour suivre la suite de cette pièce qui s'annonçait divertissante. Il serait ensuite temps d'intervenir.

« Comment osez-vous vous adresser ainsi aux Nobles ici présents ? Comment osez-vous défier l'autorité du Conseil ? Présentez-vous immédiatement, vous et vos gredins ! Et ôtez- moi ces masques de D'Artagnan ! » ajouta-t-il agacé.

Le Vampire qui lui faisait face éclata de rire et s'écarta pour laisser passer un de ses compagnons, resté discret jusque là. Il portait le même masque blanc.

« Et voilà, tu sors enfin de ton trou » murmurai-je en plissant les yeux. Le véritable meneur. Et il ne payait pas de mine, le bougre. Pas fichu de marcher droit, la carrure d'une écolière, et le charisme d'une moule. Pourtant je sentais le pouvoir émaner de sa personne, ce qui m'indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire très ancien. Et je ne savais foutrement rien de lui.

Il s'approcha lentement de Kitts qui le regardait de haut. Grave erreur. L'autre brandit soudainement une larme courbe qu'il avait glissé dans un fourreau fixé dans son dos. Il la plaça sous la gorge de notre cher juge. Le reste de sa troupe se déplaça et mit en joue le reste des invités.

«Je ne reconnais pas l'autorité de ton Conseil » clama-t-il d'une voix impérieuse. « Tu parles pour tes pairs. Tu vas venir avec moi. »

Sur un signe, vingt de ses hommes se déplacèrent à la vitesse du son aux côtés d'un nombre équivalent de Nobles qu'ils menacèrent de la même manière. Je constatai que Louis XIV se trouvait parmi les heureux élus.

Le chef s'adressa à l'assemblée :

« Vous vous prosternerez bientôt devant moi, n'ayez crainte. »

Il parlait avec un léger accent, indéfini. Ces quelques paroles me confirmèrent que je ne l'avais jamais rencontré auparavant. Le monde est vaste, même pour un vampire qui a traîné ses guêtres aussi longtemps que moi.

« J'exige que le Conseil se soumette ! Je suis votre nouveau Maître. Il est temps pour l'âge d'or de notre espèce d'émerger ! Je mènerai les Vampires là où est leur place. Mais avant cela, nous allons emporter cette petite assurance pour nous assurer de votre coopération. Vous avez 24 heures pour abdiquer. Sans réaction de votre part, je ferai exécuter un Noble par heure. Et je commencerai par ce petit bavard » ricana-t-il en tirant vers lui un Kitts décomposé. « Ensuite je reviendrai et je tuerai tous ceux qui s'opposeront à moi. »

J'étouffais discrètement un bâillement. Ma troupe attendait mes ordres. Est-ce que je devais intervenir ? Je songeai plutôt à rentrer directement au Manoir et à les laisser tous se démerder. Idée séduisante.

Le chef des Anonymous décida pour moi. Après un signe de la main, en moins de 5 secondes, les intrus disparurent après avoir arrosé les murs de la salle de plusieurs rafales de tirs d'armes automatiques. Aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Leurs otages avec eux. J'entendis au loin le grondement de bateaux surpuissants. Ils avaient du approcher en mode furtif afin de ne pas se faire détecter.

Merde. J'allais devoir monter une opération de secours, non ? Ou pas.

Alors que je pesais le pour et le contre, je remarquai soudain l'attitude d'Hanji. Anormalement silencieuse, elle venait de laisser tomber son masque. Elle était totalement figée, les yeux fous et les lèvres tremblantes. Intrigué, je fis mon inspection sans détecter de blessure apparente.

« Hanji ? »

Elle tourna vers moi un regard hanté.

« Je dois y aller », croassa-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je dois y aller Livaï. Que tu le veuilles ou non... J'ai un monstre à tuer » souffla-t-elle alors que la haine envahissait son visage.

* * *

Bon il s'en est passé des choses XD

Je vous avouerai que je suis assez fière de ce chapitre mais en même temps il me laisse assez perplexe mais passons XD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

LES REVIEWERS EST CE QUE VOUS ETES LA ?! :D

Hum Hum

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! ^^

Tchuss

bisous bisous

Grimmy06


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou la compagnie !**

Comment ça va depuis le temps ? XD Mmmmh j'espère être encore dans les temps !

Je voulais vous dire un IMMENSE MERCI pour toutes vos reviews ! OMG JE VOUS AIME !

Pour ce chapitre ci j'ai aussi un peu galéré mais ma Bêta m'a bien aidé ! Thank you à elle sans qui cette fic ne serait pas la même !

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Cocotte !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Colieco** : Ne me fouette pas ! XD Je t'avoue avoir eu peur de foirer la scène d'amour X) Ça me fait trop bizarre de les faire se rapprocher ! Je me dis : Trop tôt ? Trop tard ? Trop chelou ? Mais bon ça a l'air d'être bon XD En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre !

 **Lottie** : Coucou ! Oui il y a eu bisous ! XD Pétra j'ai adoré son apparition en mode "heuuuuu Livaï ?" XD Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu me dis ça me réconforte de mes doutes ! Donc un grand merci à toi ! Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre !

 **Ohoh** : Hm oui ? XD Désolé ce chapitre ci est un peu plus court :P

 **Dark** **Lili** : Pour ma part c'est toujours un grand plaisir de lire tes reviews ! Hm ton hypothèse est plutôt juste ! Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre pour confirmer tout cela ! En tout cas un grand merci à toi et oui cette fic n'est pas prête de s'arrêter pour le moment ! :P

 **Tue** **mouche** : Je ne sais pas si tu es arrivé jusqu'ici mais en tout cas merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! XD

 **Scaritty** : Coucou ! :D Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir mis une review ! :P Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise ! Surtout Cocotte XD Il faudra que j'essaye un jour de me shooter aux barbes à papa ! Ça a l'air intéressant XD Hmmm pour son attitude je dirais que c'est un peu un de mes délires mais que c'est évidemment en lien avec l'histoire ! La réponse trop pas précise XD Ton hypothèse est très intéressante (oui oui !) mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus désolé XD Ton hypothèse sur Hanji est bien trouvé ! Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre pour en apprendre plus ! Et je pense exactement comme toi pour Pétra ! Au début je voulais la faire un peu jalouse sans + mais au final j'avais pas envie et elle a tourné en jeune fille bienveillante (ce qui est mieux à mes yeux) ! Et oui ta dernière phrase est très jolie et inspirante ! En tout cas un grand merci à toi !

 **ArrianaRavenclaw** : Ouiiiiiiii ! :D Et oui ils ont de quoi être perturbé par tout ça les pauvres ! Hum Hum (*se cache*) oui pour Mike ça fait bizarre qu'il parle autant mais il fallait que je trouve un personnage pour ce rôle et je me suis dit pourquoi pas XD En tout cas contente que ça passe :') Ouiii moi c'est Livaï mon chouchou ! X) Ton hypothèse est bien trouvé ! Je te laisse lire la suite pour le découvrir ! En tout cas merci beaucoup à toi ! (PS : désolé je suis en retard dans la lecture de ta fic mais je ne t'ai pas oublié ne t'inquiète pas ! :P)

 **Berry23** : Un GRAND merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews ! :D Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise ! Pour ce qui est de la suite je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! :P En tout cas merci beaucoup ! ^^

 **Fanakeh** : Coucou ! :D Je suis vraiment contente que mon style te plaise ^^ Je ne connais pas mais je vais aller voir ça ! XD Il faut que je t'avoue que j'ai vraiment galéréééééé à choisir leurs tenues XD J'arrivais pas à me décider et j'ai cherché des images sur internet pour trouver l'inspiration X) Et en tombant sur Eren en pirate je me suis dit 'pourquoi pas' :') En tout cas Livaï a approuvé c'est que ça doit être bon oui XD Oui Hanji est folle ! Mais c'est vrai qu'elle s'est un peu assagie et là elle se retrouve confronté à son passé du coup elle est un petit peu plus sérieuse (dans le domaine du possible bien sûr) XD Pour ce qui est des anges il y a beaucoup de mystères :3 Ouiiiii après coup j'ai aussi eu envie de les voir danser XD Mais j'avais déjà posté le chapitre :') Je verrais si je peux recaser ça à un moment X) Pour ce qui est de la suite je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! En tout cas merci beaucoup à toi !

 **Cobra** : Coucou ! ^^ Je ne sais pas si tu es arrivé jusqu'ici mais en tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! :)

 **Loulou** **Mochi** : Coucou ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Nan désolé je ne connais pas de site XD Généralement j'en lis sur youtube ^^ Oui Eren va prendre de l'assurance au fur et à mesure ! Courage ! Pour la suite je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! En tout cas merci beaucoup à toi !

 **Mag-chan** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews (destiny et gangster) Je suis vraiment contente que mes fics te plaise ! Pour la suite je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Un grand merci à toi !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16 :**

 **PDV Livaï** :

Eh bien. On pouvait dire que la soirée se terminait en apothéose. Je regardai autour de moi. La salle était dans un bordel monstre. Tch. Aucun respect.

Personne ne s'attendait à une attaque de cette ampleur lors de cet événement symbolique. Après tout il s'agissait d'une réunion ancestrale entre Hauts Nobles de l'Instance Vampirique et il était inimaginable que des individus perturbent cette tradition. J'étais venu dans l'optique de batailler ferme pour mes idées et mes choix or c'était un parfait inconnu qui était venu mettre le feu aux poudres. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter. Il commençait à y avoir de l'agitation dans l'assemblée et des Nobles discutaient de la démarche à suivre. J'en entendis certains mettre au point des stratégies afin de récupérer les autres invités. Ces imbéciles ne se rendaient donc compte de la gravité de la situation que maintenant ?

Mais en cet instant ce qui me préoccupait, c'était Hanji. Elle se tenait droite, tendue comme un arc, la fureur déformant son visage.

« Une connaissance ?» demandai-je d'un ton circonspect.

« Un ex petit ami ? » tenta de plaisanter Gunther.

Elle resta mutique, plongée dans ses pensées. Pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Carrément flippant.

Au même moment des lamentations se firent entendre :

« Qui sont ces malotrus qui ont garé leurs vedettes dans mon loch ? Ils ont bien failli me passer dessus, j'ai manqué couler à pic, si je les.. DIEU TOUT PUISSANT ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ! »

Mike fit son entrée, dégoulinant d'eau. Il se décrocha la mâchoire en avisant les dégâts occasionnés par nos invités surprise.

« Mais ...Mais... » couina-t-il.

Il se tourna vers moi, suspicieux. Je levai les deux mains :

« Not my fault. »

Pour une fois.

Mis au courant des derniers événements, Mike afficha une mine sérieuse. En tant que membre du Conseil, il appréhendait évidemment les conséquences que la situation pouvait engendrer. Une vingtaine de Nobles venaient d'être kidnappés et la rançon exigée n'était ni plus ni moins que l'abdication totale du Conseil à une doctrine complètement idiote. L'asservissement de l'Homme.

Les Vampires étaient certes des êtres puissants, mais les Humains disposaient d'armements et de technologies dévastateurs. Un affrontement ne laisserait aucun des deux camps indemne.

Je soupirai bruyamment, me passant une main sur le visage. J'en avais ma claque d'être impliqué dans des situations abracadabrantes. Mais merde il allait falloir s'y coller ! Entendez-moi bien je n'étais pas spécialement fan de Verman. Fallait pas déconner. Mais il était question ici de principes. D'Hanji. Et de ma putain de tranquillité. J'énonçai donc les choses simplement :

« On les trouve, on les bute. »

« Certes... qui ça on ? » s'inquiéta Mike.

Pensif, je me tournai vers l'assemblée. Hmmmm... Nan. Je n'avais aucune envie de me coltiner ces Nobles incapables. Ils allaient avoir raison de moi avant notre ennemi. Mon regard se porta donc sur les membres de ma troupe.

« Je te suis ! »

« Toujours à ta disposition Livaï. »

Gunther et l'Ange se dressèrent à mes côtés avec assurance.

Aucune surprise de ce côté, pensai-je avec une pointe de satisfaction et de fierté. Mais une personne manquait à l'appel. Je me tournai vers l'endroit où se tenait Hanji quelques instants auparavant. Elle avait disparu.

Une grimace déforma mon visage. D'un signe de tête je fis signe à Angel et Gunther de sortir du château, ce qu'ils firent sans tarder.

Mike me saisit le bras. Je me dégageai d'un mouvement habile et le gratifiai d'un regard froid. J'avais horreur qu'on me touche sans mon accord mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, comme à son habitude.

« Livaï, je suis certain que le Conseil te sera éternellement reconnaissant si tu parviens à nous sortir de cette situation. »

Je fronçais les sourcils face à son regard sérieux.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas un combattant, pardonnes-moi » avoua-t-il.

Bon... c'était prévisible. Même si j'avais une folle envie de l'encastrer dans le sol, je devais avouer qu'au moins Mike assumait pleinement ce qu'il était : un ancien prêtre. Il était certes un vampire Noble et puissant mais pas au point de réussir à tenir tête à nos ennemis du jour. Je lui fis donc un signe de tête et lui tournai le dos, quittant les lieux.

A l'extérieur, toujours aucune trace d'Hanji. Je vis sur ma gauche que Gunther commençait à devenir nerveux, triturant ses ongles. Il avait, comme moi, pleinement conscience du fonctionnement d'Hanji. La voir comme ça... si calme. TROP calme. Et qu'elle disparaisse comme ça. Il devait vraiment y avoir anguille sous roche.

Ou disons plutôt d'autres emmerdes à ajouter à mon actif.

A cet instant Pétra et Eld surgirent de l'obscurité. Je compris à leur mine qu'ils étaient parfaitement au courant de la situation.

« Au rapport. »

« Ils sont venus de l'Océan. Très organisés. 6 bateaux rapides. Aucun élément sur leur identité » énonça Eld d'un ton militaire.

« Nous étions sur le chemin du retour quand ça a pété. On a juste eu le temps de les voir déguerpir » ajouta Pétra. « Où est Hanji ? » me demanda-t-elle en regardant à droite et à gauche.

« Partie en vendetta » soupirai-je.

J'exposai aux 2 retardataires tout ce que nous savions, en somme pas grand chose. L'heure tournait. Nous allions devoir mettre les bouchées doubles. Mais par où commencer ?

« Gunther, Eld, rameutez vos contacts. Je veux savoir qui est cet enfoiré et où il se terre. C'est un vampire très ancien, avec l'aura d'une quiche, quelqu'un a forcément des informations » grognai-je.

« Pas besoin ».

Je fixai impatiemment Eld qui souriait comme un imbécile. Pétra acquiesça.

« Cocotte est montée dans un des bateaux. »

 _Pardon ?_

« On s'est dit qu'elle pouvait bien venir faire un tour au bal. La pauvre, elle déprimait » compatit Pétra. « Elle n'a même pas voulu manger ses popcorns. »

« Ouais, on arrivait sur le pont quand on a entendu le raffut » poursuivit Eld. « On a vu les zigotos sauter dans leurs bateaux en embarquant des invités pas vraiment consentants. Ils n'étaient pas clairs les mecs. Alors on s'est dit que ça serait une bonne idée de fouiner un peu. Cocotte a juste eu le temps de rejoindre le dernier bateau en mode sous-marin avant qu'il fonce hors du loch direction l'océan. »

« On est sauvé alors ! » m'exaspérai-je. « On a juste un membre supplémentaire à secourir ! Vous croyez que la volaille va penser à nous texter pour nous indiquer sa position ? » ironisai-je.

Pétra et Eld échangèrent un regard complice.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire » jubila Eld. « J'ai mis mon téléphone portable dans son sac à dos. »ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Oui Cocotte aussi était déguisée. Gunther lui avait collé un mini sac à dos Dora l'Exploratrice avant de partir. Elle s'était pavanée comme à un défilé haute couture. Elle avait été d'autant plus déçue d'être consignée dans le jet. Encore un peu et j'aurais presque pu culpabiliser. Presque.

« Yes ! » s'exclama Gunther.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous avions pris la précaution de coordonner tous nos téléphones en cas de besoin. Téléphones étanches. Il suffirait de localiser l'appareil grâce à son GPS intégré.

Je leur accordai cette petite victoire non sans lâcher un petit grognement pour la forme. C'était du bon boulot. Et du temps de gagné.

« On rentre, on s'équipe, et on règle le problème. Hanji nous attend probablement au jet. »

Sauf qu'Hanji avait eu la même idée. Et qu'elle avait fichu le camp avec le jet. MON jet. La garce. Dans quel pétrin allait-elle encore se fourrer ? Dépité, je réquisitionnai l'appareil voisin - tiens le jet de Kits Verman - en exhibant ma carte d'entreprise. Juste retour des choses. Pour une fois qu'il servait à quelque chose celui-là. Le trajet fut morose, chacun imaginant le pire quant à la suite des événements. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'Ange qui me regardait d'un air pensif. Contre toute attente je lui fis un léger sourire rassurant. Je me levai et allai m'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Fais moi confiance » soufflai-je.

Il pouffa légèrement, les muscles détendus.

« Tu as toujours eu toute ma confiance _Honey_. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je constatai que la troupe nous fixait avec un large sourire. Eld me fit un nouveau clin d'œil. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait celui là à cligner de l'œil comme ça ! Une poussière mal placée ?! Face à mon regard noir tous trouvèrent soudainement des occupations plus intéressantes les unes que les autres.

Je sursautai en sentant une main se faufiler dans la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. Je coulai un regard curieux à mon voisin et le vis sourire malicieusement. Il savait maintenant parfaitement l'effet qu'il me faisait le bougre. Vaincu face à sa mine confiante - quelle magnifique petite bouille il avait - je me détendis malgré moi,décidé à profité de ce contact pour souffler un peu et me vider l'esprit.

Comme je l'avais anticipé, mon jet se trouvait dans le hangar que j'avais loué pour l'abriter. Hanji était donc bien retournée au manoir. Mais elle n'y était plus quand nous atteignîmes mon domaine. Pétra et Eld vérifièrent les chambres, Gunther et l'Ange le garage.

Je vis qu'une lettre manuscrite m'attendait en évidence sur mon bureau, posée à côté du téléphone portable d'Hanji. J'attendis mes compagnons dans le salon.

« Elle a pris une de ses motos et son armement » m'informa Gunther.

Je décachetai l'enveloppe pendant que les autres s'installaient dans les fauteuils. Dans un silence solennel, je lus d'une voix neutre :

 _Mes frères d'arme. Ma famille. La route fut longue en votre compagnie, emplie de joie, de peines et d'aventures. Avant toute chose, afin que vous puissiez comprendre ma décision, laissez-moi vous conter l'histoire d'une petite paysanne bénie des dieux et que le destin a cruellement châtiée. Laissez-moi vous conter l'histoire de Nephtis..._

Je m'interrompis et fermai les yeux un instant. Quelle bêtise... J'expirai lentement. C'était la volonté d'Hanji. Soit.

… _l'histoire de Nephtis, première prêtresse de Serkhet, qui a eu l'impudence de s'opposer à Pharaon._

Durant le quart d'heure qui suivit, suspendus à mes lèvres, Gunther, Eld, Pétra et Angel entrèrent dans les secrets de leur sœur d'arme, qui avait fait face avec tant de courage à son sort. J'étais moi-même quelque peu surpris. Je m'étais toujours douté qu'elle était passé par des moments éprouvants. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu deviner cela. 2000 ans enfermée seule dans un tombeau sans aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait. N'importe qui serait devenu complètement cinglé.

« Je comprends » murmura Pétra, les larmes aux yeux.

Reprenant contenance, je poursuivis :

 _Rencontrer Livaï, puis vous tous, a redonné un sens à ma vie. Et pour cela je vous dis merci. Je ne veux pas vous impliquer et j'espère que vous me comprendrez. Ceci est mon combat. Sachez juste que le salaud qui a débarqué chez Sir Mike va connaître la pire des souffrances. Et si d'aventure je ne revenais pas...ah la la Pétra ne pleure pas... je vous fais don de mes super bolides et de tout le reste! Il y a quelques surprises dans le lot, je vous laisse découvrir !_

Hanji ponctuait sa missive de smileys et de petits cœurs.

Gunther brisa le silence qui s'ensuivit :

« Elle est malade ou quoi ?! »

Il grogna légèrement en fermant les poings.

« Elle mentionne un pharaon, mais qui est-ce? C'est le gus qu'on a vu à la cérémonie c'est ça ? Ou un prêtre ? Un soldat ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Elle nous a volontairement laissés dans le flou tout en dévoilant suffisamment de choses pour qu'on comprenne sa décision» énonça Eld, pensif.

« Elle a abandonné son téléphone » les informai-je. « Elle doit savoir où chercher et veut s'assurer qu'on ne la piste pas ».

« Elle est totalement inconsciente ! » s'étonna Angel.

« Au moins il n'y a pas eu de changement de ce côté là ! » se moqua gentiment Gunther.

Bon, assez de bavardages. J'en avais ma claque.

« Eld tu t'occupes de la localisation du signal, trouves-moi Cocotte bordel ! Hanji ne sera pas loin. Gunther, vois avec tes contacts humains si tu peux récupérer des infos. Pétra, Angel, équipement. La totale. Je nous trouve de quoi nous remonter à bloc. Angel y a de la dinde dans le frigo. »

J'avais besoin de me défouler. Je me lançai dans une chasse éclair. Nous allions avoir besoin de sang pour être au maximum de nos capacités. Notre escale future ne serait pas sans danger. A n'en point douter.

* * *

 **PDV Hanji**

Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Il était mort et devenu poussière depuis des millénaires ! Pourtant Hanji avait immédiatement reconnu cette voix, cette silhouette, cette arrogance puante. Elle brûlait de rage. Une fureur explosive. Elle allait lui faire payer. Et avec les intérêts. Pour l'avoir privée à jamais de l'amour de sa famille. Pour l'avoir martyrisée. Pour l'avoir condamnée à un sort pire que la mort durant cette éternité solitaire dont elle avait cru ne jamais se libérer.

La moto d'Hanji avalait les kilomètres à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle mettait à exécution son plan, soigneusement mis en place dans la hâte. Elle devait au préalable rejoindre une piste d'où elle pourrait décoller discrètement avec son matériel. Elle savait où elle allait. Elle savait où le monstre se terrait. L'odeur qui imprégnait les vêtements de sa proie et de ses sbires l'avait replongée dans des souvenirs qu'elle avait cru oubliés. Une odeur de soleil, de sable, d'épices et de plantes.

L'odeur du Nil.

Les lieux n'avaient aucun secret pour elle. Hanji retournait là où tout avait commencé.

A Akhet-Aton.

* * *

 **PDV Livaï**

Eld s'était surpassé. Nous avions à présent une destination : l'Egypte. Je n'étais pas vraiment surpris. C'était tout-à-fait cohérent avec ce que nous avait révélé Hanji. Gunther avait appris d'un de ses contacts bien placé à Interpol que de nombreuses disparitions non élucidées avaient été recensées depuis quelques années dans la région de Tell Al-Amarna. Il n'y avait donc plus aucun doute qu'en à notre prochaine destination.

Mais nous avions plus de 3 heures de retard sur Hanji. Je fis un rapide calcul. Les Anonymous avaient à coup sûr pris la précaution de rejoindre un aéroport privé quel qu'il soit. C'était une évidence, vu les bagages encombrants qu'ils se trimballaient. C'est qu'ils avaient pris du monde avec eux les rigolos. Ils avaient du atterrir en Egypte peu de temps avant qu'Eld repère Cocotte grâce au GPS de son téléphone. Le signal allait nous mener directement à la poule, et donc à nos bonhommes. Je ne doutais pas une seule seconde que ma glu à plumes remplirait à merveille sa mission avec son entêtement monstre.

J'espérais simplement qu'Hanji allait être capable de la jouer fine et qu'elle ne ferait pas tout capoter.

* * *

 **PDV Hanji**

Comment avait-il fait ? Où s'était-il dissimulé ? Pas le genre à rester discrètement dans son coin.

Dès son arrivée à Tell Al-Amarna, puisque c'est comme cela que la ville se nommait à présent, Hanji s'était mise en chasse. Et sa persévérance n'avait pas tardé à porter ses fruits. C'est fou ce qu'on pouvait apprendre dans les bas-fonds d'une cité. Avec un peu de charme et de persuasion, façon Hanji bien évidemmen.

Elle essuya sur son pantalon ses mains couvertes du sang de son dernier interlocuteur. Un vampire nouveau né qui n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps à ses beaux yeux. Une vraie pipelette. Il n'avait pas tardé à lui apprendre ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Bon, avec 2 ou 3 torgnoles. Environ.

Hanji épiait à présent les deux renégats qui gardaient l'entrée du sous terrain où sa cible avait installé son camp de base. Les lieux ne payaient pas de mine. Il s'agissait d'une vieille bicoque posée en périphérie de la ville, non loin du lieu où jadis elle s'était échappée de sa prison. Peu de voisins, idéal en somme.

Certains habitants avaient secrètement creusé des tunnels dans le bassement de leur demeure afin d'atteindre discrètement des zones de fouille archéologiques, attirés par l'appât du gain. Le gouvernement égyptien souhaitait protéger à tout prix les richesses antiques du pays mais ce vœux n'avait pas pesé lourd face à la pauvreté d'une partie de la population. Quand on voyait le prix que pouvait atteindre le moindre vestige authentifié au marché noir, il ne fallait pas s'étonner que certains tentent de s'en approprier un petit bout. Quitte à braver la Loi.

Elle décida de passer à l'action, impatiente de régler son compte à cet être qu'elle haïssait plus que tout. Elle longea furtivement l'arrière de la maison, tout en souplesse et en silence. Elle arriva près d'un poulailler où une dizaine de poules picoraient le sol aride.

« Tiens, on dirait Cocotte, celle-là » s'amusa-t-elle. Elle se figea soudain. Depuis quand les poules avaient des sacs à dos Dora l'exploratrice ?

* * *

 **PDV Livaï**

Le trajet en Range Rover était interminable. Je consultai la montre à mon poignet pour constater que le délai laissé par le chef des Anonymous arrivait bientôt à son terme. Je ne donnais pas cher de la peau de Verman vu que le Conseil n'avait aucune intention de céder. Mais bon, serait-ce réellement une grosse perte ? Je soupirais.

Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Et nos fringues étaient vraiment DE-GUEU-LASSES. La poussière et le sable s'infiltraient partout ! C'était immonde. Je me sentais au bord de la crise cardiaque. De l'air frais ! Il me fallait de l'air ! Et une douche.

« T'es sûr de toi ? »

« Oui, Livaï. Encore 3 kilomètres sud est. En périphérie de la ville à proximité du site de la nécropole royale » répondit Eld en levant les yeux de sa tablette.

Je fixai mon regard sur l'horizon brûlant. Me préparant mentalement à la suite des événements.

* * *

 **PDV Hanji**

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu... »

Un puissant coup dans les reins interrompit sa tirade. Hanji se réceptionna souplement à 4 pattes, le nez à quelques centimètres des yeux globuleux de Cocotte. En un éclair, elle fit face au vampire mercenaire qui venait de l'attaquer.

« Ooooh, alors là c'est pas fair play, hein ! J'étais en pleine discussion ! » riposta-t-elle, outrée.

L'autre n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'Hanji se jetait sur lui pour lui asséner une pluie de coups de pied rageurs. Sans état d'âme, elle se saisit d'une vieille corde abandonnée dans la cour qu'elle enroula autour du cou de son adversaire avec hargne. En une torsion du poignet, elle lui brisa la nuque dans un craquement sinistre. Ramassant un manche de pioche, elle le brisa en deux et le planta sauvagement dans le cœur du goujat. Mieux valait être sûr.

Un de moins.

« Où est ton petit copain ? » murmura-t-elle, scrutant les alentours.

Faisant volte face, elle constata que le second garde n'était plus un problème. Il gisait au sol, le visage ensanglanté. Cocotte posée fièrement sur sa poitrine. Et elle frimait la bestiole !

« Ah ben oui, c'est bien toi ! »

Comment était-elle arrivée là, et avant elle en plus ? Aucune idée. Est-ce que les autres allaient rappliquer aussi ? Elle ne voulait pas les mettre en danger. C'était son problème nom de dieu !

« Bon, attends-moi ici ! »

Elle constata rapidement que la poule n'avait aucune intention de la lâcher d'une semelle. Elle la regardait fixement, les yeux plissés. Hanji soupira.

« OK J'AI COMPRIS ! »

Elle pénétra dans la maison, sur ses gardes. Comme prévu, Hanji découvrit l'entrée d'un long tunnel et sans hésiter elle s'y engouffra suivie de Cocotte.

* * *

 **PDV Livaï**

Chercher la source. Il fallait remonter les traces afin de découvrir l'origine de toutes ces disparitions. Car il n'y avait aucun doute. Cette ville et ses environs servaient de garde manger à l'équipe des Anonymous. Je divisai la troupe en petites unités par soucis d'efficacité et de rapidité. Nous n'avions plus de temps à perdre.

Nous étions arrivés sur le secteur quand le signal de Cocotte avait disparu. Soit le téléphone avait été mis hors d'usage, soit il se trouvait dans un endroit où le signal ne pouvait pas être détecté. La zone restait assez vaste, s'étendant sur plusieurs kilomètres. Des maisons délabrées étaient éparpillées le long de ruelles étroites, s'espaçant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la ville disparaissait.

D'après ce qu'Hanji avait révélé, le chef des Anonymous était originaire du coin. Il avait du y rester dissimulé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais un tel barjot aurait du se faire repérer depuis tout ce temps. Or je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui. Pourquoi ?

Je rejoignis mes compagnons au lieu de rassemblement fixé pour confronter le résultat de nos recherches. 3 caches probables émergèrent de nos recoupements. Il fallait sans tarder vérifier chacun de ces lieux. Chaque erreur risquait de nous coûter cher.

* * *

 **PDV Hanji**

Incroyable ! Mais où avaient-elle atterri ? La salle était immense. Et remplie de représentations d'anciennes divinités de l'Egypte ancienne. Il y en avait une collection impressionnante. Elle reconnut ici une statue d'Amamet, déesse à tête de crocodile, corps d'hippopotame et pattes de lion. Là le dieu Anubis, homme à tête de chacal. Et là Horus, dieu à tête de faucon. Des centaines de statues, certaines brisées.

Hanji avait le tournis, se sentant défaillir. Tant de vestiges de son passé ! Elle se reprit. Ce n'était que cela : le passé.

Dissimulée derrière une statue de la déesse chatte Bastet, elle repéra la cage dans laquelle étaient entassés les convives malheureux de Sir Mike. Certains étaient dans un sale état. Ceux qui avaient du la ramener. Le plus amoché était le juge Verman. Pas vraiment étonnant. Il avait toujours eu du mal à fermer son clapet. Une dizaine de vampires mercenaires surveillaient les prisonniers. Hanji remarqua que ces vampires avaient une attitude bizarre. Ils ne portaient pas de masque cette fois et elle constata qu'ils étaient tous égyptiens. Les yeux fixes, ils agissaient mécaniquement, comme des robots. Mais ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre, une Sarah Connor furax n'allait pas tarder à leur botter le cul.

De là où elle était, Hanji repéra trois issues menant à d'autres salles.

« Cocotte, je pars en éclaireur. Toi tu restes là et tu veilles sur nos chers membres du Conseil. »

Cocotte caqueta furieusement.

« Oui, même celui-là. »

Elle se faufila afin de passer discrètement dans la première salle.

« Je vais te trouver Aménophis. Je vais te trouver et te tuer. Tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde sale enfoiré. »

Un sourire inquiétant éclairait son visage. Sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, froids comme la mort.

* * *

 **_1 heure 30 minutes plus tard_**

 **PDV Livaï :**

Le coup m'entailla la cuisse profondément. Le sang gicla et éclaboussa la colonne de marbre contre laquelle je venais de m'appuyer.

Comment est-ce que la situation avait pu autant dégénérer ?!

Je faisais tout mon possible pour contenir la furie qui m'attaquait encore et encore sans répit. Gunther et Eld protégeaient de leur corps Pétra qui était grièvement blessée, les cheveux maintenant teintés de son sang. Angel et Cocotte empêchaient les mercenaires survivant de s'approcher de la cage au fond de laquelle des captifs amorphes s'entassaient.

Les lieux étaient dans un état pitoyable. Un ouragan n'aurait pas fait plus de dégâts. Et depuis maintenant 20 minutes, je me contentais d'esquiver au mieux les coups qui m'étaient assénés avec hargne. Mon adversaire était déterminé et son aura sanguinaire en aurait effrayé plus d'un. De nombreuses blessures parsemaient mon corps, imbibant de sang mes vêtements. Je me sentais poisseux. Mais je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie de me préoccuper de cela pour le moment. Tout mon être était plongé dans une concentration maximale. J'essayai de réprimer au mieux la hargne et la fureur qui m'envahissait petit à petit. Je sentais mes mouvements devenir de plus en plus violent et il fallait absolument que je ne porte pas de coup fatal.

D'un mouvement vif j'esquivai de nouveau une attaque mortelle d'une violence inouïe et sentis la lame frôler mon menton. Une légère coupure se forma dû au vent occasionné par la vitesse du mouvement. J'allais ressembler à une œuvre de Picasso à force. Profitant du déséquilibre de mon adversaire, je pris mon élan et bondis dans un saut spectaculaire au sommet d'une statue d'un noir de nuit. Avec... une tête de chien ? Tch, l'art égyptien n'était vraiment pas à mon goût...

Ayant quelques secondes de répit je réfléchis rapidement aux options qui s'offraient à moi. Merde ! Il fallait vraiment que je trouve un moyen de la neutraliser sans lui asséner de coup mortel. La personne qui me faisait face était un vampire des plus féroce. Mais à pleine puissance, mon style de combat était beaucoup trop violent pour un tel adversaire.

« Fait chier ! » râlai-je en claquant de la langue.

Ce petit jeu commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Cela durait depuis bien trop longtemps à présent.

Levant les yeux, je vis que l'autre m'avait repéré et s'apprêtait à m'attaquer de nouveau.

A mon grand désarroi, Hanji me faisait face, un rictus aux lèvres et les yeux fous, déterminée à me tuer.

* * *

Voilà c'est finiiiiii ! *se sauve*

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents mais il reste plutôt potable en taille normalement XD

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ! Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture !

AH ! Et du coup j'ai bien réécris le prologue (ou premier chapitre plutôt) et je le trouve beaucoup plus potable XD Donc n'hésitez pas à aller checker si vous le voulez (enfin ça remonte un peu quand même le premier chapitre ! ça fait plus d'un an que je publie c'est assez impressionnant comment le temps passe vite !)

Laissez moi une petite review mes lapins !

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Bisous Bisous !

Tchuss !

Grimmy06


	17. Chapter 17

**COUCOU !**

Wow! Ça fait longtemps ! Vraiment désolé ! Je n'ai pas pu poster ou écrire plus tôt à cause de mes études qui ne me laissait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps personnel ! Mais me revoilà ! Milles excuses pour ce long temps d'attente je sais que ce n'est pas toujours plaisant et j'espère ne pas avoir perdu tout le monde en route X)

En tout cas bienvenue aux nouveaux et ma reconnaissance éternelle pour ceux qui arrivent à me suivre avec ces délais de l'enfer !

Pour ce chapitre ci ma bêta m'a beaucoup aidé donc un grand merci à elle !

Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Cocotte ! La poule du diable !

Bon fini avec mon blablas je vous laisse lire ma fic tranquille !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Mikan19** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Et je suis aussi contente que tu aimes bien comment la romance évolue ! J'avoue avoir un peu de mal encore dans ce domaine ! X) En tout cas merci beaucoup !

 **Ohoh** : Coucou ! XD alors heu... deux ? Sinon il me semble avoir changé quelques détails dans la fin du dernier chapitre après que tu ais mis ta review je ne sais pas si tu y as fait attention, mais bon depuis le temps je suis pas sure que beaucoup de monde se rappelle des détails donc ça devrait passer :') il n'y avait pas eu de gros changement non plus ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour me laisser des reviews à chaque fois !

 **Colieco** : Ah je suis contente que l'effet stressant ait marché ! Yes ! XD Et oui effectivement c'est un peu partie en cacahuète X) Mais tout s'explique dans ce chapitre-ci ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews !

 **D4rk Lili** : Je suis de retour ! XD Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette attente ! Mais ça a été difficile de faire autrement, et pour le coup Destiny m'avait manqué aussi ! C'est vraiment top si la réaction d'Hanji t'a plu ! Le mystère du pourquoi et du comment va être élucidé dans ce chapitre ! Oui oui promis un jour le mystère non résolu de Cocotte va faire surface ! Et là je serais très fière de moi :') Je te remercie énormément pour toutes tes reviews !

 **Mag-chan** : Pour Hanji je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre :3 Cocotte restera encore un mystère pour quelque temps :P Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise ! Et oui pour le moment elle est parti pour durer ! En tout cas un grand merci à toi pour tes reviews !

 **Berry23** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que l'effet stressant ait fonctionné ! J'aime beaucoup laisser en suspense à la fin de mes chapitres ! C'est mon côté sadique :3 Encore merci pour toutes tes reviews !

 **Akane** : Coucou ! :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite :P

 **Fanakeh** : Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments ! Pour le coup oui il a plus ou moins le même âge qu'Hanji ^^ Et oui la fin est un peu partie en cacahuète XD en tout cas merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite !

 **ArrianaRavenclaw** : Coucou ! :D Je m'excuse pour mon côté sadique X) et pour l'attente aussi ! Death note ce chef d'oeuvre ! Le film était vraiment bof mais bon... il se laissait regarder avec de la motivation X) Nan nan j'aime quand les gens sont enthousiastes ! Ça montre qu'ils aiment bien donc c'est cool ^^ Et si tu avais juste c'est bien lui ! En tout cas milles merci pour tes reviews ! Et encore désolé je suis toujours à la bourre sur ta fic ! Mais je ne t'oublis pas !

 **Grenouille verte** : Bonjour ^^ je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ! Je ne sais pas si tu es arrivée jusqu'ici pour voir mon message mais en tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews !

 **SexyArmin28** : Coucou ! Bienvenue sur cette fanfiction petit scarabée ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette amie ait réussi à te faire lire cette fic ! Elle doit vraiment être excellente, magnifique et intelligente ! Tu lui diras merci de ma part ! Hum hum plus sérieusement X) Et oui il n'y a pas que des scènes holé dans le yaoi X) J'ai beaucoup rigolé à l'expression "bout de téton viril qui dépasse" et j'espère ne pas te traumatiser à l'avenir sur cette fanfic :P Et je suis vraiment contente que tu ais réussi à apprécier cette fanfiction au final ^^ Pour le coup on est un peu loin de twilight :') Mon objectif futur va donc être de faire en sorte que Levi devienne ton dieu ! Certains parleront d'obsession mais je préfère parler d'adoration ! Oui oui lucidité bien sûr ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments ! J'ai bien rigolé aussi ! X) Donc merci beaucoup ! Je te laisse lire ce chapitre ^^

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17 :**

 **PDV Hanji :**

Hanji arpentait les sous sols. Elle était tout d'abord tombée dans un cul de sac, puis avait perdu un certain temps sur un chemin qui la faisait tourner en rond pour enfin prendre ce qui sembla être la bonne direction. L'humidité du lieu masquait les odeurs environnantes et il était difficile de se repérer. Un putain de labyrinthe comme dirait Livaï. Hmm, en parlant de son caporal irrascible elle espérait que Livaï et la troupe n'allaient pas débarquer sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Toute à ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle était arrivée dans une immense salle éclairée de lanternes. Elle resta dissimulée dans un coin d'ombre afin de repérer les lieux. Puis elle se figea, le regard verrouillé droit devant. Juste là, assis sur… un trône ?… se trouvait l'être le plus abject qu'elle avait connu. Non mais quel frimeur celui là. Pas changé d'un iota. Il ne l'impressionnait guère, elle n'était plus la jeune fille sans défense qu'il avait martyrisé. Il en fallait plus désormais pour lui faire peur. Elle se rappela dans un frisson le jour où Livaï avait explosé de fureur quand il avait retrouvé sa chambre complètement verte. Une expérience qui avait mal tourné. Il n'avait pas du tout été sensible à ses arguments et au fait que la science avait besoin de tâtonner avant de faire de grandes découvertes. Elle avait dégusté.

Elle eu un rictus en avisant l'ancien Pharaon et réfléchit intensément car elle ne devait pas commettre d'erreur. Après quelques instants de réflexion elle en arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il la reconnaisse après tout ce temps. Elle portait un masque au bal lorsqu'il avait fait son entrée fracassante. Avant cela il l'avait vue quoi, à deux brèves occasions ? Avant qu'il fasse sceller ce tombeau qui avait ensuite été sa demeure pour presque deux millénaires… Qu'était-elle pour lui à l'époque ? Rien d'autre qu'un petit obstacle à éliminer, une misérable paysanne qu'il avait effacée de sa vie en une fraction de seconde ! Elle se remémora l'expression de dégoût qu'il avait eu en posant les yeux sur elle lors de leur dernière rencontre. Et elle nourrit sa rage de ce souvenir. Elle devait se débarrasser rapidement des deux gardes qui le flanquaient. Elle prendrait ensuite son temps pour le torturer et le mettre à sa merci. Et peut être qu'elle n'utiliserait même pas l'arme fatale dont elle disposait. La connaissance. Son nom véritable. Aménophis Néferkhéperourê, autoproclamé Akhenaton au cours de son règne.

Plus le temps de faire des chichis. Elle était rapide, la plus rapide de la troupe après Livaï. Elle se concentra sur son objectif : neutraliser les deux gardes… et garder le meilleur pour la fin, jubila-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres. Elle se saisit de deux poignards dans les étuis fixés à ses cuisses et s'apprêta à bondir sur les gardes.

« Approche petite fille » susurra soudain Amenophis en regardant droit vers elle.

Elle se figea. Le sourire confiant qu'il arborait la troubla. Quelque chose clochait. Il ne semblait pas étonné outre mesure de sa présence. Elle mesura ses chances. Il devait être puissant, autant qu'elle, étant un vampire extrêmement âgé. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, il était déjà atteint d'une maladie qui lui avait apporté folie et faiblesse physique, comme en témoignait la démarche claudicante qu'il avait conservé. Pouvait-elle se fier à cela ? D'ailleurs comment cette face de rat avait bien pu devenir un vampire ?

Elle se ressaisit. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Tant pis pour l'effet de surprise. Alors elle attaqua. Avec toute sa puissance, toute sa rage.

« Oui c'est cela, viens à moi, viens... » murmura-t-il, les yeux plissés.

Hanji parvint à moins d'un pas du foutu trône et sans marquer d'arrêt elle planta un couteau en plein cœur de chacun des gardes. Sans qu'ils aient eu l'occasion de battre des cils, ils s'écroulèrent comme des poupées de chiffon.

En un éclair, elle se tourna vers Pharaon et attrapa dans l'étui fixé dans son dos le khépesh qu'elle avait récupéré bien des années auparavant chez un collectionneur d'armes antiques. Lorsqu'elle avait préparé son armement, elle avait décidé d'emporter la lame courbe. Ironiquement, Pharaon avait survécu à des millénaires et allait mourir sous les coups de cette arme forgée à l'époque de leur naissance à tous deux. Quelle idée séduisante !

Alors que Pharaon ne bougeait toujours pas et continuait à fixer son regard sur elle, Hanji arma son bras.

Puis une voix impérieuse claqua.

« Te voilà enfin, prêtresse de Serket ! Agenouille-toi Nephtis Shty ! Agenouille-toi devant ton maître !»

Hanji écarquilla les yeux. _Quoi ?_ _C_ _omment ?!_ _Pourtant elle_ …

Et puis plus rien. Ce fut comme un gros BANG dans son esprit. Toute pensée se figea. Tout mouvement offensif fut réduit à néant. Toute parole fut tuée.

Et Hanji tomba à genoux...

* * *

 **PDV Livaï :**

Pas trop tôt ! Nous avions enfin trouvé la planque de ce cinglé. Nous avions ramé, pagayé, nagé pour arriver à destination. Façon de parler. Mais nous y étions parvenus. Nous avions finalement découvert et remonté la piste d'Hanji. Son style était aisément reconnaissable. C'en était paradoxalement inquiétant. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas cherché à être discrète montrait l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas trop tard et qu'elle n'avait pas déjà fait des siennes. En vérité, ce qui m'importait c'était de la retrouver en vie...que je puisse lui botter le cul !

L'entrée du tunnel n'était plus gardée si j'en jugeais les cadavres frais qui gisaient à proximité. Un d'entre eux portait au visage des blessures affreuses qui m'étaient familières.

« Tch. Cocotte est là. Elles doivent être ensemble. Ne tardons pas. Il a pu se passer pas mal de choses le temps qu'on débarque. Allez ! »

Eld, qui avait des yeux de chat, s'engagea dans le sombre sous-terrain, poignard en main. Le regard déterminé, je suivis d'un pas souple notre éclaireur, précédant Pétra et Angel. Gunther ferma la marche, armé de sa hache.

* * *

 **PDV Hanji :**

Comme dans un brouillard, Hanji regarda Pharaon se lever et avancer vers elle.

 _Allez viens, salopard ! Viens..._

« Nephtis, je sais que tu entends. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me surprendre ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris, hein ? »

Immobile à genoux, le corps d'Hanji trembla, des gouttes de sueur perlèrent à son front. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses membres malgré ses efforts désespérés.

 _Je ne peux pas bouger ! Non_ _mais quelle i_ _diote !_

« Tu as fait exactement ce que j'attendais de toi. Pensais tu que je ne t'avais pas remarquée cette nuit là ? Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise de reconnaître parmi ce groupe de nouveaux arrivants ma petite Nephtis ? »

 _Il l'avait reconnue lors de son attaque chez Sir Mike ? Pourtant elle portait son masque. Elle l'avait mis au moment où ils traversaient le pont à pied pour rejoindre le château. Ce qui signifiait qu'il surveillait déjà les lieux ! L'enfoiré !_

« Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier… toi qui est la cause de ma chute ! »

Pharaon approcha son visage jusqu'à coller son front au sien.

« Néfertiti… cette salope arrogante… a essayé de me tuer à cause de toi. Moi ! Son époux ! Son Dieu ! »

Il cracha au sol, les yeux étincelants.

« Je n'ai pas compris à l'époque. Elle voulait me guérir de mes démons me disait-elle ! Parce que le traitement que je t'avais infligé était l'acte de trop ! Mais je suis Pharaon, personne ne me donne d'ordre, encore moins une femme reine fut-elle ! Le démon c'était en réalité elle ! Cette garce m'a saigné ! Avant de me faire boire son sang. J'ai souffert comme un damné. Et lorsque le feu s'est apaisé, elle a prononcé mon nom et je me suis retrouvé en son pouvoir. Mais que croyait-elle ? Je suis un dieu ! Elle m'a alors dit que j'étais perdu, qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour me sauver. Elle m'a piégé en m'attirant dans la nécropole. Puis cette folle a ordonné à ses serviteurs de sceller la pièce derrière nous. Armée d'un poignard elle s'est enfoncé la lame dans le cœur et dans son dernier souffle m'a ordonné de me tuer aussi! Mais dès qu'elle a cessé de vivre, j'étais à nouveau libre de mes pensées et je me suis repu de son sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un cadavre décomposé. Et tout ceci… tout ceci est arrivé à cause de toi !» cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Hanji évoqua avec tristesse la reine qui avait cru jusqu'à la fin pouvoir sauver son époux. Elle pensait sans doute que le transformer en vampire lui ramènerait l'homme qu'il était avant que la maladie lui ronge le cerveau. Mais il n'en avait rien été et elle avait pris la précaution d'enfermer la bête qu'elle avait créé. Elle avait tout prévu au cas où son acte désespéré échouerait… et n'avait à aucun moment envisagé d'y survivre. Et cet imbécile ne se rendait même pas compte de l'amour que lui portait Néfertiti.

« Malgré le fait que j'étais au fond de moi convaincu que tu étais morte, j'ai rêvé d'un tel instant durant des centaines et des centaines d'années pendant que je pourrissais dans cette salle. Et voila que mes vœux sont exaucés ! »

Il caressa sa joue d'une main moite et répugnante.

« Mais tu dois te demander comment, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que j'avais abandonné depuis bien longtemps tout espoir, il s'est produit un miracle. La terre a grondé puis tremblé, le sol et le plafond se sont fissurés. Et la lumière est apparue. J'étais enfin libre » exulta-t-il.

Un souvenir revint à la mémoire d'Hanji. Un tremblement de terre, en 1992, qui avait fait tellement de victimes et de dégâts dans cette région. Quel coup du sort !

Se redressant, il lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Comprends-tu le choc qui fut le mien lorsque j'émergeais dans ce monde nouveau ? Puis je compris que le destin m'avait mené là afin que je reprenne la place qui était la mienne. J'ai préparé soigneusement mon retour, le temps de m'adapter à ce nouvel environnement. J'ai _recruté_ mes mercenaires discrètement, petit à petit, au cours des 25 dernières années. Jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt. Prêt à conquérir ce nouveau monde ! »

* * *

 **PDV Livaï :**

« Qu'est ce que... » soufflai-je.

Nous venions de déboucher dans une salle immense remplie de statues anciennes. Je repérai la cage où les convives disparus avaient été enfermés. Bizarrement, aucun d'eux n'émettait le moindre son. Ils se contentaient de nous fixer, terrorisés.

Hanji était là, souriante, au milieu de la salle. Elle semblait nous attendre. Elle nous salua de la main, nous invitant à la rejoindre.

« Eeeeh les amis ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai retrouvé les prisonniers et buté le grand méchant ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Une alarme retentit dans ma tête. J'observai les environs. Elle les avait battus finalement ? Avaient-ils fui ? Pourquoi les prisonniers étaient toujours dans la cage ? Où étaient les corps ? Où était le sang ?

« Hanji ! » cria Pétra en courant vers elle les larmes aux yeux.

Et où était Cocotte ? Mes pupilles se dilatèrent soudain.

« PETRA, NON ! »

Pétra se tourna vers moi, étonnée. Puis sous mes yeux effarés Hanji, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, se saisit d'une statuette qu'elle fracassa brutalement sur le crâne de Pétra qui s'écroula au sol. Elle brandit une longue lame recourbée au-dessus de sa victime. Je bondis d'un saut prodigieux avant qu'elle ne transperce le cœur de Pétra et lui assénai un coup de pied retourné dans la poitrine qui l'envoya valser à une bonne dizaine de mètres.

Un silence de mort régna. La troupe, choquée, regardait Pétra qui gisait en sang au sol.

« Oï ! Ne vous approchez pas d'Hanji. C'est un ordre » soufflai-je, tendu.

Un rire dément résonna soudain. Hanji se releva, épousseta tranquillement ses vêtements puis plongea son regard dans le mien. Un regard que je ne reconnaissais pas. Je compris immédiatement. Le salaud. Elle s'était faite avoir comme un bleu.

Soudain j'entendis un murmure non loin de là. Faible mais audible si on y faisait attention. Un murmure qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« _Tue les._ »

Hanji tendit son arme dans ma direction.

« Toi d'abord, et ensuite je m'occuperai de tes petits chiens » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Tch. Même pas en rêve » râlai-je furieux. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Fallait qu'elle aille jouer les héros solitaire, hein ?

Je m'accroupis près de Pétra pour l'attraper et reculais en vitesse pour la poser près d'Eld et Gunther.

« Protégez la. Angel, reste près de la cage ! »

Puis je fis face à la menace et bandai mes muscles, prêt pour l'affrontement. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard quelques secondes puis nous nous mîmes en mouvement exactement au même instant. Le sol se brisa sous la puissance de mon saut, me projetant directement sur le flanc de ma cible. Je devais la neutraliser. Sans dommages permanents. Et après j'allais lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure pour avoir désobéi à mes ordres !

J'esquivai la lame qui me frôla le cou et saisit son bras pour la projeter avec force contre un mur qui se brisa dans un immense fracas tandis que son arme valsait au loin.

« Livaï ! » cria Eld en faisant un pas dans ma direction

« RECULE ! » hurlai-je, le regard noir. Je n'avais pas le temps pour des sermons inutiles.

Un grognement rageur résonna dans la cavité tandis qu'Hanji se dégageait des décombres.

« Je m'occupe d'elle le temps de réfléchir à une solution. Je vous laisse vous charger des mercenaires. Ils arrivent. Je ne veux pas de morts dans nos rangs je vous préviens » ordonnai-je d'un ton autoritaire.

« Livaï… Qu'est ce qu... ? » demanda Angel, perdu, en avisant Hanji.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard on a pas le ... »

Hanji balança un furieux coup de pied dans mes côtes, y mettant une force phénoménale. J'encaissai le coup en serrant les dents et me retournai pour éviter un coup de poing mais ne pu éviter le deuxième qui me cueillit sous le menton. Elle avait fait une feinte la garce. Du sang perla au coin de ma bouche.

Je vis que mon équipe était à présent aux prises avec une vingtaine d'ennemis qui venaient de faire irruption dans la salle. Aucune trace de leur chef. Évidemment.

Face à moi Hanji était devenue une véritable furie, toutes griffes dehors. Armée cette fois d'un poignard, elle enchaînait coups de pied, coups de poing et attaques rageuses avec son couteau. J'esquivai dans une danse qui devenait de plus en plus rapide. Ses canines avaient poussé et ses yeux étaient rouges. Tout dans sa gestuelle démontrait une haine et une férocité intense. Mais le plus perturbant était son regard. Vide de toute émotion. Le néant.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Hein Hanji ? Dans quoi tu nous as encore fourré ? » soupirai-je, blasé.

Quel bordel.

* * *

 **PDV Hanji :**

Le vide. Une chute qui n'en finissait pas.

Des bribes de voix en écho. Un spectacle affreux.

La douleur. Atroce. Encore. Toujours. Sans fin.

Une lumière. Lointaine.

Inatteignable.

* * *

 **PDV Livaï :**

On pataugeait dans la merde. Oui parfois je me découvrais une âme de poète. La situation se dégradait si on comptait Pétra qui était blessée et mon corps qui était recouvert de blessures. Mes vêtements étaient imbibés de sang. Hanji n'avait pas meilleur mine mais, infatigable, elle venait et revenait sans cesse à l'attaque, comme un automate. Tant que le chef ennemi ne se montrait pas nous étions bloqués, car il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était lui qui avait le contrôle sur Hanji. Et sur tous les autres Anonymous de la salle si je me fiais à leurs regards sans vie.

« C'est qu'il a pas chômé l'égyptien. » La raclure. Il s'était fait sa petite armée, caché du monde.

Et il me volait un de mes guerriers. C'était sa stratégie pour conquérir le monde ? Voler les guerriers du Vampire le plus redouté ? Si je devais me sentir flatté c'était raté. Je n'aimais pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient.

Le seul moyen de rompre le lien était de tuer celui qui avait prononcé le nom. Mais notre ami se faisait attendre.

J'entendis des caquètements sur ma droite et vis surgir d'un couloir une Cocotte furax et toute ébouriffée. Une laisse en métal pendait de son cou taché de sang.

Hanji la toisa : « Saleté de bestiole. La prochaine fois je te scies les ailes » ricana-t-elle. « Bon, je suppose que je n'ai plus d'otage de secours » se désola-t-elle d'un ton moqueur en me dévisageant.

La poule lui jeta un regard offensé avant de foncer dans la mêlée. Angel sembla soulagé du renfort, lui qui était aux prises avec 3 mercenaires déchaînés. Posté devant la cage, il les empêchait d'atteindre les prisonniers, toujours terrorisés. Quelles mauviettes ceux-là ! Ah là on ne l'entendait plus la ramener le juge !

Hanji profita de ma distraction pour planter brutalement sa lame dans mon flanc. Je lui portai un coup de coude ravageur qui la projeta au sol. Sous le choc elle lâcha le poignard qui resta enfoncé dans mon corps. Je le retirai lentement avant de le jeter au loin.

Hanji bondit sur ses pieds et tira un deuxième couteau d'un des multiples étuis qu'elle avait fixé sur elle.

Je soupirai.

Comme elle revenait à l'assaut, je bondis au-dessus d'elle et, tête en bas, l'attrapai au passage par les épaules pour la projeter sans douceur de l'autre côté de la pièce. J'en avais ma claque.

Une plainte me vrilla soudain le cerveau et je me tournai pour constater que Cocotte venait d'être saisie par un mercenaire baraqué. Je fonçai immédiatement et saisis la gorge du vampire qui avait osé toucher à MA poule et la lui écrasa sans aucune cérémonie, lui faisant cracher une gerbe de sang. La délicatesse ? Pas l'une de mes principales qualités.

Je me retournai pour garder à l'œil Hanji mais elle n'était plus là. Je la cherchai du regard et la vit aux prises avec Gunther qui venait de l'intercepter. Malgré sa stature et sa force, Gunther ne fit pas le poids. A sa décharge, il ne voulait visiblement pas lui faire de mal. Hanji parvint rapidement à le faire chuter à plat ventre. Le genou sur son dos, la furie lui tira le bras gauche vers l'arrière et elle le lui déboîta sans vergogne.

« Putain Hanji ! » hurla Gunther en tapant de son autre main sur le sol pour se contenir, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter face à la brune déchaînée.

Celle-ci se tourna immédiatement vers Angel et lui lança son couteau à une vitesse ahurissante. Couteau dont je saisis la lame à pleine main juste devant le visage de l'Ange. Du sang coula le long de mon poignet et goutta sur mon bas de pantalon. Au point où j'en étais je n'en avais plus rien à foutre.

« La plaisanterie a assez duré » grognai-je en me concentrant, le regard glacial.

Une vague de pouvoir explosa autour de moi, envoyant valser tout le monde. L'air se fit lourd. Irrespirable. Je m'avançai calmement vers la furie, faisant jouer le couteau entre mes doigts ensanglantés.

« Hanji, ça suffit !» grognai-je d'un ton sec et cassant, la voix empreinte de pouvoir.

A quatre pattes au sol, Hanji essayait tant bien que mal de se soustraire à mon aura. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à décoller ses mains du sol et elle exprimait son mécontentement dans des cris rageurs. Tout combat alentour avait cessé, les ennemis écrasés à terre. Mes pas résonnaient dans l'immense caverne, comme une macabre mélodie annonçant la mort.

« Li...vaï… » déglutit l'Angelot.

Ah ! Merde ! Je les avais presque oubliés pour le coup. Je pris conscience que ma troupe était également à terre. Angel semblait être le seul à pouvoir s'y soustraire légèrement. Je plissai les yeux. Étonnant. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

En avisant la poule qui se promenait tranquillement entre Eld et Gunther pour juger des dégâts, je levai les yeux au ciel. Beaucoup moins étonnant. Plus rien ne me surprenait de ce côté.

Dominant Hanji, je diminuai l'intensité de mon emprise. Elle tenta de se relever, furieuse, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. Je la saisis par le cou et la projetai sur le sol, faisant trembler la caverne entière. D'une prise habile je la bloquai sous mes jambes et plongeai mon regard dans le sien tandis qu'elle ruait dans tous les sens en hurlant.

Je ne savais pas ce que ça allait donner sur une personne qui était ainsi contrôlée mais je me devais d'essayer. J'étais particulièrement bon à ce jeu. Je m'attelai à la tâche, cherchant un point de contrôle dans son esprit, mais je ne détectai rien. Je devais faire émerger la conscience d'Hanji d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je saisis son poignet et tirai son bras vers le haut. Puis d'un mouvement de genou je cassai net son épaule dans un bruit sinistre. Elle hurla de douleur et de rage et je vis une légère étincelle dans ses yeux que je ne me permis pas de rater. Je capturai cette étincelle de mes prunelles envoûtantes et je pus détecter le brouillard qui masquait son âme. Tch. Ça s'annonçait long.

Un déplacement d'air m'alerta et je tournai la tête pour esquiver de justesse le coup qui arrivait derrière moi. Je reçus immédiatement après un choc en pleine tête qui me fit basculer sur le côté. Un sifflement me perça les tympans et me laissa dans le flou quelques instants. Libre, Hanji se leva et me donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre avant de tourner le dos et rejoindre calmement le nouvel arrivant. Pas la peine d'être devin. A l'aura de quiche qui l'entourait, je sus directement à qui j'avais affaire.

« Enfin. Les choses sérieuses commencent » grimaçais-je en passant une main sur le côté de ma tête. « Putain c'est mon jour aujourd'hui. » Ma tête pissait le sang maintenant. Mes cheveux commençait à durcir où le sang avait coagulé. Putain mais de quoi j'avais l'air à présent !

Je fixai l'ennemi avec un regard mauvais. Me relevant je pris le temps de m'épousseter - pas que ça allait changer grand-chose mais quand même - et relevai la tête d'un air hautain.

Bien. Terminé la retenue. Fallait pas trop me chercher.

Le chef des mercenaires eut un petit sourire.

« Finis le travail Nephtis ! »

Hanji se précipita sur moi avec fureur. Un instant plus tard elle était projetée au fond de la salle à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle se releva en chancelant, le visage en sang, avant de s'écrouler par terre. J'avais mis le paquet.

Je fis craquer les doigts de ma main en défiant le gus devant moi. J'avais vu son regard suivre chacun de mes mouvements lors de mon attaque. Il avait réussi à me suivre des yeux, pas mal. Ça confirmait ce que je pensais. Il était certainement aussi âgé et aussi fort qu'Hanji, malgré son apparence de bulot. Ne pas se fier aux apparences.

« Qui es-tu ? » demandai-je dédaigneux.

« Pharaon, ton maître ! Et toi, comment dois-je t'appeler ? »

« La mort » ricanai-je avant de foncer sur ma proie.

Un sourire prétentieux découvrant ses dents, il releva un pistolet mitrailleur qu'il avait dissimulé dans les plis de sa tunique. La rafale me cueillit au moment où j'allais lui sauter dessus et l'impact me projeta vers l'arrière sur le cadavre d'un des mercenaires. Je me réceptionnais tant bien que mal et hoquetais pour reprendre mon souffle. J'avais évité le plus gros mais j'avais tout de même pris 2 balles, dans le bras et dans l'épaule. Cet enfoiré avait osé me tirer dessus ?! Je perçu des hurlements et redressai la nuque pour voir le traître aux prises avec Cocotte qui lui labourait le crâne, lui faisant lâcher son arme. Brave bête.

Ce répit me redonna de l'énergie. Je me relevai en ignorant la douleur et affichai un sourire carnassier. « Aaaaah il faut que je me donne à fond c'est ça ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Angel et Eld qui, désemparés, hésitaient à laisser Gunther et Pétra pour me porter se secours.

« Tch. Attendez-moi, j'en ai pour 2 minutes. »

Puis je portai mon attention sur mon adversaire que Cocotte venait d'abandonner pour rejoindre le reste de la troupe.

« Bon on va pas s'éterniser, je commence à m'emmerder. Alors tu vas mourir. Ici et maintenant » dis-je en faisant craquer mon cou.

L'autre, dont je ne connaissais pas le nom - merci Hanji - éclata d'un rire dément.

« Je ne peux pas mourir ! Je suis un dieu ! Tu te prosterneras devant moi ! Je dominerai cette terre comme j'... »

« La ferme. »

Pas possible. J'étais maudit ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour me taper des cinglés à la chaîne comme ça ? Que des pipelettes en plus de ça !

« Tu t'es beaucoup trop surestimé papy. Et pour ton plus grand malheur, je suis d'un naturel rancunier. » Il était hors de question de laisser en vie quelqu'un capable de contrôler un membre de mon escouade. De ma famille.

J'avançai vers lui avec détermination, mortellement sérieux. Bon j'avoue que je traînai un peu la jambe, ce qui gâchait un peu mon effet, mais difficile de faire mieux avec les dizaines de blessures que je me trimbalais. Il tira un couteau de sa ceinture et plongea en avant. J'esquivai au dernier moment alors que le couteau passait à un cheveu de mon visage.

Entraîné par son élan, Pharaon fit volte face à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Puis il se figea soudain alors que je faisais tournoyer au bout de mon index une goupille reconnaissable entre mille. Une lueur de panique traversa son regard puis il chercha frénétiquement autour de lui quelques instants avant que la grenade placée à l'arrière de son pantalon explose. L'onde de choc me jeta au sol tandis que la salle était retapissée.

Les yeux fermés, je savourais cet instant. Rapidité. Efficacité. Tout ce que j'aime.

J'avais saisi l'opportunité de m'emparer discrètement de cette grenade sur le cadavre sur lequel j'avais buté. Ça m'avait permis d'en finir rapidement avec cette lutte des plus barbantes. Quoi ! Ce Pharaon avait commencé, non ? Une mort sans honneur pour un trou du cul… Parfait, non ?

« Cot ? Coot ? Cooooot ? »

« Livaï ! »

La voix inquiète de l'Ange me tira de mes pensées. J'ouvris les yeux et rencontrai deux yeux globuleux. La poule avait morflé. Il lui manquait des plumes et elle était couverte de sang. Peut être pas que le sien d'ailleurs.

Angel n'était pas indemne non plus. Une profonde coupure lui traversait la tempe. Je levai la main et lui effleurai doucement le visage. Je restais un long moment plongé dans ses yeux émeraudes, m'y ressourçant.

« Je vais bien. »

Il m'aida à me lever. Je profitai sans protester du contact. Nous nous approchâmes des blessés. Gunther se tenait le bras en grimaçant.

« Elle m'a pas loupé ! » se plaignit-il.

Pétra avait repris connaissance. Nous devions partir sans tarder pour lui apporter des soins. Eld se baissa et la chargea dans ses bras.

Je constatai que les mercenaires survivants étaient en état de choc. De pauvres bougres certainement transformés contre leur volonté et honteusement soumis par le bâtard que je venais d'exploser. Il allait falloir prendre des mesures pour s'assurer qu'ils ne dérivent pas. Oh et puis qu'ils se démerdent ! Le Conseil s'en chargera.

Angel se chargea d'ouvrir la cage afin de libérer les prisonniers. Ces derniers défilèrent devant moi, à la fois reconnaissants et honteux. Un Ange était venu à leur secours. Kitts Verman, à ma grande satisfaction, s'inclina légèrement devant Angel. Eh oui, messieurs de la Haute, les temps ont changé. Qu'ils n'osent plus jamais venir me faire chier. J'en avais fait assez.

Je cherchai du regard Hanji et la vit au fond de la salle, recroquevillée au sol. Je m'approchai d'elle. Elle sanglotait, la tête sur les genoux et cachée entre ses bras.

* * *

 **PDV Hanji :**

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Comment surmonter ce chagrin, cette culpabilité ? Mon dieu, elle avait blessé Gunther et presque tué Pétra. Elle avait même fait du mal à Cocotte. Elle s'était vue agir sans pouvoir intervenir. Elle avait eu conscience de tout alors que son esprit flottait dans ce brouillard. Et elle avait frappé, mutilé Livaï. Il aurait pu la tuer cent fois au cours de cet affrontement mais ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait presque réussi à atteindre son esprit à un moment, juste avant l'attaque de Pharaon.

Elle hoquetait, incapable de maîtriser ses sanglots.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva des yeux emplis de larmes sur Livaï qui la fixait, indéchiffrable. Il saignait de partout, il n'était pas beau à voir.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, Livaï, je suis désolééée » pleura-t-elle.

Sans répondre, il serra son épaule.

« Je... vais... partir, Livaï, ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez plus de moi. »

Il inspira lentement. Puis il s'accroupit et posa le front d'Hanji contre son épaule. La troupe, en piteux état, s'approcha d'elle. A leur vue les pleurs d'Hanji redoublèrent. Gunther posa la main sur sa tête. Cocotte sauta sur ses genoux, non sans lui avoir donné un coup de bec vengeur dans la cheville au passage. Pétra, dans les bras d'Eld, lui sourit faiblement, une larme dévalant sa joue, tandis que l'Ange s'agenouillait pour l'étreindre. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence quelques instants, gardant en mémoire les confessions de leur sœur d'arme. Puis Livaï se redressa, le regard sévère.

« Bon maintenant tu te bouges le cul. On rentre. J'ai besoin de prendre une douche là c'est urgent. »

* * *

Voilà FINIIIIIII

Pour ce chapitre X)

Alors ? C'était bien ? Laissez moi une petite review mes petits loups !

Le brouillon du prochain chapitre est déjà fait il me reste juste à le corriger mais je ne sais pas encore quand je vais le sortir

Cependant à cause de mes études (je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit ou si j'ai le droit de le dire mais je suis en médecine), après le prochain chapitre je vais devoir reprendre mon rythme de publication catastrophique

Je pourrais continuer à réécrire qu'à partir de début juin

Vraiment désolé !

En attendant le prochain chapitre je vous fait des bisous et vous souhaites une bonne année ! Plein de bonheur à vous !

Je vous aime mes petits loups !

Tchuss !

Kiss Kiss !

Grimmy06


End file.
